Gracias por darme una preciosa hija
by kazuto alejandro
Summary: Serie de ONE SHOTS de luffy y robin. el primer capitulo nos narra como seria un día en familia acompañada de su hija. Hecho soy pésimo haciendo summary. primer capitulo para los que quieran ver a luffy y robin como padres.
1. Chapter 1

**GRACIAS POR DARME LA MEJOR HIJA**

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Eiichiro Oda

Narra Robin

Era un día normal en el thousand sunny, me encontraba afuera sentada leyendo un libro cuando aparece mi razón de ser

"mami ¿no sabes donde esta papi?" me dijo mi hermosa hija ella ya tenía 6 años y era la viva imagen mía solo que en personalidad se parecía mucho a su padre

"¿papa no estaba contigo Hana?" le digo mientras la alzo para cargarla entre mis brazos

"si pero dijo que iba a ver un lugar para ir a pasear y no ha regresado" haciendo un puchero muy lindo

"tranquila no te enojes sabes que papá nunca rompe sus promesas" le dije acariciando su cabeza. Mientras le decía eso alguien se acercó por la espalda y le tapo los ojos a Hana

"¿quién soy?" pregunto mi esposo

"el mejor papa" dijo Hana sonriendo enormemente "papi ¿me vas a llevar al lugar que me prometiste?" pregunto con emoción

"si, asi que ve por ropa extra por que vamos a ir a un lago" dijo el, baje a Hana y ella salió corriendo alegrementente. Mi esposo se sentó y yo me acomode sobre el

"asi que van a ir a un lago Luffy" le dije mientras relajaba mi cabeza en su pecho

"si solo me falta avisarles a los chicos si quieren ir además ¿no quieres ir?" dijo apoyando sus brazos en mi cintura "mmm convénceme" le dije sonriendo, el me tomo del mentón y me beso, un beso tranquilo capaz de bajar las defensas de cualquier mujer

"me encanta estar abrazado contigo así" dijo después de terminar el beso

"eso lo sé cuándo estaba embarazada de Hana siempre quería estar asi"

Pensamientos de luffy

"eso era para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería además aun me acuerdo cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, estabas nerviosa y un poco asustada" dije sonriendo para luego cerrar los ojos

Flashback

Me encontraba en la cabeza del sunny pensando por más raro que parezca y lo que pensaba era en como proponerle matrimonio a Robin a pesar de ya haber encontrado nuestro sueños y ya tener varios años juntos quería avanzar y estar con ella por el resto de mi vida pero no contaba con una sorpresa

"luffy puedes venir un momento" me llamo Robin, baje de la cabeza del sunny, fuimos a nuestro cuarto, al llegar ella me miro con una cara poco inusual en ella y le digo

"que pasa robin tienes algo" dije nervioso

"no luffy primero quiero saber que opinas de tener a un nuevo miembro" dijo ella

"¿hay alguien que se quiera unir?" pregunte inocentemente "no es que… tengo algo en mi interior" "¿tienes lombrices?" dije alarmado, ella suspiro, agarro mi mano y la dirigió a su vientre, después de colocarla me dijo una noticia que cambiaría mi vida "hola papá" dijo ella con alegría y nerviosismo. Sabía que ser papá no iba a ser fácil, el ser papá conllevaba tener una gran responsabilidad por un momento me preocupe, se me vinieron muchas preguntas a la mente como ¿Qué pasa si no soy un buen padre? O ¿si de verdad merecía serlo? Pero me di cuenta que no estoy solo tengo nakamas que me apoyan y una novia perfecta así que la abrase sin dañar a nuestra hijo y dije

"gracias" a punto de llorar "juro protegerlo, amarlo, cuidarlo y ser el mejor papá que pueda tener, gracias amor esta es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado de verdad, yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo y mi hijo quisiera decir más palabras pero estas son palabras de que me dice el corazón" ya no me pude contener mas y mis lagrimas salen ella me mira y me da un beso tranquilo después de separarnos ella me dice

"te amo"

Me dirijo a su vientre y le digo "¿cuantos meses tienes?" ella sonríe y dice "dos meses" cierro los ojos y digo "solo siete meses más y vas a estar con nosotros te va a encantar todo, y podrás ver a tu hermosa madre" termino de decir para besar su vientre"

Fin del flashback

Abro mis ojos al oir la voz de mi hija

"papi mami ya estoy lista, además les dije a todos mis tíos si querían venir y dijeron que si" todos los chicos salieron ya listos, cargo a mi princesa digo "entonces vamos"

"siiii" respondieron todos

Pensamientos de Hana

Papi nos llevo a al lago, llegamos y Salí corriendo con Hikari mi mejor amiga, hija de tia nami y tio zoro, nos pusimos a jugar y luego fuimos a nadar después jugué con papá y mamá, ellos son los mejores papás del mundo entero papá siempre me hace sonreir, juega comigo y me protege y mami ella me enseña mucho además que ella me quiere un monton y me canta mi canción favorita

Terminamos de jugar, comimos la comida que tio sanji había preparado y regresamos al barco solo que papi me cargo ya que después de jugar no aguanté y caí dormida

Narración normal

Después de que llegaran luffy y robin llevaron a Hana a su cuarto la despertaron para que se cambiara la ropa por una más cómoda y luego caer rendida en su cama luffy le dio su peluche y ella lo abrazo al instante

"buenas noches" dijeron los padres, salieron del cuarto de su hija y se fueron al suyo

Ahí robin se cambio por una ropa que a pesar de que pasaran los años ella conservaba una figura invidiable y una belleza que cualquier hombre movería mar y tierra por salir con ella

Narración de robin

Después de cambiarme luffy me tomo por sorpresa y me beso apasionadamente al parecer lo tente demasiado y no resistio, luego de separarnos me miro y dijo "se que no te lo digo tan seguido pero te ves sexy no importa que ropa tengas siempre te ves sexy"

"gracias por tu alago cariño veo que has madurado mucho" dije sonriendo y eso era cierto desde que empezamos nuestra relación el protegía lo que era suyo y si alguien me miraba con lujuria el se volvia muy posesivo y demostraba que nadie debía mirarme asi incluso con sanji y brook donde los tres tuvieron una pequeña "charla"

"claro recuerda que ahora tenemos una familia y ya no soy un joven amor ahora tengo una sexy esposa y la mejor hija, además que eso no significa que no pueda hacer mis tonterías" me dijo sonriendo "tienes toda la razón durante el embarazo y cuando Hana nació me sorprendió que maduraste mucho pero cuando Hana creció parecía que tenía dos hijos y eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti a pesar de que tienes tu lado infantil tienes tu lado serio y maduro cuando se necesita" dije sonriendo. "Vamos a dormir ya es tarde" dijo Luffy " si tienes razón" le conteste, nos acostamos, nos dimos las buenas noches y nos dormimos.

Narración normal

Eran las once de la noche y en el cuarto de Hana ella se encontraba durmiendo pero en ese momento ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla y como una niña de seis años se despertó asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mami, papi" dijo Hana, agarro su peluche y fue al cuarto de sus padres

Ella abrió la puerta y fue con su mamá

"Mami despierta" dijo moviendola un poco para que despertarse

Robin abrio los ojos y vio a su retoña con lagrimas y le dijo "tuviste una pesadilla verdad princesa" sentandose sobre la cama para cargar a su hija "tranquila solo fue una pesadilla papá y mamá estan aqui no tengas miedo" dijo quitándole las lágrimas "puedo dormir con ustedes" dijo ella

"Claro que si"

Robin y Hana se acostaron de forma que Hana quedara en medio de sus padres, luffy que habia despertado, dio la vuelta y abrazo a su hija

"Duerme bien Hana" dijo Luffy besando su frente.

Robin le tarareo su canción favorita, Hana en ese momento cerro los ojos, abrazó a su peluche y se durmió tranquilamente sabiendo que sus padres estarian ahi para protegerla. Los padres al ver la sonrisa de su hija decidieron dormir no sin antes entrelazar sus manos y mostrar un anillo de boda

 **¿FIN?**

 **NOTA: PARA COMENZAR ESTE ONE SHOT LO TENIA HECHO DESDE HACE TRES SEMANAS PERO LE HE ESTADO CAMBIANDO COSAS PARA QUE QUEDE LO MEJOR POSIBLE, Y TAMBIEN TENGO PENSADO EN HACER UNA SERIE DE ONE SHOTS YA QUE SON MUY POCAS HISTORIAS SOBRE ESTA PAREJA Y HAY UN MONTON EN INGLES ASI QUE SI HAY ALGUN SOBREVIVIENTE QUE LE SIGA GUSTANDO ESTA PAREJA Y QUE QUIERA VER MAS HISTORIAS SOBRE ESTA PAREJA COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO Y SI HAY ALGO EN LO QUE TENGO QUE MEJORAR DIGANMELO**


	2. si te perdiera no sé que haría

**Si te perdiera no sé qué haría**

 **Para luffy:**

Si estás viendo esta carta significa que ya me he ido de nuestro apartamento, sé que tú fuiste la primera persona que no le importo mi personalidad fría y madura que a pesar de eso quisiste ser mi amigo, yo en ese momento no quería tener nada con nadie no quería relacionarme con nadie pero tu insististe, recuerdas que te pregunte porque querías que fuera tu amiga y tú me dijiste _nadie merece estar solo_ en ese momento sentí algo por dentro algo que daba calor. Así pasaron las semanas y siempre que tenías oportunidad te juntabas conmigo a contarme tus historias, que aunque no mostraba interés por dentro me encantaba escuchar. No fue dentro de un mes que sentí miradas de cierto club de fans que morían por estar junto a ti y hacían lo imposible por separarme de ti y cada vez que lo lograban sentía un vacío en mi pecho no quería volver a estar sola y no fue hasta ahí que abrí mi corazón a ti solamente a ti.

Te mostrabas muy contento al ver que empezaba a hablar contigo, pasaron dos semanas y tú estabas dispuesto a presentarme a tus amigos yo me negué pero me diste una sonrisa y un _confía en mi_ fue ahí que poco a poco pude conocerlos a todos y tomarles un gran cariño, de verdad fuiste un tonto **mi tonto.** llegue a tenerte un gran aprecio pero todo eso se convirtió en amor cada vez que te veía me comportaba como alguien diferente pero ese cambio no me disgusto para nada pero te ocurría algo, cuando hablábamos había veces que tartamudeabas y te ponías nervioso, no sabía que te ocurría hasta que zoro te dijo que te ocurría e hicieras cierta cosa que me encanto: **declararte** , cuando lo hiciste debo decir que me sorprendí pero acepte que ocuparas mi corazón, puede que fuéramos primerizos en esto de las relaciones pero fuimos con paso firme y yo disfrute cada momento contigo pero veo que ya te has cansado de mí, verte con ella me destrozo el corazón veo que ya encontraste mi remplazo espero que te diviertas con ella, me voy de esta ciudad así que no te preocupes.

Atte.

 **Robin**

"de verdad soy el mayor idiota que pueda existir, tengo que encontrarla" sale aquel chico desesperado saliendo del apartamento y pensando donde buscar podría estar donde quiera, esperando el tren, un avión o peor aún un barco no tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar cual era mejor opción.

La conocía muy bien no por nada **es su novia** se negaba a dejarla ir sin que conociera la verdad, corría sin rumbo no se perdonaría dejarla sola de nuevo no quería que volviera a experimentar la soledad así que aunque le doliera se puso a pensar, haber si se aprendía el foco dentro de su cabeza.

y pareciera que el destino se apiadaba de él y de su estúpido error, era invierno y hoy el clima no era favorable para la mayoría de los vuelos y para viajar en barco era también un impedimento así que el más seguro y económico era tomar el tren así que restándole importancia al clima empezó a correr con todo lo que tenía era una carrera contra reloj.

Luffy tenía una meta y era "recuperar a Robin".

Ella estaba ahí esperando la llamada para abordar el transporte, ella llevaba un abrigo que la cubría del frío más sus ojos eran la clara representación de que había estado llorando por un par de horas, Robin sabía lo que se sentía estar sola pero volverlo a experimentar de nuevo era aterrador y desgarraba su alma, se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto como dos personas se acercaban a ella.

"mira lo que tenemos aquí" dijo agarrándole la mano para despertarla de sus pensamientos.

"lo siento pero estoy esperando mi transporte" dijo ella sin emociones.

"pero mira la hermosura que tenemos aquí porque no vamos a un hotel a disfrutar ¿quieres?" dijo el segundo hombre a punto de agarrarla si no fuera por.

 **¡Un golpe en toda la cara!**

El primer hombre se sorprendió, soltó la mano de Robin y volteo a ver a la persona que había hecho pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Un joven parado enfrente de el con toda la furia del mundo incluso los ojos que parecían al de un león buscando a su presa.

"vuélvela a tocar y te aseguro que pasaras un buen tiempo en el hospital" dijo con una vos grave muy impropia de él.

Los dos hombres sabían que pelear contra él iba a ser inútil, ver sus ojos y su expresión fueron más que suficientes para que ellos se fueran huyendo el joven cambio su expresión y volteo a verla suspiro al saber que la había alcanzado.

"qué bueno que estés aquí" dijo tratando de tocarla pero ella se apartó.

"¿Por qué viniste?" dijo ella sin expresión alguna.

"quería explicarte lo que realmente sucedió no quiero renunciar a ti" dijo con voz serena.

"¿y crees que te voy a escuchar después de lo que vi?" dijo alzando la voz.

"voy a ir directo al grano sus amigas me dijeron que ella necesitaba ayuda que tenía problemas y yo fui a verme con ella al patio trasero, cuando llegue ella me dijo directamente si quería ser su novia, en ese momento sabia de que se trataba así que voltee para irme y justamente te vi con sus amigas, iba a ir hacia ti pero ella me volteo y me beso trate de separarme pero ella puso sus brazos encima de mi cuello y me arrastro" termino de contar su historia.

"claro y crees que te voy a creer tan fácilmente, sé que ayudas a las personas sin recibir nada a cambio, lo entiendo pero eso beso se queda en mi memoria y no lo voy a olvidar tan fácilmente de verdad crees que me siento bien al saber que mi novio beso a alguien más aparte de ¡mi!"

"¡claro que no!" dijo gritando y moviéndose para abrazarla y besarla delicadamente sin necesidad de llegar a mas en ese momento quería demostrar sus sentimientos quería transmitirlos con toda su alma.

Ella trataba de separarse pero le era imposible no porque no tuviera la suficiente fuerza si no porque ese beso le transmitía ese sentimiento que la hacía sentir querida por el solamente por el como si fuera capaz de olvidarse de todo y disfrutar ese momento.

"perdón sé que no soy bueno con las palabras pero creo que es mejor demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, perdón si te hice ver eso yo realmente te necesito yo quiero ser el primer y único novio que tengas" dijo luffy con voz arrepentida, Robin estaba a punto de hablar pero luffy continuo.

"si pudiera hacer algo para que te quedes lo haría, si quieres pegarme pégame si quieres insultarme hazlo, pero… no... me odies" termino de decir luffy

Robin que aún seguía abrazada de luffy dijo

"es cierto que por más que te golpee y te insulte no te puedo odiar ya que tú fuiste quien me saco de la oscuridad tú fuiste mi salvación"

Robin jalo de la playera de luffy para quedar cara a cara

"escucha luffy, si vuelve a suceder otra vez jamás te lo perdonare ¿ok?" poniendo una cara de "vuelve lo hacer y veras"

"s-si" dijo tartamudeando por la actitud de su novia

"y de ahora en adelante no tienes permitido ayudar a ninguna chica ni siquiera mirarlas de acuerdo" dijo Robin para agarrar su equipaje e ir rumbo a la salida

"ok pero ¿A dónde vas?" dijo preguntando

"a donde más a nuestro apartamento" dijo regalándole unas de sus mayores sonrisas que solo eran para el

"eh" dijo descolocado pero fue rápidamente con ella para ayudarle con su equipaje

"que malo eres me hiciste gastar en un boleto de tren" dijo ella fingiendo enojo

"perdón pero no te iba a dejar a ir ¿no lo dije? Me niego a renunciar a ti" hablo sin titubear pero algo le vino a la mente "por cierto de donde agarraste el dinero que yo sepa todo tu dinero estaba guardado en el banco"

"era tuyo por suerte siempre dejas dinero como ahorro en el departamento además es como compensación por el beso que diste a otra mujer verdad C-A-R-I-Ñ-O" dijo riendo

"ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito luffy llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban allí

La pareja había llegado a su apartamento, sin duda había sido día muy pesado y no querían volverlo a repetir. Robin acomodo sus cosas y después de terminar fue a darse un baño mientras luffy se recuperaba y asimilaba que el dinero que había ganado esta semana se había ido por su estupidez pero sonreía ya que pudo perder la o peor aún que esos tipos que estaban en la estación se la hubieran llevado pero por suerte eso no había pasado y ahora ella estaba con él.

Cuando Robin termino de bañarse, se cambió y fue a la cocina a preparar algo mientras luffy se bañaba, luffy después de terminar de bañarse y cambiarse fue a comer con Robin.

Ya era de noche y la pareja se encontraba en su habitación acostados en su cama

"Robin ¿todavía estas despierta?" pregunto luffy

Robin giro para quedar cara a cara con luffy

"que pasa" dijo ella

"bueno… antes que empezara este problema quería invitarte al cumpleaños de la novia de ace" dijo luffy

"ah sí" dijo acercándose al pecho de luffy" seguro que quieres llevarme puede que alguien me conquiste en la fiesta" dijo riendo.

"que lo intenten a ver si pueden" dijo luffy acariciando con una mano su mejilla para después besarla

"te amo que no se te olvide nunca tú eres mío y no te comparto con nadie" dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de luffy y cerrando sus ojos

"yo también te amo nunca te voy a traicionar y si alguien te quiere conquistar voy a desmostar que eres mía solamente mía" para después cerrar los ojos y dormir esperando un nuevo día para compartirla con ella

 **No sé qué decir solo sé que quiero ver a un luffy celoso y ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo así que será más fácil crear la historia porque con este no hallaba forma de empezarlo. Muchas gracias a los que toman parte de su tiempo para leer estas mini historias**


	3. no se que decir

**No sé qué decir**

Hoy era un gran día el clima era perfecto, muy pocas veces se puede apreciar este tipo de clima y de verdad iba a ser de tontos no aprovechar el clima. Por suerte habíamos anclado en una isla pequeña para conseguir provisiones pero hoy era un día donde nadie quería trabajar y era mejor descansar y disfrutar.

En la mañana había encontrado un álbum de fotos cerca del escritorio y quise verlo para recordar viejos tiempos, mientras me encontraba sentada en la arena apoyado en una palmera, abrí el álbum y recuerdos vienen a mi mente siempre que había alguna ocasión especial tomábamos una foto para recordarlo, momentos grabados en fotos, cuanta nostalgia el recordar las aventuras que hemos tenido ahora que todos han cumplido sus sueños. No puedo evitar sonreír ver a mi hija sonriéndome.

"que haces mami" dice mi retoña escabulléndose para quedar entre mis brazos intentando ver el álbum.

"viendo unas fotos antes de que nacieras" le dije bajando el álbum para que la pudiera ver.

"que jóvenes como han cambiado, pero mami sigue siendo hermosa" dice mi retoña con una sonrisa.

"gracias princesa" dije "¿quieres ver más fotos?" pregunte

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiii" dijo levantando las manos.

"bueno esta foto fue" y así le fui mostrando las fotos pero hubo una en especial que le llamo la atención.

"porque en esta foto papá y tu están juntos y en las demás no" pregunto ella.

"es porque en ese tiempo tu papa y yo no estábamos juntos y esta foto" dije señalando la foto en la que aparecíamos juntos "es cuando papá quiso estar con mamá" dije sonriendo.

"¿y como lo hizo?

"digamos que papá se enojó que mamá le diera un beso a otra persona"

"y como paso, cuenta mami" dijo mi hija emocionada

"bueno lo que paso fue"

Flashback

Narración normal

"chicos vamos a jugar a algo" dijo nami con una sonrisa agarrando una botella de cola.

"y que jugaremos" pregunto un luffy emocionado.

"verdad o reto" contesto nami.

Todos los mugiwaras fueron a la cocina y se prepararon para jugar.

"muy bien todos ya conocen las reglas" pregunto nami.

"siii" dijeron todos los mugiwaras.

"muy bien a jugar" y así empezaron a jugar, de verdad ese juego los estaba entreteniendo, algunos preferían verdad ya que no sabrían que retos les pondrían y no querían averiguarlo otros preferían reto ya que no querían revelar sus secretos.

"muy bien" dijo ussop al ver que la botella señalaba a él y a su capitán "que prefieres luffy" dijo el pensando lo que le haría.

"mmmmmmm" se puso a pensar (que raro XD) "vamos que no es tan difícil" dijo ussop.

"entonces verdad" respondió luffy.

"entonces hay alguien que te guste" pregunto ussop a lo que varios echaron una carcajada ya que no pensaban que su capitán tuviera esos sentimientos o que simplemente los confundiera con la amistad.

"no lo sé…" obviamente todos esperaban una respuesta así pero luffy continuo "no sabría decir si me gusta pero es un sentimiento diferente al cariño que siento por los demás" dijo luffy con una seriedad que solo se veía cuando estaba en una pelea.

El comentario que dijo luffy sorprendió a la mayoría su capitán que se caracterizaba por ser un ingenuo e idiota sentía algo por alguien pero no conocía ese sentimiento. Pero ya no le dio más tiempo a pensar ya que el giro la botella y así continuaron jugando hasta que por suerte del destino la botella indicaba a Nami y a Robin.

"que eliges Robin verdad o reto "dijo Nami lista para hacer sufrir a su amiga "reto" dijo Robin con una sonrisa típica de ella.

"entonces dale un beso a Sanji" dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba maldad pura.

Que decir, Sanji veía el paraíso en ese momento incluso se pellizco para saber si no estaba soñando y al ver que no era un sueño se preparaba para recibir ese beso anhelado por él.

Robin solo pudo acercarse a él, todos permanecían expectantes de lo que podía pasar en ese momento, Nami preparaba cámara esperando a capturar ese beso en su esplendor, se iban acercando más y más todo sucedía muy lento, quedaban pocos centímetros.

"CRAAAAAAAACK" ese era el sonido de la cabeza de Sanji siendo volteada mostrando su mejilla dando así un beso en la mejilla.

"no es justo" grito Nami "tu dijiste un beso pero no especificaste en donde era el beso" dijo Robin riendo mientras desaparecía las manos que habían volteada la cabeza de Sanji, sin duda no iba a poder dormir muy bien que digamos.

Por parte luffy que hasta ese momento tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su pelo decidió levantarse e irse de ahí

"renuncio ya no quiero jugar" dijo yéndose de la cocina

"que le habrá pasado" dijo Zoro

"no estará enfermo" dijo alarmado Chopper

"tranquilo él va a estar ¡SUPER!" exclamo franky con su pose de siempre

"voy a hablar con él por si acaso" dijo Robin levantándose para ir a ver a luffy

"bueno con esto acabamos" dijo brook también "chopper ayuda a sanji" dijo nami

Después de terminar todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y mientras eso pasaba habían dos personas hablando sobre el incidente de hace un momento.

Luffy quien estaba en su lugar favorito se encontraba pensando en lo que paso hace un momento era cierto que sentía algo distinto hacia persona y esa persona era Robin, después de salvarla de Enies Lobby supo que ella era especial durante la separación pensó más en ella que en los demás, por mas egoísta que sonara era cierto a pesar de que entrenaba para proteger a sus nakamas también lo hacía para protegerla sabiendo que ella era capaz de protegerse por sí misma y cuando pasaron los dos años en el reencuentro lo único que paso por su mente fue, ¿es ella? Si antes de la separación era bella ahora la palabra hermosa le quedaba corto o eso era lo que decían sanji y brook que tuvo que contenerse de darles una golpiza y hoy no fue la excepción cuando vio que Robin le iba a dar ese beso estaba a punto de golpear a sanji no tenía claro porque sentía algo más hacia Robin, el solo actuaba por instinto pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio alguien parado enfrente de él y no era nada más y nada menos que.

"Robin" dijo luffy en murmullo

"¿Por qué te fuiste? preocupaste a los demás" dijo ella sentándose al lado de el

"no lo sé, solo no quería estar ahí" dijo sin animo "¿Por qué?" pregunto ella

"Robin haz amado a alguien" dijo sin rodeos

Ella se sorprendió pero lo disimulo "se podría decir que si pero no creo que él llegue a aceptarme" dijo ella con desilusión "y como se siente amar alguien"

"bueno cuando vi a esa persona pensé que era alguien tonto pero él me demostró todo lo contrario supongo que él me cambio y pude ver la vida de otra forma y cuando lo veo siento un sentimiento que no siento por nadie más algo diferente" dijo ella

"entonces perdóname por hacer esto" dijo sin tiempo para que ella reaccione, se apodero de los labios de la arqueóloga, un beso inexperto por parte de él pero lleno de sentimientos.

Robin no sabía que pensar estaba besándolo al igual que sanji pensaba que esto era un sueño la persona que ella amaba estaba besándola al darse cuenta de la situación actuó por instinto y se dejó llevar por el beso al igual que él, ella también era inexperta en ese sentido y que mejor que dar el primer beso que con la persona que ama.

Terminado el beso se separaron un poco agitados recuperando el aire luffy abrazo a Robin temiendo que escapara "no se de verdad lo que me pasa, todo es tan extraño el cariño que siento por ti es muy distinto al de los demás perdón pero creo… que… te amo" dijo cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor

"yo también te amo" dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su mejilla, el abrió los ojos y la vio inusual mente la veía más hermosa de lo normal.

"esto no es un sueño verdad" dijo el "claro que no, esto es real" dijo ella

"me alegro" dijo el "una pregunta luffy ¿Qué somos ahora? ¿Novios?" pregunto ella

"supongo que sí pero me gustaría que nos casáramos" dijo el "´ ¿Por qué?" pregunto ella

"porque quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo" dijo el

"seguro que quieres que sea conmigo" pregunto ella con miedo "seguro quiero estar contigo, quiero que estés en mi presente y futuro" dijo con su sonrisa característica de él.

Empezaba a hacer frió así que luffy pregunto con vergüenza "¿hoy podemos dormir juntos?"

"claro" aunque parecía calmada por dentro tenía un poco de nervios.

Y así los dos fueron a la habitación de luffy y durmieron tranquilamente sabiendo que su futuro es estar juntos

Fin del flashback

"ohh no sabía que papi era así antes" dijo mi hija

"tienes razón" dije acariciando su cabeza "bueno vamos al barco vamos a ver qué hace papa" dije cerrando el álbum para levantarme y tomar la mano de mi hija y caminar hacia el sunny

"vamos" dijo emocionada levantando su otra mano.

 _ **Una semana para el cumpleaños de Hana**_

 _ **¿Qué pasara?**_

 **NOTA: ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Una semana? Lo siento si tarde pero es que si no bebo café no me llegan las ideas de verdad, son casi las doce de la mañana pensaba hacer el siguiente capítulo pero ya me dio sueño y como disculpa mañana subiré otro capítulo (si lo subiré no se preocupen) , ya que he estado poniendo orden a mi vida para que no sea un desastre y en un futuro quiero hacer dos lemmons o como se escriba uno tranquilo y otro no tan tranquilo al principio me creí capaz de hacer uno pero ahora tengo duda pero eso será para el final por ahora me siento bien con las historias que he creado y que ustedes tomen parte de su tiempo para leerlas así que no vemos mañana.**


	4. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños**

 _ **Una semana para el cumpleaños de Hana**_

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Hana ella ya cumpliría siete años. Y ya que cada cumpleaños era diferente ella siempre se alegraba.

"papi papi adivina" dijo mi hija apareciendo con su madre.

"que pasa princesa" dije.

"¡falta poco para mi cumpleaños!" dijo con emoción.

"tienes razón falta poco" dije sonriendo "porque no vas a jugar con Asuka".

"siiiiii ¿puedo mami?" pregunto "claro que puedes" dijo Robin para que Hana nos diera un abrazo y se fuera a jugar.

Cuando Hana se fue, Robin aprovecho y se sentó en mi regazo.

"falta una semana para su cumpleaños, por suerte tenemos todo listo" dijo ella tranquilamente.

"fue buena idea comprar los más difícil primero lo único que falta es esperar a que llegue el día" dije para después besarla.

Y así paso la semana ahora solo faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños y vaya que estaba muy emocionada.

"faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños verdad mami" dijo emocionada que no dejaba de moverse sobre la cama.

"si ahora vamos a dormir princesa" dije para acomodarla.

"buenas noches mami papi" dijo agarrando su peluche lista para dormir.

"buenas noches" dijimos los dos juntos.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación ya acostados listos para dormir pero.

"luffy mañana vas a llevar de paseo a Hana y Asuka" dijo sin rodeos, yo no pude reaccionar de peor forma.

"¿porque? yo tengo" pero mi esposa me interrumpió "no me dirás que no tienes el regalo de Hana y que lo vas a ir a comprar" me dijo con una voz que no pensé escuchar después de mucho tiempo me calmo rápidamente y le digo.

"claro que no solo que… estas segura que las cuide yo" dije disimulando preocupación

"lo harás bien así que a dormir" dijo ella con sueño, nos damos las buenas noches y empezamos a dormir

Narración normal

Ya era de día, mañana era el cumpleaños de Hana todos lo mugiwaras salieron a comprar lo que faltaba para su cumpleaños

"bueno Hana, Asuka vengan vamos a dar un paseo" dijo luffy

"vamos Asuka" dijo Hana "si" contestó Asuka.

Luffy llevo a pasear a las dos a los alrededores de la isla esperando a que todos hayan terminado las preparaciones, Robin le dijo a luffy que la llevara al atardecer por si las cosas salían mal para darle mas tiempo a terminar los preparativos.

Hasta ahora las dos iban tranquilas no se alborotaban como otras veces y lo agradecía ya que ellas juntas eran un par de diablillas: Asuka al ser hija de nami y zoro había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y por suerte su orientación no era tan mala como la de su padre pero vaya que les causo problemas a sus padres.

Y qué decir de la hija de luffy y Robin: cuando nació demostró que parecía a su padre ya que ella dormía lo normal pero cuando despertaba era la viva representación de luffy de pequeño, ya cuando tenía un año para suerte de los padres tenía la actitud de Robin, era muy calmada y pocas veces mostraba una hiperactividad igual a la de luffy. Cuando cumplió seis años Robin le enseño a leer por si un día estuviera aburrida tuviera un libro con el cual entretenerse, al ver que ella aprendía rápido trato de enseñarle las sumas y restas y vaya sorpresa por parte de todos. Hana no entendió al principio y su papa le dijo _no te enojes, lo lograras nunca te rindas princesa_ y vaya que esa frase motivo a la pequeña, no se rindió y eso lo demostraba al tratar de recordar la forma que le dijo su madre de resolver el problema y que mejor que hacerlo de la manera tradicional: con los dedo y vaya que lo logro.

Se podía decir que todos estaban orgullosos de ella y más los padres por que tuviera esa inteligencia pero ahí no acaba, esa inteligencia que tenía también lo usaba para causar unas cuanta travesuras de vez en cuando pero cuando se juntaba con Asuka era una combinación muy poderosa.

Por suerte se les paso el tiempo caminando mientras luffy les contaba las aventuras que habían tenido en el pasado.

Llegaron al pueblo para tomar un pequeño descanso, ya casi era hora que fueran de vuelta al sunny, pero había un problema luffy no tenía un regalo para su hija debía aprovechar que estaban en el pueblo, llevaba dinero así que no habría problema, había una librería y un puesto de collares ya tenía su regalo perfecto, solo había un problema como distraerlas. Pensaba que ya era un caso perdido pero se alegró al ver a esa persona jamás se sintió tan feliz de verlo,

"papá hola" dijo Asuka acercándose a zoro.

"hola pequeña" dijo su padre alzándola para cargarla "Nami me dijo que fuera por ellas para que tuvieras tiempo para cambiarte" no hizo falta que digiera eso ya que solo alcanzo a ver humo. Zoro decidió no hacer caso a esa extraña acción de su capitán y llevo de regreso a las niñas.

Luffy corría como alma que lleva el diablo, compro el regalo y fue a que lo envolvieran no tardo demasiado así que con el gear sekando regresó rápido al sunny antes que zoro así tuvo tiempo de esconder el regalo y cambiarse. Pocos minutos después habían llegado zoro y las niñas las cuales se fueron a cambiar.

Todos se encontraban reunidos pusieron las cosas en su lugar para la sorpresa, los padres fueron a la habitación de su hija para sorprenderla.

Narración de Hana

Ya me había terminado de cambiar, ya me encontraba lista para mi cumpleaños, ya iba a salir pero alguien me tapa mis ojitos y me asusto.

"No veo nada" dije asustada "tranquila princesa soy yo" dijo papi

"recuerda que no debes ver" dijo mami "¿estas lista?"

"siii" dije alegre.

Papá me ayudo a moverme para no pegarme mientras me tapaba los ojos.

Cuando llegamos empezaron a contar "una, dos, tres" dijeron papá y mamá

Al abrir mi ojitos vi todo el barco decorado me sorprendí y me emocione mucho al verlo.

"feliz cumpleaños Hana" dijeron todos mis tíos, Asuka y mis padres.

Yo estaba muy feliz hoy era mi cumpleaños.

Narración normal

Y así todos festejaron su cumpleaños y vaya que todos se divirtieron y más al ver la sonrisa que había heredado de su padre. Todo era alegría, cortaron el pastel y los regalos que había recibido los guardo para abrirlo después ahora solo quería divertirse con su familia.

Llego la noche todos se habían ido a su habitación a dormir, Hana se preparaba para dormir no sin antes preguntar una cosa.

"mami, papi ¿Puedo ser como ustedes cuando sea grande?" dijo su retoña

Luffy fue a abrazarla para decirle "claro que si vas a poder incluso vas a ser mejor que nosotros"

"tú eres nuestra hija, nuestro orgullo, te queremos mucho que no se te olvide" dijo su madre uniéndose al abrazo.

"si, yo también los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho" dijo con alegría.

"descansa entonces" dijo luffy dándole un beso en la frente.

"buenas noches princesa" dijo la madre dándole su peluche favorito.

"buenas noches" dijo cerrando los ojos lista para dormir.

 _ **No sabían lo que pasaría en el futuro**_

 _ **Incluso si llegaría otro miembro a la familia**_

 _ **Pero de algo estaban seguros los padres de Hana**_

 _ **Que la protegerían con su vida**_

 _ **Además de darle el mejor cariño**_

 _ **Que le pueden dar unos padres**_

 _ **A su hija**_

 **No vemos dentro una semana o tal vez menos**


	5. 9 meses

_**9 meses**_

" **Robin quiero tener una hija".**

" **eh… que dijiste luffy.**

 **Luffy se acercó a ella y le agarro las manos.**

" **quiero formar una familia contigo".**

" **luffy" dijo en susurro.**

" **sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo que nos convertimos en el rey y la reina pirata, y que prometí vivir libremente sin ninguna responsabilidad… pero nunca pensé en enamorarme pero llegaste tú, alguien tan inteligente y elegante casada con un tonto como yo de verdad es difícil creerlo."**

" **yo también quiero formar una familia contigo pero estas seguro una vez lo hagamos no hay marcha atrás, sabes que tener un bebe representa una gran responsabilidad."**

" **lo sé, y estoy listo por más extraño que suene quiero ser papá" dijo luffy con una cara llena de determinación.**

 **Robin no hizo nada más que sonreír y empezar a besar a su esposo vaya que sería una gran noche para los dos…**

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **Luffy comenzaba a despertar de verdad que había sido una gran noche, dio la vuelta para verla ese hermoso rostro que lo dejaba como un idiota (más de lo normal) era como un ángel con intenciones de diablilla, vaya que no esperaba conocer esa etapa de ella pero le alegraba de cierto modo al ser el único que la pudiera ver así.**

 **Bajó su mirada, observando su vientre puso una mano en su vientre acariciándola lentamente mientras se perdía entre sus pensamientos.**

" **es raro verte levantado tan temprano" dijo ella abriendo los ojos lentamente**

" **eh" reboto el joven**

" **aun no estoy embarazada y estay muy emocionado" dijo con una sonrisa**

" **es que…" dijo con un puchero "sé que estas muy emocionado, yo también lo estoy pero hay que esperar"**

" **aguafiestas" dijo el en voz baja "dijiste algo" dijo ella con una aura misteriosa atrás de ella**

" **t-tengo hambre voy a ver si no está sanji en la cocina" dijo levantados de la cama para ir directo a la cocina.**

 **Había pasado exactamente cuatro semanas todos había pasado la hora del desayuno y todos se encontraban asiendo sus tareas habituales, zoro entrenando, sanji en la concina cocinando para sus dos bellezas a pesar de que una ya estaba casada eso no implicaba que no le pudiera preparar comida, eso sí sin pasarse de la raya, ussop jugando con chopper y brook, franky construyendo mejoras para el barco, luffy durmiendo en el regazo de Robin y nami viendo la dirección hacia donde ir.**

" **Luffy, luffy, luffy" dijo Robin llamándolo**

" **mmm que pasa Robin" dijo despertando "me siento mareada"**

" **eeh acaso estas embarazada" mostrando su gran sonrisa "tranquilo solo debo estar cansada"**

" **segura podemos ir con chopper a que te revise" dijo preocupado**

" **no te preocupes estoy bien si sigo así vamos con el de acuerdo" dijo tranquilamente**

" **está bien" y así paso el día todos divirtiéndose solo que alguien siempre estaba atento a su esposa por si ocurría algo malo.**

 **Al siguiente día luffy se había despertado, él pensaba que se había despertado temprano porque Robin seguía dormida. Se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, al llegar se sorprendió que la mayoría estaba despierto listos para cenar.**

" **vaya buenos días luffy-san" dijo brook "buenos días ¿a qué horas son?"**

" **son casi las diez" dijo de nuevo el esqueleto**

" **Ya que lo mencionas donde esta Robin ella siempre se levanta temprano" dijo chopper**

" **aún está dormida voy a despertarla" dijo luffy saliendo de la cocina yendo a su habitación, al llegar pudo verla aun dormida se veía hermosa durmiendo, se acercó a ella y la movió para despertarla pero no respondía por un momento se preocupó la movió un poco más fuerte.**

 **No respondía ahora si estaba preocupado "Robin despierta"**

" **mmm que pasa luffy" dijo ella con sueño**

" **ya casi es hora de cenar"**

" **enserio, estoy muy cansada" dijo incorporándose sobre la cama, luffy no respondió solo la abrazo algo que tomo por sorpresa a Robin**

" **que pasa luffy" pregunto "no respondías así que me preocupe pensé que te había pasado algo"**

" **tranquilo segu…." "puedes ir con chopper a que te revise por favor" dijo luffy sin mirarla**

" **de acuerdo pero iré después de comer" le dijo ella, luffy solo se limitó a asentir**

 **Paso la hora de la cena como prometió Robin le pidió a chopper que la revisara, ahora ella y luffy se encontraban en su consultorio esperando su respuesta de lo que le pasaba a ella**

" **muy bien no como se lo vayan a tomar pero ahí va el resultado" (CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAN. inserte música de suspenso) "luffy, Robin felicidades van a ser padres" dijo chopper con una sonrisa.**

 **Robin estaba alucinada iba a ser madre, se llevó sus manos a su vientre y sonrió inconscientemente le había llegado un sentimiento: felicidad una felicidad que no se puede describir con palabras. Ella ya había leído este tipo de historia y nunca se imaginó que ese sentimiento que describía el libro seria verdad era un sentimiento único.**

 **Luffy, el solo pudo hacer una cosa y es ponerse a celebrar como un loco, primero abrazo a chopper con todas sus fuerzas, el pobre renito ya venía venir su muerte con ese abrazo destructor, luffy lo dejo antes de matarlo y fue con su esposa que estaba en otro mundo, la abrazo y después le dio un beso cargado de varios sentimientos.**

" **vamos a ser padres Robin" dijo con su gran sonrisa "si vamos a ser padres" dijo ella aun si salir de esa emoción**

" **bueno antes que nada quiero informarles un poco de lo que va pasar en estos meses para que todo vaya bien" dijo chopper**

" **está bien" dijeron los dos al unísono**

 **Pasaron treinta minutos en los que chopper les decía los síntomas y como Robin debía cuidarse. La pareja salió del consultorio luffy cargo a Robin a la cabeza del sunny para hacer el anuncio.**

" **escuchen todos" dijo gritando "Robin y yo seremos padres" dijo gritando a todo pulmón. Ya cuando bajaron de la cabeza del sunny nami abrazo a su amiga y la felicito, zoro sonrió de lado y se mantuvo al margen de los demás, chopper y ussop trataban de que sanji saliera de su depresión "robin-chwan va a tener un hijo, robin-chwan va tener un hijo" y así seguía repitiendo, mientras tanto brook y franky habían felicitado a la pareja y se pusieron a cantar en fin todos al final se pusieron contentos e iniciaron una fiesta por el nuevo miembro de la familia, nami y Robin continuaron hablando sobre el tema del embarazo y como iban a ir los primeros meses.**

 **Mientras tantos los chicos celebraban y le preguntaran sobre el embarazo y como lo iba a llevar. Si antes estaba nervioso sobre el embarazo ahora estaba asustado.**

 **La fiesta termino un poco antes de lo normal porque los síntomas estaban llegando y Robin sentía mas cansancio. Todos se habían ido a dormir, luffy a duras penas pudo dormir, estaba asustado pero teniéndola cerca pudo dormir.**

 _ **Dos meses**_

 **Habían pasado ya dos meses y podíamos decir que el embarazo iba bien así que porque no contamos unas anécdotas que pasaron.**

" **luffy, luffy, luffy" dijo llamándolo**

" **que pasa" dijo a duras penas "el bebé tiene hambre"**

" **voy por sanji" dijo cayendo de la cama para levantarse e ir por sanji**

 **Cabe decir que no era la primera vez que Robin tenía antojos solo que eso pasa durante el día pero nunca en la noche hasta ese momento. Por suerte pudo despertar a sanji y aun con ojeras pudo complacer a Robin hasta el día siguiente.**

 **Robin había terminado de comer y se preparaba para dormir pero alguien la abrazo por detrás**

" **de verdad que nuestra hija tenía hambre" dijo apoyando una mano en su vientre y acariciándola**

" **como sabes que va a ser niña si aún no la hemos vistos" dijo ella con sueño**

" **tengo un presentimiento, aunque me da igual si es niña o niño los voy a querer mucho aunque aún tengo un poco de miedo" dijo escondiendo su rostro**

" **¿de que?, vas a ser un buen padre de eso estoy segura no te preocupes sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento de acuerdo. Ahora a dormir" dando vuelta sobre la cama para acomodarse en su pecho**

" **está bien" dijo rodeándola.**

 _ **Tercer mes**_

 **Era un gran día de eso estaba segura Robin para ella los dos meses pasaron tranquilamente aunque los demás digan lo contrario a decir verdad se alegraba que no le darán nauseas a pesar de ir en un barco, el ser que se encontraba en su vientre no quería ver a su mamá sufrir "desde cuando tenía esos pensamientos daba igual le encantaba la idea de tener un bebe era una felicidad indescriptible pero eso no impedía que ella también tuviera malos pensamientos, era cierto que a veces era fría y que no pudo experimentar el amor de una madre pero como le dijo a luffy cuando llegue el momento sabrá que hacer y sabía que de donde estuviera, su madre estaría apoyándola.**

 **Con ese pensamiento Robin fue con luffy al chequeo para ver si todo estaba bien.**

" **Vamos a ver como estaba el bebé" dijo chopper haciendo los chequeos necesarios. Pasaron algunos minutos y chopper dijo**

" **bien por ahora todo va bien no se preocupen"**

" **chopper hasta cuando sabremos que es" dijo feliz**

" **cuando Robin cumpla los cinco meses"**

" **de acuerdo ya nos podemos ir" pregunto Robin**

" **Antes de que se vaya escuchen" dijo chopper mientras le ponía cierto aparato (del que no me acuerdo como se llama XD) donde se podían escuchar los latidos de cierta personita**

" **valla va muy rápido" dijo asombrada**

" **es normal no te preocupes no se preocupen sigan con lo que han estado haciendo hasta ahora**

" **no te preocupes yo me encargo que Robin haga sus tareas" dijo un luffy que por suerte había estado calmado todo este tiempo. A lo que Robin solo pudo sonreír y tomar la mano de su esposo.**

 _ **Del cuarto hasta el séptimo mes**_

 **Durante esos meses todo iba perfectamente la panza de Robin se notaba cada vez más pero mejor contemos la historia para que lo disfruten mejor**

" **esos dos sí que están muy felices por la llegada del nuevo miembro" dijo sanji mirando a la pareja en el asiento favorito del capitán**

" **pues claro es su bebe es natural que estén emocionados" dijo nami**

" **nami-swan no quiero tener un bebé con migo" dijo sanji lleno hacia nami con corazones en los ojos**

" **claro que no IDIOTA" dijo golpeándolo para dejarlo inconsciente.**

 **Todos se divertían la verdad que él bebe seria la sonrisa de todo el barco solo esperaban que no fuera tan desastroso, todos se ponían a rezar para que los genes de Robin estuvieran presentes**

" **de verdad que todos están felices" dijo el capitán abrazando a su arqueóloga y poniéndola en su regazo**

" **es cierto" dijo cerrando los ojos "luffy"**

" **mmm" contesto el joven "el bebé pateo" dijo ella con una sonrisa**

" **enserio" dijo poniendo su cabeza en su vientre "vamos patea no seas malo"**

 **Pasaron unos segundos y él bebe no pateaba, luffy desilusionado iba a quitar su cabeza pero un pequeño golpe lo desconcertó sonrió al ver que no era una ilusión de verdad su bebe le había enviado una patadita, era tanta emoción que una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo**

" **viste Robin pateo, él bebe pateo" dijo emocionado "si luffy también lo pude sentir"**

 **Luffy beso a Robin y después de hacerlo apoyo su frente con la de ella y le dijo**

" **gracias por regalarme estos momentos" para después volver a besarla con ternura.**

 **Justo en el quinto mes luffy y Robin estaban esperando a que chopper viniera para checarla y decir cómo iba el embarazo y lo más importante saber que era el bebé.**

" **vamos a ver" dijo chopper examinándola. Ya cuando termino la pareja esperaba ver el resultado**

" **felicidades va a ser niña" exclamo el pequeño reno**

 **Los padres solo pudieron mirarse y sonreír ahora que sabían que iba ser solo quedaba esperar a su llegada. El capitán no pudo resistir y fue a contarles a todos los mugiwaras**

 **Todos estaban contentos y aprovecharon para hacer un pequeño festejo por la futura princesa de los piratas porque eso era, si sus padres eran los reyes pirata porque no una princesa pirata.**

 _ **Los últimos dos meses**_

 **Vaya que para la pareja los dos últimos meses fueron de pura alegría su retoña venia en camino ahora mismo se encontraban en el último mes vaya que la espera había valido la pena. Luffy ahora se encontraba en frente del vientre de Robin para contarle algo.**

 **Narración de luffy**

 **De verdad no puedo creer que estoy aquí, vaya que tuvimos que esperar pero valió la pena ya quiero que vengas con nosotros princesa te va a encantar estar aquí. Aunque muchos nos consideren raros te va a encantar tienes muchos tíos y una tía que aunque es enojona seguro que te va a consentir mucho. Tu madre aah (suspiro) tu madre es hermosa ella dice que te va a consentir mucho y va a mimarte mucho y que te protegerá con todo su ser ella está muy emocionada porque vengas y yo también te protegeré de todo no va a haber nadie que te lastime siempre voy a estar ahí aun cuando crezcas te voy a proteger de los pervertidos…**

" **ohh estoy oyendo a un padre celoso"**

 **Fin de la narración**

" **lo siento te desperté"**

" **descuida luffy sé que estas muy emocionado porque ella ya viene" dijo sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados**

" **es cierto además no soy celoso solo la voy a proteger de los pervertidos"**

" **y cuando tenga novio"**

" **entonces espero para que esté listo para enfrentar las consecuencias" dijo el**

" **tranquilo sé que ella va a estar bien porque nosotros la cuidaremos verdad papa celoso**

" **que no soy celoso" dijo el**

 **Ya era medio día era la última semana de Robin todos estaban atentos por si algo ocurría, luffy estaba cerca de ella por si acaso.**

 **De pronto a Robin le empezaron a entrar dolores, era hora de actuar luffy ayudo a Robin a llevarla al consultorio de chopper para presenciar el nacimiento de su primogénita.**

 **Después de una larga sesión Robin pudo dar a luz a una hermosa niña, Robin ahora se encontraba descansando mientras luffy después de que bañaran a su hija para evitar cualquier infección ahora estaba en brazos de él.**

 **Todos los mugiwaras se encontraban ahí para presenciar a la nueva nakama, a la sonrisa del barco.**

 **Robin ya había despertado y se encontraba cargando a su bebe en brazos al parecer era calmada porque ahora se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente**

" **y como se llamara" dijo nami queriendo abrazar a la bebé**

 **Robin no sabía que decir al parecer se les había olvidado escoger su nombre.**

" **ella se llamara Nico D. Hana" dijo luffy firmemente**

" **Luffy" susurro Robin**

" **quiero que tenga tu apellido y mi voluntad D. sé que ella va a ser una niña fuerte como su madre" dijo a punto de llorar**

 **Todos estaban conmovido por las palabras del capitán**

" **me encanta" dijo Robin viendo a su retoña para luego ver a luffy y los demás "chicos les presento a Nico D. Hana"**

 _ **¿Continuara?**_

 _ **Ustedes creen que se merezca continuación.**_

 _ **De verdad me siento bien con lo que he hecho, de verdad es una situación que me gustaría ver de estas pareja ya sea en un fic o cualquier cosa eso si para los que conozcan el fic de "caminando hacia el futuro" creo que así se llama, esa historia me gustó mucho al ver a mi pareja favorita en esa situación lástima que el autor no lo pudo terminar. Pero en fin ustedes que piensan les gusto ¿quieren una segunda parte?**_

 _ **Nos vemos por cierto perdón si los hice esperar. Es que me gana la flojera**_


	6. viéndote crecer

_**Viéndote crecer primera parte**_

" **Les presento a Nico D. Hana" dijo Robin mostrando a su pequeña a todos los mugiwaras, todos estaban encantados por la pequeña que en ese momento estaba dormida.**

" **de verdad que es hermosa la bebe" dijo nami con estrellas en los ojos admirandos a la pequeña dormilona.**

" **pues claro tiene los genes de robin-chwan" dijo sanji con corazones en los ojos**

" **seguro que ella va ser fuerte como sus padres" dijo el pequeño chopper**

" **ESTO ES… SUPERRRRRR" dijo franky con su típica pose**

" **bueno es mejor dejar descansar a la pequeña" dijo zoro volteando su cara del otro lado**

" **¿que? acaso te causo ternura cabeza de musgo" dijo sanji provocándolo**

" **cállate si a ti también te causo ternura cocinero de quinta"**

" **pero lo admitiste verdad zoro" dijo ussop metiendo en la conversación**

" **TU CALLATE" gritó los dos**

" **guarden silencio" dijo luffy golpeándolos "la van a despertar" dijo después de golpearlos**

 **Ambos guardaron silencio no sin antes voltear a mirarse y mandarse una mirada de odio**

 **Después de este incidente todos se retiraron dejando a los padres con su niña**

" **de verdad se parece tanto a ti" dijo luffy acomodándose en la cama para abrazar a su esposa y a Hana.**

" **así es pero tal vez en el futuro ella cambie" dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el cuerpo de luffy**

" **luffy, quieres cargarla" dijo ella**

" **eeh segura" dijo el con miedo**

" **claro" dijo depositando a Hana en brazos de luffy "ten cuidado con su cabecita" dijo riendo al ver las expresiones de su marido.**

" **ya la tengo, ya la tengo, hola Hana soy tu padre" dijo en voz baja**

 **Hana se había movido, luffy asustado pensando que ya la había despertado pero vaya sorpresa al ver que solo se había acurrucado un poco más en busca de calor. Luffy suspiro y volteo a ver a su esposa. Ella se encontraba durmiendo él sabía que debía dejarla dormir, salió de la cama suavemente tratando de no despertar a Hana como a Robin.**

" **descansa te lo mereces" dijo susurrándole**

 **Luffy salió del consultorio de chopper debía preparar unas cosas ya que todavía no era de noche y seguramente Robin despertaría en unos minutos.**

 **Sueño de Robin**

 **No veía nada, todo estaba oscuro ¿dónde estaba?, se sentía perdida intento recordar lo último que paso y recordó que Hana ya había nacido, comenzó a asustarse al no ver a su pequeña ni a nadie de sus compañeros. Poco a poco escuchaba pasos luego una respiración tranquila y por ultimo un pequeño llanto.**

 **Abrió los ojos pudiendo observar a la persona que lo llevaba en brazos.**

" **luffy" dijo en susurro**

" **hola veo que ya despertaste" dijo observándola**

" **¿dónde estamos?" pregunto ella**

" **estamos en nuestra habitación" dijo depositándola en la cama para después ir a la cuna de Hana para llevarla con su madre "al parecer ya quieres comer verdad" dijo Robin recibiendo a Hana y dándole de comer "de verdad que es una niña preciosa" dijo Robin admirando a su retoña.**

" **lo es" dijo luffy dándole un beso en la frente a Robin para después acariciar la cabeza de Hana**

 **Ya era de noche cerca de las once, todos dormían tranquilos hasta que un pequeño llanto alarmo a los padres. La primera en levantarse fue Robin al llegar a ella la cargo entre sus brazos meciéndola para que se calmara sorprendente la pequeña se había calmado y cerro sus ojitos para dormirse. Después de cinco minutos Robin iba a depositar a Hana en la cuna pero nada más sentirse alejada de su madre comenzó a llorar de nuevo, luffy que había permanecido callado abrazo por detrás a Robin y su pequeña y le dijo**

" **qué tal si dejamos que duerma con nosotros esta noche"**

" **seguro, recuerda que ella es muy frágil" dijo insegura**

" **descuida la cama tiene mucho espacio además ella puede dormir en medio para que este protegida de los dos lados y así ella no se va a caer"**

" **de acuerdo" dijo preocupada**

 **Luffy coloco una pequeña sabana en el centro, Robin estuvo siempre con ella para que sintiera su calor por ultimo luffy se acostó del otro lado manteniendo una distancia segura.**

 **Los dos padres estaban nervioso, no querían despertarla o apachurrarla por accidente pero voltearon a verla. Ahí estaba tan pequeña a la vez que frágil como el cristal durmiendo tan tranquilamente, los padres se pudieron guardar la calma. Robin más calmada posó su mano delicadamente a la bebé como diciéndole "estoy aquí, mamá está aquí y te cuidara" con ese pensamiento comenzó a dormir imaginando como seria hoy en adelante con su retoña.**

 **En cambio luffy observo como dormían ella dos, no quería sonar repetitivo pero teniéndolas cercas era imposible no volver a pensar en lo afortunado que fue en esta vida ahora estaba seguro, viviría todos los días como si fuera el ultimo cuidando a sus dos más grandes tesoros. Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya había cerrado los ojos para empezar a dormir.**

 **Pasó un mes y la pequeña Hana ya había cumplido el primer mes, todos jugaban con ella les agradaba tenerla cerca, todos pensaban que iba a ser inquieta pero no ella era muy tranquila como su madre, si se preguntan si la pequeña seguía durmiendo en la cama de sus padres la respuesta es sí, al parecer luffy le tomo un gran cariño que Hana durmiera con ellos que ya no quiso que durmiera en su cuna.**

 **Y valla que le gustaba comer, no era tan comelona como su padre pero iba por buen camino y por decirlo así, a Robin le encantaba como era su niña valla que tener un bebé era una bendición y eso lo demostraba con una sonrisa diferente que de la usual, observando bien a Hana tenía sus ojos azules solo que a pesar de que luffy decía que se parecía a ella, creía más bien que heredaría el rostro de su padre.**

 _ **Del segundo al cuarto mes**_

" **si mi amor eso es un libro" dijo Robin mientras le mostraba un libro infantil, Hana solo puedo sonreír y mover su boca para hacer un sonido.**

" **así es, cuando estés más grande te lo puedo leer y después vas a aprender a leer pero todo a su tiempo verdad" dijo riendo**

" **claro que si" dijo luffy llegando hacia ellas**

" **no habías salido con los demás para conseguir provisiones"**

" **si pero lo termine rápido para estar con ustedes" dijo sentándose al lado de ella y cargar a Hana, al ver que ella estaba alegre decidió hacerla reír y empezó a hacer caras graciosas haciendo que la pequeña hiciera la sonrisa característica de su padre.**

 **Ya era de noche y Robin se estaba preparando para dormir cuando luffy grito**

" **mira Robin Hana se está volteando" en efecto Hana estaba volteándose para quedar boca abajo**

" **tienes razón pero ya es hora que duermas princesa" dijo para acostarla en la cama y comenzar a tararearle su canción favorita, después de terminar de tararear Hana ya se había dormido para que luego luffy y Robin comenzaran a dormir también.**

 _ **Del quinto al sexto mes**_

 **Muchas cosas pasaron en estos meses a Hana le empezaban a salir los dientes por lo que ahora ya podía morder además de empezar a gatear.**

" **tú puedes Hana gatea" dijo luffy dejando a Hana en el pasto para que empezara a gatear, todos estaban presentes para presenciar este bello momento.**

" **tú puedes, tu puedes, tu puedes" animaban brook, ussop, chopper y franky**

" **vamos Hana" decía con alegría nami**

 **Zoro y sanji estaban atentos mientras Robin estaba un poco alejada para que Hana pudiera ir hasta ella.**

 **Robin le hacía señas para que fuera con ella, Hana se divertía no entendía nada pero se alegraba ver que había muchas personas, ella por instinto comenzó a gatear yendo hacia su madre, daba mucha ternura verla gatear y al mismo tiempo que ella hacia sonidos.**

 **Cuando Hana llego hasta su madre, Robin el agarro para luego alzarla en el aire sin soltarla, todos estaban con una sonrisa, hoy era un día para celebrar a lo grande.**

 _ **Del séptimo al noveno mes**_

 **Unos podrían decir que el tiempo pasa muy rápido pero cuando tienes a alguien a quien proteger y amar el tiempo puede pasar de muchas formas y eso lo sentían los padres de esta historia muchos pudieron pensar "pero pudieron tener algunas dificultades porque apenas eran padres primerizos, ¿hubo problemas si?, si solo que el autor aquí presente lo está haciendo a mitad de la noche y no piensa muy bien que digamos.**

 **Ahora hay que terminar esta historia**

 **La pequeña Hana paso por muchos momentos en su mayoría felices ya que tenía a unos padres que la cuidaban y les daba todo el cariño, además que tenía un montón de tíos que la consentían.**

 **Pero ¿qué paso este mes? Bueno lo que paso fue…**

" **no toques ahí Hana si no tu madre me va a matar" dijo apartándola de unos objetos**

" **de veras eres muy curiosa como dijo tu madre, te tengo que andar vigilando todo el rato" a lo que ella lo miro sonriendo**

" **pa…" dijo Hana para después aplaudir con sus manos**

" **de verdad que creces rápido, vamos a fuera a ver que hay" dijo luffy yendo hacia afuera**

" **con que te entretendrás" viendo para todos lados**

" **Abu, abu," dijo Hana con sus manos señalando el asiento favorito de su padre**

" **vamos haya entonces" dijo luffy también alegre**

 **Luffy la llevo a su asiento, y al parecer le estaba gustando porque ella estaba calmada observando el mar. Todos habían salido y luffy le tocaba cuidar de ella. Era un momento de padre e hija. Pasaron diez minutos y la pequeña ya estaba dormida.**

 **Luffy la observo a el también le estaba entrando sueño así que fue a su habitación, acostó a la pequeña y la acompaño entre sus sueños. Pasaron otros treinta minutos y Robin ya había llegado, se preocupó un poco ya que no estaban además que ellos dos hacían mucho ruido.**

 **Fue a su cuarto y una sonrisa aparición inconscientemente en su rostro al ver tan tierna escena sus dos más grandes amores durmiendo tranquilamente, ella lego hasta su esposo y le dio un beso en su frente para después acostarse al otro lado y abrazar a las dos personas que habían cambiado su mundo.**

 _ **Nota bueno para los que entraron ya a clases felicidades, yo por mi parte ya entre y ya todos sabrán que la escuela no deja mucho tiempo libre, pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que puedo escribir en los fin de semana así que no se alarmen si no actualizo pronto quiere decir que voy a tardar pero menos de dos semanas así que o es una semana la que me tardo o dos nada más.**_

 _ **Esta historia constara de otro capítulo ya que encariñe mucho con esta historia y por ultimo voy a tratar de hacer una historia pero esa si va tomar un poco de tiempo ya que soy un desastre para hacerla pero la publicare.**_

 _ **Hasta otra semana**_


	7. ultima parte

_**Ultima parte**_

" **mmm" dijo luffy volteándose de la cama y estirar la mano, extrañado de no sentir nada abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que no había nadie en medio además de su esposa que estaba del otro lado, alarmándose se levantó de la cama sin despertar a Robin.**

 **Yendo primero a cubierta por si la pequeña diablilla quería escapar, a pesar de solo tener un año sabía como escabullirse y sacar sonrisas a cualquiera pero volviendo al tema, tenía que encontrar a Hana.**

 **Para cualquiera que supiera quienes son los padres de Hana sabrían que teniendo los genes del papá sabrían dónde estaría ella y es: ¡EN LA COCINA!**

 **Y algunos dirán ¿Cómo puede un bebe de tan solo un año bajar de la cama de sus padres e ir directo a la cocina? Fácil: su padre, él le enseño como agarrar su biberón ya que la pequeña Hana había dejado el pecho de su madre, por así decirlo Hana ya sabía agarrar su biberón y decirles a sus padres que tenía hambre y ahora ella se encontraba en la cocina queriendo alcanzar su biberón pero no podía alcanzarlo. Pero contemos la historia de cómo le hizo para llegar hasta ahí.**

 **Flashback**

 **La pequeña Hana dormía pacíficamente, estaba muy cómoda entre los brazos de su madre solo que poco a poco sentía que tenía hambre, así que ella despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su mamá, se separó lentamente del abrazo de su madre y salió de la cama. Con ayuda de su banquito que tenía pudo abrir la puerta y salir, sonó un poco la puerta cerrándose ocasionando que luffy se agitara un poco pero no lo suficiente para despertarlo.**

" **eche, eche, eche" cantaba la pequeña al dirigirse a la cocina, al llegar a ella pudo ver como todo estaba acomodado aun sin entender porque estaban así las cosas, volteo hacia un lado viendo su biberón, camino hacia él.**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **A Hana le vino algo a la mente y era saltar para alcanzarlo, salto una vez pero no lo alcanzo salto una segunda vez, salto una última vez con todas sus fuerzas, alcanzándolo en el aire pero viendo que no iba a caer bien se asustó y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo una de las razones por las que amaba a sus papás es que en cada momento estaban para protegerla y hoy no era la excepción, Hana sentía como unos brazos la envolvían rescatándola de un posible golpe.**

 **Al abrir los ojos puedo ver a su papá suspirando por haberla alcanzado.**

" **ahh que bueno que llegue a tiempo" dijo luffy acercándose a Hana**

" **Por qué saliste Hana sabes que no debes salir sola" dijo luffy fingiendo un poco de enojo**

" **quello eche" dijo Hana ignorando el enojo de su padre y señalando su biberón**

" **ya tan temprano y ya tienes hambre Hana" alzándola en el aire haciendo que la pequeña saque un sonrisa por jugar con su papá**

" **quello eche" dijo la pequeña Hana**

" **está bien déjame sacar la cosas primero" dijo para acomodar a Hana en su silla para comer**

 **Luffy sabía que implicaba tener un bebe y las responsabilidades que conlleva y como lo supo fácil leyéndolo aunque Robin se lo tuvo que explicar después para entenderlo y si tenía que ser más responsable además que debería aprender a cambiar pañales y prepararle su biberón lo tomaría como un reto y al le gustan ganar los retos, pasaron quince minutos, luffy ya le había dado su biberón y darle palmaditas para que sacara el gas ahora ellos dos se encontraban jugando muy alegres jugando fuera del barco ya que estaban anclados en una isla tomando unas ligeras vacaciones. Zoro que había despertado unos momentos tarde fue a entrenar al nido del cuervo además de poder observar como su capitán y su hija se divertían juntos.**

" **coquillas no, coquillas no" decía Hana riendo enormemente ante el ataque sorpresa de su padre**

" **es la venganza por lo de ayer" dijo insistiendo en hacerle cosquillas a su hija y es que ayer en la noche antes de que los tres se fueran dormir una batalla muy importante se libraba y era un ataque de cosquillas sorpresa por parte de Hana hacia su padre. Era tan catastrófica que Robin termino uniéndose a la batalla luchando contra sus dos amores al final todos traían una sonrisa en su cara, ya calmados se acostaron en la cama para dormir finalmente.**

 **Ellos dos estaban tan distraídos que no notaron que una persona caminaba hacia ellos, deteniéndolos con el poder de su fruta del diablo.**

" **porque no me invitaron ufufuf" dijo aquella persona**

" **a-ma" dijo Hana corriendo hacia ella para ser alzada por su madre y caminar hacia su esposo**

" **Hana tenía hambre así que le prepare su biberón" dijo luffy levantándose, agarrando a Hana y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa**

" **ma-mi besho" dijo Hana sorprendiendo a luffy y a Robin**

" **que dijiste princesa" dijo su madre viéndola "vamos repítelo sé que los dijiste"**

" **mami besho" dijo Hana más alto**

" **ella…" dijo luffy**

" **dijo mami" dijo Robin con emoción "no sabes cómo me alegra princesa" dijo ella alzando a Hana para sonreírle haciendo que ella también sonriera**

" **aquí está tu beso princesa" dijo su mamá dándole un gran bezo en su cabeza.**

 **En esta mini historia nos encontramos en un pequeño bosque todos los mugiwaras estaban ahí solo que cada quien haciendo lo suyo, zoro bebiendo sake, sanji cocinando carne asada, nami jugando con Hana en el agua, ussop y chopper pescando mientras platicaban, franky tomando un buen frasco de cola, brook disfrutando el día y la pareja de esta historia estaban sentados de un árbol abrazados disfrutando el paisaje.**

" **siento que el tiempo está pasando muy rápido" dijo luffy mientras cerraba los ojos**

" **¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto ella**

" **Hana ya tiene seis años" dijo el (como les quedo el ojo)**

" **tienes razón pero hemos estado haciendo muchas cosas, disfrutando cada día con ella" dijo sonriendo. Luffy recordó aquella palabra que le dijo cuándo Robin estaba embarazada**

" **nunca te voy a dejar de abrazar amor ni a nuestra preciosa hija" dijo luffy escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Robin**

" **lo se amor, lo sé" dijo Robin recargando un poco más su espalda con el pecho de luffy**

" **mira papa, mamá una flor muy bonita" dijo una Hana de seis años "verdad que es hermosa mamá" dijo Hana**

" **claro que lo es princesa pero recuerda que no debes arrancar mucha flores porque dañas la naturaleza" dijo su madre**

" **de acuerdo mamá" dijo Hana dándole la sonrisa de su padre pero algo le llego a la mente de Hana "pero papá, tío zoro y tío sanji destrozan todo cuando se pelean una vez arrancaron muchas flores" dijo con un dedo cerca de su boca como si estuviera recordando aquellas escenas**

" **¿eso es cierto amor?" dijo volteando su cabeza para mirarlo solo para ver a su esposo hablando con chopper y ussop como si no hubiera escuchado esa conversación**

 **Con esto termino la conversación ya que sanji había terminado de cocinar y todos comían excepto dos personas que devoraban la comida a matar "de tal palo tal astilla" diría uno solo que Hana todavía tenía una pregunta "¿papá le tenía miedo a mamá?" Sabía que su papa era el más fuerte que había en el mundo porque sus papás les contaba sus aventuras y como ahora las siguen teniendo solo que tratan de no meterse en tantos problemas para que Hana no corra peligro. Su mamá era fuerte pero no sabía que era capaz de papá tuviera miedo de ella.**

 **Llego la noche Hana aun permanecía con esa pregunta en su mente y no quería irse a dormir con la duda**

" **papá" dijo Hana levantando de la cama**

" **que pasa Hana" dijo luffy**

" **le tienes miedo a mamá" dijo ella**

 **Luffy se detuvo un momento al final suspiro**

" **eh, bueno como decirlo si y no" dijo luffy calmado tenía que hablar con la verdad**

" **¿si y no? Como es eso" dijo Hana bajando su cabecita de lado**

" **sabes que tu mamá es la mejor verdad" dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de su hija "pero…" dijo acercándose un poco más a ella "cuando se enoja es otra persona" dijo luffy haciendo que su hija se asuste un poco. Pero luffy la sorprendió haciéndole cosquillas donde ambos sonrieron**

" **es mentira, Hana tu mama cuando se enoja es más calmada que cuando tía nami se enoja" dijo riendo**

" **cuando mamá se enojaba no daba tanto miedo pero no hay que hacerla enojar entiendes" dijo luffy**

" **si, mama feliz bueno, mamá enojada no bueno" dijo comprendiendo**

" **muy bien princesa a dormir mañana jugaremos más" dijo arropándola un poco**

" **está bien pero quiero que me leas mi historia favorita" dijo Hana con una sonrisa.**

" **está bien" dijo luffy sonriendo**

 **Robin que había estado en el baño bañándose para dormir había salido del baño para ir al cuarto de su hija al entrar ve que Hana ya estaba dormida y luffy no estaba. Robin se acercó a su princesa**

" **duerme bien princesa" dijo Robin dándole un beso en la frente**

" **mamá te quiero" susurro Hana**

 **Robin solo se limitó a sonreírle, ahora tenía que encontrar a su esposo.**

 **Salió de su habitación yendo hacia el asiento favorito de su esposo**

 **Efectivamente ahí estaba vaya que de noche era mejor ahora mismo iban a la siguiente isla que marcaba el log pose.**

" **una vez dijiste que siempre venias aquí cuando tenías problemas" dijo abrazándolo por detrás**

" **Hana me pregunto algo" dijo sonriendo besando su mano**

" **¿y qué es lo que te pregunto?" dijo ella**

" **que si te tenía miedo" dijo luffy calmado por el momento**

" **y que le respondiste" dijo Robin con calma**

" **que eres la mejor mamá del mundo pero cuando estás enojada eres como una demonio" dijo riendo ocultando que por dentro estaba sudando por si ella cambiaba de humor.**

" **mmm así que eso le dijiste" dijo cerrando los ojos**

" **aunque sin agregar una palabra que le diera miedo si no, no iba a dormir bien" dijo volteando a verla.**

" **ohh no pensé que recordarías que Hana a veces tiene pesadillas" dijo Robin con un poco de sarcasmo**

" **oye" dijo luffy ofendido "soy un gran padre" dijo el con un puchero**

" **¿en serio?" dijo Robin sonriendo de lado**

" **hare que te arrepientas" dijo luffy tomándola por sorpresa y dándole un gran beso en los labios**

 **Robin le correspondió con la misma intensidad, agradecía muchos estos momentos a solas ya que Hana era muy joven y no la querían traumar de por vida, Robin disfrutaba cuando luffy le daba aquellos besos era recordar todo lo que han vivido junto a toda su familia. Fue tanta la pasión que ella no se dio cuenta que luffy se había recostado dejándola arriba de él.**

" **Porque no dejamos a Hana pasado mañana con nami y zoro y salimos tu y yo solos" dijo luffy recobrando la conciencia después de ese gran beso.**

" **me parece bien" dijo recostando su cabeza en su pecho "te amo" dijo Robin**

" **yo también te amo" dijo luffy abrazándola por la cintura**

 _ **No nos arrepentimos de nada**_

 _ **Ambos cumplimos nuestro sueño**_

 _ **Tenemos una gran familia**_

 _ **Una gran hija**_

 _ **Que la veremos crecer**_

 _ **Pero sobre todo**_

 _ **Un amor que jamás se extinguirá**_

 _ **Fin**_

 **Hasta ahí llegó compañeros primero decir que perdón por los errores de ortografía del ultimo capitulo no fue mi intención. ¡Lo juro no me mate!, qué vergüenza por dios. En esta historia decidí esperarme un día más para revisar que todo esté bien y decirles que primero termino esta mini serie de historias y comienzo la nueva historia que estoy pensado, el primer capítulo está en proceso ya lleva varias semanas pero me falta decidir como va ir la trama y no ir a lo tonto.**

 **Por ultimo darles las gracias de verdad eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**


	8. reto

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SU RESPECTIVO CREADOR YO SOLO USO MI IMAGINACION PARA CREAR HISTORIAS QUE COMPLASCAN AL PUBLICO**

 **AVISO: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A VER LEMMON ASI QUE PREPARENSE MENTALMENTE IGUALMENTE LES AVISARE DONDE COMIENZA Y DONDE TERMINA SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO.**

 ** _Reto_**

" **y luffy es quien pierde el reto" dijo ussop riendo con superioridad al haberle ganado a su capitán. Todos los hombres estaban reunidos apartados de nami y Robin para no molestarles y que venga una furiosa nami a repartir golpes.**

" **ahora que luffy es el que perdió es hora de pagarlo" dijo ussop**

 **Luffy estaba nervioso porque no quería que le castigaran con una semana sin comer carne de verdad que sería una tortura, o peor un mes ¡ahhhhhh! Grito luffy en su interior. Luffy nunca aprendió a rezar pero cree que ahora es un buen momento de ir practicando.**

" **muy bien primero que nada tendrás un mes para conseguir el reto de acuerdo" dijo ussop observando como su capitán asentía con un poco de temor.**

" **tu reto será mmm… ¡ya se! ser un don juan por un mes" dijo ussop riendo con malicia**

" **¿y cómo hago eso?" dijo luffy más calmado al saber que no le quitarían su preciada carne**

" **no te preocupes para eso nosotros te vamos a dar una pequeña lección" dijo sanji quitando el cigarro de su boca.**

" **esto será… superrrrrrr" dijo franky juntando sus brazos**

" **será que una chica quiera enseñarles sus bragas yohohohoho" dijo brook riendo**

" **bueno primero hay que enseñarle como tratar a una mujer" dijo sanji imaginando como quedaría luffy después de su gran lección.**

" **esto será divertido" dijo chopper emocionada**

" **fase uno completado" pensó zoro atento a todo lo que pasaba este sería un mes interesante**

 _ **Dos horas después**_

 **Vaya que sería interesante ver este pequeño experimento, verían a luffy actuar como un don juan, y como se tuvieron que esforzar para que luffy entendiera paso a paso como tratar a una mujer, sus modales al estar enfrente de una chica y en caso de ir más lejos cof cof "intimidad" cof cof por parte de los dos pervertidos del grupo, se podría decir que todo estaba cubierto por ahora.**

 **Luffy no podía sentirse más extraño sabia cosas nuevas y eso le emocionaba un poco, por lo menos ahora entendía de qué se trataba el reto. Todos se dirigieron a cubierta a dar la noticia. Todos estaban reunidos ussop fue quien paso al frente.**

" **muy bien el motivo de esta reunión es que luffy ha perdido una reto y decidí darle un castigo que terminará en un mes, el reto tratará de que luffy trate de conquistar a una chica"**

" **y como ustedes bellas damas queremos saber si el progreso de luffy va bien o va mal también si están de acuerdo luffy podría "intentar conquistarla, solo si ustedes quieren por supuesto" dijo sanji con un poco de celos pero conteniéndose.**

" **por mi está bien será divertido ver esto" dijo nami con una sonrisa**

" **también estoy de acuerdo ufufuffu" ella reía pero sentía que toda esta situación era rara**

 **Primero porque hasta ahora quieren ver a luffy actuar como un donjuán y conquistar a alguien ¿Por qué no hacerlo antes?**

 **También estaba que hace tres semanas nami y ella hablaron de cierto tema.**

 **Flashback**

 **Era un día soleado y hacia mucho calor aún faltaba para llegar a la siguiente isla y nuestras queridas bellezas se encontraban sentadas tomando el sol cuando una de ellas decidió hablar.**

" **que lees Robin" pregunta nami quitándose sus gafas**

" **solo una pequeña historia de romance" dijo Robin apartando su libro para voltear a ver a nami**

" **ya veo… y porque lees una historia de romance no será que estarás enamorada" dijo nami con una sonrisa maliciosa**

" **quien sabe" dijo Robin aun con serenidad pero un pequeño rubor hacia acto de presencia**

" **ohh… alguien se acaba de sonrojar… vamos dime somos amigas no" dijo nami con un tono divertido**

" **está bien" viendo que su amiga no dejaría de insistir todo el día "que quieres que te diga"**

" **mmm… que hizo esa persona para que te enamoraras de el" dijo nami**

 **Robin con una sonrisa respondió "el me mostró algo que jamás pensé ver" mientras pensaba en cierto suceso.**

" **y que te mostró" dijo extrañada**

" **pelear por mi…" hizo una pausa "me separe de ustedes con tal de protegerlos, pero ustedes insistieron en rescatarme y el…" recordando aquel suceso inolvidable "peleo por mí a pesar de que podía perder contra él. Insistió y nunca se rindió fue capaz de ganarle y aun así seguir riendo con aquella sonrisa que refleja que no importa que tan mal este la situación, siempre hay una salida" a decir verdad todo lo que estaba diciendo le causaba cierta vergüenza ya que nunca pudo sentir estos sentimientos y que en el amor había probabilidades que acabaras lastimado.**

 **Nami aún no se lo podía creer, no hacía falta saber de quien se trataba, aquella persona que consideraba un hermano era el afortunado a pesar de ser once años menor que ella, de verdad que era una total sorpresa.**

" **quien diría que luffy seria aquella persona a quien le tienes tanto aprecio" dijo nami**

" **veo que lo adivinaste a la primera ufufufu" dijo Robin sonriendo**

" **entonces porque no se lo dices" dijo ella**

" **yo… no creo que el ande pensando en tener ese tipo de relación con alguien además hay dos cosas, él y yo somos polos opuestos el tan relajado y divertido ante cualquier situación y yo que soy un poco seria sin mencionar que la diferencia de edad es más de una década y lo segundo seria la emperatriz kuja, ella ya está enamorada de luffy y tal vez el también de ella" dijo con desilusión.**

" **hay amiga" dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza "no creo que a luffy le importe la diferencia de edad es cierto que es muy inocente para su edad pero piensa de manera positiva tal vez haya una manera de enamorar a luffy y la emperatriz todavía no lo ha enamorado así que anímate recuerda que todo merecen ser felices y ahora esta es tu oportunidad" dijo agarrándole de las manos y dedicándole una sonrisa**

" **está bien lo pensare" dijo Robin con esperanza de solo ver a su capitán cada día callando lo que siente por él.**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Robin creía que no había forma de que nami haya planeado todo esto y que por ahora solo observaría.**

 **Ya en la noche.**

 **Ya era de noche y todos se encontraban dormidos menos una persona que se quedó pensando a causa de la nueva actitud que tomaría su capitán, en este momento no sabía que sentir no dudada de querer a su capitán de manera diferente que a los demás pero de verdad iba a estar bien que le cambiaran un poco la personalidad, sin duda una de las razones de las que se enamoró de él fue por su personalidad, serio siempre en el momento justo e inocente cuando estaba con sus nakamas pero ahora no podía evitar imaginarse a un luffy don juan caminando por ahí no quería ver a un sanji dos caminar por el barco pero quien sabe. Muchas más preguntas le venían a la cabeza causando que** **se levantase a tomar aire afuera.**

 **Sin duda afuera el clima era fresco ni calor ni frió algo agradable, pensaba que todo iba a estar solitario pero no. Gran sorpresa encontrarse a luffy en su asiento favorito que hacia el a esta hora. Camino lentamente hacia él, subió al asiento del capitán y ahí lo vio, dormido roncando ligeramente inconscientemente sonrió, quedando a su altura pudo observar que el libro que leyó hace tres semanas estaba ahí, tal vez podía ser un poco egoísta… solo un poco.**

 **Acerco su cara a él y rápidamente junto sus labios no esperaba nada solo que ella recordara que él estaba ahí y que esto no era un sueño, sus labio eran suaves definitivamente sabían bien. Se separó de él y fue de nuevo a su habitación no sin antes arroparlo en otro lugar para que no cayera al mar ya era un milagro que no se hubiera ahogado esta noche. Robin llego al cuarto que compartía con nami ahora con sus pensamientos en orden, ya acostada ella pudo dormir sin ningún problema.**

 **El sol hacia acto de presencia y luffy comenzaba a despertar a causa de los pequeños rayos que se asomaban.**

 **Se sentía extraño después de leer aquel libro se quedó dormido solo que a mitad de la noche pudo sentir una presencia pero estaba muy cansado para abrir los ojos pero pudo sentir algo, labios creado por una diosa, de verdad que estuvo a punto de despertar solo para volver a sentir esos labios está claro que con lo que le enseñaron los chicos podía ver la diferencia de una mujer y un hombre, pero aun con lo aprendido no pudo ver de manera diferente a nami tal vez porque la consideraba una hermana pero Robin… ella era un tema aparte, sabía que desde que la vio algo tenia ella, una sensualidad diferente a la de nami inteligente a la par que bella no negaría que antes de los dos años ella era bella por no decir hermosa pero después del time skip no negaría que la falda que traía si le hubieran dado las clases juraría que hubiera tenido un sangrado nasal como sanji, una cadera que con esa falda no dejaba nada a la imaginación (y todos saben eso hermanos míos) y por un momento mirar esos pechos más grandes que los de nami que fácilmente podía hipnotizar a cualquiera, pero no todo era su cuerpo ahora ella estaba más alegre y eso le agradaba, si algo quería descubrir luffy es que sentía por ella pero aun no era el momento primero tendría que ser donjuán por un mes y comer, no podía pensar si no tiene fuerzas en el estómago.**

 **No fue hasta el mediodía cuando llegaron a una isla que no era grande pero tampoco pequeña además de haber una pequeña ciudad así que ahora era hora de iniciar el plan**

" **bueno chicos chopper y yo nos vamos adelantando nos vemos" dijo ussop bajando rápido del barco**

" **nos vemos después" dijo chopper para luego bajar del barco y alcanzar a ussop**

" **lo primero que tienes que hacer luffy es lucir un poco diferente y para eso iras con alguien para comprar un poco de ropa y así poder acercarte a una chica y tratar de hablar con ella dijo sanji**

" **bien yo iré a comprar nuevas hojas ya que se me están acabando, sanji tu iras a comprar todo lo que necesitemos para no quedarnos sin comida, zoro se quedara en el barco, brook está dormido y franky dijo que iba a salir a comprar cosas nuevas para hacerle mejoras al sunny**

" **Robin puedes acompañar a luffy" pregunto nami actuando con naturalidad**

" **claro no te preocupes" dijo viendo la situación hasta el momento todo lo veía normal**

" **bueno hay que ir para después explorar los bosque" dijo luffy actuando normal sin agitar hay que recordar que ahora es un don juan.**

 **Robin y luffy habían partido mientras nami y sanji se le quedaban viendo desde el barco cada uno deseándole suerte a su nakama.**

 **Mientras caminaban todo permanecía en un silencio alegre para los dos, llegaron a una pequeña tienda, era hora de ver el cambio de su capitán**

" **bienvenidos" escucharon de la mujer que estaba atrás de la caja**

 **Con ayuda de Robin puedo elegir tres tipo de ropas dos informarles y una un tanto formal**

 **Luffy ya se había probado la ropa informal y había un cambio seguía conservando su short pero ahora llevaba una playera cómoda encima de un chaleco lo hacía ver más atractivo sí. Pero la gran sorpresa fue esta: un luffy con una camisa blanca y con una corbata que no estaba tan ajustada acompañado de un pantalón negro que le quedaba a la medida.**

 **Si bien se veía bien con los trajes anteriores con este rompía marca, tierno con un toque de masculinidad esa era la palabra que lo describía perfectamente**

" **me gusta" dijo luffy**

 **Y es así como salió luffy con el traje "formal" sacando uno que otro suspiro de una chica que pasaba por ahí además de celos por parte de ellas ya que Robin también se veía hermosa con lo que llevaba causando murmullos sobre si eran novios.**

 **Pensamientos de Robin**

 **Todo estaba tranquilo, nos dirigíamos hacia el barco pero veo que luffy se detiene**

" **oye Robin podemos hablar un momento"**

" **de que quieres hablar luffy" dije yo**

" **como puedo enamorar a una chica… digo nunca he pensado en el amor y también quiero terminar este reto" dijo riendo**

" **creo que solo debes ser tú mismo ella debe aceptarte tal y como eres" (como yo que no me importa cómo eres solo sé que te quiero) dijo mientras pensaba Robin**

" **enserio y crees que lo consiga" dijo**

" **claro que si" dije sonriendo para luego darle la espalda y susurrar "ya que yo estoy enamorada de ti**

 **Fin de narración de Robin**

" **entonces puedo comprobar algo" dijo en su oído, agarrándole de la cadera y volteándola para probar sus labios.**

 **Gran sorpresa de Robin al volver a sentir esos labios de nuevo pero porque todo era tan repentino.**

 **Luffy no podría estar más agradecido de haber actuado sabía que podría recibir una cachetada después del beso pero ahora solo quería disfrutar ese momento.**

 **Pero al parecer a ninguno les disgusto, Robin enredo sus manos en la nuca de luffy importándole poco si las demás personas lo vieran, luffy le estaba abrazando por la las caderas duraron así por varios minutos cuando se separaron un rubor se hacía presente en los dos el primero en hablar fue luffy.**

" **Antes de que me golpees quiero decirte que siempre te vi de forma diferente aunque por inocencia no podía saber lo que es y ahora que los chico me enseñaron ciertas cosas pude apreciar el porque te veía de diferente manera y también en la noche pude sentí a alguien cerca de mí y sabes lo que paso…" viéndola directamente "pude sentir los mejores labios, tal vez este exagerando pero es cierto nunca había probado algo tan rico como la carne y de verdad me gusta" cerrando sus ojos temiendo lo peor**

" **luffy" dijo Robin posando sus manos en la mejilla de este "yo también te quiero no más mentiras tú fuiste el único al que puedo decirte te amo ya que has hecho mucho por mi" dijo dedicándole una de las mejores sonrisas.**

" **lo siento si es todo es tan repentino pero déjame compensártelo" dijo luffy "aún tengo un reto que cumplir recuerdas quiero mantener nuestra relación en secreto, quiero conquistarte a mi manera"**

" **eh" dijo ella**

" **quiero que veas de lo que soy capaz" dijo dejándola ir y caminar hacia el barco**

 **Robin no podía estar más extrañada que eran ahora ¿novios? ¿Amantes? y como debía actuar con luffy cerca de ella, todo era un lió en la cabeza.**

 **Después de aquella escena luffy no mostró indicio de ir enamorando chicas. Pasaron tres días y todo estaba normal todos pensaban que luffy no lo iba a hacer el reto porque no mostraba ni siquiera un poco de interés sino fuera porque el cuarto día Robin recibiera una carta, Robin vio en la carta quien lo enviaba y su sorpresa fue que quien lo enviaba era luffy, la carta era un pequeño poema además de una pequeña nota que decía, "mañana todos sabrán de quien estoy enamorado".**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **Todo estaba tranquilo, el barco ya había zarpado y todos estaban tranquilos si no fuera por un luffy que estaba vestido con su traje "formal" con una guitarra mientras se dirigía a su asiento**

" **esta canción representa lo que siento por ti" dijo luffy mientras atraía la atención de todos y brook lo ayudaba con la melodía (Wherever You Are cover de doble cero)**

 **Lo estoy diciendo,  
En baja voz  
Por hoy, por hoy  
Eres mi ángel.**

 **Te quiero tanto.**  
 **Hoy nos hicimos uno**  
 **Aquí, aquí**  
 **Te lo diré**

 **Donde te encuentres**  
 **Te voy a hacer reír**  
 **Donde te encuentres**  
 **Contigo voy a estar**  
 **Lo que me dices**  
 **Y eres por siempre están en mi**  
 **Hoy te prometo la eternidad**  
 **Oh Yeah...**

 **No tengo razones, te quiero baby**  
 **Así, así**  
 **Día tras día.**  
 **Aún nos queda mucho tiempo juntos**  
 **Y por favor no te vayas nunca,**  
 **Y quédate, junto a mi**  
 **Hasta el final**

 **Donde te encuentres**  
 **Te voy a hacer reír**  
 **Donde te encuentres**  
 **Contigo voy a estar**  
 **Lo que me dices y eres,**  
 **Por siempre queda en mi**  
 **Hoy te prometo la eternidad**

 **Donde te encuentres jamás  
Te are llorar  
Donde te encuentres, **

**Jamás te voy a dejar**

 **Lo que me dices y eres**

 **Por siempre está en mí**

 **Hoy te prometo la eternidad**

 **Aquella vez en que nosotros dos,  
nos conocimos se ha vuelto el mayor tesoro que guardo mi corazón  
Y aquel instante en que llamamos hoy  
se ha vuelto más valioso desde el bello momento en el que te encontré.**

 **Alguien que pueda sanar mi corazón**  
 **Alguien que quiera con todo el corazón**  
 **y en el centro de mi alma**  
 **por siempre estarás, te pido no te alejes nunca más.**

 **Donde te encuentres**  
 **Te voy a hacer reír**  
 **Donde te encuentres**  
 **Contigo voy a estar**  
 **Lo que me dices y eres**  
 **Por siempre queda en mi**  
 **Hoy te prometo la eternidad**

 **Donde te encuentres...**  
 **Donde te encuentres...**  
 **Donde te encuentres... ohh**

 **Luffy había terminado de cantar, todos estaban sorprendidos que el cantara así de bien pero había una persona que estaba conmovida por tan hermosa canción.**

 _ **¿Qué pasará?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes son de Oda, yo solo me divierto creando mis historias**_

 _ **2da parte**_

 _ **Nadie hablaba todos estaban en shock excepto una persona que no podía estar más conmovida ella pensaba que desde lo que paso hace tres día debía seguir actuando normal como si nada hubiera pasado pero en este momento se sentía la mujer más feliz del todo el mundo, aquel chico despistado lo había logrado otra vez, sorprendiéndola una vez más de tantas del pasado tal vez a la vista de todos pareciera que no lo conocieran por lo que acaba de hacer pero para ella significaba mucho mientras tanto luffy solo pensaba en algo**_

" **hazlo luffy tu puedes"** _ **pensaba luffy dándose ánimos para luego respirar y soltar unas pequeñas palabras**_

" _ **¡Robinnnn, te amoooooo!" grito luffy a todo pulmón esperando que aquellas palabras le llegaran al corazón, y en efecto Robin podía sentir todas esas palabras, sabía que no era un juego que todo lo que decía era de verdad así que corrió hacia él, sorprendiendo a toda la tripulación y al llegar a él lo abrazo con toda sus fuerzas temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y todo esto lo estuviera soñando.**_

 _ **Por parte de luffy solo pudo corresponder el abrazo de Robin, de verdad que era una sensación misteriosa, sentir cosquilleos en el estómago a pesar de que no tuviera hambre a pesar de todas las lecciones que le dieron todavía seguía siendo desconocido aquel sentimiento, era como una flor a punto de florecer.**_

 _ **Todos lo demás no daban crédito a lo que veían, si bien el plan que aquellas dos personas se había ido por un caño estaban felices de ver que sus amigos hayan encontrado la felicidad, mientras los demás todavía no se lo creían ¿de verdad era todo cierto? Se tallaron los ojos para asegurarse que no estaban alucinando, tomarse un pequeño café…**_

" _ **mmm, está muy bueno el café verdad chopper" dijo ussop comportándose civilizadamente**_

" _ **en efecto mi querido ussop" dijo chopper con elegancia**_

 _ **Mientras sanji, brook y franky asentían también con aires de elegancia. Después de terminar aquel café siguieron…**_

 _ **¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

 _ **Gritaron al mismo tiempo reaccionando un poco tarde, aturdiendo a zoro y a nami y sacando de su nidito de amor de luffy y Robin.**_

 _ **Había pasado una hora desde la confesión de luffy, todos seguían con sus cosas como si fuera un día normal solo que ahora estaría una pareja a bordo, nami se encontraba feliz por su amiga ya que cierto plan que armo con cierto espadachín resulto, no de la manera que se imaginaba pero igual el resultado era el mismo.**_

 _ **Zoro ahora mismo se encontraba entrenando ya un poco más aliviado que todo este plan acabó y que nami ya no le podría cobrar nada de su deuda gracias a haberla ayudado con el plan aunque no haya servido de mucho ya que quien hizo todo esto posible fueron ellos dos.**_

 _ **Le reciente pareja se encontraba en el asiento favorito el capitán a pesar de que luffy quería ir a una cita con ella por ahora no sería posible ya que todavía no tocaban tierra firme pero aun así fueron a su asiento y platicaron como nunca ante, robándose besos y riendo abiertamente como una pareja normal, después de terminar de platicar, a luffy le gano el sueño ya que se había esforzado mucho en terminar la canción y transmitírsela a Robin y ahora mismo dormía en el regazo de Robin tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _ **Robin solo se limitaba en mirarlo mientras leí el mismo libro de aquella vez, confirmando que todo lo que decía el libro era cierto, mientras que con la otra mano se dedicaba a darle caricias en su cabello como un niño mimado, de verdad que era tierno ver a su ahora novio dormir.**_

 _ **A pesar de que las probabilidades eran bajas casi rosando el cero por ciento además de que la diferencia de edad era grande se sentía bien con ella misma no tenía ningún remordimiento sobre si estaba mal su relación o que debido a sus personalidades tan opuestas chocaran siempre y que al final todo acabara con el rompimiento de su relación o peor aún que alguien intentara arrebátalo de su lado. Sentía su miedo crecer a cada momento que pensaba más en esas cosas. Pero pareciera que luffy leyera la mente porque dijo algo que dejo sorprendida a Robin**_

" _ **nunca te dejare Robin" dijo luffy entre sueños algo que dejo la dejo sorprendida sacándole una sonrisa**_

" _ **tampoco te dejare mi capitán" dijo depositando un beso en su frente para susurrarle "nunca"**_

 _ **Ya era tarde y era hora de cenar a pesar de que el ambiente era el mismo luffy y Robin estaban sentados un a lado de otro, luffy robando la comida de chopper y ussop, zoro discutiendo con sanji, nami y Robin platicando tranquilamente, franky y brook hablando de la recién pareja.**_

 _ **Al llegar la noche era el turno de luffy de hacer guardia, Robin decidió acompañarlo para estar un poco más de tiempo con él, tiempo que sabrían aprovecharlo muy bien hablando de cualquier tema, jugando un poco entre ellos, conociéndose el uno a otro para que al final Robin durmiera en el pecho de luffy, él podría tener un buen cuerpo pero no quitaba el hecho que era un hombree de goma por lo tanto su pecho podría usarlo como almohada.**_

 _ **Luffy volteo a verla, observándola o quería despertarla así que con cuidado la llevo a su habitación que compartía con nami, la recostó en su cama pero había un problema ella lo tenía agarrado y no pareciera que lo iba a dejar, con cuidado trato de zafarse pero fue inútil no lo quería ser brusco pero por más que lo intentara no podía zafarse así que no le quedo más opción que dormir con ella.**_

 _ **Lo que no sabían es que llegarían más pronto a su siguiente destino.**_

 _ **El sol ya salía anunciando un nuevo día, nami estaba despertando temprano aun con los sucesos de ayer en su cabeza alegrada por su amiga por encontrar la felicidad al lado del hombre que en su vida pensó verlo enamorado aunque la charla que le dieron los demás sirvieron para despejar toda duda sobre el amor.**_

 _ **Pero lo que no se imaginó ver el segundo día fue verlos ya durmiendo juntos, "sí que son atrevidos" pensó nami y con rapidez salió de la habitación, al estar afuera noto que se acercaban a algo así que tomo su mira para ver más de cerca percatándose de que faltaba poco para llegar a la siguiente isla, según ella todavía faltaba para llegar, aunque por esta vez estaba feliz de llegar a una isla ya que su próximo destino era una ciudad grande donde la economía era iba bien gracias a sus evento que hacían.**_

 _ **Cada uno de los mugiwaras fueron despertando, zoro como siempre entrenando, sanji preparando la comida para sus ladies, chopper ayudando a nami a preparar las cosa que necesitarían al igual que ussop por si tenían que escapar, brook afinando sus instrumentos al igual que franky trabajando en una sorpresa, mientras tanto Robin iba despertando poco a poco dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación desanimándose pensando que todo era un sueño pero valla sorpresa ver el sombrero de luffy en su cama y con una nota que decía**_

 **Buenos días Robin.**

 **Atte.: luffy**

 _ **Sabiendo que esto era la realidad se levantó de la cama, lo acomodo, se cambió de ropa y poniéndose el sombrero de su novio salió de la habitación.**_

 _ **Fue a la cocina encontrándose con sanji, ussop, chopper y franky pero no veía luffy a pesar de que él siempre estaba antes que nadie, con ese pensamiento tomo asiento ignorando que la puerta fue abierta y que alguien le susurraba**_

" _ **puedo sentarme aquí" dijo luffy**_

 _ **Robin volteo a verlo por un momento se sorprendió al verlo con la ropa que habían comprado la otra vez.**_

" _ **claro" dijo ella.**_

 _ **Los demás que faltaban fueron entrando. Todos habían terminado de comer y se encontraban afuera ya que nami les dijo que ya iban a llegar a la isla.**_

 _ **Nami se comportó generosa con todos y les dio dinero para auto regalarse un regalo, además que fue la primera en irse del barco para irse de compras y gastar como si no hubiera un mañana**_

" _ **oye Robin podemos hablar un momento" dijo luffy con tranquilidad**_

" _ **claro luffy" dijo ella**_

" _ **¿te gustaría salir conmigo?**_

" _ **claro" dijo Robin**_

 _ **Esta mas decir que cada quien tomo su camino y gastaron el dinero por completo pero centrándonos en la pareja disfrutaba su momento a solas, está claro que iban poco a poco no querían arruinarlo, se divertían con todo lo que encontraban comida, juegos, regalos de parte de luffy y de Robin también. A ojos de las demás personas por parte de los hombres era de envidia al ver como un "mocoso" podía estar con aquella belleza y las mujeres veían a la mujer con envidia ya que él se portaba como un caballero solo para ella, acto que enterneció a Robin al ver como titubeaba al momento de hacer cualquier acción. Pasaron las horas, era mediodía y pareciera que fue corto el tiempo ya que el Sol ya se estaba ocultando.**_

 _ **Al ser la isla como una ciudad no había montañas altas para ver aquel hermoso atardecer cosa que hizo a luffy hacer un puchero, puchero que Robin noto y le dijo**_

" _ **porque estás enojado luffy" a lo que él solo señalo con la mano. Robin al voltear pudo percatarse del atardecer**_

" _ **no hay montañas para disfrutar el atardecer y… yo que quería sorprenderte" dijo en susurro la última frase**_

" _ **tonto" dijo Robin acercándose rodeando su cuello para besarlo con pasión, luffy le respondió de igual forma aun rodeándola de la cintura**_

" _ **gracias por este maravilloso día" dijo depositando el sombrero de paja en el**_

" _ **no hay de qué próxima reina de los piratas" dijo el sonriéndole como él sabe**_

 _ **No paso mucho para abandonar la isla, tiempo suficiente para que algunos se dieran un descanso, disfrutando de sus minis vacaciones, solo que franky puso de cabeza el barco al anunciar que había hecho un cuarto para los futuros reyes piratas regalo que fue aceptado gustosamente, el cuarto en si era grande había mucho espacio además que el cuarto estaba separado un poco de los demás por si querían llegar a algo más.**_

 _ **A partir de ahora contare pequeños sucesos y luego el gran final.**_

 _ **Pasaron semanas y la relación de aquellos dos crecía iban con buenos pasos siempre intentando ayudarse el uno al otro sin incomodar a la tripulación, actuando con normalidad cuando estaban todos juntos pero al final cuando estaban solos se ponían acaramelados y este día no era una excepción.**_

 _ **A Robin se le hacía extraño comportarse como una niña al estar con luffy, cada día con él era maravilloso a veces olvidando que los dos eran piratas pero que más daba cada día los disfrutaba como si fuera el último.**_

 _ **era un nuevo día y falta para que amaneciera pero alguien no podía dormir al soñar de nuevo que enfrentaban a un nuevo enemigo, a pesar de que luffy daba el 100% en la pelea le era imposible acertarle un golpe los demás habían derrotado a sus contrincantes solo faltaba el.**_

 _ **El rival lo tomo desprevenido y le acertó un gran golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire venia venir su muerte, su cuerpo ya no le respondía**_

" _ **adiós mugiwara" desenvainando su espada, no quería volver a sentir esa sensación de nuevo**_

" _ **ohh que tenemos aquí" dijo el rival al ver a aquella persona protegiendo a su capitán**_

 _ **Luffy no podía estar más impactado no quería ser salvado de esa manera.**_

" _ **no… ¡robiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn!" grito luffy levantándose y sujetándola**_

 _ **Ella solo lo miro, tratándole de darle un sonrisa aun cuando la sangre se asomaba por la boca, extendió una mano a lo que el la sujeto suavemente.**_

" _ **lo… siento… te… amo" dijo ella llorando para segundo después cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar**_

" _ **Así que mugiwara de nuevo fue salvado de la misma manera que murió tu hermano… que patético" dijo sonriendo con arrogancia**_

 _ **La dejó recostada en el suelo quitándose su chaleco para cubrirla, camino lentamente hacia él, dejándose llevar por la ira contrataco sin piedad importándole poco romperle los huesos lentamente, al final gano luffy solo que la victoria habría sido diferente masacrándolo sin piedad importándole poco si suplico por su vida.**_

 _ **Luffy despertó bruscamente cayéndose de la cama, sudando, con la respiración agitada. Salió con cuidado de la habitación necesitaba aire fresco. Después de meditar todo se puso a entrenar tratando de olvidar esa horrible pesadilla.**_

 _ **Robin despertó al notar que su almohada favorita no estaba volteo a ver a todos los lados notando que no había nadie en la habitación, levantándose para salir, solo para encontrarse a un luffy entrenando duramente, ella no estaría preocupada si no viera la cara de luffy que reflejaba tristeza.**_

 _ **Se acercó lentamente al ver que había terminado, lo abrazo por detrás hundiendo la cabeza de luffy entre sus pecho, causando que luffy se tranquilizara un poco**_

" _ **que es lo que te preocupa amor" dijo ella tocando suavemente sus cabellos**_

" _ **no quiero verte morir" dijo el aun asustado**_

" _ **no voy a…" no pudo continuar al ver que luffy se había volteado ocultando su cabeza en entre los pechos de está**_

" _ **no te sacrifiques por mí nunca oíste nunca" dijo el abrazándola conteniéndose de llorar, alzando su dedo meñique**_

" _ **lo prometo" dijo uniendo su dedo meñique con la de el al final luffy durmió entre los pechos de su arqueóloga**_

 _ **Ella estaría siempre para el no preguntaría que paso pero si mantendría aquella promesa**_

 _ **Era el peor invierno de todos, al parecer ya se acercaban a aquella isla que prometía congelarlos, el clima era muy inestable todos iban abrigados prácticamente no podían hacer nada a causa de frio incluso chopper nunca experimento un invierno como este prácticamente el día fue estar en la cocina con un café o chocolate caliente**_

 _ **Y qué decir de la noche era pero las sabanas no bastaban, así pasaron dos días con la misma rutina: mantenerse abrigados**_

 _ **Ya en la noche la pareja estaba despierta abrazados fuertemente a tratando de mantenerse en calor, no podían dormir así, luffy tratando de transmitir un poco de calor a su novia mientras Robin se encontraba pensando a decir verdad no hacia tanto frio como la primera vez pero iba a ser imposible dormir pero varios sucesos de hoy en la mañana le llegaban a la cabeza**_

" _ **qué envidia Robin" dijo nami abrazándose a si misma**_

" _ **porque lo dices nami" dijo ella**_

" _ **luffy te puede compartir su calor" dijo la navegante**_

" _ **aun así nuestro calor no es suficiente para mantenernos calientes aunque nos abrasemos…."**_

" _ **nunca me réferi a ese tipo de calor" dijo ella burlonamente**_

 _ **A lo que la arqueóloga no pudo evitar sonrojarse**_

 _ **Volviendo a la realidad Robin supo que no podrían dormir esta noche a causa del frio. Ella se levantó poniéndose encima de luffy sorprendiéndolo**_

 _ **ALERTA LEMMON**_

" _ **luffy" dijo solamente para besarlo con pasión esperando encenderlo**_

 _ **Luffy al principio estuvo confundido pero le siguió el juego, conforme avanzaba el tiempo las manos de luffy de dirigieron a sus caderas tocándolas con un poco de nerviosismo**_

 _ **Robin sentía su temperatura crecer, pegándose un poco más al cuerpo de luffy en busca de más contacto. Robin aprovecho para meter las manos debajo de su chaleco para sentir su formado cuerpo.**_

 _ **Cada uno lo sentía seria de tontos detenerse ahora así que luffy tomo la iniciativa, sentándose sobre la cama obligando a Robin a sentarse sobre sus piernas, cuando su pulmones pidieron aire se separaron dejando un rastro de saliva al separarse, después de recuperarse luffy empezó a besar el cuello de Robin teniendo como resultado que soltara leves gemidos, la temperatura aumentaba luffy le quito su abrigo y bajando más y más de su cuello hacia el valle entre sus pechos, ella no espero más y se quitó su playera revelando su brasier morado.**_

 _ **Aquellos pechos que ahora eran de él los podía ver, de verdad que era hipnotizan te verlos, Robin llevo su cabezas a su pecho incitándolo a ir por mas, al final ella retiro su brasier revelando aquellos pechos que a causa del frio sus pezones estaban duros, así que como un bebe luffy exploro primero el pecho izquierdo atendiendo con una mano el otro pecho**_

" _ **ahhh luffy" dijo Robin al sentir el roce de su boca**_

 _ **Luffy ya no podía aguantarlo así que como un bebe succiono el pecho izquierdo saboreando el pezón, haciendo que Robin emitiera el mismo gemido más fuerte. Pasaron los minutos y luffy cambia de pecho para atenderlos a los dos. Robin se sentía en el cielo rozando cada vez más su cadera con la entrepierna de luffy, una vez que luffy termino su trabajo le tocó el turno a Robin de atacar así que sin esperar beso su cuello ocasionando que luffy empezara a respirar más fuerte pero lo que le sorprendió fue que Robin le hiciera un chupetón marcándolo como suyo.**_

 _ **Le retiro su chaqueta empezando a bajar mientras besaba sus abdominales para al final bajar su pantalón y bóxer pero se detuvo antes de seguir ella retiro lo que le quedaba de prenda para al final terminar ambos desnudos solo que esta vez tomarían la posición del 69 donde no necesitaron miradas continuaron con los suyo.**_

 _ **Pasaron los minutos y los dos llegaban a su límite**_

" _ **Robin me vengo" dijo luffy conteniéndose un poco mas**_

" _ **yo también luffy" dijo ella**_

" _ **ahhh Robin" gruño luffy terminando en la boca de Robin mientras ella se corría para que luffy disfrutara de aquel hermoso néctar que emanaba Robin**_

 _ **Al final Robin quedo encima de luffy**_

" _ **es… mi primera vez así que espero no decepcionarte" dijo Robin con pena**_

" _ **también la mía Robin aprendamos juntos amor" dijo el animándola, Robin fue bajando poco a poco entrando despacio cuando se topó con su himen prueba de su virginidad bajo de una vez para que no doliera tanto, nadie se movió esperando que el dolo parara cabe decir que luffy era joven y su miembro lo demostraba al ver que era un tamaño grande para su edad al igual luffy sentía como su vagina devoraba su miembro como si nunca quisiera que saliera.**_

 _ **Cuando el dolor ceso luffy unió sus manos con las de Robin demostrando el amor que sentían. Robin subía y bajaba ocasionando varios gemidos**_

" _ **ahhh Robin se siente bien"**_

" _ **yo también siento lo mismo ahhh ahhh" gimió Robin**_

 _ **Al final Robin montaba a luffy, la unión de sus sexos generaban sonidos obscenos**_

" _ **Robin me vengo"**_

" _ **córrete dentro luffy quiero sentirte"**_

" _ **¡robiinnn!" dijo luffy corriéndose**_

" _ **aaaaaah luffy" corriendo al sentir la semilla de luffy**_

 _ **Robin cayo exhausta en el pecho luffy, a momento que el miembro de luffy salió sintió como su semilla salía de ella vaya que había sido una buena descargar pareciera que el frio se fue, se abrigaron abrazando**_

" _ **gracias luffy te amo, mi precioso y tonto capitán mi tonto capitán" dijo cerrando los ojos**_

" _ **descansa Robin mi preciosa arqueóloga" dijo besando su cabeza para al final dormir a gusto esperando el siguiente día**_

 _ **Notas finales: que lo disfruten gracias por las mil vista de verdad**_


	10. Boda

BODA

TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR

Pensamiento de robin

Una vez me pregunté que veían las personas en querer casarse, de verdad era tan importante, en aquel tiempo vivía en un mundo donde tenías que tener cuidado o te terminarían traicionando asi que jamas me detuve a pensar que llegaría a tener una boda y menos me imaginaba a un hombre a mi lado, seamos sinceros yo siempre soy fría y distante con los demás asi que quien quería sentar cabeza conmigo y ni hablar de los hombres en general, yo ya estoy marcada con mi pasado cualquiera me traicionaría asi que ese es una de las razones por la cual nunca llegaría a casarme.

Y si lo hago es para sobrevivir en este mundo y dar un paso más en cumplir mis sueños pero pasaron dos años en que llegue a conocer a un niño se podria decir, dispuesto a ayudar a la princesa de Arabasta. No se que pudo llamar mi atencion en el solo era un pirata que ayudaba a los demás sin nada a cambio pero su apariencia decía lo contrario, a los ojos de los demas solo era un chico sin algun poder aparentemente.

De cierta manera pude comprobarlo al verlo caer con crocodile. Aquellos que llevaban la D. Eran personas especiales asi que decidí salvarlo para ver que haría.

Segundo round y ahi estabas tomando ese gran barril de agua no crei volver a reír después de aquel suceso. Me adelante por ordenes de crocodile. Por lo que pude ver cuando llego fue que él habia resultado ganador, no le dije la localización del arma y eso casi termino costandome la vida pero ahi estabas de vuelta casi hecho trizas. Hiciste lo que esperaba ver en mi lecho de muerte, derrotar a aquel shichibukai, después me salvaste y me uní a la tripulación por puro interés. Pero tu me enseñaste todo lo que quise alguna vez, entre tantas aventuras me enseñaste que podía confiar en alguien pero al mismo tiempo sabia que no debía abrir mi corazón para no llegarme un decepción

Pero lo que ocurrió en ennies lobby aun me sigue pareciendo un sueño, no hace falta contar que sucedió todo el mundo conoce aquel suceso y tambien conoce el como me enamore de ti.

Nadie lo cononce? Hay muchas formas de contar aquella historia? Claro que si cualquiera es capaz de contar nuestra historia se cual sea el destino nuestro amor siempre va a estar presente asi que tomando mi taza de café, acomodando mis piernas procedo a contar la forma en que me enamore de ti.

De antemano pido disculpas si sueno muy cursi pero es inevitable.

Cualquiera que me vea pensaría que es imposible enamorme de ti, muchos dicen que nuestra personalidad choca mucho al ser tan opuestos y que decir de la edad prácticamente podria ser tu madre sin mayor problema y que no seria bien visto por la sociedad y que estaria mejor si me quedara con zoro o franky pero nosotros somos piratas podemos elegir como vivir, no me imporata que nuestra personalidad es diferente ya que facilmente puedes hablar sobre lo que sea y sacarme una sonrisa, la diferencia de edad por dios somos piratas somos "malos" que nos importa que digan los demás. Además que era imposible no enamorarme de ti.

Me alegraba saber que podia hacer que reaccionarias diferente a cuanto estabas con los demas no puedo negar que lloré algunas veces al soñar que realizaba mi sueño y después volvia a estar sola para al final morir sola asi que lo habia decidio: al llegar al nuevo mundo me coconfesaria pero al parecer el destino quiso otra cosa.

Por primera vez vi como se derrumbaba tu espíritu al verlos desaparecer y por ultimo fui yo, no te queria ver asi pero que podía hacer ambos estabamos igual no queria irme viendote asi pero lo inevitable sucedió. No podia imaginar lo que el destino te tenía preparado la muerte de tu hermano te derrumbó y te llevo al límite de lo que podía soportar tu consciencia llegaron los periódicos y pude ver como cual era tu "orden" asi que decidíaserme fuerte por alguien más.

Llego el momento y nos reunimos después de dos años pude volver a verte con nuevas fuerzas, supe que eras alguien diferente no del sentido malo sino que ahora estaba lleno de una gran determinación más de lo normal, estaba un poco insegura sobre si confesarme o no asi que lo deje como estaba por el mpmento. Terminó el problema con hordy y ahora nos dirigiamos hacia el nuevo mundo llegamos y esperamos a ver que aventuras nuevas nos deparaban pero tú decidiste sorprenderme.

En una noche estrellada me dirigía hacia afuera en busca de aquella persona que me habia dejado aquel poema que por cierto era hermoso y descepcinandome un poco al ver que no era tu letra. Pero la sorpresa me la llevé al verte arreglado como una persona normal lo haria y con un distintivo color rojo en tus mejillas.

Aquella noche fue hermosa, sucedieron las mejores cosas que puedas dar y viceversa.

De ahi siguieron grandes aventuras que no puedo contar. Asi que en conclusión, robin del pasado me alegra decirte que estabas muy equivocada acerca de casarse vaya que para la boda me comporte como una niña mimada entre sus abrazos mientras elegiamos todo sobre nuestra boda y debo decir que todo va de maravilla ahora mismo estoy entrando a la iglesias viendo como todos los invitados hacen todo lo posible por estar lo mas tranquilo posible ya que habian piratas como marines. Todo ocurrió con normalidad y la fiesta, bueno debo decir que nunca crei ver que los dos bando estaban deacuerdo en algo y eso era festejar hasta que no hubiera un mañana mientras nostros dábamos un último vistazo para luego ir a otro lugar mas privado para nosotros.

Nota-Lo siento si no actualice pero no me llegaba la inspiración y estuve enfermo en la semana de evaluacion de la escuela pero todo va a volver a la normalidad ahora estoy mejor y con nuevos ánimos y más con el nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la familia: mi hermana que apenas acaba de nacer ayer. Asi que nos vemos en una nueva actualización


	11. Amor secreto

Amor secreto

Lunes un bonito día en la preparatoria one piece donde todos pueden estudiar y tratar de cumplir sus metas, una preparatoria normal dirían algunos de ustedes pero había algo que caracterizaba a la preparatoria y eso eran los estudiantes que los podemos catalogar como que cada uno tiene su personalidad pero bueno… nos estamos yendo del tema principal en la preparatoria.

Esta historia como ustedes lo conocen se centra en aquella pareja

Nami y Robin venían entrando a la preparatoria platicando alegremente sobre un tema en especifico

"ahh a veces me siento culpable de ser tan hermosa, cada día hay una persona que quiere que sea su novia" dijo nami fingiendo culpa

"fufufufu pero no eres la única, un puesto arriba esta "la emperatriz"" dijo Robin

"no me la recuerdes siempre que aparece se roba la atención de todos" dijo nami con una vena en su frente "además de ser una idiota, de todos los hombres que hay se viene a enamorar de un tarado como luffy"

"si tienes razón" dijo simplemente Robin ocultando una cara de desilusión "pero ya sabes que luffy la ayudo en un problema que tuvo, así que creo que por eso se enamoró de el" dijo para no levantar sospechas

"si tienes razón" dijo nami para abrir su casillero. Robin hizo lo mismo con la sorpresa de encontrase con una nota.

Lo se

Pero no me siento seguro para verte y confesarte mis sentimientos

Por más que quiera decirte que te amo

Y probar tus labios

Pero aun no es el momento así que

He decidido

Conquistarte

Atte.

Quien descubrió que te ama

Solo una palabra podría describirla en este momento y era: sorprendida. No se imaginaba que le ocurriera esto… ella misma podría decirse que no era fea pero tampoco la más hermosa pero en su último año de preparatoria había una persona que le amaba, podía sentirse alagada en este momento pero lamentablemente si conocía a esa persona le tendría que decir que no.

"ohhh así que alguien te ama ehh, ehh" dijo nami dándole pequeños codazos con mirada pervertida

"no te emociones tanto nami, ni siquiera conozco a esta persona, no puedo decirle que voy a salir con así porque si" dijo Robin calmadamente

"uhh, que aburrida eres alégrate tal vez haya aparecido tu príncipe azul" dijo nami emocionada por saber quién es aquel chico misterioso

"sabes que no quiero un príncipe azul" (solo lo quiero a él)" dijo esto último pensándolo dijo

"Por lo menos dale una oportunidad hasta que le conozcas en persona vale" dijo nami esperando la respuesta de su amiga

"ahh… está bien no pierdo nada con intentarlo" dijo mientras guardaba la carta para luego caminar a su salón

Mientras en la azotea

"seguro que funcionara luffy" dijo un peliverde al lado de el "espero que funcione o si no te daré una paliza por despertarme tan temprano" dijo el peliverde enojado

"tranquilo zoro" dijo luffy sonriendo como él sabe

"yo también espero que todo salga bien y que la haga feliz idiota o si no te romperé las piernas" dijo un rubio terminando su cigarro

"todo va a estar bien sanji no te preocupes" dijo sin perder la sonrisa,

Martes

Robin al abrir su casillero se encontró de nuevo con una nota

Usted se preguntará quien soy

Sé que eres la estudiante más inteligente que hay en la escuela

Así que reto a saber quién soy

Y para darte una pista: soy la persona que menos crees

Y he decido conquistarte hasta el viernes y vernos al final de clase

Tendrás tres días en adelante en descubrir quién soy

Atte.

Sin nombre

Mientras nami chillaba de alegría por aquella carta, Robin estaba pasmada teniendo que sea una broma pareciera que aquella persona iba en serio y que le retaba a descubrir quién era el autor de aquella carta.

El resto del día fue normal. Robin era un año mayor que algunos de sus amigos entre sus amigos su amor secreto, pero se alegraba que "la emperatriz también fuera un año mayor que el así no podía estar pegándose a él todo el rato. En el receso fue normal solo con un pequeño detalle, aquella empalagosa dándole carne de regalo y el recibiéndolo gustosamente, si no estuvieran los demás mostraría su cara de "aléjate de él".

Miércoles

Otro día para Robin encontrándose con aquella carta, abriéndola para leerla

Fui un tonto y no puedo evitar reírme

Creo que estos sentimientos los tenía desde que te vi

Y me rio de haber tenido suerte de que

Alguna persona no se te haya declarado

Aún guardo esperanza

Atte.

Sin nombre II

Claro que nadie había declarado pero también era mira de chicos que buscaban una noche y nada más, así que por en algún momento estuvo alerta por si alguien quisiera tomarla con la guardia baja y engañarla pero después de un año llego el sintiéndose por primera vez protegida por un hombre

De cierta forma entendía a hancock "la emperatriz" al conocer a luffy puede que no te agrade pero con el pasar del tiempo él va ganando tu confianza sin percatarte y más si te ayuda con un problema del pasado, era imposible no enamorarse de él, su inocencia daban ganas de agarrarlo y besarlo y muchas otras cosas.

Sacudiendo su cabeza al notar un hilo de sangre salir de su nariz

Por el momento no se había declarado ya que no quería arruinar su amistad pero si la emperatriz seguía pegándose a él no le quedaría más opción que luchar por él aunque se una batalla perdida.

Jueves

"Fufufu" esa sonrisa que me encanto oír desde la primera vez que te vi

Sinceramente quisiera vivir contigo

No me malentiendas, quisiera

Vivir contigo con tal de oír esa sonrisa tuya

Atte.

Sin nombre III

Como era posible que hubiera una persona capaz de poder escribir eso, debía ser un total caballero, pero al mismo sonaba como una vil mentira no pudiendo evitar que esa persona se un doble cara, pero no podía evitar sentir que como aquellas palabras quedaran en su corazón

Guardando aquella carta con cuidada al igual que las anteriores. Se dirigía a su salón esperando por el día de mañana esperando saber quién es aquella persona capaz de hacerla sentir especial como luffy.

Viernes la gran revelación

Hoy era el día mentiría si no dijera que estaba un poco emocionada incluso vino más temprano para ver la carta, abrió el casillero y vio aquella carta que revelaría todo, la abrió…

Y…

Atte.

Si quieres saber

Quien soy leer las cartas de nuevo

Y la respuesta

Estará ahí

Robin quedo extrañada con ese "y" sin embargo ahí estaba su pista. Resolvería todo esto pero necesitaba estar sola.

En el receso Robin dijo que tenía algo que resolver algo con el profesor así que se terminó yendo a otra parte, pero lo que no se fijaron es que el trio monstruoso venia llegando algo agitados

"que les paso" dijo nami viéndolos

"corrimos por toda la cancha por castigo del profesor de física" dijo zoro mintiendo

"de acuerdo" dijo nami convencida del relato

En la azotea

Robin estaba probando de todo esperando encontrar la respuesta pero nada hasta el momento daba resultado

"lo único que tiene la última carta es "y" que significara" dijo Robin

"si leo las cartas de nuevo no me dan una respuesta" dijo pensando acomodando las cartas de manera vertical para darse cuenta de algo

(Les daré unos minutos para ti querido lector adivine el acertijo)

(Listo o no haya voy)

"L-U-F-F-Y, ¿luffy? No puede ser…" levantándose dispuesta a ir con él, bajando las escaleras rápidamente pero fallando al sonar las campanas sabiendo que no le alcanzaría en tiempo fu a su salón.

En las clases que tuvo Robin no pudo encontrar a luffy tuvo que esperarse hasta el final de clases pero no encontrándolo por ningún lado fue a su casillero encontrando una última nota

Te has enterado verdad sabía que

Podías hacerlo

Por algo eres mi amiga

Y al mismo quiero que seas mi novia

Pero quiero verte y demostrártelo

Con acciones no con palabras

Así que aquí estoy…

Alguien había aparecido tapándole los ojos y susurrando las últimas palabras

"atentamente…luffy tu amor secreto" no era mentira era el, volteando sin darle tiempo a reaccionar para robarle un beso que ambos deseaban hasta que oyeran un.

"awwwwww" colectivo de los mugiwaras (para que se den cuenta quienes estaban ahí)

 **Continuará…**

Nota: perdonen si ya pasaron dos semanas sin actualizar pero de verdad los días se me pasaron volando con los proyectos de la escuela en fin a modo de disculpa mañana segunda parte sin titubear así que no se preocupen mañana segunda parte. De verdad perdón no me maten


	12. Lo cumplido es deuda

Después de ese "aawwwww" colectivo de los mugiwaras nuestra pareja favorita se separaba para voltear a verlos.

"chicos que hacen aquí" dijo Robin con un pequeño tinte de color rojo en sus mejillas

"pues esta…" decía nami pero deteniéndose al ver a luffy cargándola como una princesa y llevándosela de ahí

"oyeee luffy" dijo chopper con sorpresa

"déjalos chopper se ve que ellos no quieren perder el tiempo" dijo ussop

"buen, nos tenemos que ir yendo para avisarle a brook y franky sobre la nueva pareja" dijo zoro agarrando la mochila de luffy y yendo al lado contrario de la salida

"por ahí no zoro" dijo ussop moviéndolo hacia dirección a la salida, mientras nami recogía la mochila de Robin volteando hacia la salida sonriendo.

"bueno les gané la apuesta así que… es momento de pagar" decía una nami con signo de dinero en sus ojos, haciendo que el resto lo mirada con una gota al estilo anime

Mientras con la pareja

Luffy seguía llevando a Robin en sus brazos sin importarle que los vieran. Al estar así en la calle era obvio que algunos estudiantes de la escuela los verían y que rápidamente se esparciría la noticia ocasionando que cierta "emperatriz" ahogara un grito desde su casa y repitiéndose varias veces, "él es mío, él es mío".

Pensamientos de hankock

Así que ella se atreve a quedarse con lo que es mío, disfrútalo porque te lo voy a quitar" dijo ella pensado su plan "malévolo".

Ahora si con la pareja

Podemos verlos en un pequeño parque, sentados en el pasto con las manos unidas, ambos con un pequeño tinte de color rojo en sus mejillas. Duraron así por unos minutos hasta luffy decidió romper el silencio.

"estas segura de esto no quiero que presionarte" dijo luffy con un poco de miedo

"no te preocupes yo quiero… ser tu novia" dijo ella con nerviosismo

"así que estas nerviosa" dijo para voltear a verla directamente a los ojos, haciendo que su cara e tornara un poco más rojo

"no te sientas nerviosa, vamos despacio, podemos hablar como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho solo que…" inflando los cachetes "no te moleste si golpeo a alguien que te mira con malos ojos". A lo que ella no pudo hacer más que reírse, sin duda pensaba que ser novios no cambiaría su estilo, teniéndolo a él era imposible saber cómo sería el día siguiente.

"no sabía que MI NOVIO era tan celoso" dijo conteniendo unas pequeñas risas

"no soy celoso" dijo sin quitar sus cachetes inflados y acercándose a ella "pero tampoco sabía que MI NOVIA era tan nerviosa" sorprendiéndola agarrándola de la cintura y dándole un tierno beso, después de aquel beso luffy mostro su gran sonrisa ocasionando que Robin por más increíble que fuera tuviera un gran sonrojo

"esa es mi venganza" dijo el

Después de esta pequeña charla la pareja se dirigía hacia la casa de Robin, el Sol se estaba ocultando, el aire soplaba con tranquilidad y aquellos dos tortolos iban tomados de la mano

"Así que zoro se encargó de abrir mi casillero, mientras sanji escribía y tú le dictabas aquella nota mmm recuérdame decirle a nami que les suba la deuda a los dos" dijo Robin

"perdona pero la verdad el plan era ir con un ramo de flores, pero mi confianza se iba además recuerda lo que dijo brook "hay muchas formas de conquistar a alguien" dijo luffy

"quien dijo eso fue el profesor de literatura luffy" dijo ella viéndolo

"enserio, no me acuerdo" volteando la cabeza "por cierto mañana tienes clases importantes" dijo el

"se podría decir que no" dijo ella pensando "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"quiero salir contigo todo el día" dijo el

"pero no puedes perder clases luffy" dijo ella "sacare nota perfecta i acepta, ándale solo un día nada mas porfaaaaaa" dijo poniendo cara de cachorro

"me conoces muy bien verdad"

"claro" dijo el sonriendo

"solamente mañana faltaremos de acuerdo y si no sacas notas perfectas no te besare por una semana" dijo ella adelantándose

"eehh, eso no es justo" dijo corriendo para alcanzarla

Al día siguiente mientras todos esperaban ver si lo que decían los rumores eran cierto, hancock esperaba pacientemente a los dos, pero por desgracia ninguno se presentó así que varios estudiantes daban por hecho que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Hancock no le quedo opción más que irse de mala gana a su salón.

Y así fueron pasando las horas mientras luffy y Robin disfrutaba su día libre primero en una feria para después ir a ver una película, todo iba perfecto. 3:30 p.m. los dos estaban hablando cuando Robin toco el tema de hancock

"Por si no sabías ella está enamorada de ti así que no me sorprendería que intente algo" dijo ella con cierta molestia

"tienes razón quiero hablar con ella pero quiero que saber que no te preocuparas" dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos "voy a estar bien no voy a dejar que haga algo de acuerdo"

"de acuerdo" dijo Robin abrazándolo y susurrándole en el oído "confió en ti"

Al día siguiente

"PAMMMM" (imitación de una cachetada XD)

"te odio sabía que no debía confiar en ningún hombre, no te quiero volver a ver" dijo hancock con odio

"te equivocas, hay mejores hombres que yo de eso estoy seguro, no quiero que cierres tu corazón quiero que sonrías" dijo luffy ocultando sus ojo con su cabello

"no puedo sonreír si no estás conmigo, déjala y se mío volveré a sonreír, te demostrare que ella nada más te está confundiendo, sabes que soy la más hermosa del instituto" dijo ella con un poco de esperanza

"lo siento pero mi lugar es donde esta ella" dijo el con serenidad

"entonces no me vuelvas a dirigir una palabra en tu vida" dijo a punto de darle otra cacheta

"eh" dijo luffy al no recibir el golpe "lo siento pero no puedo dejar que lo sigas golpeando"

"tu" dijo hancock con desprecio

"Robin…" pero ella le interrumpió "lo siento emperatriz pero él no puede estar contigo, lo quiero mucho, no pienso alejarme de él, y tú lo sabes así que te reto…" dijo mirándola directamente

"intenta robármelo y dante cuenta que él no te puede amar, date cuenta alguien ya tiene su corazón"

"jajajaja no digas estupideces no pienso volver a hablar con alguien tan despreciable como el, un día te va a abandonar y te darás cuenta que el amor no dura para siempre" dijo alejándose de ahí

Luffy cayó al piso al nunca vivir una situación parecida estaba agitado

"espero no volver a vivir una situación parecida" dijo el respirando agitadamente "aunque te queda bien el papel de mala"

"creo que merezco una recompensa por ayudarte" dijo ella sentándose al lado de el

"mmm… y que es lo que quieres" dijo acercándose a sus labios

"ya deberías saberlo" para culminar con un beso

Y este ha sido el final considérenlo no como su segunda parte si no lo que debió seguir en la historia de ayer


	13. Poco a poco

**Poco a poco**

 **Los derechos a su respectivo autor, yo no soy dueño de los personajes yo solo creo las historias que vienen a mi cabeza**

Hoy podríamos decir que era un día normal, los mugiwaras después de salir de la isla gyojin y haber entrado ya al nuevo mundo, se dirigían hacia su próximo destino. Todos hacían sus cosas luffy, ussop y chopper jugaban sobre el pasto del thousand sunny, zoro durmiendo, sanji preparando unas bebidas para sus damiselas, nami junto a robin disfrutando sentadas hablando de cualquier tema, franky disfrutando de una botella de cola y brook tocando una pequeña melodía con el violín. Un día prácticamente normal, llegó la noche y ya todos estaban dormidos a excepción de aquella persona que le tocaba hacer guardia en este caso ussop era quien estaba de guardia. Pero la vida traería pequeñas sorpresas para aquellas dos personas.

Al día siguiente

Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana y cada uno de los mugiwaras terminaba de comer, nami quien checaba el rumbo del barco, pudo ver su siguiente destino.

"chicos, veo una isla" dijo nami

"siiiiiiii, una aventura" dijo luffy yendo a su asiento favorito.

Mientras todos observaban aquella isla, hubo algo que les llamo la atención y era que aquella isla no parecía haber una ciudad o un pueblo. Al desembarcar luffy tuvo que ser amarrado para no ir solo y hacer una de sus locuras

"de acuerdo es hora de decidir los equipos, uno se quedará en el barco y los equipos eran de dos y exploraran la isla y al atardecer nos reuniremos ok" dijo nami sujetando los palillos. Los equipos eran: luffy y robin, zoro y nami, sanji y franky y por ultimo brook y chopper, ussop quedando en el barco.

"muy bieennnn" dijo luffy partiendo rápido mientras robin lo seguía con su característica sonrisa y los demás tomaban su rumbo.

Mientras luffy buscaba por todos los rincones, robin observaba su alrededor era una isla con gran vegetación y valla que para luffy sería un festín si contamos a los animales que vivirían en la isla.

"ooooh mira robin… carneeeee" dijo luffy con baba y con unos tenedores en la mano.

"espera luffy" demasiado tarde luffy había ido a cazar a aquel animal.

Robin le siguió y valla sorpresa, al parecer aquel jabalí era un bebe y sus padres eran unos animales que rozaban los dos metros de altura, pero no estaban solos claro que no, estaban en manada.

"vayámonos robin" dijo luffy divertido. Y así luffy y robin empezaron a correr, los jabalíes le ganaba terreno a robin y a luffy, este al darse cuenta se detiene un momento para agarrarla y cargarla al estilo princesa. Robin pudo parecer un poco sorprendida por la pequeña acción de luffy pero se tranquilizó al ver el pequeño problema en el que estaban.

Luffy pudo ver que se estaban acercando hacia unos árboles grandes así que impulsándose un poco logro sostenerse y seguir corriendo al ver que los jabalíes no daban tregua. desgraciadamente los árboles por donde ir se estaban acabando y los jabalíes no querían rendirse así que solo había una forma "sujétate bien robin" dijo luffy con una gran sonrisa.

" **Gomu gomu no… rocket" dijo luffy agarrándose de un árbol para impulsarse e ir directo hacia el cielo mientras agarraba a robin para que no callera al suelo.**

Y robin al ser cargada al estilo princesa por el momento que luffy le dijera que se sujetara sus manos instintivamente se agarraron de la espalda de luffy mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho. Cuando salieron volando los jabalíes se quedaron con una cara de no entender mientras luffy y robin veían el cielo al caer de manera rápida hacia el suelo, todavía era temprano y les faltaba mucho por explorar y más si es con luffy con quien viajas. Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante ocasionando algo en su interior, luffy volvió a ver el cielo mientras que robin repasaba por un momento esa pequeña acción, conocía aquel sentimiento lo había sentido aquellas vez pero ahora con claridad al saber cómo se llamaba aquel sentimiento, pero en este momento no quería pensar en nada más este era un momento divertido (y a la vez un poco romántico) pensó robin así que de nuevo oculto su rostro en el pecho de luffy disfrutando de aquel latido proveniente de él.

Por otro lado luffy no podía estar más extrañado, su mirada se encontró con ella pero porque sintió algo en su interior que daba vueltas su estómago, por un momento solo un momento de verdad que era extraño. Pero no era el momento del que el cerebro de luffy comenzara a pensar, percatándose de que pronto tocaría tierra puedo ver unos arbustos, no le importaría caer al piso pero sabía que tenía a alguien consigo y no tenía que hacerle daño. Así que abrazándola un poco más fuerte e impulsándose un poco puedo caer sobre el arbusto protegiendo a robin.

"¡yujuuuuu! eso sí que fue un gran aterrizaje no robin" dijo luffy saliendo de los arbustos

"tienes razón luffy" dijo ella saliendo mientras se quitaba las hojas de su ropa "por cierto gracias luffy" dijo ella

"no fue nada" dijo luffy

"bueno es hora de avancemos todavía nos falta terreno por recorrer"

"y comida por encontrar" dijo el volviendo avanzar primero pero esta vez a paso lento

Mientras los demás iban prácticamente tranquilos sin ningún tipo de problemas, luffy y robin eran un caso mientras que luffy se emocionaba por lo que encontraba robin le sonreía y le explicaba que era.

"ohhh" dijo luffy para volver a agarrarla al estilo princesa e irse hacia un árbol que no era grande pero tampoco pequeño. Al llegar ahí la bajo con cuidado y observaron el paisaje.

"es bonito verdad luffy" dijo robin cerrando los ojos.

"es como ver el mar desde la cabeza el sunny" dijo el.

Y paisaje era el mar acompañado de la naturaleza y después el sunny que se alcanzaba a ver.

"ya casi es hora de que el Sol se empiece a ocultar es hora de que regresemos" dijo ella sentándose en la rama.

"es cierto casi es hora de comer" dijo luffy mientras se veía salir baba de su boca a lo que ella nada más sonrió al ver la actitud de luffy.

Cada uno de los equipos estaba de camino al sunny otros ya habían llegado cada uno preparándose para comer mientras sanji se encargaba de cocinar la comida que pudo encontrar en la exploración, mientras todos hablaban de que habían visto desde un bonito rió hasta un anécdota divertida de parte de luffy.

Pero alguien no prestaba mucha atención de solo se limitaba a recordar lo de hoy y tratar de volver a pensar con claridad sobre un tema particularidad, este tema no lo podía tratar ella sola necesitaría la ayuda de nami y además de hablar lo a solas.

Y así la hora de comer pasó con tranquilidad, la luna empezaba a aparecer y todos se disponían a retirarse, robin fue la primera en irse para poder pensar lo que le diría nami. Mala suerte para luffy esta noche le tocaba guardia, luffy resignado se iba yendo sabiendo que le esperaría una larga noche.

Nami al igual que todos se retiraban, entrando a la habitación que comparte con ella observándola ahí en su cama sentada leyendo un libro, así que decidió sorprenderla.

"quien está aquí" dijo ella tocándole el hombro para asustarla, surtiendo efecto ya que robin casi tira su libro.

"no me asuste así por favor" dijo robin exaltada.

"perdón, perdón pero estabas muy distraída" dijo nami sentándose en su cama mientras sonreía.

"verás quiero hablarte de algo" dijo robin mientras apartaba el libro "alguna vez te has imaginado estar en una relación con… alguien" dijo ella.

"mmm veamos, nunca he estado en ninguna gracias a mi pasado pero si hablamos de ahora" dijo nami "tal vez estaría en una sí y un no, como soy un pirata cualquier hombre intentaría traicionarme y entregarme a la marina así que… tendría que estar muy enamorada de esa persona además que tendría que ser fuerte y apuesto" dijo ella comenzando a pensar en su "hombre perfecto".

"ya… veo" dijo robin pensando.

"y ahora que te he respondido te toca responder a tu pregunta" dijo ella.

Lo primero que hizo robin fue suspirar "se podría decir que mi respuesta seria la misma que dijiste tu pero… aunque no lo creas a veces hubo momentos en los que me imagine estar al lado de alguien y que tal vez sea un deseo egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo y estoy confundida" dijo ella cabizbaja. Nami la abrazo.

"no te preocupes el amor no lo controlas es algo que viene y va pero debes estar segura de algo…" viéndola a los ojos "debes estar segura de lo que dice tu corazón… así que dime que dice tu corazón".

"quiero estar con el" mientras dice esto ocultando su rostro en el pecho de nami "quiero besarlo, quiero que sepa que estoy muy agradecido con él, que sepa lo que siento por él, poder abrirme a él si restricciones, que el confié en mi más de lo que hace ya, ser su prioridad, que sepa que estaré para él y que el este para mi ese es…" sin poder evitar que pequeñas lagrimas salgan de sus ojos "mi sueño egoísta".

"vaya que eres todo un caso amiga" dice nami sonriendo "dime en una palabra que es lo que detiene a decírselo" dijo ella.

"miedo" dijo ella.

"pero el miedo es una emoción donde tú decides si enfrentarlo o no… escucha cree en ti, eres hermosa no lo dudes así que ármate de valor tu eres una de las personas más fuertes que he visto" dijo nami.

"y que pasa si fallo" dijo robin insegura.

"creo que es mejor fallar a callar lo que sientes" dijo nami.

"aunque la persona de la que estoy enamorada sea un despistado" dijo robin sonriendo.

"que tan despistado puede ser" dijo nami con una sonrisa

"tan despistado e ingenuo para no darse cuenta que es el amor"

"no puede ser la única persona que… puede" dijo nami en shock

"¡luffy!" dijo nami exaltándose.

"no lo grites tan fuerte por favor" dijo robin quitándose las lagrimas.

"no puede… ser" dijo nami soltándola "enserio" dijo de nuevo ella.

"es en enserio, yo tampoco lo podía creer al principio pero al final puedo decirlo claramente, lo amo" dijo con una sonrisa "pero no sé cómo decirle, sin entenderá lo que quiero decirle o como reaccionara".

"creo que lo primero que debes hacer es acercarte poco a poco a él, ya sabes como es, tal vez no entienda a la primera y que necesitará ayuda para entenderlo así que porque no vas poco a poco con luffy estoy segura que funcionará" dijo nami.

"agradezco tu ayuda nami pero como me acercare a el" dijo robin interesada.

"primero cuéntame que sentiste tu hoy, por lo que contó el tu estuviste en buenos brazos" dijo nami con una cara de malicia.

Con un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas, procedió a contarle la historia desde su punto de vista. Al terminar de relatar su historia ambas se acostaron para empezar a dormir debido a la hora ya mañana pensarían un poco más lo que harían y como poder acercarse un poco más a luffy.

Ya en era de día y todos estaban haciendo sus tareas mientras las damiselas estaban un poco más alejadas de los demás para que no se enteraran.

"bueno no me ocurrió nada, aunque sea luffy debe haber algo que funcione con el" dijo nami mientras pensaba en algo.

"yo tampoco sabría decirte que tengo un plan" dijo robin mientras dirigía una mirada rápida hacia luffy.

Mientras en la cabeza del sunny estaba un luffy pensativo a pesar de que chopper y ussop estaban jugando él no tenía ganas de unírseles por el contrario solo quería ver a robin y averiguar qué fue lo paso ayer, aunque nadie lo crea esa pequeña mirada causo algo en su interior y no podía saber que era, por un momento robin voltea a verlo y esta vez el desvió la mirada, no sabía porque pero se había puesto nervioso.

Una semana después.

Al no haber encontrado manera de poder de acercarse a luffy ambas chicas tuvieron que esperar y retrasar sus planes al no haber nada, y cada una se sentía frustrada al no poder hacer nada pero era lo que tenía luffy un chico que no sabes que esperar de el.

"una semana y no hemos conseguido nada ¿Por qué?" dijo nami desanimada. Robin no contestaba.

"oye robin me escuchas" dijo de nuevo nami y volteo a verla para ver que veía y percatándose de algo, no estaban haciendo un alboroto pero se escuchaban pequeños gritos.

"tú puedes luffy-san" se podía escuchar decir a brook.

"tú puedes zoro" decía el pequeño chopper

"vamoooosss" gritaban los hombres y el pequeño reno.

Las dos chicas se movieron para presenciar el duelo de luffy vs zoro donde ninguno cedía por nada del mundo. Los dos se encontraban haciendo fuerzas/fuercitas para que me entiendan y había algo especial: los dos tenían el pecho descubierto, pero zoro era a quien menos le importaba en este momento, quien tenía su atención era luffy, si fueran personas normales estaba segura que los demás pensarían que luffy terminaría perdiendo o eso pensarían los demás si no lo conocieran, pero ellos dos no simplemente no eran personas normales, y el observar a luffy hacerle frente a zoro como si fueran del mismo tamaño casi que le hizo babear inconscientemente, pero se relajó un poco y siguió observan.

Nami al percatarse de esto decidió hacer algo

"zoro si no ganas te aumentare la deuda que tienes" dijo ella, a lo que zoro agarro fuerza y motivación e iba ganando terreno a lo que robin reacciono

"En este caso tendré que apoyar al capitán fufufu, tu puedes luffy" dijo ella no quería gritar para ocultar sus sentimientos. Luffy pudo escucharla dándose cuenta que no podía perder, fue ganando terreno y manteniéndose a la par con zoro, así duraron unos minutos y el barril donde estaban colocados no aguantaba más el poder que estaban mostrando los dos, así que inevitablemente se rompió, haciendo que brook pitara

"muy bien esto termina en un empate" dijo el

Todos se retiraban de nuevo este pequeño entrenamiento había terminado, zoro se retiró mientras robin ponía una toalla en la cabeza de luffy

"muy bien hecho luffy" dijo robin sonriéndole

"gracias pero casi pierdo, así que creo que te debo las gracias robin" dijo levantándose y ya que no le podía abrazar por estar sudado prefirió darle un beso en las mejilla, para después irse a cambiar.

"si eso que vi no es un trato especial hacia ti robin, entonces ya no sé qué es" dijo nami viendo a luffy entrar a las duchas. "ahora escucha ve a por el apuesta todo de acuerdo"

"si" dijo robin vagamente al seguir en su imaginación.

En la noche

Le tocaba guardia a robin y ella se encontraba de lo más cómoda al tener un café, una cobija al ver que hacia un poco de frió y un libro de acompañamiento. Pero habría alguien más esta noche

"ohh robin así que te toca hacer guardia" dijo luffy

"luffy que haces aquí" dijo robin tranquilamente

"nada solo vine a pasar el rato, no puedo dormir" dijo el

"porque no puedes dormir" dijo ella

"no sé, mis ojos no se pueden cerrar, por más que trato no puedo" dijo el

Pensamientos de robin

Bueno él ya está aquí, nami me había dicho que casi llegábamos a una isla, pesaba actuar cuando llegáramos pero supongo que cuanto antes mejor

"bueno déjame ayudarte" dije yo

"¿Cómo?" dijo el, yo me senté y le hice un espacio, platicamos un tiempo y al final la que se estaba durmiendo era yo, pero el tiempo en el que platicamos no toque el tema sobre el amor era muy pronto para hablar de eso primero debo hacer que vaya sintiendo este sentimiento poco a poco

"aunque no lo creas me esta ganando el sueño" dijo luffy y cuando menos lo espere él ya estaba dormido, no quería hacer nada estaba cómoda a lado de él.

Pero cuando menos lo espere ya estaba dormida

Al día siguiente

Narración normal

"isla a la vista" zoro

Cuando robin se levantó sintió mucho frío haciendo que se abrazara a sí misma, segundo después alguien le pondría la cobija de ella, voltearía para verlo viendo cómo iba en busca de su abrigo a toda velocidad

"friiioooooo" exclamo luffy corriendo a toda velocidad

Robin volteo a ver hacia el frente dándose cuenta que aquella isla era de clima invernal, esperaba que fuera más primaveral para llevar a cabo su plan pero aquella isla podía sentir que al final del día algo bueno iba a pasar.

Una hora después

Después de ocultar el barco todos bajaban y escogían los equipos para hacer una exploración, nami sugirió que fuera un equipo y quienes los conformaban era luffy y robin porque sería más rápido explorarlo con un luffy corriendo por doquier y robin estaría ahí para controlarlo, a todos no les pareció mala idea (a sanji lo amarraron para que no dijera nada en contra shhhh).

El equipo estaba listo, partieron para llegar lo más pronto posible. Luffy iba a su propio ritmo mientras robin le seguía, ambos acordaron escalar un poco la montaña que estaba a unos metros de su posición, para abarcar más terreno, un punto fuerte al no estar nevando podían ver claramente. Al llegar a la montaña los iban juntos para prevenir si había algún peligro, al llegar a una altura que les permitiera observar el paisaje pudieron ver un pueblo que tampoco estaba tan lejos del sunny, ya que el objetivo estaba conseguido era de poner en marcha su plan.

"luffy creo que es hora de volver" dijo ella

"seguro" dijo el

Mientras bajaban la montaña se podía ver que la temperatura descendía a pesar de ser muy temprano era muy raro que bajara tanto.

"me pregunto si tomar una desviación sea una decisión correcta" dijo ella.

"robin estoy empezando a sentir más frio" dijo luffy temblando un poco.

"que te parece si vamos al pueblo para ver si podemos conseguir información, un poco de ropa y regresar al sunny" dijo robin.

"de acuerdo" dijo luffy y sin pensarlo de nuevo la cargo al estilo princesa y correr entre los arboles mientras le decía "para llegar más rápido" a lo que ella solo asintió y pudo volver a sentir ese mismo calor. Robin le indicaba por donde ir y luffy obedecía al cabo de unos minutos pudieron llegar, bajándola ligeramente ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento para después caminar, cabe decir que ninguna gente del pueblo les podía reconocer así que les aliviaba un poco, caminaron y luffy con ayuda de robin preguntaban a la gente para reunir información, la información en si era fácil de entender esta isla al estar en su temporada desciende más la temperatura, mientras en un isla normal ahora mismo su temporada seria invierno y la temperatura ahí no sería tan baja es esta isla hace ahora mismo el doble del frió normal y que lo recomendable seria descansar la noche aquí y no explorar tanto ya que el sol no estaría presente mientras durara la temporada de invierno, y justo cuando una persona les decía que si los dos venían con alguien más que fueran por ellos lo más pronto posible, pero vaya sorpresa, el aire comenzaba a agitarse y la gente regresaba a sus casas.

Habitante del pueblo"es mejor que descanse en una posada se van a perder si van por ahí" dijo

Robin y luffy se apresuraron, conocían a sus nakamas y sabrían que estarían bien así que buscaron una posado al encontrarla entraron en el establecimiento, una recepcionista estaba ahí bien abrigada para evitar el frió que asía. El establecimiento era de lo más cómodo ni lujoso pero tampoco tan malo un ambiente familiar.

"buenos días bienvenidos a este establecimiento esperamos ser de su agrado" dijo aquella recepcionista.

"buenos días tiene habitaciones disponible" dijo robin

"si disponemos de una, ¿le parece bien?" dijo ella

"si me parece perfecto" dijo robin

"aquí tiene" dijo la recepcionista entregándole las llaves

"gracias" dijo robin dirigiéndose hacia su habitación con luffy, mientras él le seguía sin decir nada

"que tenga una buena estadía usted y su novio"

"novio…ella no es mmmp mmp" no alcanzo a terminar al ser callado con dos manos

Al llegar a su habitación y abrirla, robin le quito las manos de la boca de luffy y este le dijo

"Por qué no me dejaste terminar robin" dijo luffy molesto

"es fácil si llamamos mucha la atención tarde o temprano seriamos descubiertos, y ya que no hay habitación para ti tendremos que compartirla solo por esta noche de acuerdo" dijo ella esperando convencerlo.

"está bien "dijo el

"qué bueno" dijo robin dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas ocasionando que luffy volviera a sentir esa sensación.

"bueno y que hacemos" dijo el sentándose en la cama

"bueno tal vez mañana suba un poco la temperatura y creo que podemos ir a buscarlos" dijo ella sentándose igualmente.

"entonces podemos comer aquí" pregunto el

"claro que si" dijo robin

"Entonces que esperamos" dijo levantándose y por ultimo ofreciéndole la mano, no sabía cómo actuar pero por lo menos intentaría ser lo más caballeroso posible y tal vez descubrir este sentimiento que tiene. Pero ella se sentía mal por engañarlo su plan estaba yendo bien no lo iba a negar pero no quería engañar a su fiel corazón de aquel muchacho pero ese pequeño acto que hizo su capitán era una señal de que el resultado del plan no iba a ser tan malo.

Durante las horas que estuvieron en la posada se divertían, ya que las personas que Vivian ahí eran muy amables. La tormenta tenia pinta de no cesar así que estuvieron ahí hasta la noche ambos se retiraban para ir hacia su habitación el primer paso para conquistar el corazón de luffy era pasar tiempo con él, el que ambos se conocieran más y por la tanto luffy quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella

"que buen día" dijo un luffy satisfecho no solo por la comida si no también por la compañía que tenia

"tienes razón fue muy divertido"

"eh robin tenemos un problema" dijo luffy "tenemos solo una cama y no es tan grande como para que durmamos los dos, si quieres tu duerme en la cama y yo dormiré en el sillón" dijo luffy tratando de ser respetuoso

"gracias luffy por preocuparte por mi" susurro robin cerca del oído de luffy para luego darle un beso en la mejilla "pero creo que hay una solución así ambos no tendremos frio"

Decir que luffy estaba confundido era poco, sinceramente hubiera querido dormir en el sillón, razón, simple nunca estuvo con una mujer y menos una que le provocaba sensaciones misteriosas. La manera en la que dormían eran el abajo mientras ella estaba acomodada arriba de él usando su pecho como almohada.

"mmm robin estas despierta" susurro luffy

"que pasa luffy" dijo robin

"bueno quería decirte que me la pase bien hoy" dijo luffy depositando un beso en la frente de robin, esperaba que aquel acto no le hubiera molestado

"supongo que yo también te debo las gracias me divertí mucho hoy" dijo ella mientras le devolvía el beso en la frente mientras fingía estar dormida. Luffy al ver que su respiración de luffy se volvía más lenta decidió observarla por un momento, porque no podía verla de la misma forma había algo que le decía que no lo hiciera que no la tratara como a los demás que... se comportar especial con ella… solo con ella.

"me creerías si te digo si estoy confundido… estoy ¿enamorado?" dijo luffy en susurro. Robin quien le había escuchado no pudo evitar dormir con una gran sonrisa.

Ya en la mañana luffy iba despertándose a causa de un olor que le encantaba

"comida" susurro, al abrir los ojos pudo ver en una pequeña mesita un pequeño caldo de verdura con un poco de carne odiaba las verduras: si pero la comida olía muy rica como para ignorarla

"espero que te guste luffy" dijo robin rompiendo el silencio

"tú lo preparaste" dijo luffy

"claro, buen provecho" dijo ella

Luffy en un momento se lo devoro, mentiría si dijera que no le gusto y no pudiendo evitarlo esbozo una gran sonrisa

"delicioso robin porque no me dijiste que cocinabas tan bien" dijo luffy viéndola

"porque nunca preguntaste" dijo ella divertida "por cierto la temperatura ya subió un poco y le pequeña tormenta paro si te parece podemos volver para reunirnos con los demás"

"mmm… que te parece si esperamos un poco y disfrutamos del pueblo tu y yo" dijo luffy dedicándole una sonrisa

"me parece bien" dijo ella

Ambos se bañaron y se vistieron con la ropa que compraron y ahora explorarían un poco la ciudad, todo iba bien, saludaban a la gente del pueblo y en una de esas se encontraron con una familia que también se hospedaba en la posada y que estaban de vacaciones, pareja tenía una niña de nueve años muy inteligente y amigable, cuando conoció a robin ambas se hicieron amigas junto a su mamá, robin le había tomado cariño a aquella niña, así que dispuso a jugar con ella y su madre.

Luffy y el señor hablaban de un tema en particular

"una pregunta señor, que sintió al haberse enamorado de su esposa, solo por curiosidad" dijo luffy

"mmm veamos no sabría decirte muy bien ya que eso paso hace mucho tiempo pero creo que te diría que primero sentí algo en el estómago, luego la fui conociendo y cada vez e agradaba más su forma de ser. Pero la verdad sentía mucho miedo declararme por miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad. Hoy en día no me arrepiento de haberle dicho que la amaba" viendo cómo se divertía su esposa y su hija "me alegro de tener esta vida junto a ellas" terminando de relatar

"ya veo" pero antes de decir algo más alguien grito

"un lobo" dijo una persona asustada

No dándoles tiempo a reaccionar el lobo se habida llevado a la pequeña

"mei" grito la madre asustada

"robin" grito luffy corriendo tras el lobo a lo que ella solo asintió y les dijo a la madre y el padre que les siguiera

Luffy iba corriendo esperando alcanzarlo y al mismo tiempo que luffy pudiera seguirle, avanzando cada vez más hasta notar ir acercándose al lobo. Llego al lugar era la misma montaña que habían explorado el lobo al percatarse de él iba a salir corriendo si no fuera por una sensación que estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Y es que era el haki del emperador que imponía luffy ante el

"suéltala" dijo luffy a lo que el lobo solo obedeció, rápidamente luffy desapareció y volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar en el que estaba mientras sostenía a la niña

"calma el tío luffy ya está aquí" dijo para calmarla

"escucha no quiero que vuelvas a aparecer al pueblo ni tampoco tus amigos es más te ordeno que protejas el pueblo o si no vendré a darte una paliza" dijo mientras le tapaba los oídos a la niña, el lobo asintió y se echó a correr no sin antes echar un aullido

"luffy" grito robin al encontrarla

"mei" dijeron los padres abrazándola

"mami, papi el tío luffy me salvo fue muy genial dijo con una sonrisa" dijo la pequeña

"muchas gracias" dijeron ambos padres a lo que luffy respondió con su característica sonrisa pero un sonido le llamo la atención

"corran" dijo luffy

"avalancha es hora de irnos" todos empezaron a correr pero la avalancha venia rápido, a luffy no le quedo más opción que usar sus poderes para llevarse a los padres y a la niña

"vendré por ti no te preocupes" mientras enrollaba a la familia entre sus brazos y veía como robin asentía.

Rápidamente luffy se los llevo de ahí, cuando alcanzo a ver el pueblo los dejos ahí y rápidamente fue a por ella

Robin seguía corriendo faltaba poco para que la avalancha le alcanzara. Oyó un grito para después verlo.

"sujétate de mí fuertemente" dijo mientras estiraba las manos hacia unos árboles como si fuera una catapulta, al sentir las manos de robin sonrió.

" **GOMU GOMU NO… ROCKET"** exclamo para luego salir disparado hacia el cielo.

Ya en el aire los dos se sentían aliviados de salir sanos y salvo, luffy volteo a verla y ella también estaba mirándole. Ninguno aparto la mirada todo el miedo se había ido, luffy con certeza sabía lo que sentía y lo que quería pero robin se le adelanto dándole un beso que el correspondió al instante, tan mágico… vaya que el plan que tenía robin había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba, durando así diez segundos y viendo donde iban a caer luffy la envolvió en sus brazos y le susurro

"sujétate bien vamos a caer en la nieve" los dos apretaron su agarre.

La gente del pueblo los veía caer al igual que los mugiwaras podían observar a un par de amigos caer.

Luffy utilizo su cuerpo como amortiguador al ser de goma, evitando que robin se hiciera daño, la gente del pueblo hizo un círculo sobre ellos mientras la familia se presentaba y la pequeña mei iba con ellos

"tía robin, tío luffy" pregunto ella con miedo

Todos se alegraron al ver salir una mano con un sombrero de paja y depositando su sombrero en mei "aquí estamos" dijeron ambos

"viva" gritaron todos, todos se ponían a celebrar al oír la historia, hicieron una pequeña celebración en honor a ellos dos, pero había algo especial, los dos estaban agarrados de las manos formalizando así su relación, ninguno se separó querían disfrutara el pequeño momento y al mismo tiempo se despedían de todos ya que era hora de volver según robin, la gente del pueblo lo acepto y les dio presentes a la pareja para que la conservaran, mientras la pequeña mei se despedía enérgicamente de sus tíos prometiendo no llorar y ser fuerte luego se despidieron de los padres de mei

"bueno nos vamos" dijeron ambos agarrados de las mano

"que le vaya bien" dijeron toda la gente que estaba ahí

Partieron mientras platicaban alegremente y para ponerlos en situación el plan de robin era fácil: nami le dijo que se acercaban a una isla invernal y que también habían un pueblo y ahí fue donde ambas se pusieron de acuerdo. Las dos acordaron que robin y luffy explorarían para encontrar el pueblo y si lo encontraban irían solo los dos ahí, luego tendría dos días para conquistarlo o confundirlo y hacer que él sea como un libro abierto, si el resultado era la segunda opción nami iría con él a conseguir información y aconsejarlo un poco para que entendiera un poco sobre el amor. Pero en este caso todo había salido bien y ambos habían correspondido sus sentimientos.

Al llegar al sunny podían ver a los sombrero de pajas observándolos, primero con una interrogativa luego con la boca abierta al verlos tomados de la mano y el sombrero de luffy en la cabeza de robin para luego decir a coro

"¿queeeeeeeeeee?

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron sabiendo que les lloverían muchas preguntas esta tarde.

 **¿FIN?**

"OHHHH así que papá y mamá así se hicieron novios" decía una Hana de nueve años

"si mi amor" dijo robin depositando un beso en su frente "así como nos hicimos novios y vaya que fue un reto fufufu" tanto Hana como robin se estaban riendo

"no es gracioso" dijo luffy al recordar como era de joven

"no seas aburrido papa, mejor cuéntenme otra historia de ustedes" dijo Hana con estrellas en los ojos

"otra princesa, ya es hora de dormir" dijo luffy abrazándola

"si otra todavía es temprano" dijo ella con un puchero

"fufufu está bien princesa pero luego a la cama" dijo robin abrazándola

"de acuerdo" sonrió la pequeña.

"Bueno está historia comienza…" dijo luffy poniéndose cómodo al igual que su esposa para volver a recordar aquellas aventuras que pasó con sus nakamas y su reina pirata.

 **Ahora sí**

 **FIN**

 **Nota: aquí está tu regalo, espero y te guste la verdad me dio miedo al principio al pensar que no iba a cumplir lo que te prometí y la verdad quedé contento con el resultado y espero que también te parezca bien y si tienes alguna otra recomendación no dudes en decírmela.**

 **Y para los demás igualmente espero que les guste y que les haya llegado al corazón. Nos vemos en otra historia. Así una cosa más en lo que llevo leyendo historias luffy x robin nunca me ha tocado leer sobre este tema la verdad ni en facfition ni en wattpad y saben de alguno díganmelo.**

 **DE: Daniel**

 **Para:** DOPVen


	14. gracias

**Amor inocente**

 **todos los derechos a su respectivo autor**

"Ya te dije… no es necesario que lo hagas nami" dijo una robin agobiada por lo que decía su amiga.

"que importa lo hecho, hecho está solo disfrútenlo y cuando regreses nos contaras como te fue" dijo nami logrando hacer salir a robin de su casa.

La morena no tuvo más opción que suspirar por el regalo que le había dado su amiga. Al voltear y ver a aquella persona parada sin decir nada con su mejor amigo detrás.

"solo ve con ella" dijo zoro dándole una patada por la espalda ocasionando que este quede cerca de robin, sus caras muy cerca, sus labios a centímetros. Mirando hacia lados opuestos con un gran sonrojo en sus caras, aquel "gran amigo" ya no se encontraba en escena ¿A dónde se fue? Quien sabe XD.

Continuando con la narración. Luffy se apartó un poco de ella para tranquilizarse.

"h-ola robin" dijo el nervioso.

"hola luffy... te ves bien" dijo ella con nervios.

"gracias, tú te vez hermosa" dijo luffy tomando confianza mientras le extendía la mano.

"nos vamos" pregunto el mostrando su gran sonrisa.

"claro" dijo ella alegre aceptando su mano.

Así los dos tomaron un taxi para llegar a su destino, pasaron diez minutos para llegar a un pequeño bosque donde las personas venían a pasar el rato o disfrutar con la familia lo que tenía que ofrecer la naturaleza. Caminaron por un rato, al estar cerca luffy le cubrió los ojos.

"no te preocupes confía en mi" dijo luffy mientras la guiaba hacia el lugar. Al llegar luffy fue quitando sus manos poco a poco.

Robin al no sentir el peso extra en sus ojos los fue abriendo poco a poco, notando como un bello paisaje se mostraba ante ella. Bajando la mirada vio como una manta estaba colocada en el pasto junto a una canasta, todo esto daba un ambiente romántico algo impropio de luffy. Al voltear su mirada para encontrarlo pudo ver cómo le extendía su mano mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"me permite guiarla" dijo luffy tratando ser lo más cortes posible.

"por favor" dijo ella correspondiéndole dejando guiarse por luffy. Ambos se sentaron sobre aquel mantel

"me disculpara bella dama pero su cita no podrá venir así que…" sacando unos sándwiches "espero que no le moleste que le acompañe" dijo luffy poniendo en práctica el consejo que le dio sanji

"enserio, espero y pueda entretenerme mi buen camarero" dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

Paso el tiempo entre risas, silencios incómodos y una deliciosa comida para al final ver el hermoso atardecer acostados sobre el mantel mientras hablaban más tranquilos.

"es gracioso, apenas nos hicimos novios y no se… me siento ansioso muy ansioso y nervioso" dijo luffy tomándole de la mano

"tú eres la primera novia que tengo y tengo sentimientos que nunca creí tener y no sé cómo describírtelo creo que a esto le llaman el primer amor" termino de hablar

"supongo que te entiendo yo también me siento ansiosa y nerviosa pero sé que quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo a pesar de que la forma en que nos hicimos novios fue raro pero para mí hermoso a la vez".

Flashback

"escuchen bien formen una fila" dijo el profesor de física smoker "hoy vamos a jugar hombres vs hombres y mujeres vs mujeres de acuerdo. Hagan equipos, agarren un balón y luego a jugar" dijo smoker

Se hicieron los equipos y cada bando se fue a su lugar a hacer lo suyo. Después de un tiempo el equipo donde estaba luffy había terminado su juego y se encontraban observando el juego de las mujeres. Ellas estaban jugando voleibol, así que cada hombre se alegraba de obsérvalas, no por ser pervertidos (bueno si un poco) si por la forma en que jugaban, se podía observar que jugaban como si fuera un campeonato y cada una conseguía destacar.

La que más destacaba era la capitana del equipo de voleibol: Nico Robin, persona de personalidad agradable pero calculadora al mismo tiempo, aunque el principio distante con los demás. Su fama la fue ganando cuando un grupo de estudiantes llego a la escuela y le ofreció su amistad. Algo que veían casi imposible en aquel entonces pero sorprendiéndose al verla abrirse con ellos. Después un alumno se había transferido de salón. Y esa nada más y nada menos que Monkey D. Luffy. Nadie sabía por qué se había cambiado de salón solo podían observar que siempre estaba cerca de robin como si la estuviera cuidando. Pasó el tiempo y los estudiantes veían normal ver a aquellos dos hablando como si no hubiera un mañana, claro que con el tiempo florecerían nuevos sentimientos para los dos aunque robin los notara más que luffy que actuaba como siempre para disimularlo.

Pero en este día se resolvería todo. Robin jugaba bien, llevaban ventaja pero en un contraataque el balón iba a caer del otro lado tomando al equipo de robin desprevenida, ella corrió hacia el otro lado tratando de rescatarla, uso toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía logrando alcanzarla y dar un pase pero ocasionando que no pueda parar. Robin se preparaba para el golpe, golpe que nunca llego a cambio de sentir un par de brazos envolviéndole protegiéndola del impacto dando al final un resultado muy inesperado: ella encima de él, sus piernas atoradas con las de él impidiéndole levantarse pero lo más impresionante que sus labios habían hecho contacto.

Ella no estaba enojada a pesar de querer separarse en un primer instante, pero al verle se alegró de aquel accidente. Sintiendo varias miradas: una por parte de los estudiantes masculinos que mandaba miradas asesinas a luffy por tener esa oportunidad de probar esos labios, mientras las mujeres bueno ellas más que decir que se morían de envidia seria que al estar ellos dos en una situación digamos… comprometedora hecho a volar la imaginación de todas. Había miradas de envidia por parte de ella pero no eran tantas como la de los hombres.

En cambio ellos dos querían separarse pero sus cuerpos les decía que no, los dos lo disfrutaban aunque no estuvieran dándose un beso en si más bien una unión de labios, pero que más daba, ambos cerraron sus ojos y profundizaron el beso sorprendiendo a todo mundo. Sus labios se comenzaban a separar a causa del oxígeno, sus miradas se encontraron pero se separaron y continuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La clase continuo con normalidad y las siguientes igual ninguno se había dirigido la palabra, terminaron las clases y todos iban directos a sus casas. Luffy le iba a hablar a robin pero ella salió con prisa buscó a nami y cuando la encontró se la llevó directo a su casa, cuando llegaron se pusieron a hablar

"no lo vas a creer nami" dijo ella preparándose para contarle pero nami le interrumpió

"toda la escuela lo sabe amiga, el gran beso entre personas totalmente opuesta era lo único que se comentaba en la preparatoria por dios" dijo ella ofendida

"que pasa" dijo robin

"cuando pensaba contármelo, te gusta luffy y no se lo dijiste a tu amiga te podría haber ayudado" dijo nami ofendida

"no te lo dije por que no estaba segura de lo que sentía además que me sentía muy insegura" dijo robin excusándose

"está bien pero cuéntame que paso para poder ayudarte" dijo nami

"bien estábamos…" dijo robin contándole todos los hechos a nami.

"y eso fue lo que paso" dijo robin aliviada de decírselo a alguien "ahora no sé qué hacer, ir y decirle que lo amo no es una opción no soy buena en esas cosas además que pasa si me deja de hablar no lo resistiría" dijo robin con temor

"pero tienes que hablar con él o sino no volverá a hablar al estar muy confundido tienes que aclarárselo dile lo que sientes recuerda que no eres la única mujer en el mundo" dijo nami

"pero" **TOC TOC TOC** sonó la puerta.

"voy" dijo nami "ohh mira quien está aquí pasa robin está en la salar ¡robin me voy llego una visita importante!" le grito nami para después escuchar como cerraban la puerta y oír pasos acercándose, sorprendiéndose al ver a luffy ahí parado con una cara no seria, no triste, no confundido si no una cara que demostraba felicidad absoluta.

Luffy no hablaba solo estaba ahí parado con esa sonrisa característica de él, robin quería hablar pero el poco valor que tenia se había ido, sabía que le quería pero las palabras no salían, él se fue acercando sin decir ninguna palabra. Quedaron cara cara pero en vez que alguien hablara solo hubo una acción que desencadeno esta mini historia de amor. Acercándose a su frente poco poco, robin se mantenía en shock no sabiendo que hacer. Al llegar a la frente de aquella dama, le deposito un pequeño beso, al separar sus labios de su frente le miro

"con este queda sellado mi promesa" dijo luffy

"¿qué promesa?" pregunto ella

"que si aceptas ser mi novia te protegeré el doble de lo que ya lo he hecho, prometo darte el doble de mi esfuerzo por ti así que dime ¿aceptas?" dijo luffy esperando su respuesta

Robin estaba sorprendida y alagada al mismo tiempo así que con su mano aparto mechones de cabello de luffy para darle un beso en la frente.

"y con este beso en la frente te digo que acepto y que cuidare de ti" dijo robin sonriéndole.

Fin de flashback

"no ha pasado ni un mes desde que hicimos aquella promesa" dijo luffy sonriéndole

"tienes razón pero el poco tiempo que hemos estado me ha gustado y no me arrepiento de nada" dijo ella cerrando los ojos

"robin" dijo luffy volteando a verla

"mmm… luffy" dijo robin mientras abría los ojos y volteaba a verle

"hay algo que me he estado preguntando y es que… como decirlo… no nos hemos dado un beso" dijo luffy en susurro no terminando la frase por su vergüenza

En efecto no se habían dado un beso desde que se hicieron novios.

"¿quieres intentarlo?" pregunto ella acercando a él haciendo que el también se acerque

"cuando te bese me sentí en el cielo" dijo el a centímetros de sus labios, deteniendo su marcha al ver que robin iba a hablar

"que coincidencia, muchas compañeras decían que besarte se debería sentir muy suave casi como si fuera goma"

"y es cierto" dijo luffy cerrando los ojos

"tendré que comprobarlo" dijo robin uniendo sus labios

 _ **Un hermoso atardecer para un gran amor**_

 _ **Que apenas comenzaba**_

La pequeña cita había terminado y luffy acompañaba a robin a su casa caminando tomados de las manos y hablando alegremente, al llegar ahí robin se colocó en su puerta.

"gracias luffy me divertí mucho esperare ansiosa nuestra próxima cita" dijo robin

"de nada me la pase de lo mejor contigo mañana te veo en clase. Por cierto suerte en tu torneo de voleibol estaré apoyándote capitana" dijo luffy

"igualmente te deseo mucha suerte con tu torneo de fútbol espero mucho de mi capitán de fútbol o si no lo castigare sin besos una semana" dijo robin sonrojada por haber dicho eso

"ganare y te llenare la cara de besos" dijo luffy acercándose para darle un beso en la frente

"adiós capitana" dijo luffy marchándose de ahí

"adiós mi tonto capitán" dijo para darse la vuelta y abrir su puerta al entrar se encontró con sus dos amigas

"cuenta todo" dijo nami emocionada

"¿a donde te llevo?, ¿te fue bien?, ¿no lo arruino?" dijo vivi

"se esforzó muy bien pero puede mejorar" dijo robin fingiendo mala cara

"O sea que no les fue bien" dijo vivi sin poder creerlo

"¿tan malo fue?" dijo nami a punto de llamarle y reclamarle por qué arruino la primera cita

"fufufu cayeron" dijo ella pasando a la cocina sacando un poco de fruta para cortarla

" **mi novio** lo hizo perfecto" dijo presumiéndoles a la cara haciendo que las dos se cayeran de cabeza y reclamarle por burlarse de ella

"bueno cálmense las dos, vamos a disfrutar la noche" dijo ella sin poder evitar pensar en el hermoso atardecer que había tenido esperando volver a repetir la ocasión.

 _ **Nota: sé que siempre les digo gracias pero es que nunca dejare de decírselos ya que gracias a ustedes hemos llegados a las dos mil views ahora. Llegamos a los dos mil la semana pasada, semana en que me encontraba haciendo exámenes para finalizar el año. Apenas saldré de vacaciones y solo diré:**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODOS**_

 _ **Y debo recordarles que mientras estén aquí seguiré escribiendo con toda mi alma ustedes son la fuerza y al mismo tiempo mi temor ya que hay a veces que me da miedo el tardarme en escribir una historia y al momento de subirla ustedes ya no estén ese es mi temor como alguien que quiso escribir historias sobre esta pareja digan lo digan y critiquen al luffy y robin.**_

 _ **Con esto me despido de nuevo muchas gracias. Habrá sorpresa el 24 y 25 de diciembre, ustedes ya saben porque así que les daré una pequeña pista: recuerdan la frase de orihime en las cinco vidas me enamoraría de la misma persona intenten adivinar como ira la historia.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_


	15. Nochebuena

Noche buena

Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor

24 de diciembre era un dia muy especial para mucha gente ya que se celebraba la nochebuena, un dia para celebrar con la familia y con seres queridos y al decir que toda la gente lo celebra tambien incluye a nuestra banda favorita: los mugiwaras. El thausand sunny estaba en curso hacia una isla con clima nevado para celebrar aquel dia que solo podían disfrutar cada año.

Adentro de aquel barco se encontraba una pequeña despertando temprano, saliendo de la cama y viendo el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared sabiendo que hoy era ese dia especial que toda su familia disfrutaba. Colocando sus pantuflas y saliendo de su habitacion para ir a la de sus padres.

Mientras en aquel cuarto de el rey y la reina pirata podemos observar como aquellos dos estan profundamente dormidos *uno mas que otro :v* a la vez que estaban abrazados por el frio que hacia en la noche. Aquella linda personita entraba a la habitacion de sus padres con el mayor silencio posible, subiendo a la cama silenciosamente. Al estar encima de sus padres grito.

"Despierten" Grito Hana mientras observaba como sus padres despertaban.

"Aaahhhh ya desperte, ya desperte" grito luffy despertando de su gran sueño. Mientras su madre abría lentamente los ojos y le sonreia a su hija.

"Buenos días princesa" dijo robin

"Mamá, mamá hoy es veinte y cuatro" decía la niña emocionada.

"Ahhh hoy es verdad hana" dijo su padre levantandose, poniéndose una playera y llendo a la cocina.

"No papá es muy..."

Muy tarde su padre ya había salido de la habitación.

"Temprano" dijo hana viendo a su padre salir.

"Asi que te despertaste temprano pequeña" dijo robin abrazando a su hija.

"Si porque hoy en la noche es nochebuena" Le dijo hana tambien abrazandola.

"Es cierto princesa estas lista para abrir regalos" le dijo su madre

"Si" dijo hana sonriendo como su padre.

Despues de ese momento familiar, salieron del cuarto. La pequeña hana dirigiéndose a disfrutar del paisaje que adornaba esta mañana.

Los demás mugiwaras fueron levantandose de sus camas. Todos estaban reunidos comiendo como casi siempre.

Sanji sirviendo comida a las bellas damas del barco, ussop cuidando su comida de luffy, chopper platicando con robin, nami hablando con hana y asuka, brook cantando con franky y zoro bueno el como siempre dormido a pesar de ya tener una familia.

Despues de terminar la comida nami dijo

"Muy bien como saben todos hoy en la noche es nochebuena y como todos los años vamos a hacer una fiesta" viendo como todos asentian con gran emoción

"Repartire las tareas antes de llegar a la isla, zoro traera dos arboles de navidad uno para que esté en el patio del sunny y otro mas pequeño que este dentro de la cocina, ussop, franky, y brook puedo dejarles la decoracion*observando como asentían los tres*, como siempre sanji estará a cargo de la comida, nami, chopper y robin pueden ir a comprar si les falta algo. Los demas iran despues de acuerdo, recuerden que en la noche intercambiamos regalos." dijo luffy para ver como toda la tripulación le miraba raro.

"Que, dije algo mal" dijo el capitán.

"Noooooooo" dijeron todos nerviosos y con una gota al estilo anime.

Así todos empezaron a hacer sus tareas. Ya era medio día cuando todos estaban terminando, por suerte el sunny ya había llegado a la isla así que cada quien iba por su regalo para intercambiarlos.

En el camino podíamos observar como tres personas iban entrando a la pequeña ciudad

"Por qué Hana no vino tía robin" preguntaba Asuka

"Salió con tu tío luffy" dijo robin

"y por qué no fuiste con ellos robin" dijo nami

"cuando me entere ellos ya no estaban en el sunny" dijo robin

Y siguieron su camino. Por otro lado varios mugiwaras estaban terminando sus compras e iban al sunny a guardarlos. Ya era de tarde y todos se estaban preparando y dándole los últimos toques al barco para la fiesta, robin que ya estaba lista esperaba a sus dos amores cuando los ve aparecer, los dos iban con la misma sonrisa como si hubieran hecho una travesura. Robin fue con ellos

"qué bueno que llegaron me tenían preocupada" decía robin agarrando a su pequeña que venía en el hombro de su padre

"perdón mamá pero queríamos jugar un rato" dijo Hana abrazándola

"si de hecho te queríamos llevar pero quería ver la isla que salí sin pensarlo" dijo luffy acercándose para besarla

"está bien, Hana es hora de cambiarte ¿vamos?" pregunto robin

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" gritó la pequeña

Luffy al subir al barco pudo ver a todos listos para iniciar

"por fin llegas luffy" dijo sanji

"perdón me entretuve" mintió el

"bien es hora de la ¡supeeeeer! Fiesta" dijo franky haciendo su típica frase

Robin y Hana ya estaban presentes por lo cual iniciaron la fiesta.

Todos estaban divirtiéndose, la música era gracias a brook que tocaba alegremente con su violín.

"wooooooooooooow" decían las dos pequeñas con estrellas en sus ojos

"eres genial tío sanji" decía Asuka mientras Hana asentía con emoción

"tienes razón Asuka-chan, verdad que soy mejor que tu padre" decía sanji molestando a zoro que estaba con nami

"te oí maldito cejitas" decía juntando frente con el

"tienes algo que decir marimo" decía sanji

"si…" zoro no pudo terminar al ser golpeado por su esposa

"ya dejen de pelear" dijo nami controlando su enojo

"está bien" dijo posando una mano en su cintura

"papá, papá mira la carta que le envié a Santa Claus"

 **Querido Santa Claus**

 **Hola Santa para esta navidad quisiera pedirte una katana como la de mi papá, sé que estoy muy chiquita pero quiero aprender y quiero que mi papá me enseña para que los dos estén orgullosos, aunque a mamá no le guste mucho que aprenda a usar la katana a temprana edad. Me despido con esta carta Santa espero y puedas traérmelo.**

 **Atte.**

 **Asuka roronoa**

Nami al leer la carta se asustó, ya que sabría que tarde o temprano Asuka aprender de su padre, pero se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de zoro. Sería la misma situación que Hana, tendría que confiar en su hija ya que sabía que tenía los genes de los dos eso ya lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión.

"esperemos que Santa cumpla tu deseo mi amor" dijo nami aporrillándose y abrazando a su hija con mucho amor, en eso siente un par de abrazos que los reconocería en cualquier lugar.

"estarás preparada para el entrenamiento pequeña" dijo zoro con voz retadora

"claro" dijo Asuka con determina miento.

Todos se divertían, pero llego una sorpresa, un barco un poco más pequeño que el sunny llegaba todos fueron a ver quién era y Hana fue la primera que grito

"tíooooo saboooooo" grito la pequeña mientras veía como el barco estaba a la par que el sunny. En la cabeza del barco estaba sabo con regalos en las manos, al detenerse el barco personas salieron, algunos eran revolucionarios que los habían invitado y que los mugiwaras los conocían por aventuras pasada, entre ellas salieron koala y dragón que igualmente traiga varios regalos.

Sabo salto hacia el sunny, y las dos niñas salieron abrazarlos

"hola pequeñas como han estado" dijo sabo sonriendo y yendo hacia los mugiwaras

"luffy, zoro como están" dijo el sabo

"bien" dijeron los dos

"que sorpresa sabo no dijeron que vendrían" dijo luffy asombrado

"queríamos darles una sorpresa" dijo el

"robiiiiiin" dijo koala abrazando a su amiga

"hola koala, mucho tiempo sin vernos fufufu" dijo robin sonriendo

"si verdad, hola nami como has estados" dijo koala dejando de abrazar a robin para dárselo a nami

"bien como te ha ido con él bebe" dijo nami

"es más difícil de lo que creí pero con sabo a mi lado se me ha hecho más fácil" dijo ella

"Por cierto donde esta chopper" volteando a ver a los demás solo para verlo correr

"ahhhhhhhh que no me atrape" dijo chopper mientras corría

"es bueno verlos a todos" dijo dragón apareciendo entregándole en bebe a koala

"dragón" dijo robin acercándose

"hola robin… feliz navidad" dijo el abrazando a su hija

"igualmente" dijo correspondiendo el abraso

"hola abuelo" dijo Hana sonriéndole

"feliz navidad enana" alzándola en sus brazos y yendo con los demás

"bueno creo que tendrán que esperar a cenar hasta que…"

"espera sanji-san" dijo una revolucionara para ver como traían comida extra.

Sanji solo se puso a bailar con corazones en los ojos, ya todos reunidos tomaron asiento, luffy se levantó de su silla para levantar su copa

"bueno quiero decirles a todos feliz nochebuena, nos encontramos aquí como una familia para festejar una fecha que solo se celebra año por año y también darles las gracias por estar con nosotros y que nos hayan apoyado en varias ocasiones, gracias por los buenos y malos momentos que hemos compartido juntos. No puedo pedir algo mejor en mi vida porque lo tengo todo: una tripulación que es mi familia, la persona a la que jure amarla y respetarla por toda la eternidad, una hermosa e inteligente hija y todas las personas aquí reunidas les deseo una feliz navidad. Saluuuuud" exclamo luffy.

"saluddddddddd" le siguieron los demás.

Y así paso esta fiesta, todos reunidos celebrando otro año más de sus vidas en compañía de lo que más aman.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Nota: esta historia seguirá al día siguiente un poco ligada con esta pero incluyendo el tema que les dije en el anterior fic también notificarles que mi laptop tiene un pequeño problema y lo tendré que mandar con un técnico a que lo revise. La laptop sirve pero el problema es la entrada de la batería con suerte logró cargar este día pero no lo hará por mucho tiempo. El fic se subirá mañana no se preocupen.**

 **Con esto me despido no sin antes desearles una feliz navidad y que lo disfruten mucho con sus familias. De todo corazón nos vemos.**


	16. cinco vidas

Cinco vidas

 **Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor**

Después de haber terminado la cena y dar las gracias, pasaron un momento hablando de muchas cosas. Cuando el reloj daba las diez Asuka y Hana dijeron.

"¡regalos!" exclamaron las dos mientras veían al cielo llenarse de fuegos artificiales cortesía de ussop.

"A que no es sorpréndete chopper" dijo ussop presumiendo

"¡geniaaaaaallll!" decía chopper con estrellas en los ojos

"es hora de dar los ¡supeeeerrrr! Regalos" decía franky haciendo su pose

"bueno quien comienza primero" dijo Hana impaciente siendo abrazada por su madre cariñosamente

"yo empiezo yohohohoho" dijo brook dando un paso al frente

"bueno mi regalo es para aquella persona que ama mucho el algodón de azúcar y es el mejor doctor del mundo" dijo brook

"¡no creas que eso me hace feliz idiota!" dijo chopper bailando para después pasar y recibir su regalo

"muchas gracias brook, bueno quien me tocó a mí de regalarle es para una persona inteligente, madre y… la reina de los piratas robin" dijo chopper

Robin dejó de abrazar a Hana para pasar al frente y darle un gran abrazo a chopper ya que estos dos eran muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy

"gracias chopper fufufu" dijo robin para soltarlo para decir

"quien mi regalo es para mi pequeña sobrina" dijo sonriendo viendo como Asuka pasaba alegremente a darle un abrazo a su tía

"gracias tía robin eres la mejor" dijo Asuka recibiendo su regalo

"espero que te guste" dijo robin soltándola y yendo a abrazar a su hija.

"mi gran regalo es para el mejor espadachín del mundo, mi papá" dijo Asuka con emoción

Zoro pasó al frente alzando a su hija en sus hombros.

"gracias pequeña" dijo zoro con una sonrisa, haciendo que nami los mire con ternura

Después de ese tierno momento zoro bajó a su hija y puso mala cara extrañando a los que estaban presente

"mi regalo es para cejitas" dijo sin más zoro

"oye ponle más entusiasmo" dijo sanji enojado

"para sanji el que se comportó como niño al encontrar el all blue y un gran cocinero" dijo con vergüenza

"vez no te costaba tanto" dijo sanji recibiendo su regalo mientras apretaba su mano con la de él muy **AMISTOSAMENTE.**

"ahora mi regalo es para alguien pequeña pero a la vez una diablilla al hacer sus bromas. Hana-chan feliz navidad" dijo sanji para ser abrazado por la pequeña

"muchas gracias tío sanji" dijo Hana sonriendo

"mi ¡supeerrr! Regalo es para mi tío franky" dijo Hana imitando la frase de él.

Franky paso haciendo su pose y recibiendo el regalo.

"muchas gracias Hana" haciendo voz de robot

"bien, este regalo es para aquella persona que me insistió en que me uniera a la tripulación, papá de Hana al igual que es el rey de los piratas, luffy" dijo franky. Luffy dio un salto hacia el frente, le dio un abrazo y recibió su regalo.

"mmm… mi regalo es para una gran amiga, la mejor navegante que siempre nos mostró el camino hacia donde ir nami" dijo luffy sonriendo como el sabe. Nami pasó al frente a recibir su regalo.

"el regalo que tengo aquí es para aquella persona que muchos consideran un dios y a la vez es un mentiroso al igual que valiente cuando se le necesita" dijo nami, ussop fue le dio un abrazo y recibió su regalo

"y para terminar este pequeño evento y como todos saben mi regalo es para brook un gran amigo, músico y un gran pervertido. Dijo ussop riendo

"yohoho, mis ojos están tan sorprendidos aunque yo no tengo ojos yohohohohoho" dijo brook recibiendo su regalo.

Al terminar este pequeño momento, todos estuvieron platicando, cantando villancicos y disfrutando de la noche que poco a poco iba nevando. Al ver que el frio se hacía más notorio cada persona se fue retirando. Asuka y Hana eran llevados por sus padres a su habitación mientras sus madres platicaban, después de despedirse se fueron a dormir.

Robin al entrar a su cuarto observó como luffy estaba viendo la luna así que se acercó a él y lo abrazo

"es raro encontrarte así que pasa" dijo robin dándole un beso a su esposo

"estaba pensando que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera encontrado, sé que es algo tonto decirlo ahora pero me hay veces que me te aterra la idea de no haberte encontrado" dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"fufufu no tienes nada que temer estoy aquí, nuestra hija está aquí y aunque tuviéramos diferentes universos, diferentes vidas siempre te encontraría y te amaría como lo hago ahora" dijo besándolo apasionadamente.

"gracias robin, yo también en la situación que estuvieras te encontraría, te salvaría si estuvieras en peligro y te amaría por el resto de mi vida" dijo mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla y la acariciaba y la volvía a besar con la misma intensidad de antes.

En otro universo

Era 24 de diciembre y todo en la calle estaba adornado especialmente para esas fechas, en eso podemos ver como una pequeña pareja va caminando alegremente y se detienen en un parque que tenían una actividad divertida

"aun no estoy segura de esto luffy" dijo aquella persona que veía como su pareja se ponía rápido sus patines.

"no te preocupes no te soltare" dijo luffy

"veras como es divertido patinar robin" dijo de nuevo tomándola de la mano y guiándola sobre aquella pista. Luffy la estuvo guiando mientras ella hacia el esfuerzo de no caerse.

"tranquila paso a paso" decía el sosteniéndola. Después de algunos minutos ella lograba patinar sola, poco a poco fue soltando la mano de luffy para ir ella sola, el solo se quedó ahí mismo observándola como se divertía cual niña pequeña después de un rato volvió con él.

"vaya aprendes rápido" dijo el comenzando a patinar mientras ella le seguía el paso

"claro es muy divertido" dijo ella riendo

Pasaron los minutos divirtiéndose, riendo por aquí por haya, las mujeres que pasaban se morían de envidia ya que luffy era una persona demasiado cariñoso y un poco inocente, eso le daba un pequeño toque de ternura, al igual que los hombres que envidiaban la suerte que tenía aquel chico pero a la vez ambos bandos sonreían ya que miraran por donde miraran se vía que era un amor que soportaría cualquier tipo de tormenta en sus vidas. Al terminar de jugar ambos estaban descansando mientras se quitaban sus patines.

"verdad que fue divertido no robin" dijo luffy sonriéndole

"tienes razón gracias por invitarme" dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

Ambos se fueron caminando disfrutando los lugares al estar decorados, ya era de tarde así que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a anochecer. Cuando luffy noto eso le dijo a robin

"oye robin" dijo deteniéndose

"si" dijo ella

"tienes tiempo para ir a un pequeño lugar"

"si ¿a dónde vamos?" Pregunto robin

"a un lugar secreto" dijo luffy comenzando a caminar

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a un gran por así decirlo un campo grande donde todo estaba despejado acompañado de un gran lago además de dar una gran vista hacia las estrellas.

Robin se sorprendió el lugar era muy hermoso, no había ningún ruido más que la de los pequeños animales que le daban un toque de paz.

"este lugar lo vi recientemente mientras venia de jugar futbol y me pareció interesante a que es no hermoso este lugar eh?" dijo el con una sonrisa

"tienes razón es muy hermoso pero porque me trajiste aquí" pregunto ella

"porque ya llevamos casi un año saliendo robin y además esto me recuerda mucho la primera vez que tuvimos una cita" dijo el mirando el cielo percatándose de algo "oooooh mira una estrella fugaz pide un deseo robin" dijo el

Robin al verlo cierra los ojos y pide su deseo

"listo" dijo ella

"que deseaste"

"tener cinco vidas" dijo robin

"eh para que" dijo luffy extrañado

"para amarte" dijo simplemente mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar sonrojada por lo que había dicho. Luffy solo pudo sonreír y seguirla porque este día seria inolvidable.

En otro universo

 **¡AVISO! lemmon time pueden pasar al siguiente universo si no quieren leerlo *aunque yo sé que quieren 7u7 eehhhh***

Como podemos apreciar esta escena daba lugar en una casa decorada, aquellos dos protagonistas estaban disfrutando su noche. Después de que la pareja disfruto un día hermoso, había llegado la noche donde ambos eran protagonistas de lo que pasaba. Pero retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo

10 min. Antes

Luffy y robin habían llegado a su casa que tenían después de haber graduado y haber dado otro paso antes del matrimonio. Ellos ya llevaban saliendo varios años y ellos volvían de celebrar con sus amigos. Llegaron a casa donde ambos aun con el frio fueron besándose poco a poco cuando robin le detuvo.

"quiero bañarme me acompañas" dijo robin comenzando a excitarse

"si" fue la vaga respuesta de luffy al estar embobado mirando los ojos de esta

Al llegar al baño ambos iban desvistiéndose, primero comenzó luffy comenzando a besarla apasionadamente mientras le quitaba su blusa, interrumpiendo el beso para quitarla completamente y tirarla al piso dejando con un brasear rojo que despertaba los más lujuriosos deseos de luffy, volviendo a besarla de la misma manera en pocos minutos su lengua pedía acceso a su boca, acceso que sería concedido. Robin por su parte posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de luffy profundizando más el beso, después de minutos se separaron por falta de aire. Robin comenzó a quitarle su playera observando su bien trabajado cuerpo, cuerpo que solo ella podía verlo. Iniciando un nuevo beso donde ahora sus manos tocaban sus músculos sintiendo cada parte de él.

Luffy podía sentir como sus pechos se apretaban contra él, maldiciendo en su mente por no quitarle su brasear, sus manos por instinto comenzaban a dirigirse a hacia el broche, con esfuerzo pero cumpliendo su objetivo aquella prenda ahora estaba en el suelo pero antes de explorar aquellos pechos que lo volvían loco decidió darle fin al juego y comenzar lentamente a desabrochar su pantalón. Robin captando la acción de este comienza a hacer lo mismo desabrochando su pantalón lentamente, aquella prenda caía mostrando a luffy llevar un bóxer rojo notando como su miembro ya estaba queriendo librarse de aquella prisión. La situación de luffy no era distinta no importa las veces que lo hicieran aún seguía hipnotizado igual que la primera vez que lo hicieron. Ambos retirando la última prenda quedando como dios los trajo al mundo. Comenzando otra tanda de beso solo que esta vez ambos pasaban hacia la bañera, abriendo el agua caliente, después de unos segundos cerraron la llave. Luffy que se había terminado el beso fue descendiendo hasta sus pechos.

Al llegar a ellos luffy fue por el izquierdo, acercando su boca, robin sentía el aliento para después dejar escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir como luffy posaba su lengua entre su pezón y lo comenzaba a succionar. Mientras luffy se concentraba en el izquierdo su mano fue al derecho dando la atención merecida, cambiando de un lado para otro llevando a robin al límite.

"Ahhhh… ahhh lu-ffy me… ¡corro!" exclamo robin al sentir el orgasmo.

Luffy bajó a su vagina bebiendo aquel jugo que lo volvía loco. Al terminar su tarea vio como robin salía tomando su mano hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación, luffy dejo que robin tomara las riendas. Acostándose en la cama pudo sentir como robin comenzaba a acariciar su pene con su lengua, el aguantaba gemir y robin al notarlo subió la intensidad esta vez envolviendo su pene en su boca empezando un sube y baja, luffy estaba cediendo al ver como su respiración se aceleraba y como poco a poco escapaban suspiros por parte de él. Por ultimo envolvió su pechos sobre su pene empezando una vez más un sube y baja, estuvieron así por minutos hasta que luffy se corrió.

"robin me corro arrhhh" gruño luffy dejando escapar su semilla en su boca y segundos después en su pecho

"fufufu luffy" dijo ella de manera erótica mientras tomaba el semen de sus pechos llevándolas a su boca

"delicioso" dijo ella viendo como el pene de su novio estaba listo para la siguiente fase

Entrelazando ambas manos mientras robin colocaba su vagina debajo del pene de este, bajando poco a poco. Los dos podían sentir aquel placer experimentaban cada vez que lo hacían, igualmente comenzado un sube y baja podíamos ver como ambos comenzaban a gemir.

"ahhh, robin se sien-te muy bi-en" decía luffy admirando como aquellos pechos subían y bajaban, un espectáculo realmente fantástico

"i-gual se siente… muy bien… luffy" decía robin cerrando los ojos por la excitación

Después de varios minutos robin descendió de manera que los pechos de ella tocara el abdomen de este y ella comenzara a besarlo, comenzando a hacer movimientos circulares y luego cambiando por un sube y baja todo esto mientras se besaban, al cabo de unos minutos luffy agarro las nalgas de robin aumentando el placer.

Así estuvieron varias horas cambiando de posiciones hasta que los dos sentían que se venían por última vez

"luffy me… vengo" decía robin al estar en la posición de *perrito/en cuatro* llámenlo como quieran.

"yo…también robin" decía luffy

"juntos luffy" decía robin extasiada no llegando a terminar al venirse

"me… vengo ¡LUFFYYYYY!" grito robin viniéndose

"¡robinnnnnnnnn!" Exclamo luffy corriéndose adentro

Robin podía sentir como aquella semilla estaba adentro de ella, dándole una sensación de calor. Los dos se acostaron tapándose con una cobija que tenían ahí. No sintiendo frio al haber hecho el acto.

"eso… fue increíble robin" dijo luffy sintiendo sus pechos de ella en su pecho al estar acostada encima de el

"cierto… luffy te amo" ella besándolo por última vez cerrando los ojos para caer rendida ante el sueño

"duerme bien mi reina" dijo luffy besándole la cabeza también cerrando los ojos guardando en su memoria este momento.

 **HASTA AQUÍ TERMINA EL LEMMON. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LO LEYERON 7U7**

En otro universo

Ella estaba observando aquel paisaje que lo recordaba a él... cuanto había pasado ¿ya?... medio año, lo extrañaba mucho, si antes pensaba que vivir con sus padres era un infierno ahora veía que ese infierno no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía su corazón al no sentirlo, no sentir sus abrazos que te hacen pensar que estas soñando, no queriendo volver a despertar, aquellos besos que te tele transportaban a otra dimensión, su sonrisa aquella que sonrisa que era exclusivamente de ella. Se preguntaba si aún seguía pensado en ella, le dolía saber que él ya podía estar en otra relación, es lógico es lo primero que haría alguien para olvidarse de una persona que te ha causado dolor, se sentía mal al saber que lo había traicionado pero sus padres eran dolor de cabeza no permitiéndole continuar su relación le hicieron tomar un vuelo hacia otro país para no volver a verlo, cabe decir que ella ahorita está estudiando lo que siempre quiso pero, lejos de él ya no le parece tan divertido la materia.

Aún recuerda haberlo vista a través de la pequeña ventana del avión, de dolió el corazón, no el alma se le partió al verlo llorar a mares, golpeando la gran ventana suplicando que no se fuera, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle como le había enseñado mientras las lágrimas caían. Vaya despedida pensaran algunos. Ya casi se cumplía medio año desde que se fue. Su amiga nami por suerte estaba con ella haciendo que su dolo disminuyera un poco y evitándole que haga unas locuras pero hubo una vez mientras nami hablaba por teléfono pudo escuchar por el altavoz como luffy rompía cosas desconociendo que eran ya que no pareciera que era su casa más bien como si estuviera al aire libre.

Queriendo hablar pero deteniéndose al ver como nami le indicaba que no, sabiendo que si le hablaba le causaría más daño, de verdad que le dolía, ella al tener a varias personas detrás de ella no le interesaban para nada sabiendo que su amor por luffy sería su pecado al herirlo emocionalmente no se permitiría traicionarlos más.

"creo que es hora que regrese a casa" dijo ella sintiendo como una briza lo hacía voltearse no creyendo lo que veía. Hoy 24 de diciembre: nochebuena, no podía creerlo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer cayendo de forma traicionera, de verdad que verlo le resultaba imposible su cuerpo no reaccionaba por más que quisiera moverse no podía debido a aquella persona.

Aquella persona fue avanzando a paso lento, después acelerando el paso al igual que ella que por pura inercia fue avanzando hasta corre y abrazarlo temiendo que esto fuera un sueño, confirmando que todo era real que él estaba aquí abrazándola sintiendo de nuevo es tacto esa sensación que solo él le causaba.

"de verdad… eres tú… luffy" decía ella llorando sobre su pecho.

"soy yo, mi reina" decía luffy viendo como robin lloraba más por la forma en que siempre le llamo

"que alegría… de verdad" decía robin llorando todavía. Sintiendo como las manos de luffy tocaban sus mejillas quitando aquellas lágrimas y dándole un beso que deseaban aquellos dos.

"sabes que nunca me gusto verte llorar robin, vamos te vez más hermosa cuando sonríes" dijo dedicándole su sonrisa exclusivamente para ella

"es que de verdad es una sorpresa verte de nuevo, creí que nunca te volvería a ver" dijo ella dejando de llorar

"de verdad lo creíste" dijo con una sonrisa "créeme cuando digo esto robin, si tengo que luchar con tus padres para que acepten que te amo lo hare, estoy dispuesto a ir al infierno con tal de estar a tu lado, voy a luchar no, vamos a luchar" dijo luffy serio

"si, prometo estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante" volviendo a besarlo

Después de algunos besos siguieron su camino hacia el departamento de robin

"al principio estuve triste por tu partida y admito que rompí varias cosas debido a la ira pero tenía que sacarlo después de eso contacte con nami y me dijo dónde estabas y bueno digamos que fui el mejor de mi clase y pude solicitar un intercambio y con ayuda de mi abuelo que como sabes está en la marina me ayudo a llegar más rápido incluso pensaba ser tu regalo de navidad pero estaba impaciente y me vine antes de lo previsto" dijo luffy mientras caminaba tomado de la mano con ella

"perdona si no te llame antes, no me sentía listo para hablarte pero ahora nada nos separara" dijo viéndola directamente

"tienes razón ahora lucharemos juntos" dijo ella para besarlo

"tiene algunos planes señorita, no me podría ayudar a conocer la ciudad" dijo el

"estar de suerte, estoy libre ¿vamos?" dijo robin extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa

"vamos" dijo el sonriendo.

En este universo la nochebuena apenas comenzaba

En el último universo pero no menos importante

Algunos podrían decir que es repetitivo y que se parece al primer universo que vimos solo con una diferencia. Si lo acepto podrá ser repetitivo al igual que algunos dirán que se me acabaron las ideas, también todos lo pueden decir pero este punto de vista que les quiero mostrar es más meloso, mas cariñoso. Sin más comencemos

Pensamiento de robin

Me encontraba dormida, sumamente dormida pero sentía como alguien faltaba a mi lado, aquella persona que me protege del frio por las noches pero mi estómago me traiciona al rugir debido a que me había llegado un aroma delicioso.

Me levanto sobre la cama para luego tallarme los ojos para despertar y ver a mi esposo entrar con una comida que se ve deliciosa.

"buenos días cariño" le digo mientras veo como él me va dejando aquel pequeño festín sobre la cama

"buenos días amor" me dice para luego besarme

"Por cierto feliz navidad" le digo aunque de verdad falte un día para la navidad

"igualmente, bueno yo iré alistándome para ir a comprar las cosas para la noche mientras tú te quedas aquí" dice luffy

"eeh no iré no es justo" le digo enojada

"la razón por la que iras amor es por la bebe amor recuerda lo que el doctor dijo" me dijo luffy

"aguafiestas solo serán unas compras" dije con puchero a lo que el rio

"sé que estas molesta pero tienes que cuidar de ella para que nazca bien, cuando ella nazca veras que todo habrá valido la pena" me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza

"está bien pero si tardas iré por ti" dije, los cambios de humor *ironía*

"no pensándolo mejor ven conmigo tengo más miedo de que no vayas" decía luffy.

De ahí fuimos a al supermercado a comprar lo que faltaba.

Después de regresar salimos de paseo, quería ver que tanto hay en la calle. Estuvimos caminando no tan lejos de nuestra casa, en eso puedo ver como en un parque relativamente cerca de nuestra casa hay un pequeño parque puedo ver a varios niños jugar con la nieve, debo decir que no puedo evitar pensar en cuanto aquella personita que está en mi panza crezca este así como los demás niños jugando sin parar, inconscientemente llevo mi mano a mi panza y la acaricio en eso siento como otra mano se posa en mi vientre

"cuando ella crezca será la mejor niña ya lo veras" me dice luffy, lo beso al saber que tiene razón. Nos dirigimos a casa de nuevo para preparar todo para la noche.

Ya en la noche, con la ayuda de luffy todo está bien colocado, cenamos y pasamos una pequeña velada.

Cuando abro mi pequeño regalo puedo notar que es un marco muy bien decorada con un bebe, ese detalle me llega al alma y lo abrazo al igual que él nos envuelve a las dos agradecidas de que nos de su calor.

"te amo" le digo mientras lo beso

"yo también" me dice él

 **Si tuviera cinco vidas**

 **En todas ellas**

 **Los compartiría con el**

 **Fin.**

 **Lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación**

 **Nota: bueno aquí esta y una vez más deseando que se lo hayan pasado de lo mejor también decirles perdón si me pase con el lemmon es que venía inspirado jejeje. Y aquella personita nueva que comento muchas gracias yo también pensaba igual que tú y lo sigo haciendo, hay situaciones en las que quiero ver a mi pareja favorita y también darte las gracias por comentar al igual que aquella persona que ha estado comentando desde que empecé y a todos los demás que cada día me impresionan mas**

 **No vemos hasta la otra.**


	17. pelea por ella

La pelea por ella

Flashback

Era un día cualquiera para aquel niño que caminaba después de terminar la escuela y sus deberes, aquel niño tenía algo que lo hacía especial, portando siempre una sonrisa como si para el nunca existiera la tristeza. Hubo varios niños que quisieron poner a prueba su voluntad, fracasando en el intento ya fuera por la fuerza o por bromas aquel niño sabía defenderse y no quedarse callado respecto a su situación. Al poco tiempo aquel niño era de temer para los demás de la escuela al ver como fácilmente les daba una paliza al ver a los más grandes de su escuela abusar de los demás. Ganando el respeto de los demás y ganando el odio de algunos pocos.

Volviendo a la situación aquel niño llegaba al parque que estaba de su casa dispuesto a comprar su helado favorito. Deteniéndose al notar como un tomate tomaba destino a hacia una pequeña cabecita pero aquella niña que había recibido el impacto siguió como si nada. Molestándose por aquel acto además de ver como aquellos niños sacaban otro tomate para lanzarlo, camino hacia ella tranquilamente.

Aquella niña que estaba sentada sobre un columpio continuaba leyendo sin hacer caso, ella a pesar de su corta edad veía las cosas de otra manera, era muy madura para su edad además que destacaba mucho en la escuela debido al intelecto que tenía. Ella no era muy sociable y la mayoría del tiempo lo invertía leyendo libros de cualquier tema, ganándose rápido el odio de niños como niñas. Ella no entendía por qué la molestaban si ella no hacía daño nadie.

Sabía que otro tomate iba a ser lanzado pero lo que no espero fue que aquel sonido del tomate estrellándose en la cabeza no iba a terminar en ella si no que una pequeña sombra aparecería en frente de ella.

Levantando la miraba para ver quién era aquella niña se sorprendió de que el niño mostrará una sonrisa tan tonta como si nada.

"¡hoooola!" saludo enérgicamente levantando una mano para luego voltearse y ver a aquellos niños.

"a ustedes les di una paliza la semana pasada veo que aún no entiende" dijo luffy sonriendo pero dando una sensación nada buena

"escuchen" dijo poniéndose serio "no la volverán a molestar si no quieren ir al hospital" dijo luffy poniéndose serio

Aquellos niños se fueron del lugar más que asustados. Luffy volteo para verla, ella no salía del trance al ver a aquel niño defendiéndola

"me llamo Monkey D. Luffy mucho gusto" dijo luffy sonriendo ligeramente

"me llamo Nico Robin igualmente mucho gusto" dijo ella sin ninguna expresión

"bueno robin quieres ser mi amiga" dijo el volviendo a sonreír como él sabe

"eh" dijo robin sorprendiéndose

"seamos amigos robin" dijo luffy sentándose en el columpio comenzando hablar con ella.

Al principio robin no entendía la actitud de luffy. Los días pasaban y robin se sentía feliz porque había una persona a la que considerar amigo ya que ella al principio no estaba interesada el seguía ahí insistiéndole que fueran amigos y vaya que lo logró.

Los años pasaron y ahora nos encontrábamos en la graduación del último año de primaria, luffy y robin eran inseparables con el tiempo su amistad creció. Eran los mejores amigos hasta que llego una noticia que no iba gustarle nada a robin

"escucha robin, mi abuelo por asuntos de trabajo tiene que viajar a otro lugar y yo… me tengo que ir con el" decía luffy triste. Ambos estaban en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron sentados en el columpio

"no quiero que te vayas luffy, tu eres mi mejor amigo" dijo robin con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

"yo tampoco me quiero ir pero no tengo con que quedarme" decía luffy

"…" robin ya no hablaba debido a que las lágrimas salían a montones.

Luffy bajo del columpio, la abrazo y le dijo.

"ágamos un promesa: prometo escribirte y si te quedas aquí hasta la preparatoria vendré aquí y te encontrare, volveremos a estar juntos" dijo luffy para apartarse y alzar el dedo meñique

"es una promesa" dijo decidido

Robin retiro sus lágrimas y dijo

"y yo prometo esperarte, escribirte también y cambiar mi actitud para sorprenderte" dijo sonriendo

"es una promesa" dijo juntando sus dedos.

A pesar de la despedida sabían que todo iba a estar ya que la promesa del meñique lo mantendría siempre en mente. Los años pasaron y ambos fueron cambiando con el tiempo, cada año mandaban cartas el uno al otro contando las anécdotas que tenían. Cada uno se sorprendía de lo que escribía, por parte de robin le había sorprendido que luffy le tomara cariño al futbol aunque luffy nunca le conto si era buen o no tampoco los partidos que tenía solo le contaba los torneos que ganaba con su equipo por parte de luffy le sorprendió que ella era más sociable con los demás incluso se había hecho amigo de un grupo de personas bastante raras según ella ya que todos demostraban tener una personalidad única. Pese a la amistad que tenían los dos no conocían como era el otro físicamente como si no les importara.

Era un día de escuela y robin iba saliendo de su apartamento, al abrir su buzón si había algo nuevo pudo encontrar un sobre que con una pequeña carta

 **Para: robin**

 _ **Hooooola como estas bien bueno antes que nada perdón por tardar en cumplir nuestra promesa sé que no estuve presente cuando ingresaste a preparatoria mi abuelo no me dejaba venir no quería que destruyera algo… pero bueno después de decirle la razón por la cual volver me dejó venir solo que aquí hay una pequeña sorpresa no te diré cuando este aquí te encontrare cuando menos lo esperes.**_

 _ **Shishishishi**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Luffy**_

Robin no podía creerlo. Se había decepcionado al no verlo cuando ingreso en la preparatoria ni siquiera le había manda una carta explicando él porque que no vino a cumplir su promesa. Todo eso ahora no estaba presente solo podía estar emocionada por verlo de nuevo.

"cuanto habrás crecido… luffy" dijo caminando a su escuela

Mientras tanto en otro lado.

" **llegamos a nuestro destino, esperamos que hayan tenido un agradable vuelo"** comunicaba el capitán del avión.

Luffy se levantó del asiento colocándose sus audífonos para escuchar música. Recogiendo el equipaje de mano se dispuso a salir del avión y caminar para encontrar la salida del aeropuerto.

"vaya… cuantos recuerdos shishishishi" dijo luffy sonriendo ampliamente

Al ver su reloj pudo ver que había perdido su primer día de clase.

"demonios es tarde ya debieron pasar las primeras clases mmm… primero al departamento y después a la escuela a ver si me dejan entrar" dijo para luego caminar para salir de ahí

En la preparatoria

Era hora de jugar un partido amistoso entre la selección de la escuela contra otra. El grupo de robin estaba sentados en las gradas para ver aquel partido, sus amigo jugaban en el equipo así que haba que venir a apoyarlos.

En la cancha el entrenador estaba dando las instrucciones.

"Al parecer no va a venir…" dijo susurrando el entrenador

"quien capitán" dijo ussop

"había una persona que iba a venir pero al parecer no vino bueno conociendo de donde viene es probable que este corriendo para llegar aquí" dijo suspirando

"¡TU! Entraras al campo vamos a jugar con tres delantero"

"quuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" dijo todo el equipo

"Lo que escucharon ahora ¡muévanse!" dijo gritando para luego ver como todos se movían

*espero que llegues… nieto de garp* pensó el entrenador

45 minutos después

"llegue" dijo luffy delante de la cerca de escuela, este al ver que estaba cerrado tomó impulso y lo saltó lográndolo con éxito corrió hasta l cancha donde se escuchaba porras, al llegar a la cancha no puedo evitar emocionarse al verlos jugar

"wooooow que emoción" dijo luffy

"bueno es hora de que entre" dijo caminando para encontrar al entrenador

Al ver al entrenador fue corriendo para decir

"ya llegue cuando entro" dijo emocionado sorprendiendo a los que estaban en la banca

"ahora, cambiante y espero que hayas estirado porque entraras cuando saquen la pelota"

"siiiii" dijo luffy quitándose su ropa mostrando que llevaba el uniforme del equipo

"vine corriendo para acá así que estoy más que listo"

Después de un rato el balón salió del campo el arbitrio suplente levantó las banderas indicando que habría un cambio.

"ve con todo" dijo el delantero

"siiiiii" dijo luffy saliendo sorprendiendo a las gradas preguntándose quién era el

Mientras en las gradas

"ohh mira robin alguien nuevo" dijo nami moviéndola para que dejara el libro

"quien" dijo apartando el libro para llevarse una gran sorpresa, aquella sonrisa nunca lo olvidaría no importa cuánto creciera esa sonrisa permanecería ahí

"imposible" susurro para después apartar el libro y concentrarse en verlo para confirmar si era el

Pov. Luffy

El árbitro pitó el equipo contrario venia para nuestra área, todos estaban atrás queriendo proteger la ventaja que teníamos. Estaba fresco así que empecé a jugar

El número nueve comenzó a regatear, quitándose a quien le estaba marcando luego con ayuda de lo demás jugadores llegaban cada vez más cerca a nuestra portería yo que hacia mmm fácil esperar la oportunidad. Los defensas comenzaban a subir al ver como los delanteros atacaban.

Estaba pensando si ir a defender pero veo que alguien se adelanta a mí, aquel delantero con un físico robusto y cabello verde logra parar al delantero rival y pasarla a un jugador rubio que era muy rápido, dirigió su mirada hacia mí, pasando el balón me preparo para recibirlo.

Al llegar el balón a mis pies corro en dirección a la portería opuesta, eran dos defensas fáciles de regatear. Encaro a uno y me voy fácilmente de él. Corro tan rápido como puedo ganándole en velocidad al defensa me falta poco para llegar al área grande de la portería y para mi suerte sale de la portería al parecer está decidido a arriesgar. Comienza a correr hacia mí, pero yo disminuyo la velocidad mientras sonrío, al ver que ya está lejos de la portería hago una vaselina.

Sonrió al ver como se queda parado mientras voltea y ve el balón entrar. Oigo el pitido del árbitro y veo como todos se emocionan

"ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritando todos en las gradas

"vamos por más" grite

El partido continuo y yo estuve bajando un poco ayudando a contener el balón. No había tiempo de compensación y el partido continuaba a nuestro favor pero yo quería jugar más, teníamos el balón pero no nos dejaban pasar teníamos que hacer una última jugada

Con el balón en los pies, di la espalda a mi contrincante y me dirigí a la línea de saque de banda, el que me marcaba me persiguió pensando que me acorralaría pero justo al llegar a la linean me volteo encarnándolo y elevando el balón por encima de sus pies yéndome de el por la banda.

Corría y corría no podía para todos estaban entrando al área pero aun no centraba el balón, los defensas fueron contra mí pero no pudieron pararme, fui corriendo hacia el área grande justo afuera del área tiro antes de que me metieran el cuerpo, lo único que vi fue como el balón iba al Angulo de la portería un tiro que era imposible parar.

El árbitro da el pitido final y el marcador marca 4-1 a nuestro favor. Me levanto del pasto viendo como todos celebran nuestra victoria y voy hacia el entrenador

Pero antes de llegar veo que una persona se abalanza contra mí cayendo en el pasto sonriendo por volverla ver

"cuanto tiempo robin shishishsisi" dije

Fin pov luffy

"de verdad que nunca cambias luffy" dijo robin sonriendo

"bueno soy el mismo de siempre pero tu vaya que cambiaste mucho eres hermosa robin" dijo luffy sonriendo sonrojándola ligeramente

Ambos se levantan y van con el entrenador

"bien él es Monkey D. Luffy de acuerdo desde ahora es parte del equipo" dijo el entrenador

Todo estuvieron de acuerdo menos dos personas uno rubio y uno peliverde

"robin-chwan porque lo abrazaste" pregunto el rubio

"sanji-kun te presento a luffy mi amigo de la infancia" dijo robin

"hola" dijo luffy saludándolo

"oye marimo ven a saludarlo" dijo sanji

"luffy él es zoro uno de mis amigos de lo que te hable"

"un gusto" dijo zoro aunque ocultaba cierta rabia por luffy

"igualmente un gusto, bueno tengo con ir con el director a decirle que ya estoy aquí nos vemos luego robin" dijo luffy yéndose

Las clases continuaron después esto y varios rumores se hablaban de la persona misteriosa que apareció en la escuela. Robin les conto a sus amigos de quien era y la promesa que hicieron molestando a zoro que sentía pequeños sentimientos hacia robin pero no quería admitirlo. Era la última clase cuando alguien toco la puerta

"pase" dijo el maestro.

"buenas tardes" dijo luffy

"chicos tenemos un estudiante transferido por favor te puedes presentar" dijo el maestro

"claro soy Monkey D. Luffy mucho gusto" dijo luffy sonriendo sacando varios sonrojos de parte de las chicas

"alguna pregunta que tengan para el" dijo el maestro

"nada bueno señorita robin espero poner al tanto al nuevo estudiante" dijo

"de acuerdo" dijo robin sonriendo ligeramente

Luffy tomo asiento cerca de robin y continuaron la clase.

Al terminar la escuela robin les presento a todos sus amigos a luffy

"muchas gracias a todos por cuidarla mientras no estaba" dijo luffy inclinándose levemente

Después de eso robin invito a luffy a su casa para que hablar sobre lo que han estado haciendo.

"vaya sorpresa luffy nunca me dijiste que jugabas bien al futbol" dijo ella con un puchero

"es porque quería sorprenderte además tú no te quedaste atrás te vez hermosa" dijo luffy

"gracias" dijo sonrojándose

"a propósito tienes novio" dijo un poco desanimado luffy

"no pero digamos que desde hace tiempo estaban interesada en alguien pero me decepcione de él pero ahora no sé qué pensar" dijo robin sonrojada

"y tu luffy alguna chica de tu interés" dijo robin

"creo que hay alguien pero no sé si decírselo" dijo cerrando los ojos

"oye robin quiera que te diga algo extraño" dijo luffy viendo como asentía robin

"me enamore de mi…" no termino de decir la frase debido a alguien que había interrumpido

Continuara…

 **NOTA: lo siento no me vayan a matar después de esto pero tengo gripe y tarde más de 3 horas en escribir debido a que cada palabra que escribía me equivocaba y me tocaba volverlo a escribir. Esperare a recuperarme y subiré la parte 2 la próxima semana.**

 **No me maten después de esto pero es un martirio escribir con gripe de igual manera perdonen por los errores ortográficos**

 **Nos vemos.**


	18. la pelea por ella parte dos

La pelea part two

 **Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor**

"me enamore de mi…" no termino de decir la frase debido a alguien que había interrumpido.

 **Toc toc** se oyó que tocaban la puerta.

"iré a ver quién es" dijo robin levantándose yendo a ver quién era mientras que luffy se quedaba ahí con una cara de decepción además que su cabello le tapaba los ojos.

"oohh hola zoro que te trae por aquí" dijo robin sonriendo ligeramente.

"nada solo venia hablar con luffy sobre el partido que tuvimos hoy espero no haber ¡interrumpido algo!" dijo zoro alzando ligeramente la voz en las últimas palabras.

*vaya que interrumpiste algo pero me alegro que lo hayas hecho* pensó luffy.

"no claro que pasa" dijo robin abriendo un poco más la puerta para que zoro entrara.

"gracias" dijo zoro pasando y yendo hacia la cocina encontrándolo.

"debo decir que me sorprendiste cuando te vi jugar. Dime donde aprendiste a jugar así" dijo zoro hablándole con voz seria.

"se podría decir que nadie me enseño, cuando me fui con mi abuelo el lugar era muy aburrido y en la secundaria fue igual hasta que vi al equipo de futbol jugar me interese y poco a poco fui mejorando yo solo" dijo luffy recordando como entrenaba cada día con entusiasmo al haberle agarrado cariño a aquel deporte.

"mmm… entonces espero que puedas ser de ayuda en la delantera compañero" dijo zoro con voz neutra.

"tenlo por seguro" dijo luffy cambiando a una actitud seria si no fuera por…

"vaya que pasa aquí" dijo robin entrando a escena.

"nada solo platicábamos de como jugamos el partido de hoy shishishishi fue muy divertido" dijo luffy cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una más sonriente. Zoro se quedó callado.

Bastaba las miradas que habían hecho hace un momento, no se llevarían bien eso estaba claro y eso se debía a cierta chica que les había robado el corazón.

*no te dejare* pensaron los dos.

"pues creo que es momento de irnos, si eso es lo único que viniste a preguntar zoro yo me retiro tengo que acomodar mi apartamento ¿Un día quieres venir robin?" dijo luffy sonriéndole.

"claro" dijo ella alegre.

"nos vemos mañana robin" dijo zoro mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"está bien" dijo mientras los acompañaba.

Ambos se despidieron de ella mientras agarraban direcciones opuestas mientras robin los veía irse para después cerrar la puerta y hacer sus deberes.

Pov. Luffy

Vaya que ha sido una sorpresa volverme a encontrar con ella vaya que ha cambiado y para bien shishishishi pero ¿zoro?... bueno al menos sé que va a ser una pelea justa.

No le dejare tenerla porque…

Fin pov. Luffy

Pov. Zoro

*De verdad que me irrita siempre es así de despreocupado* dije con molestia

De verdad que no sé qué pensar de él. Mala persona no es por lo que ha contado robin y que él fue el primero en ser su amigo pero aun así… me duele el corazón sea como sea no le dejare tenerla porque…"

Fin pov zoro

*porque la amo* pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Paso una semana en donde luffy se iba integrando al grupo de amigos de robin y de verdad que eran raros tenía que admitirlo. Zoro era una persona reservada y seria pero eso no quitaba el hecho que se llevara bien con los demás, ussop era una persona muy divertida, fácil de asustar. Cuando luffy llego a conocerlo se convirtieron en amigos además de que el también iba al equipo de futbol, nami era una muy buena persona además de ser la mejor amiga de robin aunque cuando había desorden o la molestaban era muy gruñona, sanji era una persona muy rara ya que cada vez que veía a una "damisela" no le importaba si tenía novio o no, iba rápidamente a cortejarla pero a la vez era muy divertido verlo además que tenía cierta rivalidad con zoro. Aquellas personas son a las que había conocido durante esa semana ya que los tres alumnos faltantes se habían ausentado.

Lunes

Todos iban llegando a la escuela desanimados ya que venían la temporada de exámenes, proyectos y demás pero alguien parecía ajeno ante aquella situación y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que luffy que venía caminando con una cara sonriente dejando a todos sorprendidos por la actitud que tenía este.

Al entrar a su salón pudo ver como robin dejaba de platicar con sus amigas y tomaba asiento oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella. Camino hacia ella sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, quedando inmerso hacia los demás no pudo observar como un grupo de chicas venia hacia él. Cuando sintió que lo empujaban dirigió su atención hacia las causantes no pudiendo evitar quitárselas de encima mientras pasaba alguien a su lado con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"oigan chicas… que pasa" dijo luffy sin poder respirar debido a la multitud.

"es cierto que buscas a alguien en tu vida" dijo una compañera de salón con corazones en los ojos.

"¡kyyyyyaaaaaaaa! Permíteme ser esa persona" dijo otra compañera.

"no… se equivocan" dijo luffy quedándose sin aire si no fuera por…

"muy bien chicas ya basta" dijo aquella persona con voz autoritaria.

"¡namiiiiiii!" gritaron las chicas sorprendidas.

"déjenlo en paz no ven que apenas hace una semana que vino, ni siquiera lo conocen" dijo nami enojada.

"conózcanlo primero y luego se enamoran de el" dijo ella para arrastrarlo hacia el asiento de robin quien se encontraba platicando con zoro.

"vaya que te paso pareciera como si te hubiera arroyado un tren jajaja… auch" dijo zoro luego de ser golpeado por nami.

"fufufu zoro tiene razón otro poco más y te desnudan" dijo robin mientras cerraba sus ojos al imaginarse a luffy sin camisa *que estás pensando robin tranquilízate* pensó robin.

"no me importaría que me vieran sin camisa con tal de que me den otra" dijo luffy con simpleza en su voz si medir las palabras.

"que dices ¡baka!" dijo nami dándole un coscorrón pero espera que es eso en su cara ¿un sonrojo?

La conversación no continuo ya que una persona de no muy alta estatura pero siendo adorable a la vez había entrado mientras venia comiendo algodón de azúcar.

"chopper" exclamo robin parándose de su asiento.

"robinnnnn" dijo corriendo a abrazarla. Cuando la abrazo la cabeza de chopper quedaba justo a la altura de sus pechos ocasionando una mueca en luffy y un disgusto de zoro.

"te extrañe mucho era muy aburrido estar en otra ciudad sin nada que hacer" dijo chopper abrazándola más fuerte haciendo que robin también apriete más el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza aumentando el enojo de luffy y zoro.

"ya paso pero fue divertido asistir a aquel lugar no es así fufufu" dijo robin.

"tengo una pregunta" dijo luffy interrumpiendo aquel momento "en las cartas que me enviaba robin venia que había una persona que era muy listo y que lo ascendieron a clases superiores eres tu… ¿chopper?" pregunto luffy

"si soy yo" dijo chopper "mucho gusto" dijo chopper dando una reverencia.

"igualmente" dijo luffy abrazándolo dejándolo casi sin aire.

"atención la clase va a comenzar" dijo el profesor entrando al aula.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, sanji llego tarde recibiendo burlas de parte de zoro para luego ser detenido por nami todo transcurrió con normalidad, aquellas dos personas que faltaban no se habían presentado. Después de sonar la campana para salir luffy, zoro, sanji y ussop fueron a entrenar, el entrenamiento iba relativamente bien si no hubiera dos personas compitiendo.

"maldito tú fuiste quien les dijo a esas chicas que buscaba novia" dijo luffy corriendo alrededor de la cancha.

"¿acaso no es cierto?" dijo zoro "deberías agradecerme te estaba ayudando a conseguir una novia".

"jajaja" dijo luffy sarcásticamente "entonces disculpa pero yo ya sé a quién darle mi corazón" dijo acelerando el paso.

Al terminar el entrenamiento robin y los demás los esperaban para irse pero luffy y zoro venían con mala cara.

"yo gane corrí más rápido que tu" decía luffy mientras caminaba.

"en tus sueños. Yo llegaría primero a la casa de robin" dijo zoro retándolo.

"quieres averiguarlo" dijo luffy soltando la mochila para dársela a robin.

"te lo encargo robin" decía luffy.

"toma ussop" dijo zoro pasándole su mochila.

"1" comenzó a contar luffy bajo las extrañas miradas de sus amigos.

"2" le siguió zoro preparándose.

"¡3!" gritaron ambos para comenzar a correr con todo dejando a todos extrañados sobre él porque competían.

Los demás comenzaron a seguirles caminando pero robin comenzó a acelerar el paso no sabía por qué pero tenía una extraña sensación.

Luffy y zoro iban parejos pasaban con facilidad a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino luffy empezó a acelerar ganando más terreno, su alma gritaba *correeee* sus piernas lo daban todo pero al voltear hacia atrás para ver si zoro venía con él pudo ver que había un balón rebotando en la calle y luego ver a una niña yendo por ella mientras sus padres venían corriendo tras ella.

Deteniendo para observar la silueta de zoro adelantarse para después ir corriendo hacia la niña, no quería volver a recordar ese recuerdo. Acelerando cruzaba la calle bajo la mirada de zoro que se había detenido, corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras aquellos recuerdos le llegaban, aquel recuerdo que le hizo madurar más y ver como a veces la vida te juega una mala jugada. Recuerdo que logro romper su alma.

*corre, corre más rápido* dijo al oír el claxon del carro.

"¡llegaaaaa!" dijo para lanzarse sobre ella quitándola de vista del carro. Al lazarse luffy, lo hizo de manera que su cuerpo se mantuviera escasos segundos en el aire además de alzar un pie para así prevenir que el daño en su cuerpo fuera mínimo. Todos los que estaban ahí observaban como aquel chico se lanzaba para después para ver que el auto golpeaba en el tobillo pero manteniendo a salvo a la niña. Se alcanzó a oír como el hueso se rompía y luffy diera una ligera vuelta para después caer en el piso. El auto había ido recto por suerte para luffy porque si hubiera volteado el auto para derrapar se llevaría a la muerte a la niña, a luffy y al conductor cosa que no sucedió y el auto se fue de la escena.

Los padres llegaron y fueron al ver el estado de su hija y aquel joven mientras zoro también cruzaba la calle mientras los demás que venían llegando quedándose en shock y robin aterrorizada tapándose boca no creyendo lo que pasaba.

"hija que bueno que está bien" decía la madre llorando abrazando a su hija mientras el padre iba con luffy.

"oye chico aguanta" decía el hombre viendo como luffy sufría por aquel hueso roto.

"disculpe señor necesito que me ayude a levantarlo para llevarlo al doctor" decía zoro tratando de sujetar a luffy

"descuida tengo mi auto lo llevare al hospital" decía el hombre mientras robin y los demás llegaban

"puedo ir con ustedes soy su amiga de la infancia" decía robin llorando

"claro bueno chico ayúdame a subirlo luego se suben los dos y vamos al hospital" decía para voltear a ver a su hija y ver como ocultaba su rostro mientras continuaba llorando.

"está bien" respondieron los dos

Levantaron a luffy con cuidado mientras este hacia el mayor esfuerzo por no tocar el suelo para caminar con ayuda de zoro y el hombre, al llegar al auto subieron todos para tomar rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar rápidamente fueron con la enfermera lo atendieron de inmediato. La pequeña niña había quedado dormida en brazos de su madre.

Pasaron las horas solo para ser avisados por el doctor que el paciente seria operado para acomodar el hueso no fue grave afortunadamente.

Los padres de la niña se ofrecieron a quedarse hasta que luffy saliera de la operación para verlo y agradecerle, robin le pidió a zoro que descansara y que avisara a la escuela mañana para avisar que estaría ausente.

Paso la noche y era un nuevo día robin conoció a la familia de la niña su padre se llamaba tsuna y la madre Iris mientras que la niña tenía el nombre de mirajane pero de cariño le decían mira. Tsuna ofreció a robin irse a darse un baño y volver ya que no tardarían en cambiar de habitación a luffy y también ellos querían hacer algo antes de verlo. Robin acepto la propuesta yendo rápido a su casa paro luego de nuevo tomar un taxi y llegar rápidamente al hospital, tsuna, Iris y mira se retiraron a hacer lo que les faltaba. Llegaron después de una hora y media cuando el doctor daba permiso de que pasaran.

Al llegar se pudo ver a un luffy sentado la cama con un yeso en la pierna este al verlos sonrió

"hoooola" dijo con alegría provocando que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieran de parte de robin, tuna e Iris. Robin fue la primera en ir a abrazarlo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar se escuchaba como varios pasos se acercaban a la habitación

"¡llegamos!" decían al unísono zoro, sanji, nami, ussop, chopper y dos personas desconocidas

"chicos" decía luffy "me alegra verlos"

"¿quiénes son ellos?" dijo luffy después de notar su presencia.

"me presento yo soy franky soy amiga de robin y me contaron tu ¡superrrrr! hazaña" decía franky alzando un poco la voz.

"yo soy brook quiero ser un gran músico y es un gusto luffy-san" decía brook

"shishishishi veo que ya están todos completos" decía luffy sin dejar de sonreír

"que hacen aquí tanta personas" decía el docto entrando

"lo siento son mis amigos permita tenerlo a todos aquí" dijo luffy

"está bien ahora quiero decirte un par de cosas, tu fractura no era de gravedad no se necesitaron clavos o tornillos tuviste suerte chico que solo haya sido un tobillo además de que solo te fracturaste un pie no los dos… fue imprudente lo que hiciste pero salvaste una vida a costa de la tuya eres un héroe" dijo el doctor sonriendo levemente.

"pero eso no quiere decir que te vayas a recuperar rápido primero necesitaras reposar, nada de esfuerzos y cuando pase el mes empezaras a hacer ejercicios **leves** para que tu pie se vaya acostumbrando para ese tiempo ya no tendrás el yeso pero dependiendo de cómo lo hagas tardaras en mover como quiera tu pie eso tardaría de un mes y medio a dos dependiendo como lo hagas y si practicas algún deporte cual sea no podrás jugar hasta el tercer mes de acuerdo" dijo el doctor.

"está bien" dijo luffy poniendo una cara seria.

"bueno entonces me retiro mañana podrás darte de alta con la condición que alguien venga contigo para ayudarte y una vez más felicidades por lo que acabas de hacer es admirable lo que has hecho... ah y una cosa más, que no te sorprenda si los periodistas vienen a buscarte" dijo para después irse.

Después de eso se retiró y el siguiente en hablar fue tsuna.

"mucho gusto yo soy tsuna y quiero darte las gracias por salvar a mi hija si tienes algún problema cuenta conmigo para ayudarte" dijo tsuna dándole la mano.

"no importa shishishishi" dijo luffy.

"mi nombre es Iris y también quiero darte las gracias" dijo Iris dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente a lo que luffy contesto con una sonrisa.

"y ella es nuestra hija mirajane pero le puedes decir mira" dijo Iris.

"mucho gusto y muchas gracias por salvarme" dijo mira quien era una niña de 10 años. Ella extendía un ramo de flores mientras pequeñas lagrimas le salían "lo siento fue… mi culpa" dijo mira pero sintió como una mano le revolvía su cabello.

"no llores, te llamas mira. Qué bonito nombre escucha no debes llorar porque si no también me vas a hacer llorar" dijo luffy con algunas lágrimas mientras se sentaba en la cama con esfuerzo.

"vez estoy bien y tú también lo está no sientas culpa todo los cometemos aunque no lo creas yo también pase por eso pero alguien me sujeto para que no cruzara. Puedo ver que eres una niña muy inteligente y bonita así que no llores nos seguiremos viendo ya oíste a tu padre decir que si necesitaba algo se lo dijera así que cuando puedas te invitare a mi apartamento a jugar videojuegos y después jugaremos a lo que tú quieras y también saldremos a pasear…" dijo juntado su frente con la de ella mientras ella veía como luffy lloraba.

"vez yo también estoy llorando…" pero antes de que dijera algo mira le había quitado las lágrimas con las manos.

"no llorare así que tú tampoco llores" mira.

"así se habla shishishishi" dijo luffy.

"shishishi" dijo mira imitándolo ocasionando que sacara miradas de ternura a algunos que se encontraban ahí.

"que tenemos aquí" dijo luffy llevando su mano a la oreja de mira y sacando una rosa.

"woooooow" dijo mira sacando risas a todos

Así trascurrió el día los padres se retiraron con su hija mientras los demás dejando a luffy reposar hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente luffy veía como en las noticias se hacía mención de un joven salvando a la niña pero no dando demasiada información, robin junto a tsuna habían llegado para llevarlo a su apartamento al llegar llevaron a luffy a su habitación que no era pequeña y estaba amueblada como si de su casa se tratara.

"muchas gracias tsuna" decía luffy para recibir una sonrisa de parte el.

"no tienes nada que agradecer recupérate para que mira pueda venir a jugar contigo" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" grito.

"y como le vas a hacer luffy no tienes a nadie aquí" dijo robin sentada en el sillón.

"bueno nunca pensé en eso" dijo luffy.

"bueno como ahorita tengo permiso de la escuela puedo faltar y tengo alimento pero seguirá faltando y se me acabara" dijo luffy pensando.

"si quieres puedo avisar a la escuela que no iré para cuidarte que te parece" dijo robin nerviosa y aunque luffy no lo expresara en ese momento estaba feliz de que faltara y se quedara con el pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

"no puedo hacer que faltes a la escuela te perjudicaría, pero se me ocurre otra idea que te parece si te vienes a vivir conmigo temporalmente vivo muy cerca de la escuela y podrás irte tranquila solo tendrías que hacer comida y ya" dijo luffy nervioso.

"me parece bien déjame llamar a zoro para que me ayude con mis cosas" dijo robin tomando su celular ocasionando una mueca en luffy.

*genial ahora se enterara espero y no se quiera venir a vivir también* pensaba luffy mientras robin hablaba con zoro.

Zoro llego en una par de minutos con mala cara pero ahí estaba. Después de traer las cosas de robin lo acomodaron en una habitación para invitados.

"robin se me olvido una caja puedes ir por ella" dijo zoro a lo ella fue por ella a la recepción, cuando salió zoro hablo.

"que planeas ehhh, me tengo que venir a vivir contigo con tal de que no estén a solas" dijo zoro.

"no tienes que preocuparte de nada por ahora pero te quiero proponer algo, como no estaré en la escuela por más de un mes te propongo que intentes conquistarla o acercarte más a ella como quieras tendrás tu espacio donde yo no interrumpiré pero la dejaras sola cuando venga a mi apartamento y yo hare mi jugada durante la semana y los fines de semana no are nada para acercarme a ella entendido" dijo luffy.

"está bien ambos sabemos que va a ser una pelea justa pero si alguien rompe el pacto se olvidara de la idea de conquistarla de acuerdo" dijo zoro.

"está bien" dijo luffy pero lo que no sabían es que aquella persona de la que estaban enamorado había escuchado todo.

Pov. Robin

*No puede ser ellos me… aman* pensé.

"también durante el mes que no estés comenzara el torneo y puede que la final si llegamos sea a la mitad del segundo mes tiempo suficiente si te llegas a recuperar si ganamos la final me declarare entendido" oí a zoro decir.

"está bien" dijo luffy.

Hice ruido para que imaginaran que apenas llegue y luego abrí la puerta.

Fin pov. Robin

"hola de que tanto hablan" dijo robin mientras iba a acomodar todo en su cuarto provisional.

"de nada bueno yo ya me voy te veo mañana robin adiós luffy" dijo zoro cerrando la puerta.

A partir de ese día todo comenzó, robin se sentía confundida robin estaba enamorado de luffy pero se decepciono al no verlo llegar a la preparatoria cuando entró, pero aun así estaban sus amigos y recordó como zoro se acercó más ella sintiéndose extraña, pero al recibir aquella carta de luffy fue como si una parte de su corazón enterrado volviera a unirse recordando aquellos recuerdos que tuvo con el pero igualmente se sentía confundida podía enamorarse de luffy otra vez o abrir su corazón a alguien más. Bueno eso lo descubriría con el pasar de los meses. Recuperando el control de sus pensamientos observaría como harían los dos por enamorarla y de ahí decidiría a quien darle la oportunidad. Paso la primera semana y robin observaba en la escuela como zoro hablaba más con ella aunque se hiciera difícil en ocasiones, y si robin requería ayuda este estaba en el momento indicado, ganando un punto a favor *es un caballero y aunque es serio puedes hablar tranquilamente con el* y no estaba más decir que era el segundo más cotizado de la escuela después de luffy, robin repasaba los puntos positivos de estar con él. Cuando llego al departamento de luffy se sorprendió de como hacia lo posible por no aburrirse, desde cambiar de posición en el sillón hasta escribir algo en el cuaderno pero cuando llegaba ella se ponía muy alegre y siempre platicaba con ella de lo que sea sacándole varias veces una sonrisa, se comportaba bien aunque a veces parecía un niño ya que se aburría con facilidad al no hacer nada. Pero le sorprendía gratamente a robin el como luffy le invitaba a ver películas o jugar algún videojuego y cuando se trataba de estudiar luffy le entendía de lo que hablaba.

Así pasaron las semanas y robin aún seguía confundida debido a que los dos demostraban que querían estar con ella pero siempre tratando de ser ellos mismo. El primer mes pasó y el equipo de la escuela logro avanzar a la semifinal, donde robin estaría presente para ver si avanzaban a la final. Durante el partido destacaba mucho zoro al dar pases a sanji y al otro delantero con precisión logrando llevar el equipo a la final pero eso si contra uno de las escuelas más fuertes. Luffy se iba recuperando y cada vez iba pudiendo recuperar la movilidad en poco tiempo aun con el yeso, había ocasiones en que mira los visitaba y luffy jugaba mucho con ella traicionando un poco su imaginación ya robin se imaginaba como seria su vida si luffy y ella se casaban y tenían un hijo hubo ocasiones en que llegaba a soñarlo y le sacaba un gran sonrojo, pero zoro no se quedaba atrás demostrando tener una gran habilidad al escribir unos cuantos poemas poniendo de excusa que podía expresar sus sentimientos a través del papel. Para robin la competencia iba pareja y cada vez se acababa el tiempo.

Comenzado el segundo mes luffy ya se había desecho de su yeso y hacia sus ejercicios cada día. Un día robin se encontraba pensando cómo se sentía. Sus sentimientos estaban más claros había tomado una decisión y esperaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que no lastimara a quien sería rechazado. Llego el día de la final y robin se preparaba para ir a la escuela cuando fue a la cocina pudo ver a luffy poniendo comida en la mesa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a robin.

"buenos días" dijo luffy con buenos ánimos

"buenos días como amaneciste" dijo robin con una gran sonrisa

"bien pero vaya tienes una gran sonrisa se puede saber cuál es el motivo" dijo con una ligera expresión triste.

"es la final luffy, hoy es la final y nos toca con el equipo más fuerte pero luffy ¿estás seguro de ir? tu recuperación ha ido mejor de lo que se esperaba pero…"

"no te preocupes iré después es un gran día también para mi" dijo luffy

Robin salió del departamento de luffy con dirección hacia su escuela hoy era el día en que le diría a esa persona lo que siente. Todo transcurrió con naturalidad hasta al final de las clases donde todos se reunían en el campo para ver como las dos escuelas se enfrentaban por el título.

"muy bien el partido dará comienzo en 5 min. Repito el partido comenzara en 5 min." Decía un comentarista.

Robin tomaba asiento junto a nami para observar el partido, robin comenzaba a preocuparse ya que luffy no llegaba y el partido estaba a punto de comenzar. De pronto una sensación comenzaba a invadirle aquella misma sensación que sintió cuando luffy no estaba presente en la ceremonia de ingreso no quería pasar por aquella experiencia una vez más sumergiéndose en su pensamientos no pudo oír hasta que el nombre luffy fue mencionado en el micrófono.

"ooooh al parecer el jugador número 10. Luffy llegó para jugar de titular esto cada vez se pone más emocionante" dijo seguido de la ovación del público.

"luffy" susurro robin tranquilizándose.

Pov luffy.

Había llegado a tiempo tuve que calentar en el departamento para no llegar con dolores y mi pierna aún no está al cien por ciento pero funcionara. Nos acomodamos me tocaba jugar de delantero centro muy bien y por lo visto sacaba el rival.

El pitido sonó y empecé a moverme primero me tenía que adaptar a jugar de nuevo, el rival lo movía muy bien cuando menos lo espere estaban ya en nuestra área, tira uno pero brook lo alcanza a agarrar odio admitirlo pero que bueno que es muy alto.

Brook despeja llegándole en balón a franky, el al ser una persona robusta no tenía problemas ya que podía aguantar bien el balo, la pasa a sanji que se va por la bando izquierda. Comienzo a correr esperando el centro de él, sanji al ver como entramos al área centra pero es despejado por la defensa comenzando un contraataque no podía esforzarme de más gastaría mucha energía y veo que el rival lo descubrió al ver como tomaban confianza y se adentraban más a nuestro campo, el pase que da el rival es interceptado por ussop que da un pase a sanji que la cambia de banda pasándola a zoro y este al verme solo me la pasa. Siento el balón tocar mis pies y encaro a la defensa tengo que serles de ayuda así que anotare el primer gol. Comienzo a regatear y yéndome del primero luego sigue el segundo, después hago pared con sanji que la regresa, no odia patear con la izquierda debido a que era la que estaba lastimada y seria arriesgar mucho además veo como un defensa viene directo a mi así que piso el balo y me doy media vuelta cuando llega hacia mí, colocándome en una buena posición tiro hacia el poste derecho. Me quedo viendo como el portero hace lo posible por pararlo pero es inútil el balón había entrado. Pito el árbitro dando valido mi gol. No preparamos de nuevo pero esta vez tengo a dos que me cubren, y eran eficaces porque se habían dado cuenta que no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo con la pierna izquierda. Perdiéndola en una ocasión veo como la delantera pasa fácilmente y logran anotar cerca del min. 40 aún quedaban cinco minutos pero era inútil lo lograba quitarme a los dos, sonó el pitido del árbitro dando inicio al descanso.

Me siento en la banca pensando que iban a sustituir por más que trate no me puedo poner en riesgo.

"luffy" dice el entrenador y yo esperando lo peor "encuentra tu sitio en la banda derecha no puedes estar en el centro debido a tu lesión así que ese será el único cambio vayan por el gol de diferencia y el que nos lleve a la victoria"

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" gritamos todo entrando al campo. El pitido suena de nuevo y sacamos el balón retrocedemos un poco y comenzamos a jugar, dábamos pases seguros si nos robaban el balón íbamos todos a defender el tiempo se acababa poco a poco ninguno de los dos equipos cedía debíamos anotar un gol ya que para un tiempo extra no tendríamos energía y yo sería una baja segura.

Min. 88 faltaba poco el rival hiso el último intento y comenzó a adelantar a todos los jugadores el delantero rival comenzaba a avanzar cuando menos los pensé mi cuerpo comenzó a correr cuando menos lo note ya le había ganado el balón se la pase a franky que cambio de banda hacia ussop la jugo con sanji y el comenzaba a correr habíamos llegado centro de la cancha donde estaba zoro encarnando a los tres defensas pesando que sería el único ahí así que comenzaron a adelantarse mal error yo corría hacia la banda derecha antes de que y zoro dio un fuerte pase hacia esa banda, tiro que desconcertó al rival pero dándose cuenta que yo ya corría para haya y además no era fuera de lugar, tal vez mi cuerpo no estuviera al cien y después de este partido lamentaría no seguir los consejos del doctor pero hoy era el todo o nada. Justamente cuando corría la vi, la vi apoyándome a mí y al equipo, pero por dentro esperaba que me estuviera apoyando más a mí. Corrí tenía que usar mi última energía, el portero comenzaba a salir esta vez no podría realizar una vaselina debido a que no controlaba el balón y además que mi cuerpo no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

El balón seguía botando tenía que pensar en algo *rápido* pensé hasta que se me ocurrió algo, cuando comencé a jugar futbol hacia toda clase de jugadas para anotar gol así que por qué no hacerlo ahora disminuí la velocidad y me preparaba para tirarlo con el pie derecho el portero se sorprendió por la pose que hacia al ver el balón botar por última vez me lancé al aire en posición de tirar una tijera solo que el balón no iría hacia el portero iría… hacia arriba. Patee el balón y este sobrepaso al portero, el no creyéndolo volteo a ver como el balón caía en picada hacia la portería.

Pitido del árbitro era lo único que se oía dando por terminado el partido pero con la diferencia que ganamos 2-1. Me tumbe en el pasto sabiendo que ya había terminado

Fin pov luffy.

Toda la escuela celebraba los jugadores levantaban a luffy por el aire al lograr esa hazaña. Pasaron los minutos y dos personas estaban afuera de la escuela dispuestos a hablar.

"yo… robin me gustas y quiero decirte si podrías salir conmigo por favor" dijo zoro liberándose un peso de encima.

"no sabes cómo aprecio que tengas esos sentimientos por mí pero lo menos que quiero que mis amigos salgan heridos, eres un gran amigo y quiero que lo sepas bien no te desanimes después de esto pero yo no te puedo corresponder amo a esa persona con todo mi corazón y sé que habrán mas persona que sepan apreciar el gran corazón que tienes" dijo robin acercándose a zoro dándole un abrazo que correspondió gustosamente.

"espero que luffy te proteja bien porque si no vendré a patearle el trasero" dijo zoro sonriendo

"como sup…" dijo robin

"no lo sabía, lo acabo descubrir" dijo ocasionando que robin se de una cachetada mental "como sea estoy seguro que te estará esperando en su departamento… ve con el" dijo zoro

"gracias" fue lo que dijo robin para salir hacia la casa de luffy

Zoro fue a sentarse a la fuente de la escuela admirando al atardecer pero alguien apareció con una lata de refresco

"toma" dijo nami simplemente

Nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron admirando el paisaje, ambos sabían porque estaban ahí los dos. Ambos no habían sido correspondidos por sus respectivos amores, para nami era un poco más fácil de superar ya que aquel amor por el cual sentía por luffy era pasajero.

Robin al abrir la puerta ve como el reproductor de música está tocando una canción calmada al adentrarse en la cocina ve como hay cena preparada y en el pequeño balcón esta alguien dándole la espalda. Decidiendo sorprenderlo va despacio hacia luffy, al llegar le tapa los ojos

"quien soy" dijo robin divertida

"quien más puede ser si eres la persona a la que le entregue mi corazón" dijo volteándose con una cara sonrojada

"me parce precioso que hayas preparado todo esto" dijo robin guiándolo hacia el centro de la sala de estar viendo como hay un pequeño espacio para bailar aquella música

"bueno tuve que arriesgarme debido a que no sabría si vendrías y debo decir que mi corazón está a mil por hora" dijo luffy colocando una mano en su cadera y la otra en su espalda comenzando así el baile.

"veo que te sabes mover de donde lo aprendiste" decía robin un poco celosa a la vez que jalaba su cachete sin hacerle daño fingiendo estar molesta

"lo llevo en la sangre… aunque no lo creas tuve que practicar mientras estabas en la escuela por había veces en que estaba todo regado" decía luffy sacándole una sonrisa a robin

"y que me dice usted seria usted capaz de acompañarme en este viaje eterno" dijo luffy quedando a centímetros de los labios de robin parando de bailar y llevar sus manos hacia su cintura.

"con mucho gusto acepto" dijo robin enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su nuca y rompiendo la distancia de sus labios dando inicio a un beso tierno e inexperto

 **TE AMO**

 **NOTA FINAL: bueno que decirles mi gripe se fue gracias a dios y ahora estoy aquí terminando la historia quiero darles un aviso la próxima semana a más tardar el domingo tendrán una ova donde veremos a luffy y robin cuidar de mirajane y esta será una mini historia solamente centrada en ellos tres además de resolver algunas incógnitas que quedaron además de dar inicio a un nuevo one shot que será totalmente a parte. Y no los entretengo más siempre dándoles las gracias por leer mis historias ya que sin ustedes no seguiría escribiendo.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide Efralex se me olvidaba decirte no te llego otro MP mío si no te llego quiero decir que gracias por comentar lo agradezco mucho a ti también que estuviste ahí desde el comienzo. Efralex comparto opinión contigo respecto a algunas historias de wattpad que hay a veces que la historia no le puedes entender por falta de ortografía o por que la trama toma otro rumbo que a veces no suele tener sentido etc. Comparto esa opinión contigo pero creo que para eso están los lectores para decirle siempre con RESPETO si algo no te parece bien o si hay algo en lo que tienen que mejorar etc etc. Pero no solo en historias LuRo si no en otras historias más pero no puedo meterme con alguien ya que no me considero bueno ni mucho menos porque hay personas a las que admiro no solo en fanfiction si no en wattpad ya que tienen una manera de escribir que es magnífica y es como en un futuro me gustaría escribir por ahora solo me queda mejorar en lo que hago. Y también que si tienes alguna sugerencia sobre qué situación quieres ver de luffy y robin dímelo y también a los demás que leen mis historias no tengan miedo por MP o en los reviews.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente historia**


	19. la hora sad

**Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.**

 **Niñeros**

Tiempo había pasado desde que luffy se quedó a lado de robin. Muchas cosas siguen igual a la vez que otras han cambiado por ejemplo que luffy se fuera a vivir a la casa de robin, la amistades con los demás siguiera perdurando y al parecer que zoro empezó a salir con nami. Los padres de mira seguían viendo a luffy ya que ella le tomo mucho cariño al igual que él y robin.

Y hoy era una ocasión un tanto especial ya que mira estuvo rogando día y noche a sus padres para que la dejaran quedarse un fin de semana con ellos, convenciéndolos ellos aceptaron. Ya en casa de robin, le mencionaron a luffy sobre lo ocurrido, este había aceptado sin más mientras que mira iba alegre a abrazar a robin. Y hoy era ese día, mira iban cargando una pequeña mochila con todo lo necesario mientras caminaba de la mano de sus padres.

Al llegar a la casa tocaron el timbre y el primero en aparecer fue luffy que les sonrió.

"shishishishi ya están aquí" dijo luffy saludando primero a tsuna y luego a Iris.

"y por ultimo…" agachándose para quedar a la altura de mira "que tal princesa lista para divertirte" le dijo sonriendo.

"claro te vas a sorprender con lo que traje" decía mira emocionada.

"por cierto luffy esta robin" dijo Iris.

"aquí estoy Iris-san, estaba en la cocina preparando algo" dijo robin apareciendo en escena para darle un abrazo a Iris y tsuna.

"¿cómo estás mira?" pregunto robin.

"bien" dijo mira sonriéndole.

"bueno nosotros ya nos vamos" volteando a ver a mira "mira pórtate bien con luffy y robin de acuerdo…" recibiendo un asentimiento de ella "y lo más importante diviértete" dijo abrazándola.

Después de abrazarla le dice a luffy y a robin "la dejo a su cuidado" dijo para recibir un "está bien" de ambos.

Le tocó el turno de Iris de hablar "mi pequeña divierte mucho este fin de semana, hazle caso a luffy y robin ellos te cuidaran de acuerdo" dijo Iris sonriéndole de manera tierna mientras alzaba e dedo meñique.

"es una…" dijo Iris.

"promesa" decía mira completando la frase sacando una tierna sonrisa a los que estaban presentes.

"entonces nos vemos el lunes, cuídense" dijo Iris acompañado de tsuna que se iban retirando mientras mira se quedaba y alzaba la mano en señal de despedida.

"nos vemos" decía mira mientras volteaba a ver a luffy

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto mira

"que quieres hacer" contesto luffy mientras robin cargaba a mira para llevarla a la cocina

"¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a hacer unas galletas?" pregunto robin a mira

"siiiiiiiiiiii galletas, galletas, galletas" decía mira emocionada.

Pasaron las horas y la dos se divertían mucho robin dejaba a mira a ayudar con tareas simples sin nada de peligro para ella, mientras luffy se dedicaba a observarlas y después de ver que las galletas las habían metido a l horno se dedicó a jugar un poco con mira y con la harina para que al final a ojos de robin no sabía cómo habían terminado con harina en la cabezas lo único que sabía es que se encontraban riendo por lo que había pasado.

"vamos a cambiarnos mira que hay que quitarnos la harina" dijo mientras le extendía la mano para luego mira le agarrara y comenzaran a caminar.

"bueno ahora toca limpiar el desastre" dijo luffy.

Después de unos treinta minutos la cocina estaba impecable gracias a luffy además que había sacado del horno las galletas y ahora estaba bañándose mientras mira y robin comían un par de galletas mientras hablaban un poco.

"siempre he sido una niña muy lista hihihihi" decía mira presumiendo un poco

"ah sí que bueno y que tal si hacemos unas multiplicaciones" dijo robin sonriendo

"no por favor todo menos eso soy muy mala para eso tía robin" decía mira haciendo pucheros

"fufufu veo que no te gusta descuida cuando crezcas más le va a ir entendiendo pero recuerda que la multiplicación es algo importante que tienes que aprender" le dijo sonriendo

"que te parece si vemos un poco de televisión" dijo robin mientras caminaba a la cocina

"siiiii yo quiero ver" dijo mira alegre.

Pasaron los minutos y luffy había salido de la ducha para luego cambiarse de ropa e ir a la cocina viendo como no se encontraban todas las galletas, sonriendo agarro unas cuantas para él y las otras las puso en un plato para llevarlas hacia robin y mira.

Sentándose a la izquierda dejando a mira en medio de los dos, puso el plato en las piernas de mira. Disfrutando así una pequeña serie que se transmitía a esa hora.

Tiempo después se la pasaron viendo películas mientras comían palomitas. Ya era de noche y mira ya estaba en su pijama mientras luffy le preguntaba.

"¿Cómo quieres dormir con nosotros o en otra habitación?"

"¡con ustedes!... puedo" dijo mira tímida.

"claro que puedes" dijo robin abrazándola por lo adorable que se veía.

Ya en el cuarto de luffy y robin, los tres estaban acostados mientras robin le contaba un cuento a mira para que durmiera, lográndola exitosamente al verla con los ojos cerrados mientras se movía para acomodarse mejor, bajo la mirada de ellos dos que la veían acomodarse cerca de los pechos de robin usándola como almohada sacando un pequeña vena a luffy porque el usualmente usaba sus pechos como almohada mientras era observado por robin que reía al verlo hacer esas caras.

Después del enojo hablaron en susurro.

"¿A que no es tierna robin?" dijo luffy sonriéndole

"tienes razón luffy hoy me divertí mucho" dijo ella acomodándose mejor sobre la cama

"ella es un ángel, tiene unos padres maravillosos… luffy" dijo robin recibiendo un "mmm" en señal de que la oía.

"¿crees que nosotros seamos buenos padres?" pregunto robin.

"no lo creo…" decía luffy desanimando a robin "lo sé, sé que seremos buenos padres" dijo con un poco tono de voz más alto "si tengo a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero sé que no tengo nada que temer shishishi"

"te amo luffy" dijo robin enternecida por las palabras de luffy

"yo también, buenas noche robin" dijo luffy

"buenas noches" respondió ella.

 **Sábado**

 **Pov luffy**

Mis ojos se van abriendo lentamente, realmente dormí muy bien a pesar de que no tengo mi almohada especial acompañándome pero da igual si puedo verlas a ellas dos durmiendo tranquilamente. Los años que hemos estado viviendo juntos pude contarle a robin un poco de mi pasado.

Donde vivía había una chica que era muy amable con todos, éramos de la misma secundaria y rápidamente me hice amiga de ella, era muy divertida tanto que siempre íbamos al parque a jugar todo estaba bien pero ocurrió lo menos esperado en mi vida y que me dejaría marcado, ella no lo había visto pero al cruzar, un carro iba descontrolado e hice lo mismo que con mira: intente salvarla solo que en esa ocasión no pude, falle ya que me habían detenido antes de que saltara hacia ella. Todo paso a cámara rápida y lo único que vi al final fue su sonrisa, me enoje mucho porque al final no sé lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera saltado ¿la habría salvado? Lo que hice después fue practicar futbol de alguna manera me relajaba al igual que perderme en mi mente mientras escuchaba música.

Mi mente maduró sabiendo que no podía permitirme tener otro error o si no mi mente se derrumbaría. Todo eso se lo conté a robin una noche mientras veíamos una película

Flashback

Ella me había abrazado cuando le conté eso no hubo lagrima de parte de los sabiendo que aquello arruinaría más el momento que teníamos hace un momento y pensar que todo paso por una escena en la película.

"es por eso que no pude estar cuando ingresaste en la preparatoria, mi abuelo aún no se sentía convencido de que yo no hiciera una tontería" le dije tratando de darle una sonrisa.

"y aunque suene tonto, te recordé y me lograste sacar una sonrisa así que hasta que le dije al abuelo la razón por la cual quería volver lo único que me dijo fue *espero que me inviten a la boda y espero ver a mi nieto o nieta* y ya sabes lo que paso después" dije mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza.

"pero sigues siendo el mismo, no cambiaste solo te hiciste mejor persona y eso me alegra siempre que madures no será porque cambiaste es porque te hiciste mejor persona" dijo robin mientras unía nuestras frentes dando un ambiente romántico.

"gracias" dije sonriendo "me alegra estar contigo" besándola tranquilamente. Después de aquello seguimos viendo la película.

Fin del flashback

Ellas seguían dormidas así que con cuidado me levante de la cama y me fui a la cocina a preparar algo para mí y para ellas. Después de colocar toda en la mesa veo como alguien viene corriendo hacia mí

"tío luffy buenos días" dice mira sonriéndome

"buenos días mira ¿Cómo amaneciste?" le dije para luego alzarla a mis brazos cuando de repente alguien llega.

"buenos días" decimos los dos conjuntamente mientras robin sonreía y se acercaba a nosotros para darnos un beso en la frente. Desayunamos y luego nos arreglamos hoy saldríamos a parque de diversiones.

"lista para irnos" le digo a mira luego de alzarla sobre mis hombros mientras salía de casa seguida de robin.

"claro que si" dice mira

Robin entrelaza nuestras manos para comenzar a caminar hacia nuestro destino. Caminábamos mientras hablábamos robándonos la atención de las personas que transitaban.

Varias miradas presentes, algunas enternecidas otras de envidia de parte de las mujeres pero las que menos me gustaron fueron la de los hombres, ella era mía, la acerque más a mí en señal de protección.

Cuando llegamos compramos las entradas y entramos al lugar de verdad que era precioso, mira estaba muy emocionada y con estrellas en los ojos

"woooooooooow" dijimos los tres al unísono al observar el lugar.

"ya quiero subir, ya quiero subir, ya quiero subir" decía mira con total alegría señalando todos los lugares que veía. Dirigí mi mirada hacia robin a lo que ella me dio una tierna sonrisa.

"Entonces que te parece primero el carrusel" dijo robin mirando a mira.

"me parece bien" dijo ella.

Fue un día precioso, entre el carrusel la rueda de la fortuna y demás atracciones que podíamos subir con mira fue increíble. El atardece fue la presencia de un magnifico recuerdo, un foto que describía todo lo que había pasado. Comimos en un puesto que había para luego descansar en lago cerca de ahí.

"de verdad que fue muy divertido tía robin los caballitos eran muy preciosos" relataba mira divertida por todo lo que había ocurrido.

"verdad y cuando luffy casi se ahoga con la comida fufufu" dijo mi novia riendo mientras la risa de mira la acompañaba.

"que gracioso fue" dije yo irónico

Al final terminamos riendo, todo era muy divertido y lamentablemente el día terminaba para nosotros así que no dirigimos a casa mientras cargaba a mira en la espalda.

Al llegar a casa nos acostamos sin más, hoy había sido muy agotador así que era de un merecido descanso.

Fin del pov luffy.

 **Domingo**

 **Pov robin.**

Los dos días anteriores habían sido muy divertidos a lado ellos dos, me pregunto si en el futuro estaremos igual, con una hija o hijo a mi lado y con luffy solo que ahora como esposos. Mis pensamientos me están traicionando mucho estos dos últimos días aquel futuro seria el que quiero tener a ver si la vida no nos juega una mala jugada. Mis ojos se van abriendo y veo hacia la cama quizás ya era un poco tarde debido a que yo era la única en la cama. Me levanto y me cambio a una ropa más cómoda.

Camino hacia la sala de la casa encontrándome a ellos dos jugando sus videojuegos súper concentrados ya que no pestañeaban ni un segundo. Aprovechando la ocasión voy a la cocina a preparar un almuerzo sencillo sabiendo la reacción de los dos. Al llegar el olor de la comida a los su reacción fue de querer ir pero sabía que no se despegarían de la pantalla hasta que alguien perdiera en lo que estaban jugando, después de unos cinco minutos termino ganando mira. Al terminar de comer nos sentamos en los sillones pensando en que íbamos a hacer hoy.

"mmm que haremos hoy" dijo luffy pensando en algo mientras mira imitaba la acción que hacia este.

No teníamos un lugar al que ir pero recordé que luffy tiene sus cosas en un almacén, me levanto para ir a buscar aquellas cosas bajo las miradas extrañas de aquellos dos.

"a ellos" gritaban varios niños con pistolas de aguas mientras nosotros nos cubríamos para atacar. A ellos dos se les iluminaron los ojos al ver que había traído pistolas de agua para jugar pero al final varios niños del vecindario se terminaron uniendo causando una gran batalla. Éramos nosotros tres contra una horda de niños, todo era muy divertido.

"capitán atrás" dijo mira mientras apuntaba y lograba darle a varios mientras se ocultaba. Calle había sido rediseñada por nosotros de manera que quedara con varios escondites.

"como vas robin" dijo luffy gritando mientras apuntaba a varios niños

"muy bien capitán" dije mientras cubría a mira

"los refuerzos cuanto llegaran grito luffy para que le oyera

"faltan pocos minutos hay que aguantar que aguantar hasta entonces" dije apuntando a los demás

Debo decir que ser tres contra vario niños era una gran desventaja pero sonrió al verlos llegar y alzar las armas

"¡a la carga!" dijeron zoro, nami, ussop, sanji, chopper, franky y brook para comenzar a atacar contra ellos a lo que los tres gritamos

"uno para todos"

"y todos para uno" contestaron ellos con gran emoción.

Al final salimos ganando aunque empapados al final.

Todos se ducharon para no agarrar un resfriado para después hablar un poco con ellos y luego todos se retiraran.

Mira ahora mismo se estaba bañando mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos a fuera sentando en el pequeño jardín que teníamos. Un silencio que no necesitaba romperse solo con estar abrazados era suficiente para los dos.

"te veías muy sexy cuando estábamos jugando" dijo luffy soltando una pequeña sonrisa mientras acomodaba su cabeza entre mi cabeza para acariciarla dándome ternura por las acciones que hacía a veces.

"gracias por tu cumplido" le dije besándolo.

"fufufu que es lo que mis ojitos ven" decía mira acercándose a abrazarnos

"y tú que haces aquí pequeña traviesa" dijo luffy abrazándola

"noooo todavía estas mojado tío luffy" decía mira divertida "ayuda tía robin" era lo que había dicho mira pero en cambio la abraso haciéndola reír más.

Después de eso me fui a bañar luego luffy fue el último en bañarse. Descansamos unos momentos para luego alistarnos e ir al supermercado en busca de los ingredientes para hacer la comida. Luffy como siempre traía a mira sobre sus hombros robándose miradas de las chicas que pasaban ya que se veían adorables hablando. Yo en cambio disfrutaba de la paz que había, cálidos sentimientos eran los que me invadían sabiendo el porqué de esos sentimientos volteo a ver a ellos dos. Al llegar al supermercado aquellos habían salido corriendo como niños en su dulcería favorita se tratase y que decir mientras iba comprando los productos ellos dos estaban distraídos con cualquier comida chatarra que encontraba, no quería saber si los hubiera mandado a ellos dos seguro habrían traído comida chatarra en vez de lo que tenían que comprar.

Al terminar las compras regresamos a casa, al dejar todo en su lugar me dispuse a ponerme un delantal y ponerme a cocinar un gran banquete por ser el último día con ella. Terminando de hacer la comida nos acomodamos en los sillones para ver una película a gustos.

Terminada la película mira estaba durmiendo con su plato en manos. Delicadamente lo retiro de sus manos mientras iba con luffy a la cocina a lavarlos.

"te parece salir un momento a disfrutar la brisa" me dijo luffy tranquilamente a lo que yo asiento y lo sigo afuera en el jardín.

Nos sentamos como hace unas horas y hablamos.

"ha sido hermoso estos tres días no crees" le dije con los ojos cerrados y con una ligera sonrisa disfrutando del abrazo que teníamos.

"no lo dudes" dijo apretando un poco más el abrazo "de verdad que sería una buena madre en el futuro, en nuestro futuro" me dijo viendo hacia el frente sonriendo

"tienes razón, tú también no lo harías tan mal como padre fufufu"

"oye" me dijo con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente

"sabes que estoy mintiendo, lo harías excelente aunque primero tendría que cuidar del bebe y luego verlo crecer" dije llevando inconscientemente una mano a mi vientre.

"sería divertido vernos cuidando a uno" me dice luffy apoyando su mano contra la mía que estaba en mi vientre mientras volteaba a verme.

"será divertido tenerla con nosotros" me dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía.

"lo sé" le digo en susurro.

Después de eso mira despertó y jugamos con ella a juegos de mesa que ella había traído, pasando el tiempo entre risas llego la noche todos nos preparamos para dormir, cada uno acostándose en su lado.

"buenas noches tía robin, tío luffy" nos dijo mira abrazándome para cerrar los ojos.

"buenas noches" decimos ambos para apagar las luces y dormir.

Al día siguiente ya despiertos esperábamos la llegada de los padres de mira para que vinieran a recogerla. Cuando menos lo espero escucho que tocan el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta los padres de mira están en al frente recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos. Nos despedimos de mira mientras les dábamos las gracias a tsuna-san e Iris-san por dejarla con nosotros. Sonriendo cierro la puerta agradeciendo en mi mente el poder vivir mi vida feliz con las personas que quiero a mi lado.

 **Triste sorpresa**

 **Antes de empezar quiero decirles que llego la hora sad para los que me entiendan. No sé pero mientras escribía el capítulo anterior estaba escuchando ost tristes y me dio la idea de hacer uno así que aquí se los traigo. Así que espero que sufran un poco a la vez que no y créanme cuando les digo que yo también llorare con ustedes cuando escriba esta historia. Sin más retrasos sufran/disfruten el capítulo.**

El Thousand sunny se encontraba navegando por los mares, había buen clima así que todos se estaban divirtiendo.

Después de los dos años y salir de la isla gyojin hubo una gran sorpresa. Luffy y robin habían anunciado que tenían una relación, sorprendiendo a la tripulación todos empezaron a hacer preguntas. Ussop pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaban siendo pareja y ellos dos habían dicho que lo eran después de lo sucedido en enies lobby solo que lo mantuvieron en secreto ya que robin no se sentía lista en demostrar sus emociones hacia el en público. Todos estaban sorprendidos por los años que tenían ocultándolo, al final terminaron haciendo una fiesta después de desatar a un cocinero furioso.

Pasaron meses y pequeñas cosas habían cambiado pero que ya eran normarles verlas, luffy estaba mas cerca de robin y estaba más atenta a ella en cambio robin se le notaba radiante ese cada día y claro que estaban un poco más acaramelados.

Pero volviendo al tema el barco había llegado a la siguiente isla, se podía apreciar una linda ciudad. Al bajar todos se dividieron en grupos y exploraron la isla, luffy y robin iban caminando por la ciudad con las manos entrelazadas admirando todo lo que había, luffy ocasionalmente había encontrado una tienda que decía **anillos** , luffy al ver a robin distraída se escapó un momento para ver los anillos.

"buenas días joven busca un anillo en particular" dijo una chica encargada de los anillos.

"no solo quería observar, a decir verdad busco un anillo pero no sabría cual escoger" dijo luffy mirando los anillos.

"me podría decir que características busca en su anillo" dijo la encargada.

"entonces… busco un anillo no muy lujoso pero que pueda expresar lo que siento por ella, un anillo que lo puedas presumir a todo el mundo que se entere que la persona que está a mi lado es la más importante de mi vida" dijo luffy sonriendo mientras la encargada se ponía a pensar buscaba en el repertorio encontrado uno que resaltaba sobre los demás.

"que le parece este anillo" dijo la encargada.

Luffy estaba admirando aquel anillo: estaba cubierto de oro con un pequeño diamante en el centro que combinaba muy bien además que llevaba las palabras _**hoy y siempre te amare.**_ El anillo era perfecto aunque sencillo era precioso como se notaba y el tamaño y la forma que tenía era magnifica. Sin escatimar en gastos luffy lo compro guardándola en una cajita negra.

Al salir de la tienda pudo encontrar a robin con nami y el resto hablando un poco preocupados, al acercarse pregunto.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"tenemos una emergencia luffy, mientras estaba comprado ropa me tope a un guardia hablando sobre un problema en la ciudad así que me acerque y hable con ellos un poco y resulta que hay cierta organización que está capturando a cualquier tipo de civil y que el alcalde ofrece una gran recompensa a quien los capture no importa quién sea pirata, cazador o marines cualquier tipo de oferta es aceptada" decía nami mientras caminaba con los demás hacia el barco.

"todos están de acuerdo en aceptar la misión pero hay un riesgo, ellos no son novatos y tal vez nos lleguemos a meter en un aprieto pero todos están dispuestos a ir solo si el capitán lo acepta claro esta" terminando de relatar.

"si todos están de acuerdo no me quejo" dijo luffy todavía teniendo en mente lo del anillo.

"entonces está bien pero primero hay que hablar con el alcalde para que nadie interrumpa y prepararnos para la batalla".

"Antes de atacar hay que reunir información sobre ellos y calcular cuan peligros seria enfrentarnos a ellos" dijo robin.

"robin-chwan tiene razón" dijo sanji bailando alrededor de ella siendo detenido por luffy.

Después de pasar la noche y en el barco todos salieron a recolectar información, nami aprovechando que estaba cerca de las oficinas de alcalde hablo con el recolectando información extra.

Al llegar todos al barco contaron todo lo que sabían.

"solo sé que son nueve personas y todos son fuertes" dijo zoro con simpleza.

"también me entere que no tienen subordinados ya que los guardias solo han visto a nueve personas cada vez que aparecen" sanji.

"yo supe que se esconden en esta isla pero esta oculta haciendo difícil su búsqueda" dijo chopper.

"lo siento pero los demás ya no pudimos hallar más información sobre ellos" decía brook.

"hable con el alcalde y me dijo que no los debemos subestimar, que a pesar de que tengamos recompensas altas ellos podrían igualarnos" dijo nami.

Todos después de la charla se retiraron a su habitación, ya era de noche y mañana comenzaría la búsqueda.

Robin que había permanecido callada estaba sentada en el sunny, ella se sentía extraña sentía que algo malo ocurriría y por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa no lo lograba. Inmersa en sus pensamientos no pudo notar como alguien la habría abrazado por detrás hasta que la persona le hablo.

"cuenta robin porque estas preocupada" dijo luffy.

"nada importante solo estoy preocupada por lo que ocurrirá mañana eso es todo" dijo robin apreciando aquel contacto en ese momento.

"sabes que si las cosas se ponen feas tu serás mi mayor prioridad" dijo luffy.

"lo sé pero deberías tratar de extender tu prioridad hacia los demás no solo a mi" dijo robin con un tierno puchero.

"pero" dijo luffy.

"pero nada luffy yo estoy gracias a ellos y a ti así que no me perdonaría si les pasara algo así que no me protejas a mí también protege a los demás de acuerdo".

"está bien" continuo luffy haciendo pucheros.

Pasados unos minutos luffy volvía a su habitación mientras robin se quedó ahí unos segundos pero algo paso por su mente ***mejor prevenir que lamentar*.**

Al día siguiente por la tarde cayendo la noche había una persona que iba caminando por la calle solo sin preocupaciones, de pronto no dándole tiempo a reaccionar dos hombres aparecen atrapándolo para luego amarrarlo, después de terminar de amarrarlo aparecieron otras siete personas con civiles amarrados. Rápidamente desaparecieron de la escena pero lo que no sabían es que cierto medico les seguía el rastro junto a los demás mugiwaras.

Los mugiwaras al llegar al escondite podían ver como la puerta era una roca que estaba cubierta con algas disfrazando que la roca estaba hueca y que era un túnel que conducía hacia la base enemiga.

Al llegar los secuestradores lanzaron a las personas al suelo mientras se quitaban las capuchas: sorprendentemente todos eran iguales, piel morena y pelo largo lo único el único rasgo distinguible eran los ojos que cada tenían un color correspondiente.

"Ahora para terminar este productivo día podían hacerme el favor de salir de donde están mu-gi-wa-ras" dijo el hombre haciendo que ellos salieran de su escondite en posición de pelea.

"muy bien veo que al fin se muestran" dijo el mismo hombre sentándose en un trono

"me presento, me llamo drake líder de este grupo de contrabandistas" dijo sonriendo altaneramente.

"supongo que no querrás rendirte por voluntad propia así que…" dijo zoro desenfundado sus espadas "que te parece si calentamos un poco" poniendo en guardia

"mucho gusto cazador de piratas zoro pero donde está su capitán" dijo drake

"¡aquiiiiiii!" dijo luffy gritando desatándose de las cuerdas "te patearé el trasero" dijo sonriendo preparándose para la batalla.

"bien… inténtenlo" dijo parándose para luego atacar a luffy llevándolo a otro lugar, lo mismo paso con los demás mugiwaras que eran separados por las copias o lo que fueran ellos.

 _Desenlace-*_ lo siento pero no se me da bien describiendo las peleas así que diré los resultados.

La pelea se había prolongado mucho: zoro gano con una diferencia mayor a la del rival resultándole extraño ya que su oponente era fuerte pero es como si no hubiera utilizado su poder e igual paso con los demás sus enemigos no resultaron mucho problema alguno pero el que estaba peleando con luffy no quitaba esa sonrisa que tenía.

"vamos solo faltas tú derrótame, mátame haz lo que quieras con este cuerpo" decía con una mirada siniestra.

"Por qué no te puedo derrotar, si tus compañeros están heridos por que no puedo derrotarte" decía luffy desactivando su gear second.

"esos es muy fácil amigo mío" dijo drake

"usuario de la copy-copy no mi aquella fruta me permite crear clones el único defecto que tiene es su reducción de poder a crear muchos clones pero ahora que han sido derrotados por que no terminamos la nuestra" dijo mientras los cuerpos desaparecían y se traspasaban a él, formando una sola persona.

Tomando desprevenido a luffy comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, vaya que aquel hombre no bromeaba con aquel poder. Drake seguía golpeando a luffy hasta que pudo tirarlo y se abalanzó sobre el golpeándolo en el pecho y la cara.

"que pasa eso es todo lo que tienes ¡jajajaja!" riendo siniestramente.

"que decepción pero no te preocupes se sobre ti Monkey D luffy, y por lo visto tenemos a dos bellas damas así que te diré que hare, te derroto a ti y a los demás y me llevo a esas dos preciosuras a que pasen un buen rato con mis clones hasta que me sienta satisfecho y que ellas ya no puedan recordar nada más que mi esencia" dijo drake viendo como luffy cambiaba de expresión

"y después venderlas a un tenryuubito ganare mucho con ellas y en especial con la arqueóloga" dijo relamiéndose su boca. Pero este ya no pudo más ya que sintió como lo agarraban del cuello luego para ser alzado y reventado con el piso, mientras varios puños se dirigían hacia él impactándolo en un segundo. Después luffy se colocó encima de él golpeándolo varias veces con gran furia, después agarrarlo de la cabeza y lanzarlo contra la pared.

"perdón pero no escuche la última parte podrías repetirlo… si puedes" dijo para acercarse rápidamente a él y rematarlo a golpes.

"te podrás meter conmigo pero con mis nakamas nunca en especial a las mujeres, en especial a mi esposa Nico robin" dijo dejándolo en el suelo todo golpeado

"no puedo matarte no soy como tú" dijo para darle la espalda e irse de ahí pero él seguía sonriendo.

"entonces te llevare con migo" dijo sacando una bomba activándolo

Luffy no pudiendo reaccionar ve como alguien se interpone bajo las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Todo paso muy rápido, luffy sentía como era empujado por ella ¿por qué?

Luffy se había salvado mientras ella fue alcanzada por la explosión ocasionándole huesos rotos y pérdida de sangre.

"¡robiiiiiiiiiin!" llegando a ella para alzarla

"oye responde, amor, robin" lágrimas cayéndole de sus ojos

"lu-ffy uhhhhh" dijo robin con sufrimiento al no poder moverse.

"aquí estoy no te muevas, chopper ven a revi…" siendo cortado por ella

"aunque me revisen mis heridas son graves y nadie tiene el mismo tipo de sangre sería inútil" dijo robin tratando de sonreír.

"no digas eso por favor, sabes que no puedo aceptar esto no quiero verte morir" dijo luffy llorando

"yo tampoco pero supongo que esto es el destino" tratando de poner una mano en su mejilla para luego ser ayudada por luffy colocándola y acariciando su mano.

"he sido muy feliz luffy junto a ti y a los demás, hemos compartido tanto hemos hechos tantos recuerdos y sé que no quieres aceptar esto pero te lo pido por favor no llores sonríe, sonríe por mí te amo Monkey D. luffy" dijo robin llorando

"me alegro se haber sido tu novia y estoy segura que también me hubiera encantado ser tu esposa" dijo ella aun derramando lagrimas mientras a luffy y los demás sentían que algo se quebraba en su corazón. Luffy quien ya no pudo más saco aquella cajita y la abrió haciendo que varios de los mugiwaras rompieran en llanto.

"sé que es tarde pero Nico robin aceptarías ser mi esposa" dijo luffy enseñándole el anillo.

Robin quien estaba sorprendida respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo "si, acepto t-te amo" dijo robin antes de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara,

Los mugiwaras se comenzaban a retirar, no podía seguir más tiempo ahí viendo como como su capitán lloraba a todo pulmón, incapaces de hacer algo.

 **Varios años después**

Un hombre de unos veinte seis años subía a una pequeña montaña para encontrarse con un campo de flores que guiaba a la tumba de su esposa. El tiempo había pasado y luffy había cumplido su sueño además de encargarse de cumplir el sueño de su esposa. Esa persona ahora se dirigía a la tumba donde después de llegar se sentó y comenzó a relatar.

"aquí estoy como siempre robin un año más desde que decidiste partir han pasado muchas cosas, nuestros sobrinos están creciendo cada vez mas todos viven tranquilamente sus vidas amor ya tienen su familia a la cual relatar nuestras aventuras, asuka siempre me pregunta sobre ti y de cómo te encuentras en el cielo te envía muchos abrazos y un gran saludo y también que la protejas ya que tiene pesadillas. Ella sabe que ahora eres un ángel que ha partido al cielo y a mi aun me falta para poder acompañarte sigo cumpliendo mi promesa a día de hoy. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para ir contigo" dijo luffy cambiando las rosas por otras.

"es tiempo de irme nos vemos robin, te amo" dijo luffy alejándose mientras una mujer de treinta años le veía con una sonrisa y decía "te amo"

 _ **Para luffy:**_

 _ **Si estás viendo esto es porque desgraciadamente ya no estoy contigo, lo que haya pasado en ese momento te pido que no te culpes, nunca será tu culpa, ni tampoco intentes hacer una locura de la que estoy segura te vas a arrepentir. Vive, sonríe, sueña, y continúan por mi está bien yo estaré aquí esperándote donde sé que este siempre nos encontraremos. Cumple tus sueños al igual que los míos, te lo encargo por favor.**_

 _ **Te amo nunca lo olvides**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Monkey D. Robin**_

 **Nota final: mmm que decir Efralex créeme que yo también me leí todos los fic LuRo en español que puedan haber de distintas páginas y de las que algunas no son fáciles de llegar debido a que google no los encuentra o que simplemente no venga escrita quien será la pareja de la historia, intenta recomendarme alguno a ver si de casualidad no lo he visto pero créeme estamos en la misma situación jejeje. De igual manera muchas gracias a ti y a los demás que me apoyan dios ustedes son los mejores y les diré un día el porqué.**

 **Y también pedir disculpas la semana anterior me quede viendo anime y también terminaba proyecto de la escuela así que después de eso la inspiración no vino a la puerta de mi mente pero nada que no pueda arreglar con los maravillosos ost y los anime que me estoy viendo.**

 **Y como siempre nos vemos en una o dos semanas**

 **Hasta pronto :)**


	20. Deber del hermano mayor

**El deber del hermano mayor**

 **Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor**

"¡olvia dame mi juguete!" gritaba un niño jalando un carro.

"préstamelo ace, nunca juegas con ese juguete" decía olvia con lágrimas a punto de salir al serle arrebatado aquel juguete.

"pero hoy me dieron ganas" dijo con enojo pero alarmándose al ver que sus lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse.

 ***escucha ace nunca debes hacer daño a las mujeres y debes proteger a tu hermanita porque ella te quiere mucho y sé que tu igual la quieres, de acuerdo***

Aquellas palabras siempre las recordaba, aunque tuviera 8 años sabía el sentido de la responsabilidad y el significado de ser el hermano mayor.

"está bien, ten te lo regalo pero no llores ¿si?" dijo mientras le entregaba el carro para que dejara de llorar.

"gracias hermano te quiero" dijo olvia dándole un abrazo para irse a jugar a otra parte de la casa.

Todo niño a esa edad que tuviera hermana pensaba, que tener una era molesto y más si la diferencia de edad era de 4 años, el hecho de que no puedes jugar bruscamente con ellas ya que son delicadas al igual que una flor *palabras dichas por su madre por cierto XD* y que siempre buscaban imitarte llegando en algunos casos a enfadarte por ello. Ace prefería tener un hermano pero igualmente su madre le había dicho que teniendo un hermano cabía la posibilidad de no llevarse bien y aunque él siempre le dijera que no, su madre siempre terminaba ganando.

Pero no todo eran peleas entre los hermanos Monkey, ellos siempre tenían la forma de divertirse juntos con cualquier ocurrencia que se les ocurriera.

"llega olvia, se prepara, tira… ¡gooooooooooooool!" decía ace gritando al ver que su hermana le había metido gol de penal.

Ahora le tocaba el turno de ace. Como siempre que jugaban las tiraba con el mínimo de fuerza para que ella no se hiciera daño, aunque había algunas veces en que no los alcanzaba y se lastimaba ya que olvia no coordinaba bien su cuerpo pero siempre que le tocaba tirar ella lo hacía con una fuerza increíble aunque le pegaba a lo tonto pero la intención era lo que contaba.

En una ocasión donde solo estaban ace y su madre este aprovecho para hacerle una pregunta.

"mamá, ¿Quién es tu hijo preferido olvia o yo?" dijo ace con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Su madre quien terminaba de hacer lo que hacía se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa.

"fufufu no podría decirte quien es mi preferido ya que los quiero mucho a los dos, son mis hijos así que los debo querer por igual pero la diferencia de ustedes dos es que tienes una responsabilidad muy grande".

"¿Cuál?" preguntó ace.

"que debes cuidar a tu hermana, no hacerle daño ni tampoco decirle palabras que la hieran ¿entiendes? Además de cuidarla de los demás que la quieran hacer daño al igual que tu padre y yo los cuidamos a los dos. Y aunque haya veces en que te desesperes con ella, recuerda que ella no es tu y que aún no aprende las cosas que sabes hacer de acuerdo" dijo su madre besándo la frente para sacarle una sonrisa.

"está bien" dijo ace sonriendo.

Los años siguieron pasando y a pesar de las palabras dichas por su madre. Ambos hermanos crecían, los pensamientos de ace iban madurando y con ello el aburrimiento de jugar como lo hacía cuando era un niño. Ahora mismo ace cursaba el quinto año de primaria, ace había cambiado tomando una actitud un poco más seria ya que su mente comenzaba a ver de diferente manera aunque claro, el hecho de que haya tomado una actitud un poco más seria no significaba que había dejado de sonreír seguía siendo el mismo solo que su mente se tomaba más enserio las cosas que hacía.

Y una de ellas fue el hecho de proteger a su hermana, si bien ya no jugaban tanto como antes ace había comprendido el hecho de ser el hermano mayor y tomarlo más enserio, cuando olvia entro a su escuela el mismo se encargó de enseñarle las instalaciones y lo que debía hacer cuando tuviera una duda o algo por el estilo después le dio su espacio para que ella hiciera amigas lográndolo fácilmente ya que olvia era muy habladora y muy sonriente, característica que había heredado de su padre.

Pero llegando al tema más importante, cuando alguien le hacía daño a olvia. Ace era como un monstruo ya que se le notaba fácilmente sus emociones cuando alguien lastimaba a su hermana.

Era hora de receso/recreo y olvia había olvidado lo que le había dicho su hermano: nunca acercarse a la cancha si estaban jugando fútbol ya que podría haber un accidente.

"no te preocupes solo no vi la pelota" decía olvia sobándose su carita.

Ace no podía culpar a nadie había sido un accidente pero apretó los puños en señal de enojo.

"hikari puedes cuidarla por favor tengo que regresar a jugar fútbol" dijo ace mientras colocaba un nuevo papel para su nariz y le besaba la frente.

"si" dijo simplemente ya que la cara de ace era totalmente de ira.

Aunque algunos dirían "que desconsiderado por parte de ace dejar a su hermana ahí", déjenme decirles que él siempre la protegía de manera inconsciente si ella tenía un problema con la tarea o lo que sea ace siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarla y aunque él no se diera cuenta y dijera que no la protegía esa era un total mentira. Al final descargo toda la ira con el balón y contra el equipo contrario.

Al llegar a casa su madre los recibió preocupada.

"¡olvia! ¿Qué te paso?" dijo su madre yendo con olvia para abrazarla y llevarla a la cocina para luego ir por el botiquín todo ante a la mirada de padre e hijo que veían como robin iba más rápido que flash con tal de curar a olvia.

"no te preocupes mami estoy bien mi hermano me dijo que no me acercara ahí ya que siempre juegan fútbol ahí pero no le hice caso" dijo olvia con arrepentimiento.

"pero mi hermano me protegió y me ayudo a que no sangrara mucho mi nariz" dijo con valentía.

"tiene razón robin ace estuvo ahí para cuidar a olvia así que gracias hermano mayor" dijo luffy revolviéndo el cabello de ace.

Ace no dijo nada ya que el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas le delataba todo.

"no fue nada" dijo ace en susurro.

Robin enternecida por su hijo se acercó para abrazarlo.

"muchas gracias ace por cuidar de tu hermana quieres que te prepare tu comida favorita".

"¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" dijo ace con alegría causando las risas de la familia.

Y así es como continuo todo hasta el día en que ace salió de la primaria para entrar a secundaria donde todo prácticamente fue igual solo hubo ligeros cambios, algunos de ellos era que ace acompañaba a dejar a su hermana.

"magical, magical-girl" cantaba olvia quien llegaba a la escuela acompañada de ace.

"adiós ace diviértete en clases" dijo olvia dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego entrar a las instalaciones.

Cuando olvia desapareció de la vista de ace este sonrió por su hermana para luego tomar rumbo a su escuela.

Así pasaron otros dos años. Ace ya cursaba el último año de secundaria y olvia cursaba quinto año.

Era la última semana del mes de febrero donde robin recibiría una importante noticia.

Cabe decir que en una fiesta que habían organizado la familia Monkey se había salido de control para robin y luffy que terminaron haciendo el amor sin pensar que después del acto, robin albergaría una nueva vida. Paso una semana y robin se sentía extraña ante los últimos días que habían pasado aunque intuyendo por los síntomas sabía que podía tener pero antes de sacar cualquier conclusión le aviso a su esposo para hablarle sobre el tema.

Al final terminaron yendo a hacerle exámenes a robin para saber que tenía. Tuvieron que esperar tres días y luffy había ido a recoger los resultados dejando a su esposa en casa por preocupación que se sintiera mal.

Luffy al ver los resultados llamo a su esposa para contarle.

"hola. Luffy que pasó, ¿Qué dicen los resultados?" dijo robin nerviosa a través del celular.

"Antes de decírtelo quiero decirte que no es nada malo lo que tienes pero es una noticia que nos volverá a cambiar otra vez la vida" dijo luffy sin dejar de ver el resultado, tenía todas sus emociones en un lió, no sabía que sentir felicidad, tristeza no sabía que pensar.

"tendremos un bebé, robin tendremos un bebe" dijo luffy con algunas lágrimas saliendo de su cara, al final de todo se sentía muy feliz de tener un nuevo miembro en la familia.

A escuchar aquella noticia robin tampoco sabía que sentir, muchas emociones recorrían su cuerpo tanto que inconscientemente comenzó a llorar.

"no llores amor" dijo luffy mientras entraba al auto para dirigirse a recoger a olvia.

"Esto es tan inesperado" dijo robin secándose sus lágrimas.

"lo sé pero igual estoy muy feliz con la noticia shishishishi, quien lo iba decir que tardaríamos tanto en tener a nuestro tercer hijo" dijo luffy con una sonrisa.

"es lo que me va a decir ace cuando se entere fufufu" dijo robin igualmente con una sonrisa en la cara.

"espero que estés listo para no dormir de nuevo amor" dijo robin mientras tomaba asiento en su casa.

"se van a ir nuestras horas de sueño pero eso es lo de menos si estoy junto a ti, ace y olvia estaré bien pero que te parece comprar una nueva a casa, fuera de la ciudad en un ambiente tranquilo" dijo luffy viendo por las calles para no chocar.

"ese era nuestro último deseo vivir tranquilos donde nadie nos molestara fufufu, creo que ya es momento de cumplirlo ¿no lo crees?".

"tienes razón pero es hora de ir por olvia te amo robin" dijo luffy.

"yo también te amo luffy" dijo robin para terminar la llamada.

Ace volvía de la escuela, aquel día había sido aburrido por suerte era viernes una gran noticia, deteniéndose abruptamente al escuchar varias risas de su casa, con cuidado el entro asegurándose de hacer el menor ruido posible y al entrar a la cocina pudo ver como toda su familia reía.

"¿de qué me perdí?" dijo ace dejando su mochila a un lado y acercarse a sus padres.

"te acuerdas cuando te dije que tenías una responsabilidad muy grande al ser el hermano mayor" dijo luffy con una sonrisa.

"si me acuerdo muy bien" dijo ace volteando a ver a su madre en busca de respuestas.

"espero que te agrade esta noticia ace. Últimamente me sentía muy rara y fui a hacerme unos exámenes para ver que tenía y me dijeron que tendrás otro hermano o hermana así que espero que lo puedas proteger como lo has hecho con olvia ¿me harías ese favor hijo?" dijo robin acercándose para abrazar a ace.

Para ace fue una sorpresa, nunca se imaginó tener un nuevo hermano o hermana pero se sentía feliz al imaginarse todo lo que podría compartir con él o ella, poder cargarla y verla crecer.

"se tardaron mucho en tener un hijo" dijo ace con un puchero.

"pero lo cuidare no importa si es hombre o mujer la protegeré como lo he hecho con olvia ahora los protegeré a los dos" dijo ace con una sonrisa para luego ser abrazado por toda su familia

Al final ace sabía que ser el hermano era lo mejor del mundo y que tener una hermanita o hermanito sería lo mejor del mundo… aunque preferiría tener una hermanita.

 **Y ustedes mis queridos lectores ¿Quién cree que sea la personita en el vientre de robin?**

 **Nota: al final lo hicieron, llegamos a los 3 mil vistas ¡wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Estoy feliz mucho y no se de verdad que hacer en principio quería hacerles otro hora sad pero no soy tan malo como para hacer eso. El lunes si todo sale bien habrá un nuevo fanfic en la tarde como especial.**

 **Como en todos los capítulos darles las gracias por seguir mis historias de verdad que se los agradezco un montón. Y espero que se queden durante más tiempo porque no tengo pensado irme a menos que ustedes lo quieran.**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme! Nos vemos.**


	21. gracias a ustedes

**Gracias a ustedes**

 **Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.**

"¡escuchen!, en unas horas llegara su madre con su hermanita así que tenemos que limpiar toda la casa ¿¡Quién está conmigo!?" decía un luffy con una escoba en la mano.

"¡nosotros!" gritaron al unísono los hermanos con sus herramientas de limpieza.

Y si, tal y como lo escucharon damas y caballeros los nueve meses habían pasado dando así el nacimiento de una niña preciosa. Justo hoy llegarían del hospital solo faltaba limpiar toda la casa para que luego luffy fuera por su esposa e hija.

Después de una hora.

"al fin" dijo con un suspiro luffy sentado en un sillón de la cocina.

"papá terminamos de ordenar nuestras cosas ¿Cuándo iras por nuestra hermanita?"

"deja que descanse unos cinco minutos princesa" recuperando el aliento.

"ya la quiero ver" decía olvia con emoción.

"te sorprenderás cuando la veas shishishi" dijo luffy revolviendo el cabello de su hija.

Después de los cincos minutos luffy había salido al hospital para traer a robin con su hija dejando a ace a cargo de olvia. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos olvia se encontraba corriendo por toda la casa.

"tranquilízate olvia me pones muy nervioso" decía ace quitándose un audífono de su oído.

"pero…" dijo olvia deteniéndose

"yo también estoy emocionado pero tenemos que estar tranquilos hasta que lleguen mamá y papá" dijo ace para ponerse su audífono de vuelta.

"está bien" dijo con un puchero encendiendo la tele para distraerse.

Pov ace.

Era un hábito mío escuchar música a todas horas, me ayuda a tranquilizarme y más ahora que estaba esperando a mi hermanita llegar. Recuerdo el día en que mi hermana llego al mundo.

Flashback

Venia regresando de la secundaria y ya me encontraba fuera de mi casa, cuando entre no había nadie.

"hola ya llegue" dije alzando un poco la voz.

"no hay nadie" dije entrando y yendo a mi habitación.

Cuando entre fui a ver mi celular encontrándome con un mensaje de papá.

" **hijo, mamá y yo estamos en el hospital ya que ella dice que ya siente venir a tu hermano o hermana. No te preocupes por olvia esta con tu tío sanji jajaja se emocionó mucho cuando le dije que íbamos a visitarlo, no te preocupes vendrán más tarde para quedarse en la casa mientras no estamos.**

 **Te avisare cuando nazca él bebe de acuerdo. Los quiero mucho cuídense."**

Me sorprendí mucho al saber que mi hermano o hermana casi venían al mundo.

Después de unas cuatro horas me había llegado una foto que al verla me quede alucinando. De verdad que era una lindura, no lo podía creer a pesar de que mamá siempre dijo que no se dejaba ver si era niño o niña.

No fue hasta hoy que papá pudo ver que sexo era, me sentía muy emocionado solo faltaba esperar unos cuantos días para que dieran de alta a mamá.

Fin de flashback.

Después de esperar luffy había llegado junto a robin, que bajaban del auto mientras ella cargaba a la nueva integrante de la familia.

"hemos llegado amor, bienvenida a tu hogar pequeña" dijo luffy abriendo la puerta de su hogar.

"hola mis amores" dijo robin.

"hola mamá" dijo olvia llegando a su madre para luego ser cargada por su padre para que pudiera ver a su hermana.

"recuerda no hacer tanto ruido princesa no queremos despertarla" dijo luffy suavemente.

Después de dejar de cargar a olvia luffy le dijo a robin.

"déjame cargarla amor tienes que descansar" dijo luffy recibiendo a su pequeña. Después robin con ayuda de ace se sentó en el sillón de la cocina.

"gracias ace" dijo robin sonriéndole.

"de nada ¿quieres algo mamá?" dijo ace.

"un poco de agua no estaría nada mal" dijo robin acomodándose en el sillón.

"wow mi hermana es muy bonita" dijo olvia fascinada al ver a la pequeña dormir tranquilamente mientras ace le entregaba el vaso con agua a robin.

"verdad que si shishishi" dijo luffy sonriendo.

"oye ace ven a ver a tu hermanita" decía de nuevo luffy para luego ace se acercarse a él.

Ace no dijo al verla ya que este se encontraba muy fascinado de verla.

Ace nunca se imaginó vivir una experiencia así a pesar de ya tener una hermana, claro que cuando olvia nació ace carecía de aquellas emociones de ver a tu hermana recién nacida dormir en el brazo de tu padre o madre y más aún verla crecer, sería una experiencia inolvidable.

"¿Cuándo la podre cargar?" preguntó ace.

"pronto corazón por el momento no ya que está un poco débil deja que pasen un poco los días" dijo robin sonriendo por ver a toda su familia fascinada por la bebe.

"¿y cómo se llamará?" pregunto de nuevo ace.

"no se ustedes propongan nombres" volvió de nuevo hablar robin.

"alexia" propuso ace.

"y tu olvia que nombre propones" dijo luffy meciendo a su hija al ver que se movía.

"Hana me gusta ese nombre" dijo olvia alegremente.

"me gusta el nombre" dijo luffy.

"a mí también" dijo robin con una sonrisa.

"Monkey D. Hana, me gusta" dijo ace.

"entonces ese será su nombre, bienvenido a la familia hana" dijo luffy para que en unos segundos su retoña empezara a llorar alertando a toda la familia.

"Al parecer le dio hambre fufufu" rió robin.

Pov robin.

Después de todo aquello le di de comer a hana para que ya no llorara, al terminar de comer se durmió de nuevo. La coloque en una pequeña cunita cerca de mí por si despertaba. Ahora nos tocaba a nosotros comer y después de eso de todo volvió a la normalidad en nuestra vida donde por suerte hoy era sábado así que los niños tenían tiempo libre mientras luffy y yo hablábamos sobre cualquier tema.

Al llegar la noche, todos nos disponíamos a dormir, yo me encontraba dándole pecho a hana mientras luffy estaba distraído viendo la tele esperando a que hana terminara de comer.

Debo decir que vivir de nuevo todo esto del tema del embarazo fue divertido, el tema del vomito no fue importante ya que no me dieron ganas de vomitar en ningún momento en cambio el hambre era otro asunto, de verdad que mi hija era todo una glotona y muy mala ya que no dejaba ver que sexo era en los ultrasonidos. Respecto a la casa afuera de la ciudad pudimos encontrar uno y de verdad que era precioso vivir en aquel lugar, cada día era tranquilidad y una paz que no podía encontrar en la ciudad.

La casa era lo suficientemente grande para la familia. Con habitaciones para mis hijos y para hana cuando creciera además de baños individuales, cocina y un gran patio para jugar fufufu. La casa era de madera dándole un sentimiento cálido que podía disfrutar todos los días.

Al ver que hana ya no quería le di palmaditas en su espalda para que expulsara gas, después de hacerlo la recosté en la cama en medio de nosotros para luego ver a luffy colocarle una cobija.

"solo por precaución" dijo luffy.

"fufufu te amo" dije para luego besarlo. Un beso tranquilo sin necesidad de profundizarlo.

"yo también te amo robin no sabes cuánto shishishi".

Después de eso nos dormimos bueno… lo que pudimos porque hay que recordar que alguien apenas acababa de nacer hoy fufufu.

Tres meses después

"mi preciosa como habla" decía mientras hana me sonreía.

"ahhhhhhhh" *imaginen que es una risa de bebe XD* decía mi preciosa. Le encantaba mucho hacer ruidos cuando alguien le hablaba, ella era muy alegre y muy tranquila aunque era un poco chantajista.

"es muy bonita pero no te deja sentarse cuando la estas cargando, finge estar llorando" decía luffy viendo como hana me hacía ruidos y yo le contestaba.

"pero de verdad es una gran familia lo que has dado robin" dijo luffy acercándose a mí para abrazarme a mí y a hana.

"yo también te debo mucho luffy, por permitirme ser madre tres veces" le dije mientras veía a olvia jugar en el patio y ace que jugaba con un balón de futbol.

 **Esta es la familia que formamos.**

 **Nota: al final decidí terminarlo a pedido de Efralex. Fue divertido hacerlo pero ahorita quiero decirles algo serio. El próximo capítulo se llamara "¿solamente por compromiso?" esta historia llevara un argumento diferente y algo nuevo para mí pero no actualizare dentro de esta semana será hasta la otra de acuerdo.**

 **A mí me encanta leer y cuando descubrí los fanfics me enganche totalmente al igual que cuando empecé a ver anime en donde había encontrado una manera de entretenerme y disfrutar cada día. Lamentablemente ahora se me hace difícil seguir una historia larga debido a estar cada día leyendo constantemente, llegas a un punto en donde si no encuentras lo que te gusta en la lectura, lo dejas sin ni siquiera leerte el primer capítulo. Y en el anime me ocurre un poco lo mismo pero ya estoy recuperando el ritmo así que todo bien por ese punto.**

 **No se confundan mi pasión por escribir sigue en pie y como lo he estado diciendo mientras ustedes sigan viendo mis historias no me voy a ir. Lo que intento decir es que me tomare un descanso en cuanto a mis lecturas y me centrare un poco en recuperar mi vicio de ver anime y la "normalidad que llevaba".**

 **Y antes de que me digan que valla a un psicólogo deténganse un momento solo lo estoy diciendo por nunca me había pasado.**

 **Y después de que les hice leer la biblia les quiero pedir perdón por aburrirlos. Solo decirles que esperen con ansias el nuevo capítulo donde de verdad espero sorprenderlos un montón además de una pequeñita sorpresa. Y a los que tuvieron puente y no tuvieron clases felicidades disfrute mucho este día y también decirles perdón por algunos errores de algunos capítulos me da mucha vergüenza verlos al leérmelos tranquilamente cuando los publico.**

 **Nos vemos :).**


	22. Chapter 22

**¿Solo por compromiso?**

Esta historia remonta en la edad media, época en donde la corrupción, violaciones, tortura, traiciones y esclavos era algo "normal" para las personas de clase alta. Poder era lo que toda persona quería ya que para ellos representaba "libertad", con poder podías sobrevivir y asegurar una vida cómoda y sin preocupaciones podías decidir si lo que hiciste está bien o no.

La mayoría de los reyes estaban contaminados y los pocos que no su familia y los que vivían en el castillo se encargaban de hacer tratos a espaldas del rey todo por una simple palabra: **"poder".**

Pero había un reino que fue salvado por una persona que fue escalando hasta llegar al puesto del rey del Grand line. Aquella persona era bondadosa su familia no venía de clase alta, haciendo que madurara desde pequeño. Tras ver cada injusticia que hacían sacerdotisas, la familia del rey, las personas de clase alta e incluso el propio rey, se propuso una meta: llegar a lo más alto sin perder su sueño de vista.: Acabar con la corrupción.

Aquel hombre que llevaba por nombre aokiji desde su adolescencia fue entrenando todo tipo de combate, ayudándose también con libros sabiendo que la fuerza bruta no era la solución para todo. Así con la edad de veintidós años era un hombre que salía y venia del Grand line, consiguiendo experiencia e información del mundo. Poco tiempo después la guerra se desato cada país luchaba en busca de poder y defender sus territorios, miles de vidas eran arrojadas por el poder y mentiras. Aokiji permanecía a merced de todo, el Grand line resistía las oleadas enemigas mientras el rey estaba atrás de todo sus soldados.

El campo de batalla era afuera de la ciudad no había donde esconderse solo quedaba luchar y morir. El ejército del Grand line resistía pero con el pasar del tiempo quedaban menos soldados y con ello la muerte del rey a manos del rey enemigo que portaba su cabeza en símbolo de derrota total si no fuera porque una bala impactara en toda su cabeza haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan para ver al responsable.

"todos ata…" no pudiendo continuar al ser su atravesado su corazón con una bala.

"quien sigue" dijo aokiji sin expresión alguna desenfundando una espada grande que imponía respeto quedando en frente de todos los soldados presentes.

"Antes de que se retiren o piensen en atacarme tengo algo que decir: esto es lo que en verdad quieren, ser gobernados por reyes que han sido corrompidos por el poder, que todo lo que creen justo se desvanezca antes sus ojos y los que ya están se sienten orgulloso de hacer lo que hacen" dijo aokiji enterrando su espada en el suelo empuñando con las dos manos.

"no quiero que me crean ahora mismo quiero que ustedes me ayuden a ordenar este mundo corrompido, no les pienso mentir habrá quienes mueran en esta noble misión pero creo que es mejor morir sabiendo que hiciste algo bueno que morir por algo que hiciste y que sabes que está mal así que…" sacando la espada del suelo, guardándola en su espalda y montando en el caballo del rey difunto.

"¡quien me apoya!" grito aokiji.

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaron todos los presentes.

Con ese grito de guerra quedaría plasmado la promesa de aquel hombre, primero tomando el mando del Grand line y resistiendo cada ataca que osaran en contra de su país, ganándose poco a poco el respeto de los demás reyes que habían vencido.

Con el pasar de la guerra se conoció el nombre de aokiji, aquel hombre tranquilo y sin intenciones de tener más poder o hacer un trabajo sucio, Grand line: país en donde la pena de muerte se daba a la persona injusta y corrupta llegando a ser una de las grandes potencias de su época. Cada intento de conquista era totalmente inútil ante la superioridad intelectiva de aokiji y su fuerza en el arte de la espada.

Llegado el fin de la guerra la paz fue inminente para todo el Grand line al ser el país con menos daños colocándose como un sueño para aquellas personas que buscaban libertad.

Aokiji pudo cumplir lo que quería: una vida tranquila a pesar de su posición como rey, eventualmente conoció a alguien que le robaría el aliento.

Nico olvia mujer de clase media-baja que trabaja en el castillo a cargo de la biblioteca en donde se encontraba toda la historia del país, a leguas se veía que era una mujer sencilla pero que valía la penas mil veces antes que las princesas que solo buscaba poder a través de él.

Nico olvia de test morena, cabello tan blanco como la nieve y con una pequeña sonrisa que cautivo al actual rey. Eventualmente con el tiempo estuvieron juntos hasta casarse y pocos años después tener a la princesa del Grand line: Nico robin.

Después del nacimiento de robin han pasado 30 años, aquella pequeña bebe ahora era toda una mujer en todos los sentidos, mujer de buen corazón y con una gran curiosidad por saber la historia del mundo desde pequeña pero siendo limitada por sus padres al saber el riesgo que conlleva el intento de descubrir dicha historia. Mujer pretendida tanto por reyes como príncipes siendo rechazados al instante por ella, sin embargo los reyes estaban preocupados por robin ya que ella ya estaba en la edad de casarse, incluso tener un hijo claro que la apoyarían en lo que decidiera robin hacer con su vida pero era preocupante saber que ella no había experimentado otro tipo de amor excepto el familiar.

Ahora mismo podemos observar un gran lago a las afueras de la ciudad con una gran vegetación siendo disfrutada por nada menos que la princesa robin.

"es muy tranquilo estar en este lugar" dijo robin admirando la tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel lugar.

"ya he terminado de leer toda la biblioteca del castillo se todo sobre nuestro país, ahora solo me faltan cinco reinos más" suspirando a lo último sabiendo que sus padres se negarían al dejarla ir a cumplir aquel sueño que tenía.

"me pregunto si debería irme de casa" pensaba robin siendo interrumpida por una voz.

"princesa robin su padre la solicita en el castillo" decía el guardia que había interrumpido la tranquilidad de robin.

"muchas gracias puedes retirarte" dijo robin para comenzar a caminar rumbo al castillo.

En el Grand line cualquiera que pasaba reconocía a la princesa a pesar de llevar una vestimenta poco comunes en las princesa, ella prefería vestir lo más cómoda posible con una falda con flores bordadas que le llegaban hasta las piernas, tacones de color azules oscuras y con una blusa igualmente de color azul.

Al llegar al castillo fue recibida cordialmente por los guardias para después dirigirse hacia el trono, al ser abierta las puertas por los guardias podíamos ver a los reyes con pequeñas arrugas asomándose sobre su piel demostrando cuanto había pasado el tiempo.

"es bueno verte hija mía" decía aokiji mientras su esposa iba a abrazar a robin junto con un beso en la mejilla

"¿Para qué me querías padre?" decía robin.

"sé que lo rechazaras pero por lo menos quería preguntarte, un príncipe pide conocerte ya que está interesado en ti" dijo aokiji

"Más bien está interesado en el poder que posee este país, también en mi cuerpo solamente no en mis sentimientos y por ultimo también por lo que se de este país" decía robin viendo a su padre

"tú ya conoces mi sueño pero ustedes no me lo permiten hacerlo realidad" dijo robin con un poco de enojo.

"ya te dije, déjame conseguir a alguien capaz de protegerte y lo podrás hacer sabes bien que no quiero perderte" dijo aokiji

"y cuando será…" siendo interrumpida por su madre.

"calma, calma. Tu y yo vamos al jardín necesitas un poco de aire" decía olvia llevándosela de ahí.

"A pesar de que hay un montón de soldados, nadie está dispuesto a protegerte de tal peligro hija" dijo aokiji levantando la cabeza esperando que alguien quien sea fuera capaz de protegerla.

A fueras del castillo se podía apreciar a un joven que caminaba como un zombie ya que lo único que se escuchaba era un gran rugir de su estómago y ligeras palabras que salían de su boca.

"c-comida, c-car-carne ahhhhh" decía aquel joven con fatiga caminando sin rumbo alguno.

Ya en el casillo precisamente en el jardín.

"mamá no lo entiendo sé que quiere protegerme, lo sé pero es frustrante no hacer nada" dijo robin sentándose en una banqueta seguida de su madre.

"lo sé pero estaríamos muy devastados si te perdiéramos, eres nuestro gran tesoro tu padre dio todo de el para darte un mejor lugar donde vivir" dijo olvia admirando las flores que había en el jardín.

"madre tengo 30 años no se supone que puedo elegir mi propia vida" dijo robin.

"lo puedes hacer, puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras mientras no pongas tu vida en riesgo" contraataco olvia.

"pero…" siendo interrumpido por un gran rugir que venia del pequeño bosque del castillo.

"¿Qué era ese rugido?" dijo olvia levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

"ve por los guardias madre y avísale a mi padre de acuerdo" dijo robin recibiendo el asentimiento de su madre

" **¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** rugió de nuevo aquel animal poniendo alerta a robin.

De pronto una figura comenzaba a asomarse en los árboles, se veía muy grande y el rugido era prueba de ello, cada vez se iba acercando más y más causando que robin casi comenzara a correr si no fuera por unas manos que venían levantadas para después descubrir el causante de todo.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" sonó de nuevo aquel sonido solo que ahora no se oía como antes.

"c-carne" dijo aquel joven antes de caer al césped totalmente "muerto" alertando a robin…

 **En la noche.**

Después de que el médico del castillo hiciera lo imposible por que aquel chico no muriera por deshidratación logro estabilizarlo dejándolo al cuidado de las sirvientas por orden de la princesa.

"muy bien mañana si despierta veremos que paso con el" decía el rey dando por terminado el día yendo a dormir con su esposa. En cambio robin no podía quedarse ahí, así que fue a la habitación de aquel joven, viéndolo ahí tranquilo con una ligera baba cayendo de su boca.

Cerrando la puerta con el menor ruido posible, yendo a sentarse al lado de él observándolo por unos segundos.

Pov robin.

No puedo creer que sobrevidriera parecía un muerto a comparación de ahorita, tiene la piel muy suave y con sus facciones es algo lindo.

Fin pov robin.

"mmmmm" dijo el joven moviéndose sobre la cama.

"carne" dijo el joven volviendo a roncar ligeramente sacando una pequeña sonrisa a robin.

"eres interesante, aunque estuviste a punto de morir tienes una sonrisa en tu cara fufufu" riendo ligeramente no queriendo despertarlo.

 **Al día siguiente**

"mmmm" decía robin abriendo los ojos ligeramente.

"donde estoy" dijo viendo hacia arriba encontrándose con la cara del joven que la veía directamente.

"buenos días shishishishi" dijo el joven mostrándole una gran sonrisa sonrojando a robin.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy sonrojada?" pensaba robin.

"buenos días, perdón por ser repentino pero me podrías decir tu nombre el mío es Nico Robin mucho gusto" dijo robin después de superar el sonrojo.

"me llamo Monkey D. Luffy".

"¿D.?" dijo robin haciendo que su memoria comenzara a trabajar recordando al instante aquel apellido y que significaba.

"¿tú eres una de las personas que llevan la voluntad D.?" Pregunto robin exaltándose un poco por lo que acababa de descubrir.

"voluntad D. ¿Qué es eso? Solo me llamo Monkey D. luffy pero nada más llámame luffy".

"¿me equivoque?" pensaba robin.

"como sea tenemos que llevarte con el rey puedes venir conmigo" pregunto de nuevo robin.

"claro" dijo luffy levantándose de la cama pero cayendo al piso seguido de un rugido proveniente de su estómago.

"tengo hambre" dijo luffy con un puchero adorable.

"ven te llevare a la cocina a que te preparen algo" dijo robin ayudando a luffy a pararse.

"gracias por ayudarme" dijo luffy

"de nada pero después me tendrás que acompañar de ¿acuerdo?" pregunto robin recibiendo el asentimiento de luffy.

Después de 30 minutos luffy prácticamente había acabado todo el almacén de la cocina ocasionando gotas al estilo anime a robin y los encargados de la cocina.

"b-bien es hora de ir con el rey" dijo robin para llevarlo donde se encontraba el rey, la reina y un guardia encargado de protegerlos.

"bienvenido puedo saber tu nombre" dijo el rey

"luffy, mi nombre es luffy" dijo él.

"un gusto en conocerte luffy ahora si eres tan amable nos puedes contar como terminaste así" dijo de nuevo el rey.

"de acuerdo, me encontraba viajando hacia mi siguiente destino pero resulta que me perdí y la comida que llevaba ya me le había acabado a pesar de que me habían dicho que esa comida me tenía que durar una semana, me la termine comiendo en un día. Camine y camine hasta donde mi estómago me decía y cuando desperté pude ver que estaba aquí" dijo luffy confundiendo a todos

"eres tonto" dijo el guardia presente

"shishishishi de verdad pensé que moriría" dijo luffy no prestando atención a lo que le dijeron.

"¿y a donde te dirigías?" pregunto esta vez la reina.

"me pueden decir que lugar es este primero" dijo luffy.

"estas en el reino del Grand line" dijo de nuevo la reina.

"¡enserio!" dijo luffy con estrellas en los ojos.

"porque tanta emoción chico" dijo aokiji.

"quiero pelear contra ti, rey he entrenado desde pequeño y al igual que tu soy un espadachín" dijo luffy emocionado con un toque de seriedad.

"que descarado hablarle así al rey, conoce tu lugar" dijo el guardia desenfundando su espada yendo a atacar a luffy.

" **¡altooooo!** " grito el rey deteniendo al guardia.

"de acuerdo si de verdad quieres pelear contra mí. Mi hija te guiara a la arena del castillo si logras resistir te regalare una recompensa." Dijo aokiji retirándose del lugar dejando sorprendido a todos.

 **Ya en la arena.**

La arena era un lugar grande como un coliseo los que estaban arriba eran: el guardia, olvia y robin. Luffy y el rey se encontraban abajo, aokiji empuñaba la espada enterrada en el suelo mientras que luffy tenía nada más y nada menos que sus manos.

"y tu espada chico" dijo aokiji no recibiendo respuesta ya que luffy se encontraba con estrellas en los ojos.

"bueno me escuches o no te atacare con todo mi poder así que será mejor que te protejas porque no puedo asegurarte que vivas" dijo igualmente sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Silencio era todo lo que se escuchaba.

"¡aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" grito aokiji empuñando con las dos manos aquella gran espada que le había ayudado en el pasado.

Luffy había salido de su trance pero no se movía, seguía con aquella tonta sonrisa. Al cabo de unos segundos sus manos empezaron a cubrirse de líneas negras como si estuviera invocando algo.

Antes de que la espada hiciera contacto con su cuerpo, luffy se había movido a gran velocidad, sonando un cruce de espadas ocasionando un gran estruendo.

Todos los presentes estaban expectantes ya que debido al gran estruendo no se podía ver que había pasado.

Sorpresa para todos al ver a luffy con una gran espada **(espada de kirito cuando se convierte en springan en la primera temporada) haciéndole frente a la espada de aokiji.**

"vaya lo hiciste bien pensé que te mataría" dijo aokiji impresionado al ver el poder que tenía luffy

"shishishishi gane" dijo luffy con una gran sonrisa desapareciendo su espada como si nada mientras al mismo tiempo las marcas de sus brazos desaparecían.

"es cierto es hora de que yo también guarde mi arma" dijo aokiji para que luego la espada fuera rodeada de fuego y desapareciera como si de cenizas se tratasen.

Ya todos reunidos aokiji dijo.

"muy bien primero que nada lo que acaban de ver son espadas con un encantamiento mágico. Exactamente hay cinco de ella, dos se encuentran aquí mientras las otras cuatro se encuentran en los demás castillos, las espadas son la razón por la cual se inició la guerra como fui el primero en mostrarla a los demás les propuse un trato, trato que se ha respetado hasta hoy pero quien sabe cuándo alguien intente romper aquel tratado".

"robin lo he decido tienes mi permiso y bendición para buscar y saber toda la historia del mundo, con respecto a tu compañero de viaje ya lo he encontrado" dijo aokiji

"¿y quién será?" pregunto robin con emoción por saber que iría en busca de aquel sueño que tanto anhela.

"perdón por interrumpir pero y me recompensa" dijo luffy.

"ooh es cierto no muy bien tu gran recompensa será acompañar a mi hija y protegerla de todo" dijo aokiji expectante por la reacción de luffy.

"está bien" dijo sin más luffy sorprendiendo a todos excepto aokiji.

"muy bien partirán cuando robin lo decida hasta entonces luffy te quedaras en el cuarto de invitados, bienvenido a la familia" dijo aokiji dándole un gran abrazo impresionando tanto a su esposa como a su hija solo que la última tenía un gran sonrojo por las palabras dicha por su padre.

Si se preguntan dónde está el guardia fácil está en una esquina desmayado tras presenciar aquella muestra de poder.

Después de dos días luffy y robin habían partido del castillo en busca de su objetivo el castillo Paradise.

Prácticamente no quedaba tan lejos así que robin había decidido ir caminando pero no contaba con que alguien se aburriría en el camino.

"que aburridoooooooo"cantaba luffy a los cuatro.

"si estas aburrido porque aceptaste protegerme" dijo robin.

"porque es mi recompensa" dijo luffy acercándose a robin.

"que ingenuo" pensó robin.

"y aunque no fuera mi recompensa si me lo hubieran pedido hubiera aceptado"

"¿porque?" pregunto robin por interés.

"porque aún no te he pagado lo que has hecho por mí, me salvaste a pesar de que no me conocías así que te protegeré" dijo luffy con inocencia sin notar que robin estaba hecha como todo un tomate rojo.

"pero es aburrido no tener a alguien con quien hablar" dijo luffy con un puchero.

"habla conmigo anda pregúntame lo que quieras" dijo robin dedicándole una sonrisa

"entonces cuántos años tienes" pregunto luffy.

"30 años hace dos semanas que los acabo de cumplir" dijo robin siguiendo caminando

"y tu" pregunto ella

"19 años vaya eres más grande que yo aunque no lo parece shishishishi" dijo luffy

"aun así son once años de diferencia, cualquiera que nos viera pensarían que somos familia, incluso amigos" dijo robin y aunque ella no lo notara con un poco de tristeza.

"pero aun así que importa que digan los demás lo importante es que tú y yo somos nakamas"

"¿nakamas?" pregunto ella

"así es nakamas, así que puedes confiar en mi" dijo luffy.

Y así siguieron platicando conociendo cada vez pasando momentos divertidos por las tonterías que hacia luffy sacándole sonrisas a robin que ha luffy por alguna razón le encantaba verlas.

Llego la noche y como robin lo tenía previsto estaban cerca del castillo Paradise al ver que todo el piso era arena y ciertamente la temperatura disminuía cada vez más haciendo que robin se abrazara así misma.

"nos congelaremos si no encontramos una cueva donde refugiarnos" decía robin temblando cada vez más.

Luffy que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado portaba una ropa distinta a la que traía originalmente **(el traje de kirito que usa en ancraid para que se hagan una idea).** Quitándose la capa que traía posándola sobre ella sorprendiéndola.

"no puedo aceptarla te congelaras" dijo robin con intenciones de dársela de vuelta siendo detenida por él.

"olvidas que soy la persona que le hizo frente a tu padre, descuida este clima no me afecta pero tú te congelaras si no encontramos una cueva rápido así que con tu permiso" dijo luffy agarrándola sorpresivamente como una princesa comenzó a correr a gran velocidad sorprendiéndola.

"sorprendente, sabía que eras fuerte pero de verdad que tu apariencia engaña seguro que con las personas contra las que te has enfrentado se han llevado varias sorpresas" dijo robin acurrucándose más en el pecho de luffy

"tienes razón pero me gusta darles una sorpresa" dijo luffy sonriendo ligeramente

"escucha es momento de que comiences a dormir mi capa y yo te daremos calor suficiente hasta que encontremos una cueva así que buenas noches" dijo luffy para mirar hacia el frente para no golpearse con nada.

 **Pasada la noche**

La noche había pasado y alguien comenzaba a despertar sintiéndose realmente cómoda, al abrir pudo ver sobre quien estaba encima haciendo que un gran sonrojo se hiciera presente.

"al final si encontró una cueva" dijo robin levantándose poco a poco procurando no despertarlo, al hacerlo le coloco su capa a modo de cobija. Robin salió de la cueva encontrándose con que el castillo estaba cerca.

"buenos días" dijo alguien atrás de ella.

"buenos días, oye luffy estuviste toda la noche buscando alguna cueva" dijo robin con temor a su respuesta

"no toda la noche fue a la mitad tenía que hacerlo rápido porque en poco tiempo ni mi capa ni yo íbamos a ser suficientes para darte calor" dijo luffy mintiendo

"mentiroso, tus ojeras te delatan" pensó robin.

"como sea es hora de caminar y comer en el pueblo" dijo luffy caminando dejando atrás a robin.

"de verdad que eres diferente a los demás Monkey D. Luffy" pensó robin para después comenzar a caminar a su lado.

…

 **Nota: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haberlos sorprendido un poco, como sea solo vengo a decirles que disfruten este capítulo e igualmente darles las gracias. De nuevo me han sorprendido ¡dios! Fue entrar a mi perfil y ver una gran sorpresa la verdad. La última parte la subiré la otra semana y la historia sorpresa será el viernes en la noche pero no en fanfiction será en wattpad.**

 **Nos vemos en una semana.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Solo por compromiso parte final**

 **Antes de entrar al castillo acordaron que robin debía cubrirse la cara para que no la reconocieran y alarmaran al rey.**

 **El pueblo era grande y la población abundaban a montones, dirigiéndose a un bar que habían encontraron, el orden en aquel bar era presente ya que tanto mujeres como hombres estaban presentes aquella mañana.**

 **Luffy y robin habían tomado asiento, en breves minutos había aparecido un camarero.**

" **disculpen, buenos días que van a ordenar" dijo cortésmente el mesero**

" **solamente carne para los dos por favor" dijo luffy sin más.**

" **enseguida vuelvo con sus órdenes" dijo aquel camarero.**

 **Pasaron los minutos y el camarero había vuelto con sus órdenes, al terminar de comer luffy dejo el dinero y se retiraron del lugar.**

 **Ahora se encontraban caminando por la ciudad en busca de una posada.**

" **ahora hay que encontrar una posada para hospedarnos estos días y después planear lo que haremos" dijo robin mientras caminaban.**

" **mmmasfgapmmm" decía luffy ya que este se encontraba comiendo la carne que habían ordenado.**

" **Lo que tú digas fufufu" dijo robin haciéndole gracia por las caras que ponía luffy al no ser entendido por ella.**

 **Después de encontrar la posada se registraron y luffy fue a la habitación de robin para planear lo que harían.**

 **Los dos se encontraban sentados en una mesa cara a cara que había en aquella habitación.**

" **bien lo primero que haremos es que si me llegan a descubrir fácilmente puedo planear una excusa y que no sospechen de mí pero a ti no te deben encontrar ya que eres un usuario de aquellas espada entendido" dijo robin para ver como luffy asentía con la cabeza.**

" **bien en dos tres días habrá una fiesta de máscaras celebrando al príncipe que consolida matrimonio obviamente es un evento de mayor categoría así que el paso será denegado a aquel que no tenga unas entradas especiales, el dinero ahorita sobra así que será suficiente para entrar ahí en dado caso lo haré yo pero tu luffy te encargaras de encontrar la entrada que nos revelara la historia de aquel reino" dijo de nuevo ella**

" **ósea que no puedo entrar gratis tendré que abrirme paso solo" dijo luffy comenzando a pensar.**

" **así es perdón por no ayudarte. Pero si esto sale bien el reino te recompensara por haberme protegido bien" dijo robin**

" **de acuerdo solo tengo que evitar se visto eso es pan comido" dijo luffy parándose de la mesa.**

" **si ahora es momento de descansar, mañana saldremos a comprar lo que necesitamos y el día del baile lo haremos. Nada puede salir mal" dijo robin con confianza.**

 **Después de aquello luffy se retiró de la habitación para ir al suyo, pasado los dos días era el momento del baile, robin lo había conseguido había logrado infiltrarse en aquel baile sin que nadie la reconociera y ahora era el momento de colocarse la mascará.**

 **La fiesta inicio y todo se ponían a disfrutar la fiesta para robin era fácil ocultarse de los demás su única misión era ver que los guardias no fueran adentro del castillo porque si no luffy estaría en graves problemas.**

 **Mientras tanto con luffy.**

 **Él se encontraba revisando cada puerta que encontraba en el castillo ya que ese era su forma de buscar. Se estaba aburriendo de no encontrar nada pero encontró una puerta al final de un pasillo estrecho, pasillo que no lo podías ver a simple vista.**

 **Al llegar ahí luffy intento abrir la puerta pero al parecer estaba con llave al no abrirse, así que invocando su espada rápidamente, partió a la mitad aquella puerta.**

" **veamos" dijo luffy entrando a aquella habitación, notando que si no fuera por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana no se vería nada. Aquella habitación era grande y por lo visto montones de libros esparcido en las estanterías. Para luffy esto era como decir bingo pero había un problema, había roto la puerta así que no podrían venir de nuevo ya que si descubrían esto doblegarían la seguridad.**

 **Así que rápidamente salió de aquella habitación y fue a reencontrarse con robin, corrió de nuevo por todos los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín trasero. La seguridad era fuerte así que improvisando rápidamente vio a alguien que traía un antifaz, noqueándolo en momentos y llevándoselo de ahí para luego aparecer de nuevo en el jardín esta vez con el antifaz.**

 **Luffy rápidamente fue caminando tratando de ver el antifaz de robin pero no conseguía encontrarla. Valla sorpresa al ver que la música alegre que sonaba paso a convertirse en una lenta, luffy dirigió su mirada al escenario donde se tocaba la música al parecer alguien iba a cantar.**

 **La música empezó a sonar haciendo que varias personas que no tenían pareja despejaran el área para dar paso a los demás que si tenían. Entre la multitud que estaba sola la vio aquel antifaz que había comprado cuando fueron por sus trajes. Viéndola bien se veía hermosa pero su falta de presencia hacía que nadie la notara, así que yendo hacía ella sigilosamente la sorprendió por la espalda.**

" **no sabía que este era tu plan, manteniéndote alejada de los demás" dijo luffy mientras por instinto la abrasaba.**

" **no quiero ser el centro de atención si soy descubierta" dijo robin dándose la vuelta para verlo cara a cara.**

" **bueno yo ya hice mi tarea ahora que te parece si…" dijo luffy parando un momento de hablar para llevarla a la pista justo cundo la música empezaba a tocar.**

" **Bailamos" dijo luffy finalmente**

 **(Snow fall in lavender fields- White Ash.** **De una vez les digo que va a ser difícil encontrar la canción pero búsquenla porque no tiene desperdicio)**

 **Days in my heart breaking** **  
** **Feel in I take it her** **  
** **We when my no listen** **  
** **Tears of mine no than you**

 **Stay haven't late at nine** **  
** **Hearing and no tell him** **  
** **See had on with all mine** **  
** **No taken heavenly**

 **Feel you fall the nothing** **  
** **Over me suddenly** **  
** **Feel to flow the nothing** **  
** **In over me you fall it in** **  
**

 **Robin había posado su cabeza en el pecho de luffy al ver que aquella música era lenta, siendo perfecta para aquel momento, al igual que luffy que había posado una mano en su cadera haciendo que ella se sorprendiera pero volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. No hacía falta hablar ya que sería interrumpir aquel momento ni tampoco preocuparse si eran el centro de atención ya que este era su momento**

 **Shades in my heart beating** **  
** **Feel in particular** **  
** **We when I know this end** **  
** **Tears of mine no than you**

 **Leaving on my feeling at you** **  
** **Give in not to be here** **  
** **See had on with all night** **  
** **No taken heaven is**

 **Feel you fall the nothing** **  
** **Over me suddenly** **  
** **Feel to flow the nothing** **  
** **In over me you fall it in**

 **La canción aun seguía sonando pero sus cuerpos aún no se querían separar pero primero tendrían que completar esta misión, ya después hablarían de lo ocurrido.**

 **Pasando rápidamente entre los demás fueron a aquella habitación del que hablaba luffy. Al llegar robin prendió una vela para ver mejor.**

" **Así que aquí tienen guardado todo fufufu" dijo robin alucinada al ver aquel pedazo de roca grande en forma de cubo, mejor conocido como poneglyfh.**

" **y para qué es eso robin" dijo luffy señalándolo.**

" **tomaría mucho tiempo leer todos estos libros para entender la historia de este reino y el de los demás así que cada reino tiene estos poneglyfh ya que son los que contienen todos los secretos que han pasado de generación en generación" dijo robin comenzando a leer.**

" **de acuerdo revisare si viene alguien, si vengo corriendo quiere decir que es hora de irnos" dijo luffy para irse de aquella habitación.**

 **Diez minutos habían pasado y luffy venía caminando a la habitación y cuando llego encontró algo hermoso.**

 **Robin ya no traía su vestido para la fiesta si no ahora portaba un vestido con rayas verdes y blancas, además de portar unas gafas que le quedaban excelente (COF COF strong world)**

" **hermosa" susurro luffy embobado al verla**

" **¿dijiste algo?" pregunto robin.**

" **te vez hermosa así robin, me gustan los lentes te quedan bien en ti" dijo luffy ocasionando un sonrojo a robin.**

" **gracias pero no es para tanto" dijo robin avergonzada.**

" **que no es para tanto" dijo luffy acercándose a ella para abrazarla.**

" **créeme cuando te digo esto: me pareces hermosa no solo físicamente si no como eres. Todo este tiempo que hemos estado junto ha sido suficiente como ganarte un lugar en mi corazón" dijo luffy.**

" **luffy" susurro ella.**

" **Tal vez destruya nuestra amistad después de decirte esto pero… prefiero arriesgarme y ver lo que va pasar, aquel baile que tuvimos fue especial para mí ya que me daba la esperanza de que podía estar contigo no solo como amigos si no como algo más, sé que esto pueda parecerte raro por la circunstancias que hay pero si de algo que me enseñado la vida es disfrutarla y mi vida no está completa si no estás tú en ella" dijo luffy acercándose a su rostro creando un ambiente más romántico importándole poco si eran descubiertos.**

" **prometo protegerte y amarte hasta la eternidad, ninguna mujer se comparara contigo ya que sé que si te llegase a perder no me lo perdonaría así que robin… que dices quieres estar conmigo" dijo luffy esperando la respuesta de ella pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, afuera de la habitación se había escuchado un grito.**

" **¡violación de la seguridad se solicita a toda la guardia real que vaya a la habitación restringida!"** **dijo un guardia alertando a todos los demás**

" **maldición" dijo luffy para luego suspirar y voltear a ver a robin.**

" **escucha robin tienes que escapar te abriré una salida y tienes que irte yo los distraeré" dijo luffy adoptando una posición seria.**

" **pero" intento decir robin**

" **recuerda que mi misión es protegerte aunque esto ya se volvió personal por interrumpirnos" dijo luffy haciendo aparecer su espada y crear un agujero en la pared.**

" **escapa por ahí, mientras yo los enfrento" dijo mientras veía como varias siluetas se comenzaban formar en la entrada**

" **vamos robin ¡ahora!" exclamo luffy haciendo que robin comenzara a correr.**

" **vengan ahora les daré una paliza" dijo luffy cambiando a la equitación que llevaba anteriormente.**

" **en nombre del rey quedas arrestado así que entrégate o de lo contrario usaremos la fuerza" dijo el comandante.**

" **prefiero la segunda opción, venga por mi" dijo luffy comenzando a correr hacía ellos, estando a punto de darle un golpe al capitán siendo detenido por alguien.**

" **vaya, vaya pensé que era el único portador de estas espadas" dijo una extraña persona. Aquella persona era alguien delgado y de la mista estatura de luffy, además de que vestía de blanco al igual que su cabello que era del mismo color.**

" **qué bonita espada me la puedo quedar" dijo él.**

" **ni lo sueñes" dijo luffy haciendo desaparecer su espada**

" **escuchen hay una segunda persona involucrada vayan hacia el bosque ahí debe de estar" dijo el extraño haciendo que los guardias empezaran a salir por el agujero que había hecho luffy.**

" **no lo crean" dijo luffy yendo a detenerlos pero siendo pateado con gran fuerza por su enemigo mandándolo lejos del castillo más concretamente hacia donde estaba corriendo robin.**

" **oohhhh… creo que me pase" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia luffy.**

 **Mientras tanto a afuera del castillo.**

 **Robin se encontraba corriendo, sus pies se comenzaban a cansar pero debía seguir pero ella se sorprendió al ver que alguien había pasado a un lado suyo para luego estrellarse sobre algunos árboles.**

 **Al acercarse donde se había estrellado pudo ver de quien se trataba. Era nada menos que luffy ella se había preocupado al saber que quien le había hecho se trataba de alguien fuerte.**

 **Ella se fue hasta llegar ahí paro luego hablarle**

" **oye luffy reacciona" tomándole de las mejillas haciendo que este reaccionara.**

" **robin" dijo luffy viéndola para luego comenzar a levantarse.**

" **escucha debes esconderte él vendrá en cualquier momento así que no huyas solo escóndete de acuerdo" dijo este viendo hacia el frente para comenzar a caminar mientras invocaba su espada.**

" **vengan por mi" grito luffy creando una ráfaga de viento para dejarlos inmovilizados para luego ver que el extraño corría hacia el con una espada. Comenzando así una batalla de velocidad donde luffy iba ganando más terreno cada vez más.**

" **no eres nada malo pero hasta aquí llego tu suerte con esto que mi golpe final" dijo el extraño separándose de luffy para crear una ráfaga que era combinado con una ventisca de hielo.**

" **VENTISCA ETERNA" exclamo el creando una gran ráfaga que se dirigía a luffy.**

 **Luffy permanecía inmóvil, no parecía dar indicios de hacer algo. Antes de que la ráfaga le cortara luffy se había protegido con su espada como si fuera un escudo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar más poder y las marcas negras de sus brazos comenzaban a esparcirse.**

 **El ataque se había esfumado sin mayor esfuerzo, el extraño ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir cayendo sobre el suelo, le habían ganado en velocidad y además su último ataque había sido destrozado como una simple mosca. O él era muy débil o su oponente era extremadamente fuerte.**

" **¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?" preguntó el extraño en un último intento.**

" **para nada soy fuerte, toda mi fuerza proviene de esta espada que no es como las demás. Si tu voluntad es débil ella te consumirá así que desde pequeño tuve que entrenar y ser fuerte porque sé que hay alguien más fuerte que yo" dijo luffy guardando su espada.**

" **por algo su color es negro" dijo luffy sonriendo ligeramente yendo hacia donde se encontraba robin.**

 **Donde se encontraba robin preguntaran ustedes, es fácil ella se encontraba atrás de una roca siendo protegida por un escudo negro. Esta al verlo no se sorprendió en absoluto al saber que aquel poder provenía de él.**

" **hola" dijo luffy deshaciendo el escudo para sentarse al lado de ella mientras comenzaba a observar el cielo.**

" **veo que te esforzaste mucho" dijo robin viendo como su ropa estaba destrozada pero él no tenía tantos rasguños.**

" **bueno él no fue un reto pero supongo que si nos encontramos a los demás sé que ellos serán el doble de fuertes" dijo el volteando a verla.**

" **no es por presionarte pero ya pensaste en lo que te dije" dijo luffy.**

" **no creas que te estoy presionando solo no quiero quedarme con la duda" dijo.**

" **eso lo sé pero si en verdad quieres saber mi respuestas mejor de doy esto" dijo robin para besarlo, un beso lleno de inexperiencia al igual que lleno de sentimientos.**

" **te has ganado mi corazón poco a poco, sé que eres diferente a los demás y eso me gusta ya que demuestra que puedo confiar en ti" dijo ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de luffy.**

" **sabes lo que pienso hacer" dijo luffy.**

" **no lo sé" dijo ella.**

" **cuando todo esto acaba pienso ir con el rey y pedirle tu mano" dijo luffy besando su cabeza.**

" **eso si no es que te corta en pedazos primero fufufu" dijo ella "espero que estés preparado para estar para siempre conmigo" dijo robin comenzando a cerrar los ojos.**

" **tenlo por seguro, siempre estaré a tu lado" dijo luffy comenzando a cargarla para llevarla a la posada donde se hospedaban.**

 **NOTA: EEHH NO ES LO QUE ESPERABA PERO ESTOY SATISFECHO ADMITO QUE LA HISTORIA IBA A SER OTRA PERO LAS IDEAS SE ME REVOLVIERON. EL ONE SHOT YA ESTA DISPONIBLE EN WATTPAD, SE LLAMA BODA- ONE SHOT SI LES INTERESA. MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO ES ALEJANDRO786. Y NADA MAS TAMBIEN QUE LAS PROXIMAS HISTORIAS NO VAN A LLEVAR TANTA ACCION YA QUE DEBO APRENDER A COMO NARRAR AQUELLO.**

 **EN FIN ESTO ES TODO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA :).**


	24. ¿secreto?

**¿Secreto?**

 **Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.**

 **Hechos acontecidos después de enies lobbie.**

La batalla para salvar a robin había terminado con la victoria de lo mugiwaras, todo había terminado con la despedida del merry y ahora todos los sombrero de paja descansaban en water seven.

Robin trataba de dormir pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo, no era algo por lo que preocuparse solo que sentía que tenía decirle "gracias" a aquella persona que se había arriesgado por ella. Abriendo lo ojos para luego levantarse de la cama, echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, viendo como nami dormía tranquilamente. Dedicándole una sonrisa para salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Al salir de ahí pudo ver las habitaciones de los demás sacándole una ligera sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia la primera puerta para verlo., durmiendo como siempre, con una gran sonrisa y una burbuja que salía de su nariz al inhalar y exhalar.

Acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse en la orilla de la cama, llevando una mano hacia la mejilla de él dando leves caricias, perdiéndose entre aquella piel tan suave.

"una vez más me sorprendiste…luffy" dijo robin mientras derramaba pequeñas lagrimas no pudiendo evitarlo.

"pensé que alejándome de ustedes borraría este sentimiento que tengo pero me di cuenta que… mientras más me alejaba de ti más daño me hacía". Llevando aquella mano que acariciaba su mejilla hacia la frente de el para volver a acariciarlo.

"si tuviera un poco más de valor te lo diría pero no creo que pueda hacerlo así que… deja que me conforme con ver tu sonrisa cada día de mi vida" dijo para al final depositar un beso en su frente.

"me voy" dijo robin sonriendo yéndose de la habitación.

"robin" dijo luffy en susurro.

Después de ese día todo trascurrió con normalidad. Un nuevo barco había sido construido tomando como nombre: Thousand sunny, franky se había unido a los mugiwaras continuando así su viaje.

Días habían pasado desde que zarparon de wáter seven, todo transcurría con normalidad.

"estoy aburrido" decía luffy con cara de querer morirse.

"vamos no llevamos ni una semana desde que nos fuimos de wáter seven y ya te estas quejando" decía una nami enojada ya que luffy venia quejándose así desde la mañana.

"es que no haya nada con que jugar y sanji no quiere darme carne" decía luffy con cara de perrito.

"pero te tienes que aguantar no debe faltar poco para que lleguemos a la siguiente isla" dijo de nuevo nami.

"luffy ven a pescar con nosotros" decía chopper a un lado de ussop sentados en la orilla del barco.

"está bien" dijo luffy con tal de distraerse.

"que le pasa a luffy" dijo robin apareciendo en escena.

"nada solo que esta aburrido a pesar de que no tenemos una semana de haber zarpado" dijo nami suspirando por los problemas que a veces ocasionaba el capitán.

"fufufu iré a investigar" dijo robin yendo hacia donde se encontraba luffy.

"¿investigar?" dijo nami extrañada.

"oooh hola robin" dijo chopper saludándola

"hola chopper" dijo robin dedicándole una sonrisa

"que haces aquí" dijo de nuevo el pequeño reno.

"quería ver que le pasaba a luffy" dijo robin volteándolo a verlo

"¿qué me pasa?" dijo luffy con ingenuidad.

"dijo nami que estabas aburrido ¿es cierto?" dijo ella

"ahhh es porque no tengo nada que hacer por alguna razón hoy me siento aburrido".

"quieres que te enseñe algo" dijo robin.

"claro" dijo luffy con una sonrisa.

"muy bien acompáñame" dijo robin para comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina siendo seguido por él.

Al llegar robin a la cocina sanji la recibió como siempre.

"¡robin-chwannnnn me vino a visitar!" decía sanji bailando alrededor de ella, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver a luffy.

"luffy, que haces aquí ya te dije que no te daré carne" decía sanji.

"descuida sanji-kun viene conmigo, solo quería enseñarle algo"

"está bien" decía sanji encendiendo su cigarro yéndose de la cocina.

"¿y qué es lo que me querías mostrar robin?" dice luffy.

"espera deja que lo encuentre" decía robin buscando entre la cocina.

"aquí está, toma luffy" dijo robin entregándole ¿un libro?

"¿un libro?" dijo luffy tomándolo y viéndolo fijamente.

"si" dijo robin con una sonrisa.

"pero no sé leer" dijo luffy

"no te preocupes quieres que te enseñe" dijo robin deseando que aceptara.

"mmm crees que con este libro se acabara mi aburrimiento" dijo luffy viendo a robin.

"claro solo lo tienes que intentar ¿aceptas?"

"¡claro!" dijo luffy con emoción.

Luffy y robin se dirigieron al asiento del capitán ya que a este le emocionaba la idea de descubrir algo nuevo. Así estuvieron el resto del día hasta el atardecer.

"estoy cansado" dijo luffy estirándose mientras bostezaba.

"y que te pareció todo esto" dijo robin.

"me está gustando todo esto, nunca pensé los libros serían tan interesantes shishishi".

"me alegro fufufu. Me tengo que ir nos vemos luffy" dijo robin yéndose del asiento del capitán.

"¿Qué es esto que siento?" dijo luffy llevando una mano a su pecho sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir fuerte.

 **En la noche.**

Todos en el barco se encontraban durmiendo excepto por una persona que tenía una vela encendida con un libro en manos. Esa persona era luffy y por qué leía… fácil el libro que le había dado robin le estaba gustando mucho así que francamente estaba leyendo y también quería hallar el sentido de porque se sentía así al lado de robin.

Hoy había sido un día raro y especial, tenerla a ella cerca hacia que se pusiera nervioso así que para distraerse de aquellos sentimientos prestaba atención a lo que le enseñaba robin. Pero aquellos sentimientos no desaparecían así que ahora mientras leía aquel libro también trataba de encontrar una respuesta a aquello que sentía.

"luffy ya es muy tarde duérmete" dijo ussop para después volver a quedarse dormido.

"beso" susurro el al leer aquella oración.

"un beso es capaz de solucionar tus problemas, dudas e incluso tus emociones"

Aquello era extraño que tenía que ver un beso en todo eso y además que no era uno en la mejilla si no en los labios.

Al final luffy se quedó despierto leyendo además de dibujar algo en un cuaderno suyo.

 **En la mañana**

Todos se encontraban en la cocina ya que era el momento de comer, solo que faltaba alguien, aquella persona que siempre llega primero a la cocina y que no para de hacer bromas, robar la comida y hacer mucho ruido.

"qué raro que luffy no llegue" dijo zoro comenzando a comer.

"es cierto no le habrá pasado algo" dijo chopper.

"no creo que le haya pasado nada, creo que quedo leyendo toda la noche" dijo ussop

"imposible ussop" dijo nami riendo al imaginar a luffy tratando de leer.

"no es cierto estaba leyendo" dijo de nuevo ussop.

"creo que es cierto lo que dice ya que le enseñe a leer" dijo robin parándose de la silla dejando sorprendido a todos.

"imposible hubo una vez que trate de enseñarle pero él se desesperó y luego me desesperó a mi así que lo termine golpeando" dijo nami.

"eso es porque todos tienen su forma de aprender" dijo robin saliendo de la cocina yendo hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

Al entrar ahí lo pudo ver, acostado en aquella hamaca roncando ligeramente. Al acercarse a él pudo ver en su cara ligeros rastros de ojeras en sus ojos signo de que se había desvelado.

Al ver lo que había alrededor de él puedo ver un cuaderno en sus manos.

Al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel peculiar dibujo, ver a dos personas besándose y abajo del dibujo había unas pequeñas letras que decía "beso".

"seguro que ya está por donde el protagonista acepta el amor por ella" dijo robin hablando en voz baja. Al volver a verlo no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento.

Ahora sí, podía morir en paz no quería sonar aprovechada pero estar así junto a él era magnifico a pesar de que él estuviera dormido. Y es que ella se había acostado encima de luffy esperando no despertarlo, de verdad que era una sensación que le gustaría sentir todos sus días al despertar.

Por el otro lado luffy sentía una pequeña presión en su pecho pero se sentía muy bien como para abrir los ojos pero un día fue más que suficiente para saber quién estaba encima de él…"robin"*pensó él*. Al sentir que la cabeza de robin se colocaba en su pecho él comenzó a abrir los ojos viendo como ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados *era ahora o nunca*.

"robin" susurro luffy.

"luffy" robin se había sorprendido, estaba a punto de quitarse pero luffy se lo impidió.

"no quédate así, si no podre decirte lo que siento" dijo luffy tomando una actitud seria.

"te quiero…" dijo simplemente para después continuar.

"puede parecer raro pero te quiero, no como una nakama si no como algo mas pero aún estoy confundido, así que déjame hacer esto". Dijo luffy tomando con delicadeza sus mejillas, acercando su cara hacia ella para terminar con un beso.

Un beso un tanto inexperto para los dos, los dos sentían que estaban en el mismo mundo, podían sentir lo mismo, el mismo sentimiento, al cabo de unos segundos se tuvieron que separar debido a la falta de aire.

"¿Qué te pareció?" dijo luffy mirándola para luego ver como ella colocaba de nuevo su cabeza en su pecho.

"me pareció perfecto" dijo derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

"oye no llores no me gusta verte así" dijo luffy sonriendo quitando aquellas lágrimas.

"pensé que nunca estaría contigo… para mi me parecía un sueño inalcanzable" dijo robin.

"sabes que los sueños que deseas con todo el corazón se cumplen shishishi".

"pero y los demás te parece bien decirlo ahora" dijo robin volteando a verlo.

"no me importa lo que digan los demás pero no quiero forzarte a nada y lo que más quiero es que permanezcas a mi lado" dijo luffy.

"entonces te propongo algo. Que te parece si mantenemos lo nuestro en secreto y vallamos descubriendo más nuestros sentimiento para al final anunciarlo con toda felicidad" le dijo robin.

"me parece bien entonces será nuestro…" dijo luffy

"secreto" completo robin volviendo a posar su cabeza en el pecho de luffy.

 **¿ALGUN DIA LOS DEMAS SABRAN ESTE HERMOSO SECRETO?**

 **NOTA FINAL: SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR DUDAS ASI QUE PUEDEN OMITIR ESTO LA ULTIMA HISTORIA DONDE DIJE/ESCRIBI QUE ROBIN TENIA 30 AÑOS QUIERE DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DESPUES DEL TIME-SKIP ASI QUE SI EFRA TE LA TIENES QUE IMAGINAR DESPUES DEL TIME-SKIP CON LA VESTIMENTA DE STRONG WORLD (POR ALGO ME SIRVIO WATTPAD PARA LA HISTORIA QUE HABIA HECHO AHÍ YA QUE NO ME SENTIA CAPAZ DE EXPRESARLO EN PALABRAS).**

 **TAMBIEN QUERIA DECIRLES QUE AHORA MISMOS SON 3,994 VISTAS, DE VERDAD ME ESTAN SORPRENDIENDO MUCHO Y PERDON POR SONAR REPETITIVO PERO ES LA VERDAD LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS LOS QUE TOMAN PARTE DE SU TIEMPO EN LEER MIS HISTORIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SERA PUBLICADA NO SERA UN ONE SHOT SERA ALGO INDEPENDIENTE A MIS ONE SHOT PERO IGUALMENTE LA PAREJA SERA LUFFYXROBIN ESPERENLO.**

 **NOS VEMOS :).**


	25. ¿volvemos? primera parte

¿Volvemos?

10:00 a.m.

Alguien comenzaba a abrir los ojos con pesadez, nunca pensó que estar de vacaciones seria de lo más aburrido, nunca se había sentido así cada año era divertido en especial con aquella persona pero porque su ausencia le hacía no querer hacer nada.

Pero comencemos por el principio ¿Por qué nuestro protagonista esta así?.

Bien todo se remonta a ya hace un año.

Flashback.

Luffy estaba de lo más desconcertado, robin últimamente se comportaba muy extraña ya llevaba una semana comportándose así, el regresaba de salir a la calle en busca de aire fresco ya que sus intentos por comprenderla habían sido en vano.

Al llegar al departamento que robin tenía pudo verla en sillón sentada con ligeras lágrimas y con los ojos rojos en señal de que había estado llorando minutos atrás.

Luffy se acercó a ella.

"oye robin ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el.

"luffy tenemos que hablar de algo importante" dijo ella.

Luffy tomo asiento junto a ella para luego sujetar sus manos.

"créeme que esto se me hizo difícil decidirlo pero espero que lo entiendas" dijo robin conteniendo una nueva tanda de lágrimas.

"…" luffy no dijo nada tomando una actitud seria.

"escucha en el pasado he tenido antiguas relaciones que no han salido bien" dijo robin.

"y me han terminado lastimando mucho más de lo que debería, todo porque yo les entregue mi corazón completamente pero ellos no. Al conocerte supe que eras diferente pero después de lo que me hicieron aún continuaba dudando, créeme que me enamoraste cuando decidimos hacernos amigos y de verdad aquel día en que te declaraste será el día más especial pero… aún sigo teniendo pesadillas, pesadillas que me han hecho dudar de nuevo y ahorita mismo me siento insegura así que por favor podríamos terminar" dijo robin esperando la respuesta de luffy.

Luffy no podía entenderlo peor, sí sabía lo que significaba terminar pero no entendía él porque hacerlo, iba a respetar la decisión de robin así que, retiro sus manos para después levantarse del sillón.

"entiendo si es lo que quieres por mí no hay problema solo que… olvídalo" dijo sin más yéndose de ahí.

En cuanto robin escucho como la puerta se cerraba comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pensando que a luffy le había importado poco lo que le había dicho.

"Así que al final… era cierto" dijo ella.

Fin del flashback.

Después de aquello luffy se había de aquella ciudad mudándose a otro lado. Con la ayuda de su abuelo pudo encontrar otro lugar donde vivir, justo a tiempo para ingresar a la preparatoria, al final luffy ya no quiso tener nada con nadie ya que sabía que teniendo a robin en la cabeza no podría tener otra relación.

Al entrar a la preparatoria rápidamente este se volvió popular para su desgracia. Pero a pesar de todo eso logro encontrar 8 increíbles amigos que supieron alegrarles sus días.

Aun así al final la personalidad de luffy se había perdido un poco, prefiriendo estar más tiempo en casa buscando nuevas formas de entretenerse, salía con sus amigos pero había veces en los que prefería estar en su casa. Su condición no empeoro mucho pero se sentía aprisionado era una sensación de mal augurio, no podía sentir libertad.

Y hoy era de esos días en que quería dormir ya que ayer se había quedado hasta altas horas de la noche al ver series que tenía pendiente.

"mmmm ¿ya es día?" decía luffy parándose de la cama.

Dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse los dientes, al terminar observa su reflejo en el espejo.

"hoy es un nuevo día" dijo luffy para luego salir del baño.

Time skip.

Medio día había pasado ahora luffy se encontraba caminando en un parque cerca de su apartamento. Todo era divertido en aquel lugar al ser vacaciones de verano, padres e hijos se reunían para pasar momentos en familia, las parejas que se encontraban ahí desfrutaban de todo lo que había ahí y amigos que se reunían felizmente. Luffy se sintió un poco incómodo al ser casi el único sin ningún acompañante.

Era raro que nadie le llamara para que este saliera de su cuarto para disfrutar un poco de este día, o más bien era que lo conocían tan bien que no hacía falta llamar para saber que estaría haciendo.

Luffy después de caminar por un rato se sentó en una banca admirando a los niños que jugaban.

Luffy pov.

Estoy cansado de tanto caminar, siento mucha nostalgia de ver a los niños jugar me recuerda al yo de antes ahhhh.

Que hubiera pasado si no te hubieras ido de mi vida, a pesar de haber tenido novia en el pasado es como si fueras la primera: porque eres tan difícil de olvidar, sabes que inteligente nunca fui y que nunca me han gustado las cosas complicadas.

Cuando fue la última vez que hablamos, ¿me pregunto… si sentirás lo mismo que yo?

Fin luffy pov.

Al terminar de pensar luffy dirigió su vista hacia el cielo perdiéndose entre aquel cielo despejado.

Mientras todo esto pasaba cierta persona a lo lejos veía a luffy con una cara de loca enamorada.

Ahora si precisamente en el aeropuerto alguien se encontraba recogiendo su maleta yendo hacia la parada de taxis.

Time skip.

La noche hacia acto de presencia, y aquella persona ya había llegado a su destino, al tocar la puerta se oyeron pasos de que alguien caminaba hacia la puerta. Al abrirla la dueña de la casa la recibió con una sonrisa.

"qué bueno que llegaste por un momento creí que tendría que llamar a la policía jaja" decía la dueña de la casa riendo.

"es un gusto verte nami fufufu. Lo que pasa es que mi vuelo se retrasó y cuando venía en el taxi me perdí entre la música que estaba escuchando" dijo ella

"como sea ya es tarde y tienes que desempacar porque me tendrás que contar todo lo que no me quisiste que decir por mensaje".

 **CON LUFFY.**

Luffy después de quedarse pensando se fue de aquel parque para llegar a su departamento y encender su celular para poner música y perderse en ella. El verano estaba a punto de terminar asi que tendría que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Al aburrirse de escuchar música fue hacia el refrigerador para sacar un poco de nieve para comer, luego fue a su cuarto a dormir, hoy no tenía ganas de desvelarse.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE NAMI.**

Después de desempacar todo e instalar a la nueva residente, las dos se encontraban en la sala viendo una película romántica mientras relataban algunas historias

"viste no era tan difícil contarme todo lo que viviste con tu novio, ahhh enserio te envidio amiga por lo que me cuentas se ve que sabe tratar a una dama" dijo nami

"tienes razón siempre me sorprendida con sus ocurrencias, con el estando a mi lado nunca me podría aburrir pero… todo eso término más bien hace un año que aquello término" dijo ella poniendo una expresión triste.

"pero es tu culpa, sé que en el amor nunca te ha ido bien pero el miedo de volver a sentir lo mismo te invadió causando que terminaran. Pero no sabes donde se encuentra" dijo nami.

"perdí contacto con el después de aquello pero lo hubieras visto, el se fue sin más sin ninguna expresión como si no le importara lo que le había dicho" dijo ella

"pues quien sabe pero si lo encontraras de nuevo robin, crees que podrían intentarlo de nuevo" dijo nami.

"no lo se nami a pesar de que es lo que más quiero, no sabría que decirle ¿Qué tal si ya no siente lo mismo? ¿Si estará en con alguien más? Todo esto es un lio" dijo robin

"bueno no debemos de pensar en ello tenemos un verano que disfrutar además todo pasa por algo"

Después de eso no dijeron nada más sobre aquello

Time skip

Y así los días pasaron hasta terminar las vacaciones ahora todos se encontraban despertando temprano para llegar a tiempo a clases.

Luffy caminaba por la escuela con flojera por volver de nuevo para estudiar, al caminar termino encontrándose con ussop, franky, brook, sanji y zoro. Se econtraban hablando tan animadamente que no notaron como dos personas pasaron a lado de ellos pero a luffy le desconcertó volver a escuchar aquella voz poniéndose nervioso por un momento pero volviendo a platicar para distraerse.

Tanto nami como robin iban tan animadas platicando que no se dieron cuenta que habían pasado al lado de luffy y los demás.

Robin era de distinto grupo así que no vio a luffy por el momento. Nami saludo a todos sus amigos viendo que ninguno había cambiado, antes de que empezaran las clases nami les conto que una amiga se había mudado y estaba aquí en la institución y que los presentaría en el receso.

Pasado las clases era hora del receso y luffy y compañía se encontraban esperando a nami y su amiga para comer.

"tan importante es que la bruja nos presente a su amiga" dijo zoro.

"claro que si marimo talvez al igual que nami-san sea tan bella pero claro la belleza de nami-san siempre estará por encima de los demás" dijo sanji con corazones en los ojos.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más nami había aparecido

"bien chicos déjenme presentarles a Nico robin" dijo nami

Todo hubiera sido normal pero aquellos dos estaban cara a cara, no pudiendo creerlo.

Luffy al verla se paró de la banca de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ella.

Robin no lo podía creer hace semanas que nami y ella hablaban del destino y ahora justo después de un año el destino le jugaba una broma de mal gusto

"¿eres tú?" fue lo único que dijo robin.

Nadie decía nada todos estaban de los más extrañados por lo que pasaba. En cuanto a ellos dos, se encontraban viéndose cara a cara sus ojos no se movían lo único que podían pensar era

 **¿QUE ERA TODA ESTO?**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **NOTA: MUY BIEN SE QUE DESAPARECI POR MAS DE DOS SEMANAS, PERO LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR ES QUE TUBE QUE PRESENTAR VARIOS EXAMENES Y NO TUVE DESCANSO ADEMAS DE LOS PROYECTOS QUE TUVE QUE HACER Y LA GRIPE QUE ME INVADIO PUES YA VERAN, AHORA QUE POR FIN ESTOY DE VACACIONES ESTA HISTORIA LA TERMINARE EL LUNES Y A PARTIR DE AHÍ SERA PASADO TRES DIAS PUBLICARE DE NUEVO Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE HASTA QUE ACABEN MIS VACACIONES. TAMBIEN DE NUEVO PERDON POR DESCUIDAR ESTAS HISTORIAS PERO LA LAPTOP ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MORIR PERO POR SUERTE SOBREVIVIO PERO LLEVANDOSE TODOS MIS DATOS PERO AHORA CON TODO ARREGLADO VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR.**

 **NOS VEMOS :).**


	26. Chapter 26

**¿Qué era todo esto?**

Era lo único que pensaban, el destino de verdad que no les quería porque quien sería tan malo como para reunirlos de nuevo. A pesar de haber pasado ya un año desde que se vieron nada había cambiado en aquellos dos, claro físicamente.

A los ojos de luffy, robin seguía siendo bonita con ese toque de seriedad que tenía en su rostro. Pero en cuanto a sus sentimiento tenía miedo de saber que ella tal vez ya no tuviera sentimientos por el o peor que estuviera en una nueva relación.

En cuanto a robin, luffy parecía ser el mismo: aquel chico con actitud infantil y despreocupado de la vida pero en cuanto se vieron luffy paso a ponerse serio, cosa normal si ves a tu expareja enfrente tuyo después de que haya pasado un año.

"cuanto tiempo sin vernos no ¿robin?" dijo luffy el primero en romper la tensión del momento.

"un año creo, veo que eres amigo de nami" dijo robin aparentando ser fría.

"perdona que les interrumpa pero luffy es ¿el?" dijo nami sorprendida.

"En efecto él es de quien te hable, él fue mi novio" dijo robin.

"¿novio?" dijo sanji para luego acercarse a luffy y después sacudir su cuerpo mientras decía.

"IDIOTA tú eras novia de la amiga de nami que vio en ti ¡eeeehhhhh!" dijo sanji exaltado.

"calma sanji no los molestes" dijo ussop sujetándolo.

"entonces ya que no se han visto en tanto tiempo les dejaremos un rato a solas" dijo nami llevándose a todos sus amigos.

"¡espera! ¡namiiiiii!" dijeron luffy y robin al mismo tiempo.

Después de que nami y compañía les dejaran solos, ambos tomaron asiento sin decirse ninguna palabra durando un tiempo hasta que luffy hablo.

"como has estado todo este tiempo" dijo luffy de igual forma.

"bien no puedo quejar solo me sentí rara al principio al final me he acostumbrado" dijo robin

"¿y tú?" pregunto ella.

"bueno no lo creería si cuento que he cambiado mucho desde aquello" dijo luffy con más tranquilidad.

"enserio, no te creo" dijo robin de la misma manera.

"te digo la verdad por donde empiezo…".

Y así luffy le empezó a contar a robin todo lo que hizo desde entonces poniéndose incomodo la situación en algunas ocasiones pero aun así parecía que la barrera que los separaba al principio había desaparecido y aun estando consciente de que su relación no era nada más que amigos seguían preguntándose.

"¿aún me ama?" era lo que pensaban los dos al hablarse haciendo caso omiso a la que pasaba alrededor.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

" **CRAAAAACCCCCKKKKK"** Era el sonido de un vaso de vidrio romperse frente a las manos de boa hancock la chica más bella del instituto al igual que la persona más difícil de impresionar y conquistar pero todo eso era reducido a simples cenizas si de luffy se tratase ya que ella se había enamorado de él desde que lo vio en el instituto, simplemente por las acciones que este hacia como si buera un príncipe para ella.

Pero ahora mismo quería matar a la mal nacida que estaba junto a luffy y por lo que veía era que estaban platicando a gusto.

"me las pagaras él es mío" dijo hancock

 **Time skip**

Las clases habían terminado y robin salía de la oficina del director pero se encuentra a alguien en el pasillo.

El al verla se sorprende ya que no se le hacía conocida.

"debo suponer que eres nueva estudiante"

"claro, mucho gusto soy Nico robin" dijo ella

"un gusto en conocerte soy law" dijo sin mas

"mucho gusto law, lo siento pero me tengo que ir nos vemos" dijo robin saliendo de ahí.

"nico-ya interesante" dijo law para luego retirarse de ahí.

 **EN CASA DE NAMI**

"yyyyyyyyyyyyy ¿Cómo te fue con luffy?" dijo nami sorprendiendo a robin.

"¿a qué te refieres?" dijo robin.

"como viste a luffy crees que todavía te ame" dijo nami

"no lo sé. Puedo ver que ha cambiada un poco pero sigue siendo el mismo: amable, infantil y un caballero y por lo visto veo que no está con nadie" dijo robin avergonzada.

"lo siento sé que no debo hablar tan rápido pero supongo que él es lo mejor que me ha pasado y ahora que lo he vuelto a ver de nuevo mi corazón ha vuelto a latir tan rápido al estar cerca de él creo que de momento dejare las cosas como están. No puedo acercarme así como así y decirle que lo amo"

 **CON LUFFY**

POV LUFFY.

Todo era confuso, tenerla de nuevo cerca de mi fue tan especial, nunca pensé de nuevo sentirlo de nuevo cada facción de ella era tan… hermosa pero aun así después de lo que paso ella seguirá amándome ojala pudiera saltar a sus brazos y decirle todo lo que calle aquel día.

 **Time skip**

Habían pasado dos meses y nada había cambiado para ellos dos, ninguno de ellos se atrevía de hablar de aquel, sentían que si confesaban todo se acabaría lo único que los unía en aquel momento: la amistad, pero talvez lo único que necesitaban era tal vez un empujón.

Y valla que el empujón no tardaba en venir ya que law comenzaba a pasar tiempo con robin para al poco tiempo volverse amigo de robin y tratar de acercarse más a ella cosa que a luffy no le gustaba y más que a nadie. A veces queriendo saltar sobre él y decirle que robin era de ella y que no se atreviera a tocarla.

Y al igual que ha robin al parecer hancock trataba de acercarse a luffy teniendo poco éxito al saber este que ella había desarrollado sentimientos por él, y al no querer herirla trataba de alejarla como todo un caballero pero en cambio ella se disgustaba al no poder hablar de la mima manera en como hablaba con robin haciéndola enojar y comenzar a tomar medidas drásticas que podrían afectarle.

 **UN DIA**.

Robin caminaba por la escuela al haber llegado más temprano de lo normal cuando de repente ve a hancock por ahí acercándose hacia ella.

"veo que eres muy cercana a luffy incluso más que nami así que quiero saber si me podrías aconsejar para enamorarlo" dijo hancock.

"lo siento pero no va a suceder" dijo robin con decisión

"¿Por qué?" dijo con molestia.

"porque yo fui su novia" dijo robin con superioridad.

"¿Cómo? ¡Estas mintiendo! No puede ser como tu estuviste con luffy tu no lo mereces" dijo hancock enojada.

"pues créelo y estoy muy decidida a volver a estar con el por qué al igual que tu sé que tu no lo mereces y talvez yo tampoco pero no estoy dispuesta a que me lo arrebaten así sin más" dijo robin

"entonces déjame asegurarme de que nunca vuelvas a decir eso" dijo hancock con un aura de mil demonios.

Antes de pasara algo alguien se había llevado a robin de ahí, y era nada más y nada menos que luffy que se la había llevado corriendo.

"luffy" dijo robin con sorpresa

"hola" dijo sonriéndole

"siento que tuvieras que ver eso de ella pero no es una mala persona solo que yo a ella le gusto pero no le puedo corresponder" dijo luffy mientras la arrastraba hacia su salón.

Antes de que robin le preguntara a luffy por qué no le podía corresponder a hancock ellos ya habían llegado al salón de ella.

"y bien esta es tu parada nos vemos luego robin" dijo luffy despidiéndose de ella.

 **Y POR ULTIMO ACTO**

Después de clases law llevo a robin a un lugar apartado para poder de hablar de algo importante según él, robin intuía lo que podía ser pero no debía hacer conclusiones apresuradas.

Al llegar a su destino ambos pararon.

"muy bien que era lo que tenías que decirme law" dijo amablemente.

Bueno desde el día en que te conocí me llamaste la atención así que decidí acercarme hacia ti, y cada vez que hablaba contigo me sentía especial ya que te considero alguien interesante a la par que inteligente y hermosa asa que…" acorralándola en la pared dejándola sin escapatoria.

"querrías salir conmigo" dijo law para después acercarse a sus labios con intención de besarla.

Robin que se había quedado estática por la situación no pudo hacer nada si no fuera por.

Antes de law besara a robin alguien se había abalanzado sobre el tumbándolos hacia el piso.

"pero qué demonios" dijo law para luego ver a luffy.

"que haces aquí" dijo law con malicia.

"hola to-ra-o" dijo luffy con burla

"como me llamaste" dijo law de mala gana.

Como oíste y la próxima vez que intentes hacerle eso a robin ahora no solo te tumbare" dijo luffy llevándose a robin de ahí.

Luffy llevo a robin al parque al que había ido en las vacaciones permaneciendo por un largo silencio antes de robin cantara una pequeña parte de una canción.

 _ **Justo cuando creí que termino**_

 _ **Llegaste como mi ángel guardián**_

 _ **Y entre cenizas resurgió el amor**_

 _ **De ese que nadie me podrá dar**_

 _ **Creo que ya aprendimos la lección**_

 _ **Que aunque la cosas se tornen muy mal**_

 _ **Lo más importante es el amor**_

 _ **Yo sé que si lo vamos a lograr**_

"como empezar, sé que te sentirás extrañada y que tal vez esto rompa nuestra amistad pero no quiero quedarme callado sé que aquel día fue de lo más extraño pero mi corazón no quiere olvidarte por más que lo intenté en el pasado siempre mi corazón lloraba por ti así que ahora quiero pedirte que lo intentemos de nuevo déjame demostrarte que yo quiero estar con toda mi alma junto a ti hasta el final de mis días" dijo luffy con miedo.

Robin no tenía palabras primero le canto una parte de una canción de lo más hermoso y que describía un poco sus historia. Ahora tenía su respuesta clara. Todas esas pesadillas que tuvo no tenía por qué tenerle miedo en aquel entonces pero se le había olvidado que luffy le había mostrado lo que era el amor verdadero, el despertar cada día junto a él y ver su sonrisa en las mañanas con todo ello sabría que junto a él no habría que temerle a nada.

"me gustaría ver de nuevo tu sonrisa cada día como antes solo para mí, al igual que yo sola para ti tu siempre estuviste conmigo y no me di cuenta que unas simples pesadillas junto a ti se volverían pequeñas así que porque no ¿volvemos?" dijo robin acercándose a los labios de luffy.

"con mucho gusto acepto robin" dijo luffy mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas para luego besarla con todo el amor que este podría transmitir.

 **FIN**

 **NOS VEMOS :).**


	27. La mini aventura de hana

**La mini aventura de hana**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a su respectivo autor.**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por las nubes indicando que era un nuevo día, un gran día al parecer ya que no había pronóstico de precipitación cortesía de la navegante del rey pirata Monkey D. luffy.

El thousand sunny navega con tranquilidad al ser territorio del rey o mejor dicho de los mugiwaras, todos se encontraban dormidos menos una niña de nueve años que se encontraba leyendo en el patio del barco.

Muy concentrada en lo que hacía ya que leer era una de sus muchas actividades favoritas y sobre todo si lo hacia afuera donde el aire fresco en la mañana se encontraba presente.

"¿es normal que me acabe de leer los libros tan rápido?" decía hana en susurro acostada sobre el pasto del sunny.

"es muy normal hija" dijo una persona que hizo que hana al reconocer aquella voz volteara a verla con una sonrisa.

"¡mamá!, que haces despierta tan temprano" dijo hana viendo como su madre se sentaba a la par que ella.

"no lo sé, solo me he despertado con demasiada energía" decía su madre.

"además a tu edad yo me acaba más libros que tu" dijo ella sonriéndole.

"no es cierto no te creo" dijo hana con un puchero.

"claro que si hija, a ver dime ¿Cuántos libros has terminado de leer esta semana?" dijo robin.

"tres" dijo ella orgullosa.

"a tu edad yo acababa cinco" dijo robin.

"no es justo mamá" dijo hana en un puchero.

En ciertas ocasiones esta era la rutina de ambas, cada vez que hana se levantaba temprana robin también lo hacían eso paso después de que hana agarrara la pasión de leer como su madre. Después de discutir ambas habían comenzado a platicar como madre e hija perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que alguien vino a interrumpirlos.

"¡ooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" grito aquella persona haciendo que ambas sonrieran al saber quién era.

"buenos días luffy, ¿qué pasa?" dijo robin sonriéndole al ver como se acercaba a ellas dos.

"bueno días robin" dijo luffy para luego abrazarla y luego ver a su hija con un puchero.

"¿Qué pasa hana?" dijo luffy.

"yo también quiero mi abrazo" dijo hana de la misma forma.

"¿Cuál abrazo?" dijo luffy dejando de abrazar a su esposa para luego abrazar a hana rápidamente haciendo que pegue un grito de sorpresa.

"buenos días papá" dijo hana sonrisa al ser sorprendida con aquel abrazo.

"buenos días preciosa lista para desayunar" dijo luffy empezando a babear contagiando a su hija todo esto bajo la mirada de robin que les veía con una sonrisa.

"comida ¡hana querer comida!" dijo hana.

"claro que sí pero falta alguien o si no estaremos completos" dijo luffy mirando a su esposa.

"tienes razón papá" volteando a ver a su madre dedicándole la sonrisa que había heredado de su padre.

"mamá ven con nosotros a desayunar" dijo hana con felicidad contagiando a su madre.

"claro que si mi vida adelante ahorita nosotros te alcanzamos en seguida" dijo robin.

Hana le hizo caso a su madre así que se adelantó.

"¿pasa algo?" dijo luffy acercándose a ella.

"no solo me siento feliz por todo esto fufufu" dijo robin para voltear a ver a luffy.

"claro que si, después de todo esto no se compara con nada" dijo luffy besando a robin.

 **Time skip**

Después de comer todos vieron que se estaban acercando a una isla desierta, todos estaban de acuerdo que iban preparar una mini fiesta ahí, así que al momento de llegar sacaron todo lo que necesitaran.

Al final todo estaba casi listo todos ayudaban a terminar los preparativos pero algo le llamaba la atención a hana.

Y eso era la isla en sí, ya no era tan pequeña como antes y siempre que quería explorar alguna isla siempre lo hacía en compañía de sus padres pero ahora mientras su cabeza hacia memoria y recordaba las aventuras que le contaba su padre antes de ir a dormir y de la sensación de ir hacia la aventura, de ver las cosas que te prepara cada isla. Ella siempre quiso sentir esa sensación y sentía que explorar la isla sola la haría sentir como lo describía su padre.

Así que escabulléndose sobre sus padres y de todos fue a su cuarto a preparar sus mochila de excursión luego fue con su tipo sanji con la excusa de quería comer lo que estaba preparando haciendo que sanji accediera con tal de ver a su sobrina feliz.

Hana al ver que tenía todo listo

"brújula listo, libro listo, ropa listo, comida listo, plan para escabullirse listo" dijo hana

"bien parece que todo está listo ahora solo falta salir a la aventura sin que nadie me vea y volver antes de que lo noten o peor aún se preocupen" dijo hana decidida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Hana logro escabullirse con éxito al alejarse un poco y ver que todas las personas se encontraban haciendo lo suyo excepto por una persona que con el poder de su fruta del diablo había hecho crecer un ojo para así mantener localizada a su hija.

Robin quien se mantenía haciendo su tarea no dejo pasar por alto que su hija tramaba algo así que espero a que ella hiciera algo no por nada era hija de ella además de que con la agilidad heredada de su padre lograría escabullirse con cierta facilidad.

Al ver como escapaba su hija, con ayuda de su fruta del diablo había hecho crecer un ojo con tal de poder localizarla, no quería ir por ella sabría que tarde o temprano ella querría explorar algunas cosa por sí misma así que lo dejo estar.

 **Mientras tanto con hana.**

Hana se encontraba explorando la isla no tan alejada de donde se encontraban todos, pero aun así la sensación de ir sola y descubrir las cosas por ti misma era excepcional, la aventura sí que era algo increíble y aún más ver que su libro describía muy bien lo que veía. Una naturaleza de lo más viva con gran cantidad animales sabiendo que a su tío sanji le encantaría estar aquí y un poco interesada por saber si también su tío zoro se perdería si se encontrara por aquí aunque claro la respuesta era clara ya que él era capaz de perder en el thousand sunny.

Hana al ver que había una especia de montaña por la cual subir dijo

"muy bien, veamos si las lecciones de papa funcionaron" subiendo aquella montaña sin ningún problema demostrando la agilidad que poseía.

"¡woooooooooooooooooooooow!" dijo hana al ver el thousand sunny y ver a todos ahí terminando los últimos preparativos.

"es genial ver esta vista seguro que a mamá y papá les gustaría, bueno que es hora de comer y leer un poco y luego volveré con ellos"

 **Mientras tanto con robin.**

Ella ya había terminado de hacer su parte al igual que nami y algunos así que ahora se encontraba descansando así que decidió observar un poco de lo que estaba haciendo su hija.

"Así que ahí estas fufufu" dijo robin.

"oyeeeeee robin" dijo luffy acercándose a ella

"si luffy" dijo robin volteando a verlo.

"¿sabes dónde está hana? Dijo luffy.

"si ella está bañándose y sabes que a veces ella se tarda así que ya sabes… no debemos molestarla" dijo robin mintiendo para que no se preocupara.

"tienes razón gracias robin, te quiero" dijo luffy para después irse a jugar por ahí.

"me debes una hana fufufu" dijo robin.

 **Con hana.**

Después de unos cinco minutos ella estaba de camino hacia el barco ella ya había descubierto la sensación de una aventura, era tal y como lo describía su padre algo emocionante, pero sabía que no siempre podría hacerlo ya que no debía preocupar a sus padres aunque unas cuantas veces no harían mal.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos y ella ya estaba lista para la fiesta, ya se había bañado y cambiado dejando su mochila en su cuarto para después unirse con su familia, después de que la fiesta comenzara y que terminara de jugar con asuka su madre se le acercó.

"hola mamá" dijo hana.

"hola princesa" dijo robin abrazándola siendo correspondida por hana.

"hoy fue un día grandioso" dijo hana.

"si lo se mi vida y dime te divertiste haya fuera" dijo robin dejando en shock a hana.

"c-como" dijo hana.

"soy tu madre amor, y no estaría bien si te descuidara pero descuida que tu secreto está a salvo con migo" dijo robin sonriéndole.

"eres la mejor madre que pueda tener" dijo hana ya que ella siempre la protegería y demostrando que tendría que aprender más para poder burlar a su madre después de todo ella se habría propuesto superar a sus padres.

 **FIN**

 **NOTA: EFRA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DECIRME LOS ERRORES QUE TUVE EN EL CAPITULO, HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESCRIBIA TAN NOCHE Y YA VEZ, LA COSTUMBRE SE PIERDE MIS OJOS SE ESTABAN CERRANDO AL MOMENTO DE TERMINARLO. TAMBIEN DIME TUS IDEAS Y YO TRATARE DE PLASMARLA LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR.**

 **NOS VEMOS.**


	28. Chapter 28

**¿Esto es real?**

 **Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.**

 **Pov. ¿?**

Todo estaba oscuro, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Fue lo primero que paso por mi mente. No recuerdo nada, ¿Qué fue lo último que hice? No puedo recordar, mis ojos se van abriendo lentamente todo esto es tan extraño, es como si hubiera estado en coma por mucho tiempo.

Al abrir completamente mis ojos puedo ver que estoy en una casa de madera, acostada en una cama me levanto extrañada al no reconocer el lugar, ¿Quién me trajo aquí?... ¡los demás! ¿Dónde están?, miro hacia todas direcciones dándome cuenta que estoy sola pero no me siento asustada más bien la sensación que me daba era de paz.

Sin más que observar me dirijo hacia la puerta que está al frente mío, al abrirla puedo ver como todo lo que se encontraba ahí estaba ordenado y que al parecer no era la única que se encontraba en aquella casa. Sillones, mesas, sillas, floreros, cuadros, fotos enmarcadas en la pared todo, absolutamente todo estaba más que ordenado como si… ¿lo hubiera ordenado yo? ya que la forma en la que estaba ordenada seria apegado a mis gustos.

Me dirijo hacia la sala viendo como en la mesa cerca de la chimenea estaba aquel sombrero de luffy, rápidamente me dirijo hacia ella al ver más detenidamente veo que al lado de del sombrero de luffy hay un dibujo, al verlo puedo notar como hay tres personas en aquel papel: un hombre con una *x* como cicatriz en su pecho notando rápidamente que era luffy, el siguiente dibujo era una mujer con un vestido blanco y con una gran sonrisa sabiendo rápidamente que ella se parecía un poco a mi aun cuando el dibujo parecía ser de un niño de no más de diez años y por último en el centro del dibujo había un niño con lo que parece ser el sombrero de luffy y que por arriba de la hoja decía ***mi familia*** sacándome una sonrisa ya que de cierta forma de niña hice un dibujo parecido solo que supongo que el sentimiento de el porque lo hacía era distinto.

Al reponerme de aquello observe mejor todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Dándome que un montón de fotos por todas partes y al ver una foto que estaba mi sorpresa no se hace esperar. Éramos luffy y yo con nuestras frentes unidas y además puedo ver que estoy sosteniendo a un bebe nuestra caras en aquella foto era de dicha absoluta. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, de pronto siento como unas lágrimas salen de mis ojos. **¿Por qué estoy llorando?** Aquel bebe se parecía mucho tanto a luffy como a mí. **¿Tengo una familia? ¿Qué era todo esto?**

Escucho como la puerta se abre pero mi cuerpo no hace caso y sigo llorando pero me sorprendo al escuchar a alguien decir.

 **Fin pov.**

"¿mamá por qué estas llorando?" dice aquel niño yendo hacia ella.

Robin al voltear se sorprende al verlo, un mini luffy pero con los ojos de robin. Él niño al ver como estaba su madre rápidamente la abraza haciendo que robin también le abrace.

"no llores mamá" dijo el niño.

Pero al parecer no eran los únicos ahí ya que una tercera persona caminada hacia ellos para luego ver aquella foto y sonríe con nostalgia.

"siempre que vez esa foto robin cae una lagrima de tus hermosos ojos" dice luffy uniéndose al abrazo.

"y en esta familia sabemos que el abrazo es uno de los mejores remedios" dijo luffy sonriendo ligeramente.

Todo el ambiente de aquel lugar era muy tranquilizador. Después de unos minutos robin había dejado de llorar y con una sonrisa beso la frente de su hijo.

"ya estoy muy bien muchas gracias por el abrazo" dijo robin.

"de nada mamá" dijo el sonriendo.

"muy bien ace si quieres comer primero hay que lavarse las manos" dijo luffy.

"¡okey!" dijo ace corriendo hacia la cocina para lavarse las manos.

"ya te sientes mejor" pregunto luffy a robin.

"si ya me siento mejor" dijo robin con una sonrisa.

"que bien por un momento me habías preocupado shishishi" dijo luffy.

"mamá, papá rápido vengan a comer" dijo ace alegremente desde la cocina.

"¿vamos?" dijo luffy ofreciéndole una mano a robin con una sonrisa.

"claro" dijo robin aceptando yendo a comer con su familia.

Para robin aunque le resultara extraño estar ahí ella sentía como si estuviera en su casa. Aquel niño era de lo más hermoso no pudiéndolo describir mejor: una combinación perfecta de los dos.

Un niño enérgico a la par que inteligente. Nico D. Ace era un gran nombre para aquella criatura, no hacía falta preguntar el cómo robin había llegado allí. Todas las fotos que había por la casa demostraban que todo lo ocurrido ahí era de felicidad absoluta.

Robin se la paso divirtiéndose con ace y luffy perdiendo la noción del tiempo y cada vez menos en preguntar el ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

 **Al anochecer.**

Robin se encontraba en el cuarto de ace esperando a que el durmiera. Pasaron cinco minutos y ace comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

"buenas noches mamá" dijo ace cerrando por fin los ojos.

"buenas noches mi vida" dijo robin dándole un beso en la frente para luego ver como ace se encontraba dormido.

Robin salió tranquilamente de la habitación para después ir a la sala encontrando a luffy sentando en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

Luffy al verla le sonrió haciendo que robin le devolviera el gesto.

"ace ya está dormido" dijo robin sentándose al lado de luffy notando como una mano de él va a directo a su cintura para abrazarla y acercarla más a él.

"qué bueno que ya puede dormir, se preocupó mucho al ver que te habías desmallado" dijo luffy viendo hacia la chimenea.

"me desmalle, ¿Cómo paso eso?" dijo robin sorprendida.

"no lo sé, yo estaba afuera de la casa ocupándome de algo cuando de repente viene ace muy asustado diciendo que te habías desmayado, rápidamente active mi segunda marcha y lleve a ace a nuestra casa para ver como estabas, te encontré tirada en el sillón así que me asuste luego llame a chopper para que viniera a revisarte él dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparnos que solo fue un simple desmayo. Nos dio una pastilla para que la tomaras y por ultimo esperamos a que despertaras aunque primero me encargue de calmar a ace shishishi" dijo luffy riendo al terminar de contar la historia.

"Y puedo saber cómo hiciste para darme aquella pastilla si se supone que yo estaba inconsciente" dijo robin acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de luffy.

"te lo puedo mostrar ahora mismo" dijo luffy cerrando la distancia que había entre los dos.

Un beso calmado que al poco tiempo se tornó apasionado, haciendo que robin se recostara en el sillón con luffy arriba de ella.

"podemos despertar a ace ¿sabías? Fufufu" dijo robin con tono seductor.

"correré el riesgo" dijo luffy comenzando otra tanda de besos.

 **Lo siguiente lo dejo a su imaginación de cada uno.**

 **Pov robin.**

Mis ojos comienzan a abrirse, por lo que alcanzo a ver estoy de en la misma cama de ayer solo que ahora la razón del porque estoy aquí es diferente, al levantarme de la cama me cubro con una manta que había en la cama y camino alrededor de la habitación para ver si encontraba un cambio de ropa. Al pasar los minutos logro encontrar un ropero con lo que parece ser mi ropa así que me dispongo a cambiarme.

Al terminar veo que luffy seguía dormido y por segunda vez en el día reviso lo que hay en la habitación. Al ver mejor la habitación me encuentro con un diario sabiendo rápidamente que aquel diario era mío ya que lo he llevado todo el tiempo conmigo.

Al abrirlo me puedo encontrar efectivamente todo lo que he estado escribiendo, mi unión a los mugiwaras, la llegada a skypia, la vez en que "traicione" a mis nakamas etc. Etc.

Pero lo que me sorprende es que al ir leyendo todo mi cabeza comienza a recordar cada apunte que hice llega a mi cabeza, el día en que me case, la llegada de ace a nuestra vida y lo que ha sido de los demás. Pero en la penúltima hoja me encuentro con algo que volvería a cambiar mi vida.

Este mensaje era de hace un mes al leerlo pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas, mi vida de nuevo tomaba de nuevo un nuevo rumbo, la razón del desmayo todo estaba claro para mí. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia mi cama para levantar a luffy.

"¡luffy!, ¡luffy! Amor despierta" dije con emoción.

"que pasa robin" dijo luffy somnoliento para después abrir los ojos abruptamente y sentarse sobre la cama.

"¡que pasa robin! ¡Te sientes mal!" dijo luffy con miedo pero aquella expresión había desaparecido al ver mi cara de felicidad.

"¡vamos a ser padres de nuevo!" dije para luego abrazarlo con toda mi fuerza.

"¡enserio! Es una gran noticia ¡robin! Dijo luffy abrazando a su esposa.

 **TODO AQUELLO ERA EL PRINCIPIO DE FIN.**

 **NOTA: NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR SOLAMENTE PEDIRLES PERDON YA QUE EL DIA QUE TUVE QUE ACTUALIZAR LAS IDEAS NO ME LLEGARON Y LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ERAN NULAS PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ONE SHOT QUE ESTA ESCRITO CON TODO MI CORAZON Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN. POR ULTIMA EFRA AQUELLA HISTORIA QUE MENCIONAS LA LEI HACE YA ALGUN TIEMPO FUE CASI UNO DE LOS PRIMEROS FANFIC EN LEER AL HACERME FAN DE ESTA PAREJA PERO NO RECUERDO MUCHO DE ELLA Y MI OPINION SERIA ¡PORQUE NO LO CONTINUO! Y NO DIRE NADA DE MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA SOLO TE DIGO QUE ESO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO NO BEBES CAFÉ POR LA NOCHE.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Viaje en el tiempo**

 **Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.**

 **En el futuro**

 **Una tormenta azotaba en el Grand line más precisamente en donde navegaban los mugiwaras, nami daba las órdenes para estabilizar el barco de aquella tormenta.**

" **resistan un poco más, solo un poco más" dijo nami viendo como subía de intensidad las olas del mar.**

 **En una esquina del barco se encontraban dos personas: uno de ellos era una pequeña niña de 8 años de edad mientras la otra persona parecía tener 15 años, ambos se estaban abrazados y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Fácil el hermano mayor protegiendo a su hermana, simple.**

 **La marea del mar comenzó a intensificarse haciendo que franky quien estaba al mando del timón perdiera el control por segundos.**

 **Durante esos segundos el barco se movió bruscamente, haciendo que el agarre que tenía aquel joven desapareciera, la niña no pudo hacer nada ahora mismo se encontraba en el aire con dirección al mar.**

 **Luffy al voltear y ver el suceso reacciona rápido.**

" **ace ¡reacciona!" dijo luffy consiguiendo que aquel joven de nombre ace saliera del trance en el que estaba.**

 **Lanzándose rápidamente para alcanzarla, ace logra rodearla con sus brazos para después abrazarla. Robin rápidamente dejo aquello que estaba haciendo para ver lo que pasaba no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. Un vórtice se encontraba abriéndose debajo de ace y aquella niña. Fue cuestión de segundos para verlos desaparecer en aquel portal/vórtice.**

" **¡ace!, ¡hana!" grito robin al ver aquello.**

 **La tormenta se calmaba como si aquello que había tragado a hana y ace lo hubiera provocado.**

 **Todos se encontraban en shock al no ver a los hermanos con ellos.**

" **¿qué paso?" dijo sanji no creyendo lo que había escuchado.**

" **desaparecieron" fue lo único que dijo robin antes de desplomarse sobre el pasto.**

" **¡ROBIN!" gritaron todos yendo hacia ella.**

 **Mientras tanto en el pasado.**

 **El portal se había abierto en el aire haciendo que ace y hana cayeran al mar. Por suerte ninguno de los dos había comido una fruta del diablo. Ace comenzó a emerger del mar sin fuerza para nadar, lo único que le importaba es que su hermana estuviera bien pero carecía de fuerzas así que poco a poco se fue desmayando alcanzando a ver a un león acercarse.**

 **Ace comenzaba a reaccionar lo único que escuchaba era la voz de algunas personas que al parecer estaban observándole.**

 **Al abrir lentamente los ojos su mente comenzó a reaccionar parándose al instante gritando.**

" **¡hana!, ¿Dónde estás?" dijo ace mirando a todos lados alarmándose pero siendo detenido por alguien.**

" **descuida ella está bien así que cálmate, por favor" dijo un animal que parecía ser el doctor.**

" **disculpa pero necesito verla" dijo el joven suplicante.**

" **pero no estás en condiciones…" no pudiendo continuar al ser interrumpido.**

" **está bien chopper deja que vaya a verla" dijo aquel joven de 19 años que todos conocemos.**

" **ella se encuentra afuera de esta habitación" ni bien acababa de terminar de decirlo ace se había ido de la habitación.**

 **Al salir del barco que por cierto le resultaba familiar la vio, alegre con una maravillosa sonrisa con el defecto de que había dos personas a lado de ella.**

" **¿mamá?, ¿tía nami?" pensó ace al verlas más jóvenes.**

 **Hana al verle grito:**

" **¡hermano!" dijo para salir corriendo a abrazarlo. Ace al verla sana y salva la abrazo con todas sus fuerza hasta que hana pidiera un poco de aire.**

" **qué bueno que estas bien pero…" dijo ace para susurrarle.**

" **no les dijiste tu nombre completo ¿verdad?" dijo ace preocupado.**

" **no como crees no soy tonta de quien crees que somos hijos" dijo hana haciendo un puchero al sentirse ofendida por su propio hermano.**

" **qué bueno, sígueme el juego" dijo ace para alzarla en brazos para ponerla en sus hombros.**

 **Todos los mugiwaras empezaron a reunirse para saber más de ellos y de porque estaban a mitad del mar.**

" **bueno no quiero incomodarlos pero…" dijo nami queriendo saber respuestas.**

" **porque estaban tirados en el mar" dijo zoro sin más.**

" **bueno antes de explicar necesito saber si todos se encuentran reunidos aquí" dijo ace serio viendo como todos los mugiwaras se encontraban presentes.**

" **todos estamos reunidos" dijo ussop con desconfianza de aquel joven ya que de cierta forma se le hacía parecido pero no podía localizarlo.**

" **puede que no me crean pero qué más da, venimos del futuro y la razón del porque estábamos varados en el mar es porque en una tormenta un portal se abrió y nos tragó a mi hermana y a mi" dijo ace esperando la reacción de todos.**

 **Absolutamente todos se encontraban en shock.**

" **imposible" dijo sanji dejando su cigarro a un lado.**

" **sé que es difícil de creer pero es verdad lo que digo" dijo ace.**

 **Antes de que alguien dijera algo robin había tomado la palabra.**

" **talvez sea cierto lo que dicen ya que la pequeña nos dijo lo mismo" dijo robin observándoles a los dos.**

" **pero es SUPER imposible viajar así en el tiempo además como puede saber que viene del futuro" dijo franky.**

" **porque ustedes son muy famosos" dijo hana inocentemente.**

" **Más de lo que son ahora" dijo de nuevo ella.**

" **¡ENCERIO!" dijo sorprendido luffy con estrellas en los ojos.**

" **es lo único que podemos decir ya que no debemos alterar el pasado de ninguna forma" dijo ace.**

 **Todos se quedaron callados ante la posibilidad de que lo que decían era cierto.**

" **está bien les creemos" dijo luffy con su sonrisa habitual contagiando a los demás.**

" **que le podemos hacer" dijo nami con una mano en su frente por la actitud de su capitán.**

" **sanji prepara un banquete hoy celebraremos" dijo luffy saltando por todo el barco**

" **no tienes remedio ¿verdad?" dijo sanji para ir a la cocina a preparar algo delicioso, mientras tanto todos sonreían e invitaban a ace y hana.**

" **Por cierto como se llaman" dijo ussop.**

" **perdón por no decírselos yo me llamo Gabriel y ella es mi hermana hana" dijo ace escondiendo su verdadero nombre.**

" **mucho gusto yo soy hana" dijo ella con un tono adorable haciendo que nami la abrazara.**

" **eres una ternura" dijo nami asfixiando por segunda vez en el día a hana.**

" **hana…" susurro robin.**

" **es un bonito nombre" dijo robin haciendo que hana dejara de sonreír. En un movimiento rápido hana se encontraba en brazos de robin ocultando su cara sobre el cuerpo de robin.**

" **¿Qué pasa?" dijo robin viendo como hana se negaba a verla a ella y a los demás.**

" **solo quiero estar así un rato por favor" dijo hana aguantando las ganas de llorar. A veces hana lamentaba ser tan sentimental pero eso es lo que le hacía especial a los demás incluso a su hermano.**

" **está bien descansa" dijo robin en tono paternal, aquella niña tan hermosa no merecía sufrir.**

" **esto va a ser difícil" pensó ace al ver a su hermana así.**

 **CONTINUARA SI O SI.**

 **¿LES GUSTO?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Te encontré**

 **Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.**

 **Después de 1 minuto las lágrimas de hana cesaron calmando a todos allí presentes.**

" **¿ya estás bien hana?" dijo robin al notar que la pequeña había dejado de apretar sus manos en su playera.**

" **si ya estoy bien solo que… extraño a alguien" dijo hana alejándose de robin seguidamente de secar sus ojos.**

" **pero ya estoy bien" dijo para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa casi igual a la de su padre.**

" **todos en el barco estaban alegres al ver que ella había dejado de llorar. Su hermano que había permanecido en su lugar sin hacer nada ya que no la podía culpar, ella es la que más extraña a sus padres.**

" **vaya por dios" pensó ace en forma de resignación de verla. Hana era igual que el de niño incluso mejor.**

" **todo esto me dio hambre, ¡sanji quiero comer!" exclamo nuestro querido capitán.**

" **¡yo también quiero comer!" dijo hana emocionada sorprendiendo a la mayoría por su cambio de actitud tan rápido.**

" **o tal vez no" dijo ace arrepintiendo de lo dicho anteriormente.**

" **para la pequeña princesa enseguida le traigo su plato en cambio ¡tú! Te calmas todavía no es hora de comer" dijo yéndose a la cocina.**

 **Parando segundos antes de entrar a la cocina.**

" **oye… Gabriel ¿no quieres algo de comer? Debes estar hambriento" dijo sanji viéndolo.**

" **no gracias, no tengo hambre" dijo Gabriel amablemente.**

" **está bien" dijo sanji para entrar a la cocina.**

" **no es justo" dijo luffy con un puchero yéndose de ahí.**

" **disculpa" dijo chopper llamando la atención de ace.**

" **mucho gusto yo soy…"**

" **tonny toony chopper, mucho gusto" dijo ace dejando con la boca abierta a chopper.**

" **sé quién eres porque vengo del futuro ¿recuerdas?" dijo ace riendo al ver la expresión del médico.**

" **es cierto, quería preguntarte si te gustaría pescar con nosotros" dijo el amablemente.**

" **claro" dijo ace yéndose con chopper, brook y ussop.**

 **En cambio hana estaba ahí en medio de nami y robin quienes la observaban. Hana estaba pensando en lo que su tío sanji del pasado le prepararía de comer, de solo pensar en eso su boca empezó a llenarse de baba. Haciendo que las que se encontraban ahí se les escapara una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que hana saliera de su trance.**

" **are" dijo viendo a todos lados viendo que cada quien había tomado su rumbo, como normalmente lo hacen en el futuro.**

" **¿Qué te gusta hacer hana?" dijo nami con cariño.**

" **comer, dormir, jugar" dijo hana inocentemente haciendo que una gota al estilo anime les cayera a las dos.**

" **fufufu" dijo robin riéndose de la situación.**

" **también leer" dijo hana viendo a su madre.**

 **Robin había quedado sorprendido por unos segundos para después sonreír. Entonces con tranquilidad se acercó a ella y le pregunto.**

" **¿quieres que te lleve a la biblioteca?" dijo robin extendiéndole la mano.**

" **¡claro!" dijo hana emocionada agarrándole la mano para caminar junto a ella hacia la biblioteca.**

 **Nami por un momento podía jurar que ellas dos se parecían.**

 **Pasaron exactamente 30 minutos y sanji había terminado de prepararle la comida a hana. Ella la acepto gustosamente comiendo con tranquilidad en la mesa que usaba robin para leer, ella estaba viendo como hana comía tranquilamente con la curiosidad de que hana había dejado un pequeño trozo de carne a un lado pensando que a ella no le gustaba la carne.**

 **VAYA EQUIVOCION HABIA TENIDO**

 **Luffy pudo ver des su asiento arriba del sunny como hana dejaba un pequeño trozo de carne ilusionándose que a ella no le gustaba por lo tanto ese trozo seria para él.**

 **Abriendo fuertemente los ojos al ver como hana una vez había terminado su comida agarro el pequeño trozo de carne y se lo comía lentamente frente a sus ojos como si quisiera torturarlo.**

 **La espera era eterna para él, verla comerse aquel delicioso manjar fue una tortura como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La carne había desaparecidos de la manos de ella arrancándole el alma a luffy.**

 **Mientras tanto momentos atrás para robin era una total sorpresa verla comerse aquel trozo de carne y en una mirada rápida vio a luffy retorcerse en su asiento. "pequeña diablilla" pensó robin al verla pero descolocándose, eso quería decir que ¿ellos eran cercanos? No. Seguramente era una equivocación.**

 **Pero mucho más antes de eso veamos que pasó con hana y robin en la biblioteca.**

 **Robin había llevado a hana a la biblioteca, en todo el camino el silencio reino ahí, ya que ninguna sabía cómo comportarse.**

 **Al llegar, ambas se detuvieron.**

" **aquí es la biblioteca" dijo robin abriendo la puerta mostrando aquel lugar. Las estanterías que estaban ahí con varios libros que robin había comprado en sus paradas por varias islas además de las que ya estaban ahí.**

" **y bien ¿Qué te parece?" dijo robin entrando después de hana.**

" **es muy hermoso, quisiera que mi cuarto estuviera decorado así" dijo hana viendo aquella biblioteca antes de que naciera.**

" **fufufu, ¿en dónde duermes no tienes libros?" pregunto robin.**

" **mis papas me compraron una estantería pero para que ahí guardara mis libros favoritos pero gracias a mi papa no me dejan tener más estanterías".**

" **¿Por qué?" pregunto de nuevo robin.**

" **mi papa es muy sobreprotector conmigo, pero en la biblioteca hay el doble de libros que hay aquí y mi estantería juntos" dijo hana sorprendiendo a robin por los tipos de padres que tendría hana.**

" **al parecer tus padres te quieren mucho fufufu" dijo robin.**

" **si, ellos son los mejores padres del mundo y me siento orgullosa de ser su hija" dijo hana dándole la espalda a robin temiendo a que se le escapara una lagrima.**

" **señorita robin, puede bajar aquel libro que se encuentra ahí" dijo hana señalando un libro que se encontraba en lo más alto de una estantería.**

" **Por supuesto" dijo robin caminando a aquella estantería, alcanzando fácilmente aquel libro que era de varias páginas para una niña de su edad.**

" **¿segura que quieres leer este libro?" dijo robin con duda.**

" **claro, aunque no lo crea señorita robin he leído libros más largos que ese" dijo hana con seguridad aunque un poco extrañada al llamar de esa manera a su madre.**

" **robin…" dijo ella sorprendiendo a hana.**

" **dime robin solamente" dijo sonriéndole.**

 **Hana asintió contenta, después de aquello se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban ahí leyendo hasta que sanji terminara la comida de hana.**

 **Presente**

 **Posteriormente todo ocurrió con normalidad, hana divirtiéndose con nami y robin, luffy jugando con chopper, franky y ussop siendo observado por ace, sanji admirando a las bellezas del barco jugar con hana, zoro durmiendo y brook tocando su violín.**

 **Para los mugiwaras esta situación no se les hacía raro, tener a dos personas más a bordo del sunny no le incomodaba para nada. Ellos habían demostrado tener un buen corazón y lo que dijo Gabriel de no decir nada por temor a cambiar el futuro de donde vienen.**

 **Ace veía a todos desde la distancia, admirando a sus padres y tíos viendo la alegría que desprendían de sus cuerpos. Pensando que la felicidad siempre ha existido en ellos comprobando que todo lo que les relataban sus padres eran verdad. Y más cuando ussop conto sus aventuras ocasionando que el sonriera como su madre sabiendo que aquellas historias los sabia de principio a fin.**

" **vaya problema" pensó ace ocultando sus ojos bajo su cabello.**

 **Mientras tanto robin había observado cómo se comportaba Gabriel dándole una rara sensación, pero no de la mala si no más de bien de algo más misterioso.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL FUTURO**

 **Desde que el agujero negro succiono a hana y ace, todos actuaron rápidamente yendo a la biblioteca en busca de respuestas, mientras tanto el luffy había llevado a su esposa a león del sunny.**

 **Robin sentía como la brisa pegaba en su cara indicándole que era hora de abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el gran mar enfrente de ella y mirando un poco más arriba encontrándose con la mirada de luffy.**

" **veo que ya despertaste" dijo luffy aliviado sonriéndole suavemente.**

" **¿Dónde están mis hijos?" dijo robin rápidamente al recordar lo sucedido anteriormente.**

" **descuida amor, todos ya están buscando una manera de traerlos vuelta con nosotros" dijo luffy acariciando con una mano su mejilla.**

" **luffy nuestra hija se fue, mi pequeña tiene que estar si bien si no" dijo robin ocultando su rostro en el pecho de luffy.**

" **tranquila ace está con ella así que estará protegida por lo mientras tenemos que buscarlos por eso todos te necesitamos, ellos te necesitan" dijo luffy levantando su cara para verla directamente a aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.**

" **de seguro ace está buscando una solución y nosotros debemos hacer los mismo y que mejor que con la mujer más inteligente que conozco, de la persona de la que me enamoro cada vez más de ella cada día que pasa a mi lado, la madre de dos hijos preciosos." Dijo luffy inspirado a decir verdad. Robin le beso a modo de recompensa por lo que había dicho, no todos los días tienes a un luffy así.**

" **Entonces que estamos esperando, hay que encontrarlos" dijo robin sonriendo siendo cargada por luffy para llevarla a la biblioteca.**

 **PASADO**

 **El día había pasado y todos se preparaban para dormir, ace se ofreció para hacer guardia descolocando a la mayoría por lo que había dicho a lo que el respondió.**

" **En parte no quiero incomodarlos y también tengo que buscar la manera de regresar al futuro" dijo él. Todos asintieron. Hana se despidió de su hermano ya que el sueño ya comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.**

 **Ace se ofreció a llevarla pero robin le había ganado cargándola en brazos.**

" **yo llevare a hana a nuestra habitación ella dormirá con nosotras" dijo robin caminando hacia la salida.**

" **buenas noches a todos" dijo robin siendo seguida por nami.**

" **bueno yo también me voy retirando, buenas noches" dijo Gabriel.**

" **buenas noches" dijeron todos.**

 **En el cuarto de las chicas.**

 **Cuando robin llego a su habitación despertó un poco a hana para que se lavara los dientes al igual que ella lo hacía, prestándole un cepillo nuevo que tenía por si sucedía algo. Luego con la ayuda de nami buscaron una ropa lo bastante pequeño al igual que cómodo para que ella pudiera dormir.**

 **Hana sin dudarlo se acostó en la cama de robin rendida, robin la acomodo mejor y la arropo.**

" **serás una buena madre en el futuro" dijo nami tomando desprevenida a robin.**

" **¿tú lo crees?" dijo robin con temor mientras acariciaba a hana.**

" **estoy segura, mírate si no me hubieran dicho que ella viene del futuro diría que es tu propia hija".**

 **Robin se quedó callada con cierto temor por dentro. Todo esto era confuso. Hana no podía ser su hija, como podría serlo. ¿De verdad la vida le tuvo compasión en el futuro como para dejarle tener hijos? Todo eso sonaba como un sueño, y quien sería su padre. Todo eso le revolvía la cabeza.**

" **buenas noches mami" dijo hana en sus sueños colmando la última gota de agua sobre el vaso.**

" **nami te la encargo un momento ahorita vengo" dijo robin parándose de inmediato yendo hacia Gabriel.**

 **Mientras tanto con ace**

" **veamos que hay por aquí" dijo mirando todos los libros que encontró en la biblioteca más su café que se había preparado.**

" **¡Gabriel!" grito robin.**

" **robin-san" dijo ace sorprendido.**

" **necesito que me digas mi futuro" dijo robin sin vacilar.**

" **no puedo ya se los dije si digo algo puedo…"**

" **entonces quiero que me respondas algo, ¿hana es mi hija?" dijo ella viendo como Gabriel se callaba inmediatamente.**

" **tú eres mi hijo, al igual que hana. Esto no fue una coincidencia, el hecho que llegaran hasta nosotros".**

 **Ace no decía nada.**

" **no te pido que digas algo sobre mi futuro o el de los demás solo quiero que me confirmes que ella es… mi hija" dijo con las manos en su corazón.**

" **no quiero preguntarte como lo supiste. Si yo no me hubiera quedado ahí parado viendo como hana caía al mar ahorita mismo ella estaría durmiendo en su habitación con mis padres a lado suyo contándole sus aventuras, del como aquel ingenuo chico llego hasta lo más alto junto a mi madre y los demás a su lado pero sobre todo, la felicidad que tuvieron al tener a su primer hijo y años después darle la noticia de que iba a tener una hermana a la que juro proteger".**

" **perdón mamá… no pude protegerla" dijo Gabriel agachando su cabeza siendo rápidamente abrazado por robin.**

" **no fue tu culpa, estoy segura que no fue tu culpa" dijo robin abrazándolo con cariño.**

" **no necesitas decirme más, créeme que estoy muy feliz de ver que tengo dos preciosos hijos y más al saber con quién los tendré" dijo robin con una sonrisa besando su frente.**

" **mi verdadero nombre es ace, la razón del por qué no les dije era para que no sospecharan" dijo ace separándose de robin.**

" **será mejor que regreses a tu habitación madre, tienes que abrazar a tu hija" dijo ace sonriéndole.**

" **claro, entonces hasta mañana ace" dijo robin para irse de ahí.**

 **DESENLACE**

 **Era de madrugada y robin había encontrado la respuesta a todo. Se quedaron hasta la noche buscando una solución fracasando en el intento así que decidieron dormir pero con los primeros brillos del sol, robin escucho una voz "hazlo". Como si la estuvieran apoyando así que rápidamente levantándose de su cama busco una vez más por la biblioteca encontrando por fin la respuesta.**

" **robin" dijo un luffy adormilado.**

" **buenas días amor, encontré la respuesta de como traer a nuestros hijos" dijo robin emocionada.**

 **Luffy al oír aquello despertó rápidamente, despertando a todos en un abrir de ojos todos se econtraban adormilados.**

" **escuchen robin ya sabe cómo encontrar a hana y ace" dijo luffy emocionado cediéndole la palabra a robin.**

" **bien lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que nami y franky se encarguen de llevarnos a aquel lugar justo donde desaparecieron, después de aquello solo queda esperar" dijo robin.**

" **Entonces que esperamos hay que ¡súper! Hacerlo" dijo franky yendo a su lugar siendo seguido por nami. Después de ahí todos tomaron sus posiciones.**

 **Mientras tanto en el pasado.**

 **Todos habían despertado y se encontraban comiendo como normalmente lo harían solo que con la diferencia de que ace y hana estaban presentes.**

" **no saben cuánto tiempo estarán aquí" dijo ussop al escuchar que Gabriel no había encontrado una solución.**

" **pueden pasar días, meses incluso años" dijo ace sin ganas.**

" **pero nuestros padres no se rendirán tan fácilmente" dijo hana para salir de la cocina.**

" **voy a hablar con ella" dijo robin saliendo rápidamente de ahí.**

" **¡hana!" grito robin al no verla afuera de la cocina, si no se encontraba fuera debía estar en un solo lugar.**

" **aquí estas" dijo robin viéndola ahí sentada en aquel lugar en el que habían estado ayer.**

" **quiero estar sola" dijo hana con un puchero.**

" **no estoy segura de eso princesa" dijo robin haciendo que hana alzara su cabeza viéndola directamente.**

" **como…" dijo hana sin poder creerlo levantándose de su silla acercándose poco a poco a robin.**

" **ayer lo supe, cuando dormías dijiste buenas noches mami y ahí lo supe todo, ven aquí" dijo robin extendiéndoles su manos en señal de querer abrazarla.**

 **Hana no espero nada más y la abrazo con todas las fuerza del mundo.**

" **te extraño mucho mamá, no tienes idea de cómo te quiero" dijo hana sin llorar.**

" **lo sé y eres muy valiente lo sabías" dijo robin abrazando a hana con la mis intensidad.**

 **Pero justo en ese momento familiar, algo les interrumpió ya que el barco comenzó a moverse bruscamente. Robin al notarla abraza a su hija y la alza para irse de la biblioteca con dirección hacia afuera.**

 **Al llegar ahí se encontraron a todos mirando hacia un portal que se había abierto en la cabeza del sunny.**

" **qué demonios es eso" dijo zoro sorprendido.**

" **es nuestra señal" dijo ace mirando a robin y hana.**

" **hana, es hora de irnos" dijo ace yendo hacia ella.**

 **Hana volteo para ver a su madre.**

" **mamá" dijo hana**

" **creo que es hora de que vayas a donde perteneces. No te preocupes iras conmigo verdad" dijo robin sonriéndole para después dejarla en el piso delante de ace.**

" **bien, arriba pequeña" dijo ace para cargarla sobre sus hombros y dirigirse hacia el portal.**

 **Pero antes de llegar una silueta comenzó a aparecer, todos se encontraban expectantes por ver quién era.**

 **Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verla a ella, al parecer los años no existían en el futuro ya que la robin que veían ahí no era tan diferente a la del pasado.**

" **¡mamá!" grito hana emocionada, siendo bajada por su hermano para luego ir directamente hacia ella y abrazarla.**

" **¿mamá?" dijeron todos. No podían dar crédito a lo que veían.**

" **hola mi vida" dijo robin del futuro abrazando a su hija.**

 **Robin del futuro la alzo en brazos y se dirigía al portal, parando a centímetros de entrar en ella.**

" **gracias por cuidarla, ella es hana y es mi hermosa hija fufufu" dijo robin al ver la reacción de todos.**

" **bueno creo que es hora, adiós mamá" dijo ace dándole un beso en la mejilla para dirigirse hacia su madre y hermana.**

 **Pero la mayor sorpresa fue ver varias siluetas justo cuando los tres cruzaban aquel portal. Por los visto eran ellos en el futuro. La forman en que habían cambiado se reflejaba en la siluetas demostrando la evolución que tendrían en un futuro.**

 **El portal había cerrado y todos salían de su trance.**

" **de verdad que esto nunca lo olvidare" dijo sanji quitando el cigarro de su boca.**

" **ni que lo digas" dijo zoro.**

" **estas bien robin" dijo nami acercándose a ella.**

" **si, fue un gusto verlos. No puedo esperar lo que futuro nos depare" dijo robin sonriendo y viendo de reojo a luffy.**

 **EN EL FUTURO**

 **Los tres habían cruzado el portal bajo la mirada de todos.**

" **¡hemos vuelto!" dijo hana gritando a todo pulmón siendo recibida por abrazos.**

" **qué bueno que estas con nosotros princesa" dijo luffy abrazándola.**

" **tú también ace es bueno verte" dijo luffy.**

" **igualmente padre" dijo ace.**

" **y que esperamos esto merece una…" dijo luffy.**

" **¡SUPER FIESTAAAAAAAAAA!" gritaron todos.**

 **FIN.**

 **YA ESTOY DE VUELTA.**


	31. FINAL

**FINAL**

 **Todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.**

 **ISLA DESCONOCIDA.**

 **El viento soplaba tranquilamente, el mar estaba tranquilo y a lo lejos de la isla se podía observar a tres barcos acercarse.**

 **Todo en la isla era paz y tranquilidad. Una naturaleza más que abundante demostrando que ningún tipo de civilización abundaba por ahí.**

 **Los tres barcos poco a poco se acercaban, cada uno con una distinta bandera demostrando que cada uno de los barcos tenía su propio capitán. Al tocar tierra los tres capitanes saltaron del barco viéndose fijamente sin decir nada mientras los demás miembros de la tripulación se quedaban en los barcos.**

 **Los tres se encontraban en la orilla de la playa de aquella isla formando un círculo, eran dos mujeres y un hombre, él se veía que era mayor a las dos así que hablo.**

" **Así que vinieron par de babosas" dijo aquel joven con seriedad.**

 **El demostraba gran seriedad con su mirada y si bien su cuerpo no era demasiado robusto si daba la impresión de que él se mantenía en buena forma, cabello igual a su padre al igual que su cara solo que con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran azules como el basto mar al igual que unos lentes que traía consigo heredados de su madre.**

" **que mal hermano eres ace, solo te crees mejor por ser el hermano mayor" hablo la siguiente que se encontraba en el círculo.**

 **Ella era de complexión delgada con grandes dotes no teniendo nada que envidiar nada a cualquier mujer en el mundo, su cara era igual a la de su madre, cabello largo y suelto sus ojos como el carbón además de demostrar un sensación de alegría.**

" **pero todos sabemos quién fue la consentida en la familia ¿verdad olvia?" dijo la última chica con malicia en su voz.**

 **Aquella demostraba una edad un poco menor a la mecionada, ella era casi igual a su hermana heredando las misma características a su madre solo que sus ojos eran de un azul pero un poco más oscuros, su cabello lo traía amarrado a una coleta.**

" **cállate, solo eres menor por unos años hana" dijo olvia molesta por lo que dijo hana.**

" **pero eso no quita que yo fuera la consentida" dijo de nuevo hana con voz retadora.**

" **son unas tontas" dijo ace ocultando una sonrisa con su mano.**

" **¡QUE DIJISTE CUATRO OJOS!" dijeron ambas enojadas al mismo tiempo golpeándolo en la cara haciendo que este cayera en la arena.**

" **ya verán" dijo ace levantándose para luego comenzar una pelea con sus hermanas levantando una cortina de arena.**

 **En cuanto a los miembros de los tres barcos, ellos se encontraba viendo la escena para después ver como sus capitanes se golpeaban como niños pequeños. Insultos, jalones, patadas, apuestas por partes de las tripulaciones todo eso era normal en aquel día ya que era el único en el que los hermanos se veían.**

 **Al cabo de unos cinco minutos la cortina de tierra se había esfumado y los hermanos se encontraban sentados respirando agitadamente.**

" **¡jajajajajajajajaja!" se oía reír por parte de todos ya que para ellos esto era como una tradición.**

" **es bueno verlas de nuevo hana, olvia" dijo ace quitando sus lentes y viéndolos con cierto aire de nostalgia.**

" **te ves mejor así, sonriendo al igual que cuando éramos niños" dijo olvia sonriendo como su padre.**

" **olvia tiene razón ¿Por qué te volviste un amargado?" dijo hana con voz aburrida.**

" **eso no es cierto" dijo ace con molestia.**

" **además papá te hubiera da un golpe en la cabeza si te viera así" dijo hana de nuevo posando su mirada hacia el cielo.**

" **bueno creo que es hora de que vayamos partiendo, vayan por sus cosas y vayamos a aquel lugar" dio olvia levantándose del suelo dirigiéndose a su barco.**

 **Después de dos minutos los tres hermanos se encontraban listos para partir.**

" **bueno es hora de irnos" dijo hana divertida agarrando una gran mochila al igual que olvia partiendo hacia aquel lugar bajo la mirada de ace.**

" **¿Cuándo fue que empezaron a comer igual que papá?" pregunto ace viendo a sus hermanas llevar aquellas grandes mochilas, mientras el solo llevaba uno más pequeña.**

" **es hora" dijo ace comenzando a caminar.**

 **Durante el camino los hermanos hablaban tranquilamente mientras recorrían un gran sendero además de reunir cosas para llevar.**

" **esto me trae recuerdos" dijo hana viendo el lugar.**

" **esta isla era nuestra patio de juegos fufufu" dijo olvia observando también el lugar.**

" **como olvidar aquellos días en los que a papá casi le daba un infarto al no encontrarnos y más temiendo la furia de mamá jajajaja" dijo ace sonriendo alegremente.**

" **pero el sunny siempre fue nuestro lugar favorito" dijo olvia.**

" **Además de cómo olvidar las historias que nos contaban mamá y papá" dijo olvia comenzando a recordar aquellos días.**

 **FLASBACKS.**

 **EL DIA EN QUE JURE PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA JUNTO A TI.**

 **El sunny se encontraba navegando, los años habían pasado y la familia Nico D. había comenzado. El primer integrante fue Nico D. Ace. Un niño bastante tranquilo con una gran afición a la lectura.**

 **Ace se encontraba en la cocina sentado con un libro junto a su madre donde su panza parecía albergar una nueva vida de pocos meses.**

" **es muy divertido verte leer mi vida" dijo robin divertida al ver las expresiones que ponía ace al leer.**

" **es que es muy divertido imaginar las situaciones que le pasa a cada uno de los personajes" dijo ace emocionado sin despegar su vista de aquel libro.**

" **lo sé... lo se mi vida heredaste mis gustos por los libros así que cuando crezcas te voy dar algo que te va a encartar" dijo robin divertida revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo.**

" **¿Qué es, que es?" dijo ace despegando la vista del libro.**

" **es un secreto fufufu" dijo robin divertida.**

" **no es justo" dijo ace con un adorable puchero.**

" **uuummm déjame pensar… ¡ya se!" dijo robin para después comenzar a contar.**

" **esta historia tiene un poco de tiempo pero no deja de ser inolvidable, tu padre y yo ya habíamos cumplido nuestro sueño, él y yo comenzamos a salir vivimos aventuras increíbles y después de un año él quería dar un paso más. Quería que yo estuviera el resto de mis días con el ósea ser marido y mujer. Al principio quiso idear un plan el solo pero ya sabes que él no es demasiado listo fufufu. Todos tus tíos ayudaron a planear todo mientras que él se encargaba de idear un regalo que darme además de un anillo" dijo robin recordando aquellos días.**

" **era de noche y el me había invitado a salir, me llevo a una parte de la isla donde habían una gran campo verde y en el centro había una mesa junto a tu tío brook con su violín en la mano. Todo iba bien yo no sabía nada de nada pero tu padre tenía todo planeado así que de un momento a otro él se levantó y tu tío brook saco un piano no sé de dónde pero ahí estaba. El piano comenzó a sonar y papa comenzó a cantar"**

 **Running home to you-Grant Gustin**

 **Can't say how the days will unfold**

 **Can't change what the future may hold.**

 **But, I want you in it**

 **Every hour, every minute.**

 **This world can race by far too fast.**

 **Hard to see while it's all flying past.**

 **But, it's clear now**

 **When you're standing here now.**

 **I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.**

 **All I want to do,**

 **Is come running home to you**

 **Come running home to you.**

 **And all my life I promise to**

 **Keep running home to you**

 **Keep running home**

 **To you.**

 **And I could see it**

 **Right from the start**

 **Right from the start.**

 **That you would be**

 **Be my light in the dark**

 **Light in the dark.**

 **Oh, you gave me no other choice,**

 **But to love you.**

 **All I want to do**

 **Is come running home to you**

 **Come running home to you.**

 **And all my life I promise to**

 **Keep running home to you**

 **Keep running home**

 **Home to you.**

 **Can't say how the days will unfold**

 **Can't change what the future may hold.**

 **But, I want you in it**

 **Every hour, every minute.**

 **Robin había cantado aquella canción a ace.**

" **al terminar de cantar él se arrodillo y me mostro un anillo, yo sorprendida lleve mis manos a mi boca ya que una parte de mi iba a llorar de alegría. Tu padre dijo *Nico robin ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?*, yo rápidamente me levante de mi asiento y lo abrace fuertemente para al final responderle con un gran si" dijo robin no pudiendo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escapasen.**

" **de verdad que papá es maravilloso" dijo ace viendo a su madre.**

" **lo es mi vida, lo es" dijo robin para luego besar su cabeza y abrazarlo.**

 **FIN.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

" **ves, así deberías ser ace alguien tan caballeroso como lo fue papá" dijo hana riendo al ver la expresión molesta de ace.**

" **pero también era un cabeza-hueca" dijo ace tratando de defenderse.**

" **pero eso no quita que papá era un romántico y que hizo feliz a mamá" decía hana sacándole la lengua a ace.**

" **como pelean ustedes" dijo olvia metiéndose en la conversación.**

" **pero es cierto papá siempre estuvo para mama y para nosotros" dijo de nuevo olvia comenzando a recordar.**

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **Era un día cualquiera, el tiempo había transcurrido y el pequeño ace comenzó a crecer al igual que robin ya tenía tiempo que había dado a luz y la pequeña de nombre olvia se encontraba jugando junto a su hermano y su padre.**

" **1, 2,3…" contaba luffy con los ojos sobre la puerta de su casa en aquella isla desconocida.**

" **vamos es hora de ir a escondernos" dijo ace corriendo rápidamente a esconderse.**

 **Al igual que olvia que enseguida se había ido de ahí, esperando haber sido lo suficientemente rápida.**

" **9 y ¡10!" dijo luffy con emoción.**

" **¡listos o no haya voy!" dijo luffy para comenzar a buscar a sus hijos.**

 **Mientras tanto con ace, se encontraba un poco más lejos de casa su plan para ganar era más que fácil: acercarse lentamente como un ninja.**

 **En cuanto a olvia, ella se encontraba caminando tranquilamente sobre los alrededores de la casa alegremente. No podía decir que conociera toda la isla solo necesario gracias a su madre y tía nami.**

 **Para olvia era normal jugar de vez en cuando a las escondidas con su familia, su madre también participaba solo que ahora ella se encontraba en la cocina. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y olvia no veía a su padre eso lo indicaba algo: su papá no los había encontrado. Así que rápidamente comenzó moverse directo a casa siendo observada por varios animales a su alrededor.**

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de luffy y robin.**

 **Robin se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo de comer para su esposo y sus dos queridos hijos solo que había alguien en particular dentro de la casa.**

" **no deberías estar jugando con los niños cariño" dijo robin dulcemente.**

" **los busque, pero no los encontré" dijo luffy con media lengua fuera de su boca, ayudando a robin en la cocina.**

" **que mentiroso eres además que pasa si hana se pierde y vienen animales a atacarla" dijo robin con un poco de preocupación, viendo como luffy le ayudaba en la cocina.**

" **tranquila ellos saben que si le pasa algo habrá mucha comida para comer, además es bueno compartir estos bellos momentos con mi esposa" dijo luffy depositando un beso en la mejilla de robin.**

" **enserio que es sorprenderte verte así: un esposo más que perfecto" dijo robin dejando de lado lo que hacía para robarle un beso a luffy.**

" **un esposo que solo es tuyo" dijo luffy acomodando sus manos detrás de sus caderas para luego besarla de manera tierna que conformen pasaban los segundo el beso subía de intensidad.**

 **Luffy se encontraba más que satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo pero su burbuja se vio interrumpida al sentir la presencia de sus hijos cerca de casa.**

" **creo que es hora de que atrape a nuestros hijos" dijo luffy en susurro separándose de su esposa para rápidamente salir.**

" **fufufufu, me gusta esta vida" dijo con una sonrisa para luego voltear y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.**

 **Los hermanos estaban corriendo para llegar y tocar la puerta para así ganar el juego pero no contaban con algo.**

 **Olvia estaba más que ilusionada que no se dio cuenta cuanto dejó de correr a causa de una mano se había enrollado sobre su cuerpo.**

" **¿Qué es esto?" dijo olvia extrañada pero enseguida su mente recordó aquel poder que poseía padre.**

 **En cuanto a ace él todavía se encontraba corriendo fingiendo no haber visto a su padre esperando a que el atacara, y así fue enseguida noto como una mano se iba enrollando en su cuerpo así que rápidamente dio un salto zafándose de aquel agarre.**

" **jajajaja te gane padre" dijo ace en el aire pero vaya que se había equivocado ya que un par de pies habían atrapado el cuerpo de ace en aire logrando capturarlo.**

" **creo que de nuevo vuelvo a ganar shishishi" dijo luffy con una sonrisa viendo como sus hijos le veían con un puchero.**

" **anímense un día me ganaran pero ahora se tienen que lavar las manos, su madre hizo su comida favorita" dijo luffy viendo como a los niños les cambiaba la cara.**

 **Eso era un día normal para luffy: un día en convivencia con su familia.**

 **QUE MAS PODIA PEDIR.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

" **que recuerdos" dijo olvia sonriendo.**

" **y no hay que olvidar que papá siempre le fue fiel a mamá y viceversa" dijo hana viendo a sus hermanos.**

" **hana tiene razón, papá era el rey de los piratas y pudo tenerlo todo, pudo tener cuantas mujeres quisiera pero siempre su elección fue mamá. Ella era la reina pirata" dijo ace viendo que ya casi llegaban a su destino.**

 **ULTIMO FLASHBACK.**

 **La tarde comenzaba y la familia Nico D. se encontraba compartiendo un lindo momento familiar.**

" **es raro vernos de bebe" dijo ace viendo el álbum de fotos que tenía su madre.**

" **recuerdo cada uno de las fotos" dijo olvia viendo cada foto de ella y su familia.**

" **pero cierta personita tiene que aparecer más en las fotos" dijo robin con cariño viendo a su bebe en el regazo de luffy queriendo agarrar el libro.**

" **es cierto, debe tomarse muchas fotos con nosotros" dijo luffy con ternura sintiendo como hana se movió entre sus brazos.**

 **Y así se quedaron un buen rato disfrutando de aquella vida que les tocaba vivir. Todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena tanto para luffy que daba gracias a ver partido antes en busca de sus sueños ya que gracias a ello conoció a su tripulación que pronto se convirtió en su familia y como no a su esposa. La alegría y sufrimiento que tuvo a lo largo del viaje habían valido la pena porque ahora sabía que sus hijos no sufrirían como lo hicieron robin y él en el pasado.**

 **En cuanto a robin la felicidad desbordaba de su cuerpo. Era madre de tres hermosos hijos a los que vería crecer y vivir no podía sentir mayor gozo. Sabiendo que junto a luffy todo era posible y que mientras ellos siguieran con vida no dejarían que nada le pasara a su familia. Aquello era un juramento que habían hecho y que recordarían por siempre.**

 **La noche había llegado y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado mostrando un gran número de estrellas, la familia salió de casa para admirar el paisaje.**

" **¡waaaaaaaaaaa!" dijeron ambos niños maravillados al ver el cielo.**

 **Luffy y robin se sentaron en una sillas que se encontraban en la casa junto a la bebe hana.**

" **A que es maravilloso" dijo luffy sonriéndole a su hija al igual que hana le sonreía además de querer agarrar su cara.**

 **Robin solo les veía con ternura.**

" **mamá, papá podemos llevar a hana a jugar con ella en el pasto para que gatee" dijo ace viendo a sus padres.**

" **está bien pero la cuidan" dijo luffy dándole a hana.**

" **claro que si ella estará bien, descuida" dijo ace.**

" **es tierno verlos jugar verdad, tenemos tres hermosos hijos" dijo robin con una sonrisa viendo como sus hijos sonreían bajo el cielo estrellado.**

" **claro que si… claro que si" dijo luffy sintiendo a robin posar su cabeza sobre sus hombros.**

" **no puedo pedir mejor vida" dijo robin cerrando los ojos.**

" **ni yo… quien diría que estaríamos juntos y formaríamos esta gran familia" decía luffy acercando una mano hacia la cintura de robin para unirse en un gran abrazo.**

 **QUE MAS PUEDO PEDIR CUANDO YA LO TENGO TODO.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

" **ya llegamos" dijo olvia con alegría acercándose con un ramo de rosa en manos.**

" **ya era hora, la comida se me estaba acabando" dijo hana acercándose al igual que su hermana.**

" **ustedes dos no tienen remedio" dijo ace acomodándose los lentes.**

 **El lugar al cual habían llegado los hermanos era nada más y nada menos que un gran valle con maravillosas vistas y un aire más que agradable, pero sobre todo en el centro se encontraban un par de tumbas. Los tres hermanos al llegar guardaron silencio.**

 **La primera en dar un paso adelante fue la menor de los tres: hana.**

 **Hana se inclinó para poder cambiar las rosas de las tumbas y depositar flores nuevas.**

" **es difícil estar cada año aquí, me molesta el hecho que no estén aquí… mis hermanos y yo estamos en busca de nuestros sueños así que espero que estén rezando por nuestra salud jejeje… como siempre les agradezco por haber sido mis padres les debo mucho y no sé qué sería de mi vida si no hubieran estado conmigo" peso hana viendo las tumbas de sus padres.**

" **siempre estuvieron para mi incluso cuando les conté que quería seguir los pasos de ellos dos aun así seguí contando con su apoyo pero aquel día en que tuve que despedirme de ustedes fue muy difícil a pesar de que sé que no todo es para siempre así que espero que este donde estén la estén pasando bien" pensó hana para levantarse.**

 **La siguiente fue la mediana de la familia: olvia.**

" **papá me enseño que en los momentos difíciles siempre tengo que sonreír y no preocuparme tanto por las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor que eso solo sucede y ya está. Mamá me dijo que nunca perdiera la esperanza por más difícil que parezca siempre tenemos que aferrarnos a algo pero… es imposible si estoy frente a ustedes así… como no quieren que llore si ya nos los tengo a mi lado siempre estarán en mi corazón, viviré por ustedes, viviré por mis hermanos así que… gracias" dijo olvia depositando una ramo de rosas.**

 **El último en inclinarse fue el mayor de los hermanos: ace.**

" **sé que si digo nada más cosas bonitas de mamá, papá querrá venir a pegarme jejejeje, pero es cierto no puedo creer que alguien como mamá se casara con papá… vaya que la vida te da sorpresas. Pero aun así tuve un padre divertido que siempre jugaba conmigo y mis hermanas. Mamá fue la que me enseño todo lo que se y sé que yo soy quien soy gracias a como me educaron, lo hicieron más que bien y me siento orgulloso de decirle al mundo que soy su hijo y llevar este apellido… mamá gracias por estos lentes" pensó ace depositando trozo de pan como ofrenda y encender unas velas que traía.**

 **Los hermanos se encontraban contemplando aquellas tumbas con melancolía, cuando una ráfaga de aire había soplado sabiendo que sus padres estaban más que orgulloso y aquella ráfaga de aire era una prueba más que suficiente.**

 **GRACIAS**

 **NOTA FINAL: CON ESTO DESPIDO ESTA SERIE DE ONE SHOT ESPERANDO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI, ESTA SERIE LA DECLARO COMPLETA Y CON ELLA INICIARE OTRA HISTORIA ESPERANDO CONTAR CON SU APOYO. LA RAZON POR LA QUE TARDE TANTO FUE POR LA ESCUELA ESTABA EN LA ETAPA FINAL ASI QUE TUVE QUE DAR TODO DE MI. AHORA ESTOY OFICIALMENTE DE VACACIONES ASI QUE NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR LAS 5000 VISTAS.**


End file.
